


Light the Fire In Our Hearts

by celerydragon, Kairousels



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, dragon!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 88,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celerydragon/pseuds/celerydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairousels/pseuds/Kairousels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin has been waiting, training, his whole life to become a Rider, but when the time comes for him to meet his dragon, everything goes horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a collab between eleri (aka thatweirdo from AFF) and me. here's the link to her profile (http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/338447). go check her stories out. they're amazing c:

 

 

Jongin’s palms are sweaty. Everything he’s been training for for the last four years has been leading up to this moment.

He nervously looks ahead, craning his head this way and that to get a glimpse of his school’s headmaster. He stands the front of the crowd of students, with a microphone attached to his lapel, ready to make the traditional speech that comes before every dragon selection.

When he clears his throat, Jongin jumps, the noise jarring in his ears.

“Today you embark on the beginning of a great journey. Outside these doors are the magnificent creatures you have been studying about and training for. The last four years have been tough, but I’m confident in your ability to pull through in this final test.”

Jongin chances glancing around at the students beside him. Each of them seem to have their own emotional crises playing out on their faces. None of them, though, look nearly as nervous as he feels.

It’s not that Jongin isn’t ready for this- he’s been waiting for this moment ever since he was scouted into the Academy when he was seventeen- but he has this god awful feeling swirling in his gut and it’s really beginning to put him on edge. He worked hard to be here, he knows this, but something is not quite right.

He passed all of his other exams without any sort of problem. He threw himself into his studies, going days without leaving his small dorm room. Usually his grades were mediocre, even if he tried his best to raise them. For his finals though, he didn’t want to chance possibly failing and put his heart and soul into making study guides and flashcards, recording his lectures and memorising them, drawing endless diagrams- the works.

He would have loved to study with his fellow classmates, but none of them really seem to like him all that much. Most of his time spent at the Academy consisted of him being some sort of lone wolf, choosing to eat his meals by himself and try to avoid any sort of communication with his peers. He had tried once during his first year there. All Jongin did was try to have a conversation with a few of the other students around him, but they had just looked at him like some kind of sewer creature, or ignored him outright. He tried to make jokes, but they always fell flat. He tried to talk about things that were popular, but he never got it right. Sometimes he overheard people talking about him, but they stopped abruptly when he came nearby. He tried to join in conversations, but that usually resulted in him either being laughed at or glared down until he ran away, tail between his legs. Needless to say, he gave up on trying to make friends a long time ago.

Jongin sighs to himself and fidgets in his spot, trying to listen closely to his headmaster's speech. “You’re not going to get very far in life based on what you already know,” the elderly man’s voice is calm, soothing Jongin’s nerve a bit. “You’re going to advance in life by what you’re going to learn after you leave here.”

Jongin’s really not sure what else there is possible to learn after he leaves the Academy. Most of these students have lives to return to, and possible jobs to perform since there are plenty of openings for Riders in the city, unlike Jongin who has nowhere to go but back to the orphanage he grew up in most of his life. He supposes now that he’s becoming a Rider he may have a better shot at getting some sort of job opportunity, but who would want a lowly orphan with not a penny to his name when there are plenty of other Riders from more influential families out there? And better grades? He just hopes the dragon he chooses and bonds with is strong and mighty looking. Maybe then he’ll have a fighting chance.

“And so now the part you’ve all been waiting for,” Jongin feels his heart leap into his throat, “we will now begin the final exam. Riders, prepare to choose your dragons.”

There is a bone chilling silence as everyone held their breath, the robotic humming of a door being opened at the front filling the room. This is it. This is what all of his back breaking training has lead up to.

He sees students around him running in excitement the moment the door is fully open, but Jongin hangs back a bit. He let’s everyone run ahead of him, remembering from his studies that dragons are very independent creatures and, like most animals, do not like to be bothered unless they are in the mood for it. With the excitement spreading through the mass of students like wildfire, he knows that most of the dragons are going to get spooked, and possibly defensive or even aggressive. Jongin figures staying quiet, and having a nonthreatening demeanor is the best way to approach them.

Finally, he steps outside of the facility, one of the last ones to do so. He stares up at the high rising trees and feels the sun’s rays splash against his face. The reserve they’re currently at is specifically managed to be a refuge for wild dragons that cannot make their homes within the city or countryside. Most of them are very large and would have trouble fitting in with humans. They can also get very aggressive and territorial, which is why only trained and qualified handlers are allowed in, except on special occasions like this.

Jongin treads carefully down one of the paths that lead deeper into the forest. He tries to walk as loud as possible so that he doesn’t startle any possible dragons around. He freezes though when he hears a few twigs snap in the brush beside him. He sees a large figure scale up a tree, hiding behind it and peering down at Jongin with its piercing green eyes. Jongin looks up at it in wonder, it’s size massive compared to the small dragons he’s used to seeing living in the city. Urban dragons usually vary in size, anywhere from the size of a street rat to a standard poodle. This one in front of him, though, is _magnificent_ , with its pale orange scales, which contrast with the brown and white stripes running down its spine and across its wings. It’s face is very lean, unlike the typical pictures Jongin was shown during his time at the Academy. It squawks at him, it’s voice sounding to Jongin like some sort of demonic screeching. Jongin has to cover his ears at the intensity of it. He knows that noise is not a good one.

He maintains eye contact with the beast and scrambles his brain, trying to remember what to do. He slowly falls to one knee, careful not to make the dragon uncomfortable or nervous about his behavior. He bows his head, laying his forearm across his knee and putting his other palm on the ground. The position is to show respect from Jongin’s side; that he wishes to become the dragon’s bonded pair. If the dragon accepts his proposal, then it will bow to him in a similar way. If it doesn’t? Well, that’s why students are equipped with a fireproof suit before they are given their final test. The jet black jumpsuit he has on, its style very similar to that of a wetsuit, doesn’t protect his head however, so he has to be careful.

He waits patiently for the dragon to climb down, but after quite a few moments go by, he chances looking up only to see that the beast is gone. He gets up slowly, blinking in surprise. Dragons are known to have their own perception of honor, and it is rare that they would ever leave a Rider hanging after they bow. He guesses maybe the dragon was just too stubborn to accept or reject him.

Unsettled, he keeps walking, putting the first rejection behind him. At least the beast didn’t try to _kill him_. He’s not a very good fighter, even during his brief training period where the instructors tried to teach him self defense. They gave up on him when he didn’t show any sort of improvement, though they didn’t say it outright. They didn’t have to; Jongin could feel the lack of encouragement from them every time he trained with them.

The forest is alive with not only dragons leaping in the trees and flying high above, but also smaller animals as well. Jongin watches as a few brash rabbits dart across the forest floor, sometimes the occasional dragon chasing after it. He pauses when he sees a lone doe stand by the bushes, its head snapping up to stare at him in alarm. Jongin gulps when he sees a large, dark shadow rise behind it.

The doe doesn’t even have time to react before the beast lunges and snaps its jaw at her neck. The deer yelps, but falls limp a few moments later when the dragon sinks its teeth deeper into the skin, blood falling from its mouth and soaking its chin. Jongin gapes when the dragon looks at him with a menacing glare. It drags the doe out to the path and drops it at Jongin’s feet, growling loudly but looking at him like like it's daring Jongin to take its kill. Jongin cringes at the dead animal at his feet, trying to keep a neutral face as he cranes his neck up to look at the dragon in front of him.

The creature is larger than the last dragon he had made contact with, but this one was way more aggressive looking. It has two large horns perched atop its head, and incrementally smaller ones adorning the sides of it’s jaw until they reach its chin. It has a short, upwards curving horn on the edge of its nose as well, making its nostrils more prominent at the sides. Its large spikes run down its back and down it’s split tail. Black stripes adorn it’s white body, and they have a slight fuzzy appearance to them. Overall, from the colorings and markings, it reminds Jongin of some sort of feline predator. Even it’s mannerisms are cat-like, like it’s heavy stare and body language screaming that it’s ready to pounce.

Jongin can tell just from the sheer size of it, that it’s female, its body bulkier, and more muscular for defending its young while male dragons are usually more lean in order to ensure better hunting capabilities. From the way it’s staring down at him though, not like he is prey but more of like a fellow predator here to steal its kill, he can tell this dragon would try to fight him if he makes the wrong move.

Jongin licks his lips, feeling a bead of sweat trickle down his neck. He knows dragons can smell fear, but for some reason this dragon is still looking at him like a threat. He’s about to back away slowly, to show he doesn’t mean any harm, but when he looks at the dragon again, he feels hope swell in his heart.

If this dragon accepts to be his bonded pair, there’s no way any jobs back in the city hiring Riders would turn him down. He’s not sure if he’s crazy, or just _desperate_ when he takes the chance of acceptance or rejection, but he bows his head and sinks into the same position he did earlier, offering himself to the beast in front of him.

Jongin hears a deep, warning growl rumble in the dragon’s throat when she bends down. He only realizes it’s because he got closer to the kill laying in front of him when it’s too late. If he gets up from his position without an answer from the dragon, he could be killed on the spot. Dragons view it as dishonorable to offer yourself, only to take it back a second later, and they do not take kindly to it.

The dragon leans her head down and sniffs Jongin’s exposed hair. Jongin holds his breath when he feels a warm gust of air travel over him, worried the dragon will use its fire. He’s surprised, though, when the dragon just grunts and grabs its kill, bumping past him and sending him falling to the ground from the utter weight of her body.

Jongin gasps when his side lands on the dirt, staring incredulously at the dragon that is now making its way back into the woods, dragging the doe behind her. “H-Hey!”

The dragon stops, turning her large head to look at him again. She gives the human an unimpressed stare before continuing on. Jongin watches with a shocked expression as she disappears into the forest, tree branches whipping back into place behind her and blocking her from view. Several emotions come over him at that moment, and he can’t process anything.

He releases a shaky sigh as he sits up properly, his legs folded in front of him. That was the second dragon to reject him without attacking him in any way. It feels like everything is going wrong. The awful feeling he had felt before is coming back to him full force, making his fears of failing flare uncontrollably. He can’t _fail_. Not after all of the hard work he has put into this.

He looks in the direction the dragon disappeared. His voice is small and broken as he lets out a hushed “Please come back.”

She doesn’t.

Hours later, and he still hasn’t found a dragon that seems inclined to choose him. They all seem to be avoiding him, and he’s running out of time. He runs to and fro, ducking under trees and around pools of water, searching everywhere for a dragon that could potentially accept him. He’s seeing less and less of the other candidates around now too, which leads him to believe that they’ve all already found their partners.

He’s forgotten how many dragons he’s tried to bow too now, all of them blurring together. They all ended the same anyway- all of them left and didn’t look back, not even bothering to fight him or show any sort of flash of agitation like his training warned him about.

Is there something wrong with him? Why do all of them continue to ignore him? It makes no sense.

With only a few minutes to spare, Jongin panics. He can’t go back without a dragon, it’s unthinkable, he just _can’t_. Never in the history of the Academy has a Rider graduated without a _dragon_. His throat burns as he tries to hold back his tears. The buzzer sounds, signalling the end of their allotted time. He checks his map, finds the dot that marks where they came in, and should return to with their partnered dragons.

He turns and runs in the opposite direction.

Leaves whip his face, and he trips through puddles. He knows they will come looking for him when he doesn’t return, thinking that he got attacked, or even killed, by one of the dragons. But he’s not even good enough for that, he thinks.

One of the walls is up ahead, he can see it. They’re meant to keep humans out, rather than the dragons in. Since the dragons are well fed here, it’s rare that any of them try to leave once inside. The wall is clear, and almost four times his height. It’s designed to be impossible for an ordinary human to climb, but Jongin is equipped with adhesion pads in his gloves, in case of an emergency and he needed to get to higher ground during the selection process. Frantically, he activates them and throws himself bodily at the wall.

He scrambles upwards, slipping a few times. Eventually, he scales the wall, swinging his leg over the side once he reaches the top. He looks back at the lush forested area, a sense of strange nostalgia washing over him. He will never see it again, will never see any of them again. None of the students, none of the teachers, none of the dragons. Four years of his life left behind in a single moment. His eyes sting from tears but he wipes his face on his sleeve, and swallows the feelings for now.

He needs to get out of here. They’ll catch him if he hangs around too much longer and then he will have to explain himself and he can’t let that happen. It’s not the first time a student has gone missing or died in this stage, so his absence won’t be _too_ unusual; however, he refuses to go down in history as the only Rider to have failed to find his dragon counterpart.

Internally, he bids farewell to what could have been a good life. What could have been his _only_ shot at a good life. He lets himself drop to the ground on the other side, and begins to run once again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sam's a/n: as a dragon enthusiast words can not even begin to express how excited i am for you guys to read this omfg.....it's going to be great. stay tuned for the next chapter to see what happens to our precious nini bear. we have a lot in store for you all ;W;
> 
> eleri's a/n: woo! it begins! we're both reallly excited to write this fic, we are both dragon afficionados and we spent like... 4 hours perfecting the plan? this is gonna be so good guys u have no idea. also: both of us entered kaisooaufest, can anyone guess which ones were our contributions? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

It's dark by the time he reaches the outskirts of the city. After running all night he’s exhausted, but his home isn’t too far away now. He knows he can make it. He has to make it. It’s not safe to be out at this hour alone. Most dragons in the city are pretty harmless, especially since they are a lot smaller in stature and hunt just as any other inner city animal would do, but that doesn’t always stop them from picking on helpless humans.

 

Jongin’s muscles are burning: even the training at the Academy hadn’t prepared him for a journey as long as that one. If he can just get to the orphanage where he grew up, he knows the director will help him. Maybe she’d even let him stay the night. Jongin has lived there for as long as he could remember, before he moved to the Academy of course, so she shouldn’t have a problem helping him out at least for the night. Even if there aren’t any spare beds, he would happily share with one of the others that are currently living there.

 

He sees a lone street light at the entrance of the orphanage gates, the light standing out against the dark road.  The screen lights up when Jongin presses the button, and a few moments later a tired looking, middle aged woman shuffles into view. Mrs Choi, the owner of the orphanage.

 

“Hello?” She asks, squinting into the darkness.

 

“Hey Auntie, it’s me.” Jongin says bashfully.

 

“Wait, Jongin?” She frowns incredulously, “what are you doing here!? You should be at the Academy!”

 

“Uh. There was an incident. Can I stay here for the night?”

 

“Well.” She flusters,”Of course, you know you’re always welcome here. Come in!” She unlocks the door, quickly ushering him inside and out of the warm muggy air. Jongin relaxes as the cool air of the air conditioning hits his skin. He revels in the sight and smell of the place he considers his home, a cedar smell resonating from the old wooden floors.

 

Mrs. Choi brings him into the kitchen down the hall from the foyer, sliding the door shut once they both enter. She motions to the chair by the island. “Sit Dear, I’ll make you something to eat. You look like you just ran a marathon.” Jongin laughs like it’s just a joke, but internally cringes because it’s true. Well, kind of.

 

The kitchen is quiet except for Mrs. Choi frying some sort of meat and eggs in a pan. Jongin closes his eyes and smiles, feeling a brief sense of relief wash over him to be back here again. He’s really missed this place, missed the memories he made with the other children when he was here. Most of them are probably gone by now since it’s been four years already. However, it’s still nostalgic to be sitting here, a place where he used to eat meals every day, and chase his friends around the table. He smiles fondly, remembering getting scolded for disrupting Mrs. Choi and her cooking. He and Jongdae had been the little rascals, always getting into mischief, both running around with their toy dragons, arguing over who would be the better dragon rider when they grew up. It feels like so long ago now. He wonders where Jongdae is now.

 

“So, Jongin dear, what happened to make you come back here looking so haggard? Are you studying too hard?”

 

Jongin gulps but maintains his composure. “I guess I just needed to get away for a bit.”

 

Mrs. Choi shoots him a concerned look as she dishes out some rice into a bowl. “You’re not overworking yourself are you? I warned you not to when you left. It’s not good for your health.” Jongin smiles fondly, for once finding comfort in her nagging words instead of the irritated feeling he used to get when he was younger.

 

He realises how different it is. It feels like another world in here, one where he is accepted and loved. The Academy is wonderful in its own way, but nothing will ever compare to home.

 

“I know, Auntie. I’m trying to watch out for myself. Don’t worry.”

 

She gives him a suspicious stare, obviously catching on to the fact Jongin isn’t directly answering her question. He hopes she’ll drop it for now. He doesn’t think he even has the energy to talk about what happened. Thankfully, though, she does. She goes back to focusing on the sizzling meat and once it’s done, she places it on top of the rice, scraping the egg onto it too.

 

Jongin salivates when the steaming food is placed in front of him. He grabs his chopsticks and digs in, his stomach thanking him the moment he does. He doesn’t bother trying to savor each bite, acting like a starving man eating his first actual meal in months. He looks up when he’s done, seeing Mrs. Choi’s eyes wide.

 

“Good grief,” she exclaims, “do they not feed you at the Academy? Did you even taste any of it?”

 

He laughs nervously, his cheeks dusted a light pink because he’s usually never like this. He can’t help it though. The last thing he ate today was an apple for breakfast. Even then, he could hardly stomach eating the whole thing. His nerves were making him sick to his stomach at the time.

 

He has no idea how he’s going to tell Mrs Choi any of what happened today, but he knows he needs to. If anyone will support him, it will be her.

 

“Here, let me wash up.” He says, picking up the dirty crockery and heading over to the sink. It’s the least he can do.

 

“When are you going back to the Academy?” Mrs Choi asks. Jongin winces.

 

“Um. I’m not sure..?”

 

“Jongin.” She says sharply. “Tell me what happened.”

 

That tone of voice always succeeds in making him spill everything. He bites his lip, unsure of where to start, and runs his hands through his hair shakily. “I don’t know Auntie. I really don’t.”

 

Her face softened at the nervous edge to his voice. She takes in how broken he looks, how his eyes are beginning to tear up and his breathing becomes uneven. She rushes over, pulling him in close. “Jongin, shh. It’s okay.”

 

Jongin lets out a soft whimper, hugging her back. She’s smaller than him, but it still feels like it used to. His fists grip her sweater as he begins to cry. “But it’s not. They didn’t choose me. _No one chose me_.” Mrs. Choi stays silent, hugging him tighter when he sobs. “I did everything right. I didn’t force myself on them. I stayed back until they approached me, but they all ignored me when I bowed.”

 

He sniffles pitifully.“They didn’t even reject me. They just _ignored_ me like I was nothing. I don’t understand. What’s wrong with me? Why am I so different?”

 

Mrs. Choi pulled away to run her fingers through his hair, brushing away the tears staining his cheeks. “Nothing is wrong with you Jongin.”

 

He looks at her helplessly. “Then _why_? Why did all of them just leave me there while everyone else was chosen? What did I do wrong?”

 

She sighs, her expression sympathetic. “I don’t think you did anything wrong. I think you did everything right, but a dragon choosing you at the ceremony may not have been written in your stars.”

 

Jongin inwardly sighs. Mrs. Choi has always been one to believe in fate, destiny. She always taught him and the other children that things happen for a reason, that there is some sort of plan for all of them. Jongin always wrote it off as her trying to keep his fellow orphans from being too sad at the fact they weren’t like other kids, that they didn’t have mothers and fathers to tuck them in at night.

 

He stares at her, his tears continuing to fall. “I was supposed to become a Rider, Auntie. I was supposed to have a dragon companion.”

 

She gently cups his face. “I think you’re right Jongin, but maybe not one of _those_ dragons. Listen, this happens. It’s extremely rare, but some bonded pairs are predestined.” Jongin wants to roll his eyes; she’s talking about destiny again, but something stops him. He was taught about this in class. It was barely mentioned, but it was emphasised as being thought of as true.

 

Maybe it’s just that he wants her to be right, that he wants there to be hope that there’s a dragon out there solely meant for him, but something about her statement resonates in him.

 

She continues when he doesn’t interrupt. “This dragon that’s meant for you,” she pauses, “you won’t know when you’ll find them and that will be the hardest part for you, but have faith Jongin. Fate wouldn’t have led you to be scouted for the Academy for nothing.”

 

Jongin laughs bitterly. “What am I going to do? Tell the Academy that my bonded pair is predestined? Auntie, I’ll be the laughing stock of the entire school.”

 

She gives him a miserable look. “I know Jongin. For now you can stay here until we figure something out. I won’t make you go back if you don’t want to.”

 

He shakes his head, bringing his hands to his face to rub his eyes. She smiles at him. “Despite all this, I hope you know I’m very proud of you. I always have been.”

 

He looks up at her, vision blurry. “Do you want to see me cry again?”

 

She laughs wholeheartedly, putting her hand on his shoulder. “Come on. There aren’t any extra beds but I’ll put some sheets down on the futon for you.”

 

“Thanks, Auntie,” Jongin says, reaching up to the top shelf to get everything down for her. She takes the sheet and lays it down. Jongin unfolds the blanket in the meantime, only putting it down when Mrs. Choi finishes. She goes back to the kitchen as Jongin lays and gets comfortable, fluffing his pillow a bit before he rests his head against it. She comes out with a glass of water and a few pills. He looks at her questionably and she just smiles.

 

“Take these and you won’t be as sore tomorrow morning. Your body will thank me after what you just put it through, trust me.”

 

He takes the glass and swallows the medicine, wiping his mouth when he downs the whole thing. She pats his head affectionately. “Goodnight, Jongin. Try to get some sleep.”

 

That shouldn’t be too hard. His body is already sinking into the futon, his muscles relaxing and his mind beginning to go hazy. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning, Auntie. I sorry to bother you with all this. I just didn’t know where else to go.”

 

She shakes her head. “Like I said, you’re always welcome here.” With that, she heads upstairs to her own room, turning off the lights as she goes. Jongin brings the blanket up to his chin and lays on his side. He stares at nothing in particular as the racing memories of everything that happened today come to a halt, his mind succumbing to his exhaustion. His eyes become heavier and heavier until he can no longer keep them open. In no time, he falls into a dreamless slumber.

  
 

~

  
 

Jongin wakes to the sound of thunderous footsteps and high pitched squealing. Even though he knows what’s coming, he is too slow to protect himself from the children who burst into the room, piling on top of him. Soon he has an armful of excited boys and girls, all of them clamouring for his attention.

 

“Jonginnie!” Jongin feels his heart swell instantly.

 

“Taeoh!” He cries back, “Taerin! Myungsoo, Eunhye, Jongho! It’s so good to see you all again! You too Minsoo!” He looks at all of their faces, smiling so wide his face is beginning to hurt. “Look how big you all have gotten! I liked you better when you were smaller.”

 

The children whine at his teasing. Taerin attacks him from behind, hugging him around the waist tightly. Jongin, buried under the hoard of kids, wails dramatically, pretending that they are too heavy for him. “Someone help!” he gasps. “I’m being crushed by munchkins!”

 

They squeal happily, flailing their legs and arms. One of them accidentally hits him in the face, but he doesn’t mind. He rolls over, pinning them underneath him.

 

“How are my favourite kids doing, huh?” He asks, slightly breathless: playfighting kids is harder than one would think.

 

“We missed you! Why didn’t you come back sooner?” Taeoh wants to know. Jongin looks down at him guiltily. The truth is, he could have come back sooner, it’s not like he didn’t have any days off class, and he missed them all terribly. It was just that he used almost all his time studying, and training. Jongin sits up, setting them free.

 

“I’m so sorry, Tae-tae.” he says, avoiding the question. The boy doesn’t look impressed, but climbs into his lap anyway. His sister, Taerin, watches on in mild jealousy.

 

“Well… I _suppose_ it’s ok, as long as you promise to play with me later today.”

 

“Alright, alright.” Jongin laughs, glad that he appears to have been forgiven. Myungsoo and Minsoo, the smallest of the kids, stand next to him. They’re taller than him when he’s sat down, and they’re smiling like they won a competition. Jongin sticks his tongue out at them.

 

“Jongin?” Eunhye asks. “Where’s your dragon?”

 

There’s a chorus of excited “Yeah”s and “Show us” coming from them all at once.

 

Jongin deflates. He had promised them that when he came back, he would bring a dragon for them to play with. He stares at the floor, trying to think of a way to explain what happened. He started shaking again, the anxiety washing over him like a tsunami. A small hand on his shoulder brings him out of his introspection and he looks up to see Eunhye looking at him sadly.

 

“It’s ok Jonginnie,” she whispers, and Jongin feels like crying all over again. Eunhye holds her arms out and Jongin pulls her in for a hug. Soon, Jongin is being hugged from every direction, all six children consoling him with stroking hands. He has to blink away the tears that threaten to fall, determined to show them a strong face.

 

“Thanks guys,” he mumbles, glad to have them.

 

“Are you guys ready for breakfast? Oh- am I interrupting?” Mrs Choi is standing in the doorway with a small infant on her hip. The kids look up at her at once. She cocks her head, and the children obediently scuttle off into the kitchen, leaving Jongin sitting in the middle of the room by himself. He laughs sheepishly.

 

“Good morning, Auntie.” He looks to the baby coos at  her wide eyes as she looks him up and down. She watches his face in that unnerving way that babies do, but she’s adorable, so Jongin doesn’t mind.

 

“And who’s this little cutie?” She sucks on her fingers as Jongin gets up to come closer, offering his arms to hold her. She immediately takes to him. Grinning at him before hiding her face in his shoulder. Mrs. Choi smiles.

 

“This is Nanwoo. I found her on our doorstep a few months ago.”

 

Jongin looks at Nanwoo when she looks at him, leaning in to rub their noses together. The infant giggles in his arms, eventually squealing as he gives her small kisses on her cheeks.

 

There’s a distant cry of his name- probably from Taeoh- and he laughs.

 

“They missed you a lot.” She says, looking at them fondly. There’s a certain pain in her eyes: Jongin knows she’s talking about herself as well. She misses all of the children that leave, and she will miss these ones too once they are too old to stay.

 

Speaking of the other kids- “Hey Auntie? What ever happened to Jongdae?”

 

She rolls her eyes, a dramatic look of annoyance on her face that makes Jongin get crooked smile. She always use to pretend Jongdae was her least favorite kid but in all honesty, like Jongin, he was like an actual son to her. “That little beast still sticks around these parts. He claims I’m getting old and I need help with the children. I think he only comes to visit so he can have a home cooked meal because Heaven knows he can’t cook.”

 

Jongin laughs, flashes of him and Jongdae almost setting the kitchen on fire the time they tried to cook for Mrs. Choi’s birthday coming to the forefront of his mind. She smiles too, probably remembering the same thing. “He asks about you all the time, you know? Everytime he comes over, you’re the topic of the conversation.”

 

“How often does he come by?”

 

She hums, thinking. “Every couple weeks or so. Sometimes longer. He’s a doctor at some big hospital now so he’s pretty busy. He comes by with medicine a lot so it’s a bit of a blessing. Money’s short these days,” she says sadly.

 

Jongin gives her a guilty look, wishing he could help support her and the rest of the kids in some way too. She slaps the back of his head though, not too hard, but with enough force for him to give her an offended look. “Stop moping and go eat. Maybe you can actually help me teach Minsoo how to use a spoon properly. He loves using his hands and won’t listen to me when I try to tell him no.”

 

Jongin smirks slightly, the story sounding awfully familiar since he was just as stubborn when he was Minsoo’s age. “Of course Auntie.”

 

They walk to the kitchen, and Nanwoo begins to squirm in his arms. Mrs. Choi takes her from him and places her in her high chair. Jongin is immediately bombarded with cries of “Sit next to me Jonginnie!” and “No me!”. He looks at the kids with a fond smile and notices Taerin is the only one not crying out for attention. She squeaks when he looks at her, her face flushing a deep red. He walks over and sits between her and Jongho. Jongho woops in victory, staring at the other four with a shit eating grin like he just won the lottery. Taeoh, Myungsoo, and Minsoo scowl, looking down at their food sadly.

 

Mrs. Choi rolls her eyes at the sight. “You all are so dramatic. Just eat your food, most of you have school in a couple hours.”

 

They grumble to themselves, Minsoo and Eunhye giving a pout. Jongin just laughs at them all, promising to play with them later. He looks to Taerin again and finds her staring, only to look down at her food. He grins. She’s always had a crush on Jongin, he sweet childish kind. Even back when he last lived here. She’s twelve now, and she growing up to be the beautiful princess he always told her she’d be. He’ll tell her that later though. He doesn’t want the others to pester him or her for their own compliments.

 

Most of breakfast was spent with obnoxious giggling and lots of storytelling on Jongin’s part. He told them all about his time at the Academy, leaving out the choosing ceremony of course. He tells them about the grueling training, and the endless studying. They all look at him in wonder, eyes sparkling like he’s some sort of superhero. Eventually, though, Mrs. Choi shooed them upstairs to get ready for school.

 

Jongin was putting everyone’s dishes in the sink when Taerin pulled at his sleeve timidly. He looks down at her, smiling fondly. “What’s up?”

 

She gulps and stares at her feet. “There was a scout at my school the other day for the Academy.” Jongin’s eyes widen. “They came up to me because they thought I was older, but they told me I’d be able to enter the Academy when I’m seventeen. Just like you Jonginnie.”

 

Jongin felt his heart leap with pride. “You want to be like me then?”

 

She nodded enthusiastically, her eyes bright with passion. “I want to be a Rider like you one day. I talked to Auntie and she said if I keep making good grades, I should get in without a problem.”

 

Jongin thinks he should feel sadness eat at his heart because he is definitely not the Rider that she thinks he is, but he can’t help but to feel like a father watching his daughter go off to college. He hugs her tight, her head only coming up to his chest. “That’s wonderful Taerin. I’m sure you’ll do great.”

 

She giggles, hugging him back with just as much force. Their little brotherly-sisterly moment is gone, though, when Mrs. Choi screeches from upstairs for her to come get dressed. She sighs, detaching herself from Jongin and running to her room. Jongin just chuckles and continues doing the dishes, a smile now permanently etched onto his face.

 

Soon all of the kids are dressed and ready to go. Jongin is drying his hands on the dish towel when they all rush in to give him a quick goodbye hug before racing off to catch the bus. Jongin ruffle’s Taerin’s hair, and she slaps him away with mock disgust. Mrs. Choi goes out and stands with them until they are all hauled off to school, afterwards coming in and plopping on the couch next to Jongin. “Time for a nap.” She sighs wearily, sagging into the cushions.

 

He snickers. “But you just woke up a couple hours ago Auntie.”

 `

She whaps his arm. “Hush. I’m old. I’m allowed to want to sleep every waking moment of my life now.”

 

Jongin snorts. “I’ve been like that since I was five Auntie, it’s not just old people.”

 

“Maybe you just have an old soul Kim Jongin.” Jongin gives a small hum in agreement. She looks at the clock on the wall. “I’m actually going to go lay down now. I’ll be up by lunch time. Maybe I can make you some fried chicken. Nanwoo is in her crib so if she cries, just check on her for me. ”

 

Jongin beams. “That would be great and of course. I’ll take care of her if she needs me.”

 

When Mrs. Choi heads upstairs, Jongin spots the bookshelf in the corner and decides to grab a few manga. It’s been so long since he’s read these series that it would be nice to catch up on them again.

 

He reads silently, the time passing by quickly while he is immersed in his books.

  
 

~

 

 

Jongin and Mrs. Choi are in the middle of finishing their fried chicken when there’s a frantic ringing noise coming from the monitor at the front door. Jongin nods to say that he will look after little Nanwoo who is sitting in her high chair. Mrs. Choi gets up, brows furrowed as she taps on the screen. She gasps and immediately opens the door. “Jongdae what-”

 

“He’s _gone_ Auntie! I just saw the news! He’s- he’s not coming back. He’s-” Jongdae’s crying hysterically, gasping for breath. Mrs. Choi looks at him alarmed. Jongin wonders if he lost a patient or something.

 

“Jongdae, who?”

 

“Jongin! He died- in the choosing ceremony he was killed, Auntie! They can’t find him anywhere!”

 

Jongin shoots up from his seat, his chair scraping from the force. Jongdae looks up as he sees Jongin enter the foyer hesitantly.

 

“Dae?”

 

Jongdae is frozen for a few moments before he lets out a choked cry. “Jongin!”

 

He runs over and lunges for him, nearly causing the both of them to topple over. He cries into Jongin’s shoulder, sobs of relief racking through his body as he does so. Jongin hugs him back, running his hand up and down his back soothingly. “I’m here Dae. I’m here.”

 

Mrs. Choi gives both of the boys a sympathetic look and shuts the front door, quietly saying she’s going to go boil some tea. Jongdae claws at Jongin’s back like he’s trying to make sure he’s real, that Jongin is here with him. Jongin moves them to the couch where Jongdae backs off a little, but instead holds his hands with all of his might. There are a few tense moments before he speaks. “I thought I lost you Jongin. They said you _died_.”

 

Mrs. Choi comes back in with a tray balanced on one hand, and Nanwoo resting on her hip. There are three cups of tea, sugar, and creamer on top of the tray. She sets it down on the coffee table in front of them, joining the two men on the couch, letting the infant stand on her lap while holding her hands.

 

Jongin gives Jongdae a strange look. “Who said that, Dae?”

 

Jongdae looked at him and Mrs. Choi with a bewildered stare. “You mean you didn’t see?” When both of them only glance at each other confusedly, Jongdae frantically starts looking around for the TV remote. When he finds it, he turns it on, taking it off the children’s channel it’s currently on and switches it to the News.

 

A female reporter's voice fills the room as everyone goes silent.

 

“ _Our newest batch of Riders recently reached their success by completing the final process of the Academy yesterday during the choosing ceremony at Seoul National Dragon Sanctuary. While many students and parents alike are celebrating this day, some are not_.”

 

There is a pause as the screen fades, four faces appearing on the screen. Jongin gasps sharply when he sees his own face there. He feels sick to his stomach all of a sudden.

 

“ _These four brave men and women unfortunately did not survive the choosing ceremony and will be soon entered into the Hall of the Fallen in a few days. Of these Riders, though, one has not been found.” The other pictures move away as his own grows big enough until it is taking up the entire screen. “Kim Jongin was apparently last sighted by a fellow student running for his life when the final call to for the students to return was made. The eyewitness reports that he looked utterly terrified, but she could see what kind of dragon may have been chasing him_.”

 

“Oh my god.” His breathing is picking up and Mrs. Choi has to remind him to breathe multiple times so he doesn’t pass out.

 

The camera fades to two reporters, the woman who originally gave the report and another man sitting beside her. His picture shows behind them on the large screen. “ _Now from what I understand, a lot of the Academy officials have suggested that they give up on their search for him. What do you think about about that?_ ”

 

The male reporter huffs. “ _The boy should be found, yes, but if it’s proving to be impossible, then why bother? He doesn’t have family, so really the only obligation the Academy would have is at least giving this boy a proper burial but really, is it worth spending all of this time and effort?_ ”

 

The female reporter frowns, clearly upset by the man’s callousness. “ _So you’re saying, because he’s an orphan, he doesn’t have anyone that will grieve over his loss of life?_ ”

 

Jongin heaves. “Turn it off. _Please_. Just turn it off now.”

 

Jongdae presses the off button on the remote, the tv going back to a black. Jongin stares at himself in the reflection of it. He didn’t even realize he was crying.

 

“I can’t believe they don’t even want to continue searching for your body. I mean, they’re obviously not going to find it, but it’s just. _Courtesy_.” Jongdae grumbles. “What actually happened, anyway?”

 

“Oh. Well, I got... rejected.” When he puts it like that, it sounds so lame. But fortunately, Jongdae understands what it means, and how big of deal it is. He can feel the pity emanating from his friend in waves. If he’s not careful he’s going to start bawling again, and that’s not something he want: he’s had enough of crying now.

 

But he needs to think of something. If they think he’s dead, then he can’t be recognised, or they’ll take him in for questioning. They’ll ask him why he ran away, and why he didn’t go straight to them like all the other failed students. He will have to explain exactly what happened, and even if he tries to explain that there must be a dragon out there meant only for him, they won’t listen. Then they’ll strip him of everything, and he’ll be forced to work in some sort factory because a dragon rider without a dragon is a good as worthless.

 

“I don’t think I can stay here.” He says, voice low. Mrs Choi looks at him sharply, but when she sees the pensive look on his face, her eyes soften.

 

“I understand, dear.” She says, brushing his arm with her hand, “If there’s anything we can do for you, we’ll do our best to do it for you.” Jongin bites his lip. Everything in the past day has been such a whirlwind of changing emotions, and there’s only so much he can take before he breaks down again.

 

“Actually, there is something. Jongdae, you have a car right?” Jongin asks, hesitant. This is honestly a lot to ask of his friend.

 

“Yeah.” Jongdae frowns at him, as if he knows he isn’t going to like what comes out of Jongin’s mouth next.

 

“Would you be able to drive me out of town?” He asks. “Not right now but, maybe, tonight? Or tomorrow?”

 

“I dunno. I’ll have to see if someone can take my shift for tonight.” He says, already whipping out his holophone to check.

 

“I will only allow this on one condition.” Mrs Choi says. Jongin nods for her to continue. “That you stay at least until the children get home, so you can explain everything to them, and say goodbye properly. If you disappear again, without telling them anything, they won’t forgive you.”

 

“Of course I’ll stay until then.” Jongin says, offended that she would assume otherwise. He would never leave without saying goodbye to them.

 

“Good. Because I think they will understand. I just hope that one day we’ll all be able to meet again.” Mrs Choi looks like she’s steeled herself for the worst outcome, lips set in a stiff line. Both of them know that there is unlikely to be a way out of this, that there’s a good chance he will never return. Out in the corridor, he can hear Jongdae frantically arguing with the person on the other end of the line. He’s touched that he’s putting so much passion into this, just for him.

 

Will he need to forge an entirely new identity? If he moves out to the countryside, where technology is less invasive in the way they live day to day, then it might not be so difficult to do.

 

“Good news!” Jongdae bursts in, “I’ve got tonight’s shift off. I can take you anywhere you want to go tonight, as long as it’s in the country still.” Jongin smiles, grateful.

 

“Thanks, Jongdae.” He mumbles, already planning his future. Something like fishing is out of the question, he hates large bodies of water. Or anything involving water if he’s being honest. He could be a cleaner, that wouldn’t be too hard. A farmer? Maybe. He doesn’t know enough about tech to do anything that require repairs.

 

“Did you have anywhere in mind?” Jongdae probes, knowing that Jongin doesn’t think things through. He’s the type of person to jump in head first and dedicate his life to his decision. And that clearly doesn’t always work out well for him.

 

“Um, no.” He says. “Just. Somewhere away from here. Where people won’t be paying attention to the news so much.”

 

“Very specific.” Jongdae says, words dripping with sarcasm. “You could go south, or east. Or even north, you know, I hear it’s gotten much better up there since the reformation.”

 

“I don’t know, Jongdae. I’ll think about about it.” Jongin says, wishing he could just close his eyes and have everything go back to normal. Jongdae purses his lips, and hums.

 

“Well, make sure you’ve decided by the time we need to go. Auntie, is it okay if I hang around here until then? I don’t have anything else I need to do.”

 

“Of course Jongdae, dear. You know you’re always welcome here.”

 

“Great!” Jongdae grins, “It’s gonna be great to see the little ones again.” he rubs his hands together, probably already preparing new ways he can tease them and mess with them, a true prankster at heart.

 

Jongin just laughs. He’s really missed Jongdae after all these years.

 

~

 

Jongdae and Jongin spend the rest of the afternoon catching up on each others’ lives, and reminiscing until the children come home. As always, the man does a brilliant job of making him feel better, making him forget all the bad things that have happened to him in the last twenty four hours.

 

“So then, when she came back in, she was like ‘those tasted awful, but they worked, so thanks!’ but they were _ear drops_!” Jongdae guffaws. Jongin almost collapses with laughter himself, unable to believe that people can really be so silly. Little Nanwoo is seated happily on his lap, gurgling whenever he laughs, like she wants to join in.

 

The sound of the door opening, and footsteps running through the corridor makes Jongin smile. The kids must be home.

 

“Jonginnie!” Taerin is the first one to burst in, stopping short only when she realises he’s holding the youngest in his arms. That’s when she notices Jongdae, too. “Jongdae!” She smiles, face lighting up even more than before.

 

This time it’s Jongdae that ends up on the bottom of the pile with a mountain of small people on top of him. Mrs Choi comes in behind them, watching them indulgently. She plucks Nanwoo out of Jongin’s lap, allowing him free reign to tackle Taeoh onto the floor, making him laugh adorably. The sound of home.

 

Home. Jongin gulps. He finally got a taste of being loved and accepted once again and now he has to leave it all behind, leave them all behind. He looks at the kids around him with a miserable heart, unable to hide his emotions when he knows he definitely should. For their sakes at least.

 

Taeoh stares at him, blinking in confusion. “What’s wrong Jonginnie?”

 

All of the other kids stop their giggling as well, watching him with the dawning understanding that something is wrong. Jongin swallows harshly.

 

“I have to leave again guys,” he rasps.

 

The room is silent, eerily so, before Minsoo begins to cry along with a few of the others as well. They hug him tightly, begging him not to go, that he just came back to them. Taeoh is silent as he stares at his feet.

 

“We were going to play dragon rider,” he said with a small, broken voice.

 

Jongin was speechless as he felt his heart shatter. Taeoh looked up at him, his face scrunched up and tears falling down his chubby cheeks. “We were supposed to play Jonginnie. Why are you leaving me again? I don’t want you to leave me.”

 

The sound of a door slamming makes everyone jump, and Jongin is able to deduce that it’s Taerin who stormed out. Concerned, Jongin kisses Taeoh’s forehead, apologises again, and walks out to chase her. He hears Jongdae in the background trying to comfort all of the other kids, to which he is eternally grateful. He doesn’t want to walk away from them right now, but Taerin needs his attention just as much as the other’s, if not more.

 

Her bedroom door is locked, and she doesn’t answer when he knocks.

 

“Taerin?” he calls out. “Taerin, I’m sorry.” He feels his heart wrench when he hears a muffled sob from within. He sinks down to a crouch outside the door, prepared to wait for her to come out. Even if it takes hours, he won’t leave until Taerin isn’t crying anymore.

 

“No you’re not. If you were _sorry_ you wouldn’t _leave_ again,” she sniffles angrily.

 

“Taerin, princess, I _have_ to leave again. I don’t have much of a choice here. I wish I could stay here with you guys, but I just can’t.”

 

“Go away! You’re stupid, and _mean_ , and I hate you! Don’t call me princess!” She shouts. The door rattles as she throws something in his general direction, and he flinches. He’s never seen her this angry. Sure, when he left the first time she was severely upset he had to go, but this is a whole other level

 

“Taerin. _Please_ don’t make me leave like this. Please don’t let this be our goodbye. I’ll be back, I promise. Just let me in and I’ll-”

 

_“No!!”_

 

He chokes out at cry, feeling utterly helpless as he tries to rattle the doorknob. He feels a warm hand press to the small of his back. He whips around, tears running down his face at a rapid pace as he looks to Jongdae. His best friend gives a deep sigh and grabs his hand, squeezing it lightly.

 

“Maybe it’s best if we start packing now.”

 

Jongin inhales sharply, looking back at Taerin’s locked door. “Taerin!”

 

“Jongin-”

 

“Taerin open up! Please I’m begging you!”

 

There is silence as both men hold their breathe. When nothing happens, Jongin’s shoulders slump in defeat. He puts a hand to her door and leans his forehead against it. “I know you won’t listen to me right now,” he rasps, “so I’m going to write you something to read later. Please read it. For me.”

 

Jongin steps away from the door hesitantly, like he still expects her to come out, but Jongdae drags him away. He sits him down on the couch and the rest of the kids immediately crawl into his lap, some of them simply hugging him from the side. They hung on for dear life and Jongin tried to comfort them the best he could.

 

Mrs. Choi looks forlorn at the scene in front of her. She sighs. “I’ll go pack some of your old clothes for you Jongin. You stay with the kids.”

 

Jongdae nods. “I’ll help you pack the car Auntie.”

 

Jongin gives them both a small thank you as he gathers the children into his arms. Most of them have gone mute, just silently crying as their little fists hug cling to his clothes. Jongin looks and sees little Nanwoo even tilting her head at him from the play pen across the room.

 

“Guys,” he croaks, his voice hoarse from crying. “Can one of you get me a sheet of paper and a pencil?”

 

Myungsoo and Eunhye shoot up, a desperate look on their face. “I’ll get it!” They both say at the same time, acting as if them doing such a simple task for him will keep him from leaving. They eagerly run away and Jongin’s heart goes out to them. Soon they both come back, one with a piece of paper that looks as if it was ripped from a notebook and the other with a green crayon. He smiles, and thanks them, despite the emotions wreaking havoc on his heart.

 

He takes the paper and crayon, ruffling their hair afterwards. He scooches Myungsoo and Taeoh off of his chest and sits on the ground. The children all huddle around him to see what he writes. He pauses, trying to think of the proper words.

 

_My Dearest Taerin,_

_When I was in the choosing ceremony, I was rejected by every dragon I saw. None of them even showed signs of aggression. I was scared that the Academy was going to kick me out completely, and strip me of all my accomplishments, so I ran away. I know, it was cowardly of me. Auntie says that it’s probably because there’s a dragon out there who I’m destined to have as a partner, and I want to believe that’s true, but if I stay here I’ll never meet them. I came here hoping that I could at least try to stay for a while, but it turned out that they reported me dead. Can you believe that? I have to leave, otherwise everything I’ve worked for will vanish. I’ll never get the chance to meet any more dragons or be the hero I always dreamed to be._

_I know you’ll be a much better Rider than I’ll ever be, so go do me proud, ok?_

_I hope that one day we can meet again, princess._

_Love,_

_Your Jonginnie._

 

He looks at it, reading it through a couple of times, adds a few hearts, then folds it in half. It slips under the door easily. Jongin hopes that she reads it, and doesn’t tear it up in rage. _One last time_ , he thinks.

 

“Taerin?”

 

No response.

 

“Taerin, I’ve got to go now. I love you, please remember that. Goodbye.” He says, hoping that she’s still listening. Myungsoo and Eunhye protest as he gets up.

 

He really does have to go soon. The longer he stays, the riskier it is.

 

Jongdae is waiting at the door for him, next to a medium sized bag. They had packed it earlier, but there isn’t much inside: just a few spare clothes, a toothbrush, sheets, and a pillow. There’s also a plastic bag with some food inside. Jongin curiously looks inside.

 

“I thought you might get hungry on the way there.” Mrs Choi explains.

 

“Thank you, Auntie. For everything.” She just smiles, her eyes glistening behind her glasses as she tries not to cry. He wraps his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder as he closes his eyes. He feels her shaking slightly as she holds him tight.

 

“You call me everyday so I know you’re okay, Kim Jongin or I swear I will track you down and drag you back to this orphanage.” Jongin laughs, humming in agreement.

 

“C’mon. It’s getting late.” Jongdae says, his voice without a trace of his usual humour. Jongin nods, and turns back to the children. They stand in a huddle at the other end of the corridor, watching their exchange apprehensively. Jongin crouches in front of them, arms spread wide.

 

“I’m going to miss all of you guys so, so much.” He says, choking up. His arms aren’t quite long enough to wrap around all five of them, but he tries anyway. None of them say anything, seeming to sense that this is a sombre moment. He gives each one a kiss on the forehead as a parting gift, regretting that Taerin isn’t here, so he could give her one too.

 

“Goodbye.” He says again, this time to them all, including Mrs. Choi.

 

Jongin picks up his belongings, and heads out to the car in the cover of night. He doesn’t have enough belongings to use the trunk, so he just tosses the bag onto the back seat. Jongdae’s car is nice, he thinks, as he slips into the passenger seat, patting the smooth leather substitute. Jongdae slides into the driver’s seat and turns the car on. Jongin rolls down his window and waves to everyone, trying to give them all a brave smile at Jongdae shifts to drive and pulls out of the drive way.

 

It’s the moment he begins to roll up his window that he hears the desperate scream of his name.

 

“ _Jonginnie!_ " Taerin screams. Jongin cranes his neck to see her running out of the house and down the road frantically, ignoring Mrs. Choi’s protests for her to come back. Jongin looks at Jongdae, begging for him to stop the car.

 

“If you want to get out of the city, and far away enough for me to still be back here by morning, we have to go now. I’m sorry, Jongin, we can’t stop.” He says, voice full of emotion, “she has your letter, right? She’ll be fine.”

 

Jongin knows she won’t be, not for a while at least, but there’s nothing he can do. Jongdae’s right. They can’t stop. He looks in the rearview mirror and watches as she struggles to keep up with the car. Unwinding the window again, he leans out, the wind whipping his hair into his eyes, and waves. Taerin waves back, tears still streaming down her face, running as fast as her short legs will carry her.

 

Jongdae turns a corner and suddenly she’s out of sight.

 

Jongin slumps in his seat. He just hopes all of this is worth the pain he’s putting everyone through.

 

~

 

The sky is a blue black, glittering with stars that normally cannot be seen in the city, when they finally arrive at their destination.

 

“So, where are we, again?” Jongin asks. Under the stark light of his car, Jongdae’s face looks more gaunt than usual. He rolls his eyes.

 

“We’re on the outskirts of Sokcho,” He says, “Weren’t you listening at all?” Jongin refuses to admit that he was probably asleep for most of the journey when he was talking to him. The air is cool on his skin when he opens the door, and everything about this place feels like far from home. He turns to look back at where they came from.

 

He hadn’t noticed before, but all of the tall buildings have gone: it’s a shock to the system to go from the lights of the city to the pitch black nothing of the countryside. It’s so barren, so clear; it’s almost agoraphobia inducing, the way there’s just so much space. If it was daylight, he’s positive he would be able to see for miles and miles, nothing obstructing the view, all the way back to the distant blinking lights of Seoul.

 

Sokcho isn’t such a small town, it’s busy with fishing trade and surrounded by farmers, Jongdae had told him, but it’s also right by a national park, and a dragon reserve. So if he wanted to break the law, he could trespass fairly easily in order to search for dragons. Maybe he could see if any of them will choose him as their Rider. The rest of the land surrounding the township is fairly rural, mostly farmland and wasteland in this corner of the country.

 

“So what now?” Jongin says, wistfully breathing in the night air. Jongdae gives him a funny look.

 

“You need to find a new job, and somewhere to stay.” He says.

 

“I think we should go find a pub.” Jongin says, completely serious. Jongdae looks like he’s about to argue, but changes his mind at the last second.

 

“You know, that might not actually be such a bad idea.” Jongin raises an eyebrow, unsure why he suddenly seems so eager for a pint. “We might find a bunch of farmers in there at this time of night; maybe someone who would be willing to take you on.” Jongin wants to whine about this, but he knows it would be for the best. Working for board is probably the only way he is going to survive out here while trying to lay low.

 

“Alright, we can park here, and go find one.” Jongdae announces, rubbing his eyes. “Bring your bags, I don’t think we’ll have time to go back and forth.” He nods, grabbing his stuff. Jongin suddenly remembers how much Jongdae is putting off in taking him all the way out here: his job, his security, his sleep. A surge of gratitude floods him. He’s going to have to figure out a way to make it up to him somehow.

 

“Alright.” He says, slipping out of the car and waiting for Jongdae to follow, slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder. They walk in tandem down the road towards some semblance of civilisation. The lights here don’t seem as bright as they do in the city, they’re more mellow and the lampposts only seem to illuminate a circle of grass around them. As they draw closer to the town center, after meandering through a few residential areas, the buildings become a bit more compact and start to resemble the city a little more.

 

They head into the first pub they find: a modern revival of a traditional soju house, with polished white tables set low into the ground, and soft cushions arranged around them. The bar is also set low, a long strip running across the far end of the room. It’s dark, and fairly empty; obviously three in the morning isn’t a good business time on a weekday. There are still a few people hanging around, looking a bit more than tipsy. There’s a man sitting at the bar too, alone. A dragon, small with a long sinuous tail whipping back and forth rests on the low countertop nearby.

 

A man at one of the tables raises his hand, calling Jongdae’s name. Jongdae grins widely, clearly relieved. Jongin looks back and forth between them, squinting at the stranger in the dim light but unable to properly make out his features.

 

“Do you know him?”

 

“Yeah, he was a patient of mine a year or so ago. He moved out here afterwards for his health, and he’s got his hands in the farming network. I’m asking a favour of him: he agreed to set you up for a few days while you find someone to work with. If that’s okay with you, of course.”

 

“When did you do that?” Jongin squawks.

 

“I pulled into a power station charge the car battery, and did it then. I think you must have been asleep at that point.”

 

“Oh.” Jongin mumbles following behind his friend. Jongdae looks over his shoulder, teeth gleaming even in the low lighting of this establishment.

 

“Don’t worry, all he knows is that you needed to get out of the city. He probably assumes you’re just on a vacation or something.”

 

Jongdae’s friend invites them to sit down. His face is pink from liquor, and his personality amiable.

 

“Hey, Jongdae!” he says, loud enough to make the man at the bar turn around to see what’s going on. He’s pretty, in an unkempt kind of way.

 

“Hey, Eunhyuk, how’re you doing?” Jongdae greets, their hands clapping together as they lean in for a half hug.

 

“I’m doing good, thanks to you. Oh, this is Donghae, and that’s Sungmin.” he says, pointing to the other two men sat with him.

 

The one introduced as Donghae gives a lazy grin, his eyes glazed as he knocks back the last of the beer in the glass in front of him. Sungmin glares at the man, since that was his drink. Jongin has a feeling it’s not just beer, there’s almost certainly soju mixed in there. He waves at the bartender to bring them another. He looks to Jongin and Jongdae. “You guys want some too? It’s on us.”

 

They politely decline, Jongdae sitting down in front of Eunhyuk right after. Jongin squirms a bit. “I’ll be right back. I need to use the restroom.”

 

All of the men grunt in response and as Jongin sets down his duffle bag and walks away, he hears Jongdae begin to talk about Jongin’s need for work. Jongin sighs as he makes his way to the back, cringing a bit when the humid air of the men’s restroom hits him the moment the door opens. The smell overpowers him, but he takes shallow breaths as he finishes his business as quick as possible. Once he gets back out into the bar, he takes in greedy gulps of air. It’s then that he notices the dragon on the counter is staring at him from afar, its green eyes almost glowing. He walks over to it cautiously, tilting his head and then bowing in the slightest when it begins to look tense. A few moments later it lets out a small rumble, and suddenly he feels it reaching out for him with its claws.

 

He kneels on the bar cushion, trying not to smile too wide so he doesn’t come off as threatening. Baring your teeth in any way can put a dragon on edge, and that’s the last thing he wants to do right now. Patient, he waits until the small creature is curled up in his lap to do so, its head resting on his thigh as he grins ear to ear. His heart swells when it allows him to gently pet its back. This is the first dragon to actually take to him. In fact, it even leans into his touch, letting out a resonating pur as he scratches lightly between its small horns.

 

He giggles to himself, the dragon playfully snapping at his fingers when he dangles them in front of its face. Suddenly, his body is jerked forward from a harsh slap on his back. He turns to see Jongdae bearing a triumphant grin. He takes Jongin’s bag and puts it by his feet, sliding into the seat next to him. “Guess who got you a job, farmboy?”

 

Jongin chuckles and pulls the dragon closer to his stomach, anxious and excited about his new life all at the same time. “Really?”

 

“Really really. Eunhyuk said you can crash at his place tonight, and he’ll take you to your employer later in the morning.”

 

Jongin sighs in relief. He really doesn’t want to work right now, on a _farm_ of all places, but at least it will keep him out of the public eye for a bit. Having a roof over his head is infinitely better than carrying a sleeping back around and hiking up into the mountains, on some reckless journey to find Dragons.

 

Jongdae orders them both a round and looks down at the dragon in Jongin’s lap. It glares back up at him and let out a low, drawn out mewl. Jongin understands it to be a threat. Jongdae chuckles and reaches to pet its head, but the dragon hisses and swipes at his hand, claws out. Jongdae yelps when it nicks his fingers, a small trace of blood beading at the small cut. Jongin snickers behind his hand when Jongdae glares at the little beast.

 

“Stupid little shit.”

 

“It’s your fault for not asking it permission first.”

 

Jongdae rolls his eyes. “Look not everyone is a dragon guru like you okay? Fuck, what if this thing has some sort of feral disease.” He gives one last look at the dragon, it glaring back just as intensely. “I’m going to go clean this. I’ll be back.”

 

The dragon in his lap stays tense until Jongdae is completely out of sight, laying down comfortably once he deems the threatening situation over, and kneading his thighs with its feet. It cuddles into his stomach, and Jongin coos delightedly.

 

The bartender sets down a bottle of soju and two glasses of beer in front of Jongin and goes back to cleaning behind the bar. Jongin looks at the alcohol hesitantly. He’s never actually _drank_ before. Sure he and Jongdae had sneaked a few beers when they were younger, but since he enrolled at the Academy, he hasn’t even touched the stuff. He was always so caught up in his studies, that he never really wandered to the nightclubs close by that a lot of the other students frequented. He never even bought the six-packs of beer that his dorm mates always had lying around.

 

Needless to say, his tolerance to alcohol is probably very, very low.

 

He pours a bit of soju into the beer, doing the same for Jongdae’s as well, and waits for the other man to come back. He can’t say he’s tempted by the smell of the drink; slightly bitter, but but with notes of something he can’t put his finger on. He takes a sip, and finds that it’s not the best thing he’s ever tasted, but probably not the worst either.

 

Briefly, he catches the eyes of the other man at the bar, but he looks away so quickly he’s almost sure he imagined it. He has a very classical jawline, he thinks, though it’s overshadowed by hair that seems to be in dire need of cutting. The stranger seems alert, despite nursing a beverage of his own. Jongin briefly wonders what his story is, and sighs.

 

He already misses all of the children terribly, and he still feels like this could just be a holiday. He has to remind himself, not for the first time, that this is it. He won’t be able to just go back and visit, this is the start of new life. The thought makes his chest feel tight so he takes another sip of the beer. And another. It helps.

 

Jongdae comes back, holding a wad of toilet paper over his grievous wound, and settles into the cushion beside Jongin.

 

“That dragon is a bitch.” He grumbles, side eyeing it with malice. Jongin pouts.

 

“This angel?”

 

“That is no angel, Jongin. You need to get your eyes checked.” He says, to which Jongin is genuinely confused. He had thought that this dragon was lovely, all sleek and majestic, despite being small. He continues to pet it, apologising in case it can understand any of what his friend is saying.

 

“I hope you get along fine here,” Jongdae says, sipping his beer happily, before he almost chokes on it, “I’m not supposed to drink; I’m driving!” He exclaims, horrified. But then, his lips curl into his famous mischief smile as he pushes it over towards Jongin, “I guess that means more for you.”

 

“I’m ok, thank you.” Jongin declines. Jongdae leans on the bar, his cheek resting on his open palm. He watches Jongin carefully.

 

“But for real,” Jongdae continues, “I hope you don’t end up hating it here. I’ll try and call you often ok? And I mean it this time, it won’t be like when we agree to keep in contact after leaving the orphanage.”

 

“I hope so too.” Jongin agrees.

 

~

 

Jongdae stays until Jongin finishes the first glass of beer, then checks the time and announces that he has to leave now or he won’t make it back to Seoul in a timely manner. Jongin nods, hyper aware that their time together is drawing to a close. It’s almost to four in the morning, after all, and Jongdae needs to get home and sleep before his next shift at the hospital.

 

It’s with another teary eyed farewell that Jongdae leaves, reminding Jongin that he should go home with Eunhyuk. The man is currently passed out on the table, the other two men he is with chatting lazily over his prone body. Jongin doesn’t see how it’s going to be possible to stay at his place like this, but he nods anyway. Maybe the other two are sober enough to remember where he lives.

 

Jongin sinks back into his cushion and eyes his bag taking the other spot next to him, the dragon crawling onto his lap the moment he does so. He smiles fondly at it. He doesn’t know its name, so he just calls it ‘angel’. He is ridiculously touched that it seems to like him so much, even going so far as to rub its scent on his neck.

 

“At least there’s _one_ dragon that likes me,” he mumbles to himself, starting on his second soju bomb.

 

“Hey farm boy! My dad is missing two sheep and he saw _you_ leaving his property, care to _explain_ that? Fucking scum thief.” A sudden commotion draws Jongin’s attention away from the bottom of his glass. Two of the men from another table, total strangers, are standing over that handsome man sitting at the bar. He looks totally unbothered by them, in fact, he even rolls his eyes. The bullies don’t like his lack of response, jostling each other and making themselves look bigger.

 

Almost in a daze, Jongin pushes the dragon of his lap, and wanders over to them, inserting himself between the bar stranger, and the two harassers. Dredging up all his training on peacekeeping and tension diffusion, he says, “Hey, you shouldn’t say such mean things like that.”

 

“Sit the fuck down,” the taller of the two growls, “this is between _us_ and _him_.”

 

“There’s no need to cause a dis- disturtance.” He cringes inwardly at the slur of his voice and his mispronunciation. He must be way more drunk than he thought. Both of the bullies share a look, and nod, but they back off. Glad that it didn’t come to punches, Jongin sags, and seats himself in the nearest cushion to hand, which just so happens to be next to the handsome stranger. Angel, the dragon, is quick to take up residence in his lap once again.

 

The dark haired man has a small smile on his face when Jongin looks, the kind that makes Jongin flush. He’s never had time to be interested in anyone like this before, but this man is different from the people at the Academy. He seems more mature, somehow, and gives Jongin the impression that he would be able to handle anything, which makes it even more embarrassing that Jongin just barged in to defend him, drunk. He should say something, maybe an apology, or an assurance that he’ll stay out of his way and never see him again.

 

“Do you… come here often?” Is what comes out of his mouth instead.

 

“No, not really.” The handsome stranger replies, clearly amused. Jongin likes his voice; it makes him shiver pleasantly.

 

“Oh.” Jongin says, unsure how to continue. He rubs the dragon’s head for something to do, glad when it starts purring again. The vibrations tickle and makes him smile in a pleasant way.

 

“I come here often enough to know that Hellfire doesn’t take kindly to most people, though. She’s called that for a reason.” He shares. This makes Jongin very elated to hear.

 

“This lil’ angel is so cute.” He informs the stranger, “I really like ‘er. Most dragons don’t really like me, but this one- hoo, boy, she’s a special one. I think I’m in love.” Jongin blinks a few times. Okay, yeah he’s definitely drunk.

 

“I can see that.” He chuckles. He takes a sip of his beer, probably not spiked with soju like Jongin’s own. Jongin watches his adam’s apple bob as he swallows. He briefly wonders how old this man is; probably a little older than Jongin is. Maybe around twenty five?

 

“My name‘s Jongin.” He shares. He pauses for a few moments before he asks for the other man’s name.

 

“It’s Kyungsoo.” He says. Jongin nods, probably for longer than necessary, like he’s judging a masterpiece in a museum. Kyungsoo. It’s a good name.

 

The barman, also looking amused, brings him over his soju bomb. Tripping over his tongue, Jongin thanks him, taking another sip. He’s surprised to find the glass more than half empty. He thought he’d hate drinking it, yet here he is, on his second pint.

 

Kyungsoo has gone back to his drink as well, the conversation seeming to be over. Jongin can’t think of anything else to say. He keeps sipping his beer in silence, only speaking to praise Hellfire, until he runs dry. He declines the third pint when the bartender asks.

 

He needs to use the bathroom again, like, _really_ bad. Excusing himself, he heads towards the bathroom. It still smells bad, but Jongin hums to himself and finds that he doesn’t mind as much this time. He makes sure to aim properly, so he doesn’t make a mess, but it’s harder than he thought it would be.

 

When the door creaks open, indicating that someone else has entered, Jongin doesn’t think much of it. That is, until he goes to wash his hands.

 

“Uh. Hello there.” Jongin says, sensing trouble afoot. He looks up at the daunting men that were bugging Kyungsoo not too long ago, his throat going dry.

 

“We thought we should teach you a lesson about minding your own business.” The shorter of the two says menacingly, cracking his knuckles. Jongin gulps, drying his hands on his pants. He isn’t trained in hand to hand combat of any kind. Riders are meant to be bringers of peace and harmony, gifted with silver tongues and never ending calm. Not to mention the fact that he’s extremely woozy from the alcohol.

 

“Hey, guys, I don’t wanna fight.” He pleads, hands up in surrender. They advance on him, and he backtracks until his back hits the far wall. Soon there isn’t enough space between them for Jongin to be comfortable.

 

“Next time you see something that doesn’t involve you, stay out of it.”  

 

“Yeah, sure. Ok. Just please don’t hurt me.”

 

“Look at him.” One laughs, his beard unkempt and teeth slightly yellow. “He’s about to wet himself.”

 

“No I’m not, I just went to the bathroom-” Jongin is cut off mid explanation by a blow to his stomach. Winded, Jongin gasps for breath and clutches his abdomen. They don’t give him a chance to recover, hitting him again and again until he falls to his knees, arms up to protect his head. His body is screaming in pain but he can’t do anything about it except just to lay there and take it.

 

The pain suddenly stops, much to his relief, but the sounds of flesh hitting flesh continue. When a body hits the ground, Jongin looks up, mouth falling open at what he sees.

 

Kyungsoo is beating up the two bullies, fists flying faster than they can block. With his agile movements and strength, it’s over in less than a minute. Kyungsoo punches the second man in the temple and knocks him out cold. Jongin suddenly feels more woozy than before. Did someone slip something into his drink? This doesn’t feel real.

 

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo pushes the bodies away with his foot, and crouches in front of him, “Jongin, are you ok?”

 

“I don’t know,” is all he can say. He feels a little sick, and dizzy, but he doesn’t know if that’s from the soju, or from being beat up. “I don’t think so.”

 

“Can you tell me where you live?” he asks, taking Jongin’s wrist and pulling him upright. Jongin shakes his head. He has no idea where his new home is. He wasn’t even told the address.

 

“I was supposed to be a farmer, I even have my bag,” he tries to explain, “but my new boss is asleep out in the bar and I don’t know where my dragon is. They’re supposed to take care of me. Where are they?”

 

Kyungsoo looks at him like he’s gone insane as he starts crying hysterically. Jongin’s head is spinning, so badly now, his body aching from all the bruises that are forming. Actually, the sickness is getting much, much worse. Bile begins to rise in his throat. He turns away quickly, trying to get to the toilet basin so he can throw up.

 

The last thing he sees before he passes out is the white of the toilet seat.

 

 

* * *

**sam's a/n:** WOW THAT WAS A HEARTBREAKING CHAPTER. My heart hurt just writing it tbh. You can ask Eleri I was dying the whole time. Hope you guys liked it! ;W;

**eleri's a/n:**  i think i gave myself rsi writing this chapter, we wrote it out so fast! idk if we will be able to keep up the pace in the future, but fingers crossed, right? did everyone else's heart get torn in two when Jongin had to leave his family behind? also, enjoy this representation of drunk jongin

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jongin wakes up in pain. With his eyes still closed, he shifts, trying to gauge which part of him hurts the most. He groans quietly when he feels his muscles tighten painfully with his movements. His stomach is undoubtedly the worst; a throbbing pain that renders him incapable of even thinking to trying to get up. His head comes in at a close second, however, feeling like someone is roughly treading on his brain.

 

What even happened? Slowly, the memories come back to him, of how he was cornered in the dirty bathroom, how the two large men advanced on him and hit him. Of the handsome stranger who saved him- Kyungsoo.

 

He isn’t really sure what happened after that. He would have assumed he’s still lying on the skanky tiled floor, but whatever he’s lying on is soft and there is a slight give where his body lays. He opens his eyes a crack and, squinting, peers around the room, scared. A white ceiling, and bare walls, and a dresser decorated with a selection of seashells. He panics when he doesn’t recognise anything here. Heart racing, he pulls the blankets closer around him, looking for a way to escape. He has no idea where he is, or who brought him here, but whoever it was, left him a glass of water and a bowl of soup, so they might not be completely evil. Sitting up takes a tremendous amount of effort, his sore muscles fighting against him all the way. The bed is situated by a window, and looking out he can see that he’s on the ground floor, low enough for him to jump out of, if he were able to. Listening closely, he can hear a faint susurrus… is he near the sea?

 

Cautiously, he sniffs the soup, just in case it’s poisoned or something, before he tries some. It’s a simple vegetable soup, but still good even though it must have been left out for a while. It’s a bit lukewarm on his tongue but with the way his stomach grumbles, he’s too hungry to really care.

 

His brain tells him to chug the soup, but he knows it’s not going to stay down if he isn’t careful. It feels good to finally have something in his stomach, but it contracts painfully when he takes too big of gulps. He tries to maneuver himself to sit up but yelps when his muscles around his ribs make him tense in pain. He accidently drops the soup, the bowl hitting the ground with a loud _clang_ and the soup spilling all over him and the floor. Jongin looks at it longingly, sighing shallowly to keep from straining his injuries. Hopefully the owner of this place doesn’t yell at him for making such a mess.

 

He pulls up his shirt, examining the wound. His entire stomach is a horrific mix purple and black. It shines suspiciously and when Jongin lightly brushes against it, he finds the skin itself is numb, unlike his stomach and ribcage. He probably couldn’t add too much pressure, but at least it’s bearable to the touch. He just wishes he could numb the internal pain as well, that way maybe he’d actually be able to get up and move around.

How did the ointment even get there? Surely if he was kidnapped then his kidnapper wouldn’t care for him enough to take his pain away like this. A stranger putting their hands all over Jongin’s stomach- Jongin shivers at the idea.

 

Which leads him on to a more important question: who brought him here? Was it Eunhyuk? He was supposed to take him in, but if he recalls correctly, he was more out of it than Jongin was. Maybe one of his friends, Donghae or Sungmin, brought him here?

 

He sighs, wondering if he should just go back to sleep. It’s not like he would make it far if he tried to get up now. He looks around the room again in case he missed anything the first time. It’s clean, but still seems lived in. It’s very rustic, and old fashioned, with what looks like real wooden floorboards, and no electronic locks.

 

The faint _click_ of a door in another room unlocking sets him on edge all over again. Heart pounding, he clutches at the sheets, listening intently. There is a sound of something heavy hitting the floor and he holds his breath. Footsteps loiter for a while in another part of the house, before drawing nearer to where Jongin is. The doorknob rattles, and the door swings open. Jongin prepares himself for the worst only to feel relief flood over him when he sees the person’s face.

 

“Oh.” Jongin sags in relief, “Kyungsoo.” He says, knowing somehow deep down that there’s no way Kyungsoo would hurt him. This must be _his_ house. Kyungsoo simply nods, then eyeballs the mess on the floor, unimpressed. Jongin winces.

 

“Didn’t like the soup, hm?”

 

“Oh! No! I just...I dropped it. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make a mess.”

 

“Hmph. It’s fine. I can clean it up.” Kyungsoo leaves, but returns shortly after with a roll of kitchen towel in his hands. He wipes away the mess in silence, and Jongin sweats guiltily while he works. He plays with his hands to attempt to keep his nerves at bay.

 

“Uhm.” Jongin begins. Kyungsoo looks up from his spot on the floor, sitting back on his heels to give Jongin his full attention. Jongin licks his lips. “Thank you. You know, for taking care of me and all.”

 

Kyungsoo gives a small smile. “Of course. Give me a few seconds to clean this up and I’ll make you some more soup.”

 

Jongin blushes. “You don’t have to. I had enough before I spilled it so I can wait.”

 

Kyungsoo nods, eyes darting to Jongin’s stomach before back at the mess in front of him and continuing to sop it up with the towel. “How are your bruises?” Jongin flushes, suddenly realising that it was _Kyungsoo_ who applied the ointment, which means that the handsome man has had his hands all over Jongin’s torso. It was for a good reason, but _still_. Kyungsoo has a small smirk on his face when he sees how flustered Jongin gets, almost as if he knows exactly what the other is thinking.

 

“Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” He doesn’t look sorry at all, more smug even. “But I knew it would make you feel better when you wake up.”

 

“Ah yeah. Uh. Thanks for that. I don’t really mind.” Jongin blinks when Kyungsoo starts chuckling to himself.

 

“You don’t mind if a stranger had his hands all over you?” Jongin flusters again, sputtering incoherently until he sees Kyungsoo snort. “I’m kidding Jongin.”

 

“Oh.” Of course he is. He mentally berates himself for being so gullible. He gives a nervous laugh, going to scratch the back of his neck like he usually does when he feels awkward but cringes when his muscles contract painfully around his ribs. He has to hold still for a few moments to wait for the pain to go away, his eyes screwed shut as he focuses on his breathing. When the pain does finally subside, he opens his eyes to see Kyungsoo looking at him in concern.

 

“Let me get you something to help with your pain. I tried to give you some last night but you wouldn’t wake up.” Before Jongin can say anything, Kyungsoo is up and out of the room. He hears some clanging, and the creaks of cabinet doors opening and closing before he comes back in, holding something that looks like wood shavings. Jongin frowns.

 

“What is that?” Jongin says, watching him approach warily.

 

“White willow bark. Chew on it, it’ll help.” He says, no sign of subterfuge visible on his face. Jongin is still unsure, but he takes a handful of it anyway, checking a second time to make sure Kyungsoo is serious. It doesn’t taste great considering it tastes like he’s literally eating a tree, but it’s bearable.

 

“How is this supposed to help?”

 

“It’s a natural painkiller.” Kyungsoo says, already back down on his knees, cleaning again. Jongin chews silently as he watches the other man. He’s not really sure what to say considering they had just met last night and all. Kyungsoo, though, seems to have other plans.

 

“So what are you running from?”

 

Jongin’s heart drops and he chokes on the bits of bark still in his mouth. “Excuse me?” Does he possibly know the truth?

 

“No one just shows up in this part of town for the fun of it. I mean, yeah, we get a a few tourists here and there but I highly doubt you’re one of them.”

 

Jongin stays silent for a few moments and just stares at his hands. “I came to work on a friend’s farm.”

 

Kyungsoo finally finishes cleaning up the mess from the soup and tosses the paper towels into a small pile on the floor. He looks at Jongin with his arms crossed. His expression isn’t calculating per say, but he’s definitely curious. “No offense, but you don’t really fit the ‘farm boy’ archetype.”

 

“It’s my first time!” he protests, “I’m from the city. Of _course_ I don’t look like a farmer.” He’s embarrassed that Kyungsoo is able to see straight through him so quickly. He had no idea that his story would be shot through like this so quickly. Should he tell him the truth, or keep it a secret? Kyungsoo doesn’t seem like the type of person to report him to the Academy, he seems to be fairly aloof, and keeps to himself.

 

“You don’t have to tell me everything.” Kyungsoo says, cutting through his deep thought. He looks amused again. “Just at least let me know if you’re some sort of wanted criminal before I let you stay in my house.”

 

Jongin’s racing thoughts stop in their tracks, his mind going blank. _Oh_. He supposes if he were in Kyungsoo’s shoes, he’d want to know the same thing. Jongin shakes his head frantically.

 

“No! Of course not!” He lets out a sigh. “I just... needed to get away from everything for a while.”

 

At Jongin’s sad tone, Kyungsoo gives a hum of understanding. “Fair enough. I guess it’s alright for you to stay at least until you’re all healed up.”

 

Jongin smiles gratefully before a sudden thought strikes him. “If you don’t mind me asking, why help me? I mean I know I was kind of beat to a pulp and everything, but not many would go so out of their way to help someone they barely know.”

 

Kyungsoo looks around the room, anywhere but where Jongin is sitting on the bed. “You helped me when you thought I was in trouble. Besides, the whole reason you got beat up was because you were trying to stand up for me, so in a way it was my fault, right?”

 

Jongin stares at him for a few seconds, swearing he sees a light dusting of pink across Kyungsoo’s cheeks. “I mean, I don’t want you to think me getting hurt is on you. I was the dumbass that let myself get cornered in the bathroom so.”

 

Kyungsoo laughs, the sound light and airy. Jongin feels a smile spread on his own lips when he hears it. Kyungsoo shakes his head suddenly.

 

“I need to go prepare my fish,” he says, “for later.”

 

“You got fish?”

 

“Yeah. I like fishing.” He informs him, with a secretive little smile. Jongin doesn’t understand the appeal himself, but maybe Kyungsoo likes the slow life. Kyungsoo leaves, taking the soiled paper towels and empty bowl with him, and Jongin listens to the sounds of food preparation from a distance.

 

He quickly gets bored. He isn’t used to sitting around with nothing to do, no way to occupy himself. The willow bark seems to have worked; it still hurts but not so much that he can barely move, so he decides he should go and explore his saviours house.

 

Carefully, he gets out of bed and shuffles out into the corridor. It’s not a very big house, Jongin can only see three doors, and no stairs. So there must be a bedroom, which he just came out of, a bathroom and a kitchen, and maybe what looks like a study? Jongin isn’t sure. He doesn’t want to pry, however, so he makes a beeline for the room he can hear chopping sounds emanating from. He peeks around the door bashfully, assaulted by the sudden smell of fish.

 

“I was wondering when you would appear.” Kyungsoo says, without even turning around. Jongin balks at being noticed so quickly, even though Kyungsoo’s tone is playful. Silently, he sits down at the table. Everything here is so small, there's only two chairs, and barely enough room for one person to move around in here.

 

“I take it you’re feeling a little better now?” Kyungsoo assumes. Jongin leans to the side to see what he’s doing: there's a huge knife in his hand, and slices of fish being filleted. Jongin opens his mouth to ask if there’s anything he can do to help, a natural thing for him to ask even though he’s still in quite a bit of pain, but Kyungsoo turns slightly to give him a warm smile.

 

“Don’t worry about helping. You should go sit and rest.”

 

Jongin gives him a bewildered look. Is he really that much of an open book? Baffled, he slumps in the seat, and commits himself to not being in the way as Kyungsoo dances around the room, grabbing things and putting them away.

 

“Do you live by yourself?” Jongin asks, after a short lull. Kyungsoo hums in affirmation,

 

“I do. What about you? I assume you lived with people in the city.”

 

“Yeah, I guess. I was at the Academy, so I was by myself there, but my family is quite large.” He smiles, thinking of them. He hopes that Taerin isn’t still crying, and that Jongdae got home safe. The others should be fine too, right? Taeoh will be sad, since he didn’t get to play with him before he left, but he knows they’ll see each other again one day. He kind of wishes he had more time to get to know Nanwoo, as he was only able to see her for a few hours.

 

“You miss them already, don’t you?” Kyungsoo says, turning around and leaning against the counter, appraising him. Jongin nods. He isn’t sure where his holophone went: he’s sure he packed it, but he doesn’t use it much. It should be in his bag, but he doesn’t know where that is either: he needs to make a call to the orphanage, and reassure everyone that he’s fine.

 

“Do you know what happened to my stuff?” Jongin asks, fervently hoping it’s not lost.

 

“Oh, it’s out in the hallway, I’m surprised you didn’t see it on the way here.” Kyungsoo half smiles, “I carried you and it all the way here, so don’t worry. It never left your side.”

 

“Oh my god.” Jongin covers his face, mortified, “I’m so sorry to have been such a bother to you.”

 

“It’s alright, Jongin.” He chuckles, “I’ve carried heavier loads than you before. I’m strong enough to handle it.”

 

“Oh.” Jongin’s face blooms pink, glancing briefly at the thin, black t-shirt the other man is currently wearing. Kyungsoo is really muscular, his bulky biceps causing the sleeves of his shirt to look a size too small. He probably doesn’t work out like the people in the city, it must all just be from his work, whatever that might be. Maybe he should go and get his holophone; talking to Mrs Choi would probably take his mind off all the inappropriate thoughts running through his head.

 

He gets up from his seat carefully, hissing in pain when his muscles pull, and waddles over to his bag settled in the corner of the hall right where Kyungsoo said it was. He bends down carefully and searches through the front pocket. It takes a few moments, but soon enough he finds his holophone. He grins triumphantly and unlocks it. His smile falters, though, when he sees there isn’t any signal.

 

He raises it up in the air as far as he could without straining himself and shuffles around, eyes glued to the little bars at the top. Suddenly he runs into something hard, the phone falling out of his hands and causing him to yelp in pain.

 

Kyungsoo stands beside him with a judgmental look. “Did you just run into the wall?”

 

Jongin blushes, stumbling over his words as he tries to bend down to grab his phone again but the pain in his stomach and ribs isn’t allowing him too. Kyungsoo sighs and shakes his head, bending down to get the phone for him. “You won’t get any signal out here, trust me. Rest for now and I’ll take you into town when you’re feeling better.”

 

Jongin feels guilt wash over him. “I-I don’t-” Kyungsoo blinks at him. “I don’t want to burden you like this. It’s bad enough you had to take care of me when I was passed out.”

 

Kyungsoo tilts his head and gives a small smile. “I don’t mind Jongin. You said you needed to get away from everything for a while and I can tell you right now, no farmer is going to want hired help with injuries like yours. The best thing you can do is just stay here and recover. Besides, I’m sure it’ll be nice to finally have some company around here.”

 

“I guess you’re right. Are we far away from the town?” Jongin wonders, recalling that he thought he heard the sea earlier. Kyungsoo tilts his hand back and forth.

 

“Not too far, not too close.” He says, “a few hours walk maybe?”

 

“What?!” Jongin exclaims, “that’s really far! How did you carry me all that way? Do you have a car?” Kyungsoo snorts at Jongin's sudden exuberance.

 

“I don’t, no. You really _are_ from Seoul, aren’t you? City people don’t seem to walk places anymore, it’s always the subway, or cars.” Jongin flushes again. He’s been doing that a lot since he woke up, and he hopes that Kyungsoo will stop flustering him.

 

Jongin still seems in awe, though. How could Kyungsoo have even carried him that far? Sure, he’s pretty lean but he’s still heavy. “Do you have a horse or something? How did you carry me so far?”

 

Kyungsoo bursts into a fit of laughter. “Even if I had a horse, I wouldn’t ride it into town. Do I look like a cowboy to you?”

 

“That’s not what I-! Ugh.” Jongin scowls, tired of being teased like this. Kyungsoo is surely attractive, but his personality needs some work. This is going to be just like the Academy. He needs to heal quickly, so he can leave. “I’m tired. If it’s ok, I’m going to take a nap.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckles. “Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll have dinner waiting for you when you wake up.”

 

Jongin, still a bit upset at the teasing, gives a curt ‘yeah’ before heading back to Kyungsoo’s room. He swears he hears a quiet ‘cute’ from somewhere behind him, but it’s probably just his imagination. He carefully maneuvers himself until he’s laying on his back, it being too painful to lay on his side or stomach like he usually does. He sighs and stares up at the ceiling. He know he should be grateful to Kyungsoo for all that he’s done and is _still_ doing, but he can’t help but to feel a bit upset of how the other man has treated him so far.

 

He’s never liked being teased, having gotten a lot from it from his peers at the Academy it’s hard for him to take. He knows Kyungsoo probably doesn’t mean any sort of harm, but it still frustrates him.

 

Rather than actually falling asleep, like he said he would, instead he just thinks about everything. His left behind family, who he won’t be able to contact for at least a few days. His dragon, who is out there somewhere waiting for him. Kyungsoo, his ‘prince charming’ with a penchant for making fun of him. His inability to do anything outside of the city- he didn’t really stop to think that he would have to learn completely different skills, and he’s completely sure he’s going to suck at them.

 

He doesn’t realise how much time has passed until Kyungsoo knocks on the door, then leans inside, only speaking when he sees Jongin’s eyes are open.

 

“Food’s ready, you coming?” He grumbles, but starts to get up. He struggles, until Kyungsoo lends him a hand. Jongin’s fingers are longer, but Kyungsoo’s are stronger, and calloused.  

He sulks as Kyungsoo dolls out more soup, this time fish soup, and slurps it off his spoon with malevolence.

 

“Jongin, is everything ok?” Kyungsoo asks, concerned. Jongin just looks away, still not having forgotten his mocking words from earlier. The silence curdles between them, and even though Kyungsoo is looking at him with wide, concerned eyes, Jongin doesn’t give in.

 

“If this is about earlier, I’m sorry. I was just trying to lighten the mood, I didn’t think it would offend you.”

 

Jongin stares down at his soup, stirring it slowly. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so quick to judge your character. I’m just not used to people teasing me playfully like that. Usually people do it to me because they _mean_ it, not because they are trying to lighten the mood.”

 

Kyungsoo stares at him for a few moments, his expression sullen. “Why would they do that?”

 

Jongin shrugs, taking a bit of soup into his mouth and chewing slowly. “People tend not to like me much I guess.”

 

Kyungsoo hums like he understands. Jongin chances looking up at him for a moment to see him staring out the nearby window. Realising how small this house is, and how it looks like Kyungsoo doesn’t really even have room to house guests, he assumes the man may understand him more than Jongin thinks he does. Living out here all alone can be hard and not many can stand the constant isolation. It makes Jongin a bit curious as to why exactly Kyungsoo chooses to live in a place like this. Maybe he’s not much of a people person either. Which is funny, because Kyungsoo seems very likeable to him, the teasing aside. He has sort of an cold, aloof look to him but then again, Jongin can come across the same way.

 

They eat in silence for a bit before Jongin’s curiosity gets the best of him. “So why do you live all the way out here? Sokcho isn’t a huge city. I’m surprised you don’t live closer for convenience.”

 

Kyungsoo shrugs. “I don’t really go into town much. Only for miscellaneous things that I can’t make myself. I grow a lot of what I need here.”

 

Jongin smiles. “So you have a garden?”

 

“Yeah I can show you it later if you want. It’s not that impressive- mostly just herbs or fruits and vegetables. I usually eat a lot of fish though. Sometimes the occasional lamb when I can get my hands on it.”

 

Jongin makes a face. “I’ve never had lamb before.”

 

Kyungsoo grins. “Trust me. It’s great.”

 

Soon they slip into a conversation about different foods, Jongin figuring out he has a lot to try considering he’s only really eaten street food and ramen most of his years at the Academy. Eventually their conversation continues onto different subjects, although they never run too deep. Jongin still really doesn’t know much about Kyungsoo, but the same could be said for Kyungsoo about Jongin. He supposes in due time they’ll be able to talk freely. For now though, Jongin takes baby steps. The last thing he wants to do is scare Kyungsoo away.

 

~

 

Sweat is dripping down Jongin’s face, but he can’t wipe it away because if he does, he will be left with a hideous streak of dirt on his face. His stomach still hurts, but Kyungsoo has deemed weeding the garden to be a task not too arduous for his recovery. Jongin mutters lowly to himself, yanking thin, yet stubborn, weeds out of the ground. He mentally sighs when he’s unable to pull the roots up properly, only getting handfuls of the leaves and stalks.

 

His bruises have mostly healed up. He no longer has to put on the numbing salve Kyungsoo had given him before and he can move without too much pain. The color of his bruises are also no longer purple, but now a sickly, fading yellowish green. Kyungsoo deems Jongin healthy enough that he no longer needs the plushness of Kyungsoo’s bed, that he could take the small futon mattress that Kyungsoo has been sleeping on out in the living room. Jongin felt guilty about taking his bed from him before, so now he’s able to sleep a bit better at night knowing he isn’t burdening Kyungsoo as much as he was before.

 

Jongin claws at the dirt to find the roots, but only succeeds in making a mess. He hears Kyungsoo tut his tongue from behind him. He slits a playful glare at Kyungsoo, who stands there with one hand on his hip, the other carrying a basket of fruit he probably just picked. “How’s it coming?”

 

Jongin grumbles, looking back at the weeds in front of him, and pulls one harshly. Kyungsoo chuckles airily. “How have you survived this long without knowing how to properly pull a weed Jongin?”

 

Jongin throws a weed at him, the other dodging it easily. “I’m from the city god dammit, There aren’t any weeds there! But I wouldn’t expect you to know that, Country Boy.”

 

“Touché.” Over the past week, Jongin’s grown used to Kyungsoo’s teasing. After the other man apologized, it really showed Jongin that he didn’t have any sort of malicious intent, and was just being playful. In fact, Jongin’s learned that Kyungsoo actually likes to be teased back.

 

They both share a laugh, Jongin scooting over when Kyungsoo goes to kneel next to him. He puts the fruit aside and expertly rips the weeds from the ground with ease. Jongin stares at him with a frown. “How are you so good at that? I’ve been out here for _hours_ and I still can’t get the roots properly.”

 

“It’s been thirty minutes Jongin.” Jongin makes a noise of protest. He feels like he’s dying out here so it has to have been longer than that. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and continues. “Besides, I’ve been doing this since I was a kid.”

 

Jongin slits him a glare. “Bullshit. How are you so pale then? I’m tanner than you and I _never_ go outside more than necessary.”

 

Kyungsoo snorts, throwing the pulled weeds into Jongin’s small pile. “It’s called sunblock with spf higher than 50 Jongin. And I wear a sun hat.”

 

Jongin squints and sniffs the air a bit. “You have sunblock?”

 

“Why do you always think I live the life of some sort of savage farmboy? _Yes_ , I have sunblock. If you want some, I can get it for you. Although, I think you should take a break. You look like you’re about to fall over.”

 

Jongin would be flushing a bright pink in embarrassment if his entire face wasn’t already red from the heat. He can’t help that he’s spent most of his life in air conditioned buildings. He wishes he could stay out longer but he really shouldn’t. He knows Kyungsoo will drag him back to the house if he sees him overworking himself in any sort of way.

 

Kyungsoo gets up, brushing his hands off on his pants and extending his hand to Jongin. He takes it gratefully, his muscles feeling more sore than anything when he goes to take it. Kyungsoo leads him over to another section of the garden, one that seems to be under a large umbrella to keep the plants from getting too much direct sunlight. They plop down there, Jongin sighing contentedly when a breeze cools his sweaty body. Once again he feels the need to wipe his face, but when he looks at his hand, it’s still coated in dirt.

 

“Hey do you have a hose or something so I can wash off my hands?”

 

Kyungsoo, who is plucking some leaves from a plant Jongin forgot the name of, rolls his eyes. “It’s just dirt Jongin.”

 

He gives him a pleading look. “ _Hose_.”

 

Kyungsoo sighs in defeat, getting up and dragging the hose over to their spot. He turns on the water enough that only a steady stream comes out. Jongin beams and washes off his hands happily, picking some of the dirt from underneath his nails. When he’s all done, he kinks the hose. Kyungsoo gives him a judging look.

 

“What?” Jongin asks.

 

Just then, Kyungsoo gets a wicked glint in his eye, one of his hands digging into the loose soil. Jongin watches cautiously as Kyungsoo brings up his hand filled with dirt. Dread fills Jongin’s stomach.

 

“Oh, no you don’t,” Jongin warns, but it’s already too late to bolt: Kyungsoo flings the damp earth all over him, bits getting into his clothes and hair. On impulse, Jongin points the hose at Kyungsoo, spraying him with cold water. Kyungsoo screeches, like a man of course, his clothes drenched. Jongin blinks, half of his mind wishing he was wearing white, the other half just glad that he’s _not_. Even so, his wet shirt clings to his pronounced pecs and does a wonderful job at showing off his trapezius muscles.

 

Kyungsoo looks up at Jongin with murderous glint in his eyes. He reaches for more dirt.

 

“Oh shit.” Jongin turns to run, leaping over a row of cabbages and diving for safety. In the heat of the moment, he forgets about his injuries. He lands on his side, wincing horribly when the pain shoots through him. He lets out a small whimper and tries to catch his breath as he rolls onto his back, clutching his abdomen.

 

A second later another force slams into him, making him yelp and go straight into a small coughing fit. When he cracks his eyes open he confirms what the weight on top of him is Kyungsoo. He’s sprawled out on him, their chests flush against each other. Jongin’s mind temporarily shuts down the moment he sees how close Kyungsoo’s plush lips are to his own.

 

“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo wheezes. His long fringe dangles in front of his eyes. He lifts himself up so he’s no longer resting on Jongin. “Are you okay? Fuck, I didn’t expect you to dive like that.”

 

Jongin can’t even respond, both the combination of pain and the tingling feeling from where Kyungsoo’s chest meets his own making his head a bit fuzzy. There’s also a little dampness seeping through to his own shirt.

 

“Are the tomatoes alright?” Jongin groans, aware that he’s probably crushing half of Kyungsoo’s garden.

 

“Jongin, the tomatoes will be fine. I asked if _you_ were ok.” Kyungsoo moves off him, and helps him back to his feet. Regretfully, Jongin notices that there is a patch of squished vegetation, and feels bad for being so reckless.

 

“Yeah, I’m alright.” He sighs, the ghost of Kyungsoo’s weight still lingering on his body. With a jolt, he realises that he’s still holding Kyungsoo’s hand, and drops it sharply. He scratches the back of his head, bashful. “I’ll... get back to weeding.”

 

“I think it’s probably time to call it a day, actually. We can continue this tomorrow.” Kyungsoo stops him before he can get very far, “I think both of us could do with a shower.”

 

~

 

The lack of signal up on the cliff still annoys Jongin to no end. At least Kyungsoo has a charger, so he can keep his phone powered, but with no signal it seems redundant. Sitting at the kitchen table, Jongin stares down at the lack of bars in despair. Jongdae has almost certainly tried calling him, and even Eunhyuk by now, but found that he’s not there. They’re all probably worried sick about him since they’ve basically lost him twice now. He needs to find a way to contact them, and soon.

 

Kyungsoo is hovering awkwardly, like he’s anxious about something. When Jongin looks up from his phone, he smiles. “Are you okay?”

 

Kyungsoo nods, eyebrows drawn in a straight line. “I just wanted to know if you wanted to go into town today. I know you’re itching to talk to your family so…”

 

Jongin’s heart leaps in excitement. “Really?”

 

Kyungsoo cracks a wary smile. “Yeah. If we start walking now, we can probably beat the heat.”

 

Jongin’s smile instantly falters. He glances at the clock on the wall and sees it reads ten minutes past eleven. He gives a menacing towards Kyungsoo. “But it’s almost noon. It’s going to be hot as hell out there. Can’t we call a cab or something?”

 

Kyungsoo snorts and smacks him lightly on the shoulder. “Come on City Slicker. Don’t make me drag you all the way there.”

 

“But Kyungsoo!”

 

“No buts.” Kyungsoo fetches the sunblock, and hands it to Jongin expectantly. Jongin scowls, but squirts some onto his hand, smearing it on his face sullenly.

 

“I’m going to _die_ out there.”

 

“Jongin you’ll be fine.” Kyungsoo sighs, exasperated.

 

He frowns. “Can’t we go at night or something?”

 

“And be eaten by the neighborhood dragons? I don’t think so.”

 

Jongin’s eyes widen, his body tense. “Neighborhood dragons?” There are dragons nearby? Why didn’t he know that?

 

Kyungsoo smirks. “Seoraksan’s National Dragon Park is not too far from here. Rumor around town is that there’s one dragon that escapes there at night and comes and takes our live stock.”

 

Jongin gasps. “Are you joking with me right now?” Jongin accidentally squeezes too much suncream onto his hand.

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “You remember those assholes that came up to me at the bar looking for their sheep? Well I sure as hell didn’t take them. Where could I even put them?”

 

Jongin looks at him awestruck. “You think the dragon took them?”

 

He shrugs. “No way to know I guess, but it’s _definitely_ a reason we shouldn’t be going out at night. I’m not sure about you but I really don’t feel like fighting off a dragon just to get a signal on your phone.” Jongin eyes him suspiciously, almost one hundred percent positive Kyungsoo just wants to see him whine. Kyungsoo smiles. “Hurry up, then. We need to go soon.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jongin slouches to put on his shoes. He’s happier than he looks to finally go into the town. Not just to call his family, although that’s the main reason, but to explore as well. Maybe find some nice restaurants, or visit Hellfire again.

 

He’s all ready, and bouncing on his toes when Kyungsoo emerges from his room, with a small bag packed with things like snacks and water. Jongin can barely contain his excitement, even though Kyungsoo still looks like he has reservations about this trip. He checks one last time to make sure his holophone is definitely in his pocket before they head off.

 

“I can’t wait to talk to Mrs Choi,” He begins, “and Taerin, Taeoh, Minsoo, Jongho, and Myungsoo, and Eunhye and Nanwoo! Ah, they’re probably going to _cry_ , and that’s going to make _me_ cry!”

 

When all Jongin hears is silence from the man next to him, he looks to see Kyungsoo giving him a soft smile, his gaze fond. “You’re cute when you’re excited.”

 

Jongin flushes a bright red, feeling the sudden urge to just curl up and die. He gives a small “sorry” and stares at his feet as he walks. He can’t really tell if the heat traveling up to the tips of his ears is from blushing or from the rising temperature outside.

 

The way to the town is a woodland path, the trees ending just before the cliff. The lightly trod path is well away from the cliff face though, so Kyungsoo tells Jongin that he doesn’t have to worry about falling to his death. It’s cooler under the shade of the trees, and so green: Jongin doesn’t think he’s ever seen so much foliage. Is this the path Kyungsoo took to bring Jongin to his home? It doesn’t look like it could have been very easy, all twisty turns and bends, with low branches that Jongin keeps walking into.

 

All Jongin can hear is his own footsteps, twigs crunching beneath his feet. He wants to say something to Kyungsoo, but he can’t think of anything. Repeating the same thing about his family probably wouldn’t make for a good conversation. Neither would complaining about the heat some more.

 

“Do you know what golden orb weaver dragons look like?” Kyungsoo startles him. Jongin frowns, looking around.

 

“Of course I do: kinda small, fangs, lots of thin legs with yellow and black stripes... deadly venom.” He cites, as if reading straight from one of his Academy textbooks. He’s never seen one in real life, but they’re scary just in pictures. “Why?”

 

“Oh, no reason. It’s just, there’s one crawling on your back right now.”

 

“What?!” Jongin screams, spinning around and jumping up and down, looking around for a decent sized stick to bat it off with. Kyungsoo snorts, covering his mouth, clearly having the time of his life.

 

“Kyungsoo! Get it _off!_ ” Jongin begs. Kyungsoo falls into full laughter, leaning against a tree to hold himself up. If he weren’t in a life or death situation right now, he would be burning this moment into his memory, because Kyungsoo is utterly adorable when he laughs. He grabs a branch that’s still connected to a tree and tries to use that to brush the golden orb weaver away.

 

“Is it gone?” He asks desperately, “Kyungsoo! Please help me!”

 

“I was _kidding_ ,” Kyungsoo manages to get out between wheezing breaths. “I can’t believe you, your reactions are always amazing.” He’s almost crying from laughter, Jongin notes with embarrassment. He lets go of the branch, letting it swing back to hit Kyungsoo right in the face, then walks away. His cheeks are burning so much it hurts.

 

“Jongin, I’m sorry!” Kyungsoo calls out, chasing after him. He still sounds like he’s laughing though, so Jongin keeps walking, and refuses to look at him when he catches up. “Aw, are you pouting, city boy?” Kyungsoo teases. Jongin smacks him.

 

“I hate you.”

 

Kyungsoo grins ear to ear when Jongin tries to pick up his pace to leave him behind.

 

~

 

It takes a while to get to town, since they took multiple breaks to cool off in the shade of the trees, but eventually they make it. The small part of Sokcho they are currently in has an array of shops and cafes that Jongin never noticed the last time he was there. Then again, when you look at a town at three in the morning, versus late afternoon, it’s bound to look a bit different. As of right now, the streets are buzzing with people. Not _nearly_ the same amount that Jongin is used to, but just enough to make the town seem alive. Jongin feels invigorated.

 

There are street markets where local farmers are trying to lure potential customers in, a wide variety of fruits and vegetables laying in baskets or on tables for show. Jongin’s almost tempted to stop at some of the booths to see what they have to offer, but a warm palm presses against his lower back. He looks over his shoulder to see it’s Kyungsoo’s. He looks up at him in question, but there’s a tense look on Kyungsoo’s face, and his eyebrows are deeply furrowed, so Jongin just lets himself be lead away from the crowd, and into a small cafe nearby. It’s a bit noisy, but they find a table towards the back where only a few other people are sitting and eating their pasties.

 

Kyungsoo sits facing the door, while Jongin sits across from him. He takes in the other’s pensive expression and grows concerned. “Kyungsoo? You okay?”

 

Kyungsoo nods. “Yeah. You should make your call. I’m sure everyone is worried about you.” He gives a tight smile and it just worries Jongin further but he decides to let it be for now. He’ll ask about it later.

 

He pulls out his holophone and turns it on, smiling brightly when he sees he has all but one bar at the top. Soon his phone is flooded with voicemails and missed texts, his holophone vibrating in his hands. He struggles for a moment to get it under control, selecting the ‘return call’ option. Within seconds, a little circle appears to show that it’s dialing. He bites his nails, nervous.

 

“Jongin!?” Mrs Choi answers on the second ring, her hopeful face appearing on his screen, “Jongin is it you?”

 

“Auntie!” Jongin greets her, waving, “I’m sorry for not calling sooner, I had some difficulties: there’s no signal where I live now.”

 

“Is everything ok? Jongdae called his friend and said you weren’t there.”

 

“Oh, yeah, about that. I’m living with this guy for now.” He points the camera to Kyungsoo, who nods, stoic. Jongin rolls his eyes, thinking he’s just trying to be cool. “He’s nicer than he looks, I promise.”

 

“Who is he?” Mrs Choi asks, worried. Jongin understands her, but he doesn’t know how to explain that he just feels safe with the man.

 

“His name is Kyungsoo. On the night I got here, some people beat me up-” Mrs Choi gasps, “-but I’m ok now! Anyway, Kyungsoo saved me, and took me to his house, and that’s where I’ve been for the last… has it really been two weeks?”

 

“Yes, all of us were worried sick. Poor Taerin was distraught. She was convinced you weren’t calling because you were upset with her.”

 

“Oh no.” Jongin frowns, “Is she there now? I’d like to talk to her.”

 

“Yes, I think she’s in her room. I’ll just go and fetch her.” Jongin watches her face change in the lights as she makes her way from the kitchen to Taerin’s room, and knocks on the door. “Taerin? Jongin’s on the holophone.”

 

“Really?!” Taerin’s voice can be heard in the background. Jongin’s heart clenches as the camera shakes, being passed from one person to another. Taerin’s face comes into focus, smiling so wide that Jongin is almost blinded. “Jonginnie!” Jongin grins back brightly, and pulls Kyungsoo in to see.

 

“This is my princess, Taerin.” He introduces them both, “And Taerin, this is Kyungsoo.” Taerin suddenly turns shy, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. The serious expression that was once etched onto Kyungsoo’s face evaporates in an instant as he smiles at her, saying a small “hello” at the same time.

 

Taerin just grins wider, hiding her face for a few moments before Jongin puts the camera solely on him. “Did you read my letter Taerin?”

 

Kyungsoo scooches his chair over a bit so he can see Taerin from the side, obviously smitten with her already. Taerin nods, a sad look making its way onto her face. “I’m so sorry Jonginnie. I should have listened to you when you were leaving.” She starts tearing up, her bottom lip trembling in the slightest. “I thought you hated me. I thought you would never call us back. Auntie and Jongdae wouldn’t tell me where you went. I wanted to come find you so bad Jonginnie. I’m so sorry.”

 

Tears fall down her cheeks and Jongin feels his own beginning to well up as well. “Taerin, I could never hate you. We’re family, remember? If I could have stayed with you, I would have, believe me.”

 

“I believe you Jongin.” She sniffles, rubbing her nose with the back of her hand. “Me and the rest of the kids made you something. Do you want to see it?” Taerin gets up, making the camera shake again. She’s already calling for the other kids, even though Jongin hasn’t responded yet.

 

Jongin smiles, wiping his eyes of any tears, just so incredibly happy to see them all again. There is a pounding of feet and suddenly the holophone is filled with six smiling children all screaming his name. Jongin hurriedly turns down the volume of his holophone when other people around him start to stare. Kyungsoo snickers behind his hand.

 

“Why didn’t you call us?”

 

“Where have you been?”

 

“When are you coming back?”

 

“Are you a farmer now Jonginnie?”

 

Kyungsoo snorts. “Some farmer you would be.”

 

Jongin slits a glare at him and kicks him under the table. When he looks back to the holophone, he sees Taeoh’s face take up the entire camera, his head leaning to the side like he’s trying to see who is beside Jongin. “Who was that?”

 

Jongin grins and holds the phone so he and Kyungsoo can both be in the camera. “Guys, this is Kyungsoo. He’s been helping me out for the last two weeks.

 

Eunhye giggles. “Is he your _boyfriend_?”

 

Jongin stiffens in his seat, suddenly hyper aware of how he and Kyungsoo’s shoulders brush in the slightest. A steady blush creeps onto his face and the words die on his tongue. Kyungsoo laughs slyly and leans in close to the device. “And what if I said I was?”

 

Eunhye squeals, running out of the room and down the hall. Jongin whacks Kyungsoo’s arm. “Now she’s going to tell Auntie.”

 

Kyungsoo laughs, ignoring him in favor of waving at the other kids. Jongin rolls his eyes. “Taerin, what did you want to show me?”

 

There’s a small ‘oh’ before some whispering was heard. Taerin’s grinning face comes into view, the sounds of rustling paper in the background. “Well Jonginnie, after you left we went out on an adventure and caught a dragon for you! Ta-da!” She moves the camera to focus on a large drawing of a dragon. When Jongin looks closely, he can see the pieces of miscellaneous paper taped together so the drawing could be much larger. Some of the pieces are lined, and some are obviously being repurposed. Jongin hopes they haven’t used anything that Mrs Choi was using. The kids themselves can barely hold it up, it is so big.

 

“Auntie told us you’d need a dragon to come home so we made you this one!” Myungsoo says proudly and Jongin feels his heart pull painfully.

 

“He breathes rainbows!”

 

Taeoh gives Minsoo a judging look. “Dragons don’t breathe rainbows silly. They breathe _fire_.”

 

Minsoo pouts but smiles up at the camera soon after. “Look Jonginnie! I made the horns on the top!”

 

“They’re beautiful,” Jongin compliments, trying his best not to cry, but it’s inevitable.

 

Jongho gestures to the large, powerful looking wings colored in with a mix of green and blue crayons. “I made those!”

 

“The wings are lovely too.” Jongin says, a lump in his throat already.

 

Taerin points to the feet that are wearing what seems to be sparkly red shoes. “Eunhye made the feet. She said your dragon has to sparkle for it to be cool like you. Oh and Taeoh made the tail. That’s why it looks so bad.”

 

There’s a small, affronted ‘hey!’ in the background but Taerin just giggles. Taeoh takes the phone, showing a close up of the tail. “See? It has a bunch of spikes on it because dragons are supposed to be tough and scary.”

 

“Taeoh, nothing is scary about a dragon with red sparkly shoes. Stupid.” Taerin says, taking the camera back. Taeoh scowls, and opens his mouth to retaliate.

 

Before the siblings can start bickering, Minsoo jumps into view again, his expression overjoyed. “What do you think Jonginnie? Is the dragon cool enough for you to come home now?” He looks so hopeful, that even Taerin gets a sad look, knowing the answer herself.

 

Jongin is choking on his own tears, holding his hand over his nose and mouth to try to keep from outwardly sobbing. He feels Kyungsoo hold him close, an arm wrapping around his waist pulling him in. The kids all gather around the screen silently, probably afraid they’ve done something wrong.

 

“I love it,” Jongin finally croaks out. He can see Kyungsoo looking at him worriedly from the corner of his eye, but for now he focuses on the beaming kids in front of him. “You have to promise me to take good care of my awesome dragon until I can come back okay?”

 

They all squeal happily, most of them running to go tell Mrs. Choi. Taerin fumbles with the phone a bit and Jongin smiles at her, tears still rolling down his cheeks. “Promise me something, princess,” he says lowly.

 

She perks up, listening closely. Jongin grits his teeth to keep from crying even more. “Promise me you’ll take care of them until I come home.”

 

Taerin’s face forms a small pout. “Will you be coming home Jonginnie?” she asks breathlessly.

 

Jongin sighs, feeling Kyungsoo rubs his hand up and down his back in a comforting manner. “I will, but I just don’t know when.”

 

Taerin shakes her head. “Can’t you just talk to the Academy and-”

 

“ _No_ Taerin. I can’t. But let’s not talk about this, okay? Just promise me you’ll take care of everyone for me.”

 

She nods, determination in her eyes. “I promise.”

 

Jongin smiles. “Good. Now how’s school?”

 

“I’m doing really well!” Taerin says, pushing the others out of the camera shot, “I got an A for my last history exam.”

 

“That’s great! You were working so hard you really deserved it.” Jongin preens. They talk about extraneous things here and there, some of the other kids trying to add to the conversation as well. Eventually though, Mrs. Choi comes into view with an apologetic expression, saying that some of the kids need to get ready for dinner. Jongin blinks in surprise since it really didn’t feel like they were talking that long, but when he looked at the clock he realizes it’s been at least a few hours. They all hang up with happy smiles and promises from Jongin that he’ll call again as soon as he can.

 

Jongin puts the phone down and sighs in content. He looks up to see Kyungsoo staring at him with a warm smile on his face. He flusters when he notices Kyungsoo has his arm draped across Jongin’s chair, his forearm touching some of the back of his shirt and the skin at the bottom of his neck where the collar of the shirt begins. Jongin curls in on himself a bit, but smiles back at him.

 

“Do you feel better now that you talked to them?” Kyungsoo doesn’t move, like he’s comfortable having an arm around Jongin like that. He does, though, glance around warily every once and awhile.

 

Jongin nods. “I do. Taerin and I had a…. misunderstanding before I left so I’m glad I could talk to her again.”

 

“She was cute.” Kyungsoo chuckles. “They all were actually.”

 

Jongin smiles at his holophone, remembering all of their happy faces when he first called. “They all have their bratty moments but yeah. They’re pretty great.”

 

Kyungsoo hums. “The dragon they made you was great.”

 

Jongin’s smile falters as he internally panics, realizing that _Kyungsoo heard everything_. Although neither Jongin nor the kids ever mentioned exactly what happened, Jongin’s sure a lot of what of what was said piqued Kyungsoo’s curiosity. At the same time, during the week he’s been with the other man, Jongin hasn’t really been very forthcoming with exactly _why_ he has to get away from the city for a bit. Although, Kyungsoo has this uncanny ability to draw information out of him without him really realizing, he’s tried to keep his secrets to himself. He’s already mentioned once or twice that he attended the Academy, but he always makes sure to never elaborate further. It’s safe to assume Kyungsoo probably knows he’s a Rider, but that’s about it.

 

Or, at least, Jongin hopes that’s all he knows. Even though Kyungsoo teases him all the time, Jongin doesn’t think he could take the look of judgement on his face if Jongin ever told him about the rejection he went through with the dragons. He knows he may be overreacting, but he can’t take that chance. Not when he’s finally found someone outside of the orphanage that is beginning to mean something to his heart.

 

Kyungsoo seems to notice the panic in Jongin’s eyes, but doesn’t say anything. He gets up from his seat and gently puts his hand to Jongin’s shoulder. “Let’s get going. It’s a long walk back remember?”

 

Jongin gulps and nods, grabbing his holophone and getting up. Kyungsoo puts his hand to the small of his back again as they weave through the crowded entrance of the cafe.

 

~

 

Jongin’s feet hurt by the time they finally reach Kyungsoo’s home. The walk back had gone by a lot faster than the walk out, but even so it felt more arduous on the return journey. The summer sun was definitely relentless as they made their way home. Kyungsoo has gone out to check on his plants again, muttering something about fruit dragons eating his berries while they were out, but Jongin heads into the kitchen and sits down. He’s very hungry from all that exertion, and can’t wait to eat. He curls his toes and stretches out his legs, his body slumping into the chair tiredly.

 

A few moments later, Kyungsoo returns looking a little less disgruntled. They must not have been able to get through the protective fence Kyungsoo put up after all.

 

“Fruit dragons are so cute, I don’t understand why you hate them so much.” Jongin says, remembering the video clips he had watched back at the Academy. Most of them are barely bigger than his hand, and are often the same colour as the fruit they like best. They’re also very timid, so it’s difficult to befriend them.

 

“Of course you wouldn’t understand, city boy,” Kyungsoo grunts, “they eat everything, that’s why I hate them. They’re only cute when you don’t have to deal with the aftermath of the little shits.”

 

“Oh.” Jongin mumbles, cowed. His stomach growls, and Kyungsoo smiles.

 

“What do you want to eat?” He asks, already getting out pots and pans and knives. “Soup again? Stew? Casserole?”

 

“Grilled fish?” Jongin suggests, appealing to Kyungsoo’s preference.

 

“Yeah, why not, I always have fish.” Kyungsoo puts the pots away, and heads straight outside to the large freezer where he keeps his catches from his fishing trips, which is another mystery about Kyungsoo, since Jongin is fairly certain Kyungsoo doesn’t have a boat and there is no way he’s catching fish of that size just by simply fishing off a pier. There’s more than just fish in the freezer itself, but Kyungsoo seems to prefer it over anything else.

 

He returns with two medium sized mackerel, one in each hand. With skill that Jongin thinks must have taken him years to obtain, Kyungsoo effortlessly slices into the fish and smears in a mixture of herbs and seasoning. Once it’s over the heat, it doesn’t take long before the aroma fills the kitchen. Jongin leans over Kyungsoo’s shoulder, eager to take a look at what’s cooking. The whole fish, not descaled or anything, is sizzling over the heat.  

 

Kyungsoo flakes a small piece off with his fork, and offers a piece of it to Jongin between his fingers. He holds his hand close to Jongin’s mouth, eyes shining playfully.

 

“Open wide,” he teases. Jongin flusters, but does as he’s told. Jongin is left breathless the moment his lips brush Kyungsoo’s fingers, the flavors of the seasoned fish bursting on his tongue. It tastes good so far. There’s an annoying, smug look on Kyungsoo’s face as Jongin chews, who is pretending to be thoughtful about the flavour, but is really just internally screaming about what just happened.

 

“Good?” Kyungsoo asks. Jongin just nods, and goes back to sit down. He could barely taste it, honestly, too focused on the ghost of a touch still lingering even now as Kyungsoo grins and turns back to the food.

 

When he knows the other man isn’t looking, Jongin brings his own fingers to his lips and feels his face flush. Why is this making him feel so strange? Sure he’s attracted to Kyungsoo, he has been since they met in the bar, but he’s never felt this way about anyone before. How his stomach seems to fill with fluttering butterflies or how any sort of words die on his tongue the moment Kyungsoo even touches him. Even though it’s only little subtle touches here and there, over the past couple of weeks Jongin can’t help but to feel warm and giddy inside at any sort of attention the other man gives him. It’s strange though, because it always leaves him wanting something more.

 

Jongin glances up to Kyungsoo, who is busily chopping some vegetables to eat with the fish. He feels his cheeks heat up as he thinks about his lips possibly brushing against Kyungsoo’s own. He wonders if they would feel as plush and as soft as they look. They have to, it would go against the laws of nature. But more importantly is what kind of kisser would he be? Bold and dominant? That would suit his personality as far as Jongin has learned of it. But what if he kisses slow, and romantic? A passionate lover at best. Or, quite possible a mix or both dominant and romantic? Jongin inwardly keens at the thought.

 

Kyungsoo must feel his heavy stare because he glances in Jongin’s direction, smirking at his dazed expression. “You okay there, Jongin?”

 

Jongin jolts in his seat, clearing his throat awkwardly and excusing himself to go to the bathroom. He stays in there until his face cools down, trying to will away his thoughts about kissing Kyungsoo. For some reason though, it’s almost impossible. Now that the concept has invaded his mind, he can’t get rid of it. It circles endlessly and causing his thoughts to even stray a bit farther than _just kissing._

 

Jongin shakes his head, taking a deep breath and staring at himself in the mirror. What is he even thinking? They’ve only known each other for a couple weeks. Sure, they’ve spent almost everyday together, and Jongin admits that he really loves being in Kyungsoo’s presence, even if they aren’t doing anything more than working in the garden, but there’s no way that he can be feeling this way already.

 

Right?

 

Jongin groans and runs a hand through his hair. He really needs to rein in his hormones. The last thing he needs is to accidentally pop a boner in front of Kyungsoo. He’d never let Jongin live it down.

 

There is a light knock at the door and a soft, “Jongin?”

 

Jongin sighs. “Yeah?”

 

“Dinner’s almost done. Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Jongin says, “Just feeling a little sick.” It’s not a total lie. This fuzzy feeling in his stomach and frenzied palpitations in his chest surely can’t be normal. In fact, they seem to get worse when Kyungsoo opens the door, peeking in timidly.

 

Kyungsoo looks him up and down, a worried expression etched onto his face. “Maybe your body was exposed to too much heat today. I’m sure you’re used to more air conditioned environments so it’s normal. Here, come eat and see if that helps.”

 

Jongin blinks. He had forgotten just how exhausted he was from walking for so long in the intense summer sun today. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice how fatigued his whole body really feels. He smiles at Kyungsoo, nodding and following him out to the kitchen table.

 

The food is already laid out, so they don’t waste time digging in. The both sit in silence, the only sounds coming from their metal chopsticks accidently clanking against their bowls every once and awhile as they eat. Jongin’s thoughts, thank the dragon gods, stray away from Kyungsoo, instead wandering back to his phone call earlier with his family. His heart can definitely rest a bit easier now that they know he’s okay and safe. He especially feels relieved knowing that Taerin had come around too. He was really worried she would never forgive him, but now that’s a thing of the past.

 

He hopes Mrs. Choi passes the message on to Jongdae that Jongin is okay and well. He must have been worried sick, especially if Eunhyuk called him and asked where Jongin had disappeared to over the past couple weeks. Come to think of it, he should probably make an effort to go back into town sometime soon and contact Jongdae personally. He briefly wonders if Kyungsoo will let him go by himself, since the trail leading into town is pretty straightforward to follow. He would hate to burden Kyungsoo again and force him to go into such a crowded place: the older man seemed extremely weary and uncomfortable the entire time.

 

Speaking of Kyungsoo, it really strikes Jongin as odd that he hasn’t asked a single thing about the conversations Jongin had with the kids earlier. If he was in Kyungsoo’s shoes, his curiosity would have been boiling over by now.

 

He supposes it’s a good thing since Jongin’s still a little leery about telling Kyungsoo everything, but at the same time, he’s desperate to get it off of his chest. He hates feeling like he’s hiding something from Kyungsoo. It makes him feel guilty and he’s having a tough time sleeping properly at night. It’s not like Jongin did anything _wrong_ or is some sort of wanted felon, but _still_. Kyungsoo deserves to know the truth, doesn’t he? Especially when he’s infringing on his hospitality.

 

When Jongin glances up at Kyungsoo, he sees the other man unabashedly staring at him. Jongin takes in the soft look on his face, feeling a resurgence of that strange butterfly sensation in his tummy when the edges of Kyungsoo’s lips quirk into a small smile.

 

Jongin wants to smile back, but his guilty conscious won’t let him. He frowns, putting his chopsticks across the top of his rice bowl. “Aren’t you at least curious?”

 

Kyungsoo puts his chopsticks down in a similar fashion, wiping his mouth gently with a napkin. “About what?”

 

Jongin lets out a shaky breath. “About me.”

 

Kyungsoo stares at him for a few moments before giving a kind look, grabbing Jongin’s plate and stacking it on his own since they’re both finished. “Why don’t we go sit out back for a bit? The stars are beautiful out here. I’m sure you don’t get to see them much in the city.”

 

Jongin’s blinks up at him stupidly. Kyungsoo just laughs at his expression. “You go set up the camp fire and I’ll get the wine. How does that sound?”

 

Jongin gives a small “okay” before getting up to help Kyungsoo bring the dirtied dishes into the kitchen. He bats at his hands, though, telling him to just go outside, that he’ll handle the clean up. With that, Jongin heads out the back door and strolls through the garden, looking around until he spots an area that seems to have a pile of burnt wood sitting among ashes. He assumes that’s it and looks around for some wood, finding a stash of it on the side of the house. He grabs a few longs and sits down, crossing his legs as he does so.

 

He’s never _actually_ built a fire before so this will be a great experience for him. At the Academy, they taught the young Riders some survival skills, but Jongin was absent the day they taught everyone how to make a fire, sick from working too late the night before. It can’t be that hard right? All you need is dry wood and that’s it. At least, that’s all Jongin can really recall from his study guide. It should be enough, he reasons.

 

As he grabs the stick, and lowers it to the log, he feels a strange sensation surge through him. It’s small, and could probably be ignored, but he rolls his shoulders back, squirming as he wills away the crawling sensation. It feels almost as if there are ants right under his skin, just far enough out of reach Jongin can’t find relief. As quick as it came though, it dissipates. He sits still for a few moments, waiting to see if it comes back, but it doesn’t. He looks at the setting sun in the distance and shrugs to himself. Maybe he really _was_ in the heat too long today.

 

Getting back into his hunched position, he sets to work on making the fire. He spends the next twenty minutes twisting the a stick into one of the logs in the firepit, trying to get some sort of spark, or even smoke. He throws it to the ground, groaning in frustration. “Kyungsoo! Your goddamn wood is broken!”

 

Kyungsoo comes rushing out a few minutes later. He looks a bit alarmed and confused at first, but gets a wide smirk. “Jongin, the wood isn't broken. How are you rubbing them together?”

 

Jongin blushes. “Don’t you have matches or something?” He asks, obviously avoiding the question because he just _knows_ Kyungsoo is going to make fun of him and quite frankly, he’s not in the mood for the other man’s condescending attitude at the moment.

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “No matches, sorry.” He looks to the stick Jongin threw to the ground. “You could use the bow drill, you know?”

 

Jongin frowns up at him. “What’s a bow drill?”

 

“Oh you precious little city boy.” Jongin scowls, but Kyungsoo continues. “It helps you create a spark without having to go through so much effort to get it started. You have to find a slug dragon though. You use it for lubrication.”

 

Jongin mouth falls open in horror, staring at Kyungsoo with wide eyes as if he were some sort of monster. Lubrication for _what?_ “I’m not going to _kill_ an innocent slug dragon for the sake of a fire, you savage!”

 

An amused grin grows on Kyungsoo’s lips. “Well then you better get back to work. Unless you want my help, that is.”

 

Jongin glares at him before grabbing his stick again, rubbing it between his hands on the log. He sees Kyungsoo shaking in silent laughter from the corner of his eye, but he tries to ignore it, angrily spinning it with all his might. He lets out a breath when it becomes too much for him, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. When he fails to see any sort of spark or smoke, he slumps in defeat, tears of frustration clouding his vision. Why can’t he just do something right in front of Kyungsoo? Why does he always have to look like such a city boy, as Kyungsoo likes to call him?

 

A curved piece of wood with string attached between each end appears in front of his face. Jongin looks up to see Kyungsoo holding it, one eyebrow raised.

 

“This way is easier.” Kyungsoo promises. “Just need to find a drill, and a bearing block. Here’s a knife too, I’m sure you can handle it.” He says, pulling one out of a pocket somewhere. Jongin gapes. Does he _always_ have a knife on him?

 

“I know you just want to watch me fail again, okay? How about you stop laughing at me, and actually _help_ me?” Jongin pouts, upset. Kyungsoo’s shoulders sag, and he lets the bow drop to his side. He doesn’t say anything for a while, instead picking up the stick Jongin was using earlier, and shaving off some knobbly bits.

 

“I’m sorry. I’ll show you how to do it right.” Jongin accepts his apology, and watches, taking mental notes.

 

Kyungsoo adjusts all the things they need, and instructs Jongin to place one foot on the heart- a block of wood which he is going to bore into- and his hands on the bow and bearing block respectively. He leans his full weight into it to stop it from moving around.

 

Taking him by surprise, Kyungsoo leans over Jongin and holds onto his wrist. He helps him to draw the bow back and forth, causing the stick caught in the string to spin, while he forces it down into the hearth using the bearing block. Kyungsoo’s body is laid out on top of Jongin’s his warmth seeping into Jongin’s back. He tries to filter it out, and focus instead on what Kyungsoo is teaching him.

 

The bearing block is just a block of wood with a shallow hole carved out of it, but Jongin noticed that he put a shell in there as well. Jongin thinks maybe that stops it from burning at both ends.

 

Smoke rises from the hearth, and Jongin thinks that it must be working, but then Kyungsoo stops them. There is a small, black depression in the wood, but Kyungsoo kneels back and carves a notch into it, and places it down again over some green leaves. When he notices Jongin’s confusion, he explains.

 

“It’s so the ash falls through and doesn’t cool down.” He says. “Afterwards, you put the ash into the tinder, and that’s what starts the fire.”

 

“Oh.” Jongin would never have guessed that starting a fire would have so many steps to it. Maybe he really _is_ just an ignorant city boy, expecting it to simply burst into flames with a little friction. Kyungsoo lifts the leaves, filled with smoking black ash, and tips it into a small mound of dry grass, and blows on it until it catches fire.

 

“Whoa.” Jongin breathes. Real fire looks different from the synthetic fire in the Academy fireplaces. It’s so beautiful. He beams up at Kyungsoo, proud of himself for starting it, even if he had help, but Kyungsoo’s face is much closer than he had expected. He is trapped, for a few long seconds, by the man’s intense gaze.

 

“Good job.” Kyungsoo congratulates, not creating any distance between them. Jongin wants to flinch away, but he doesn’t, his breath catching in his throat. Had he ever noticed before that Kyungsoo smells so good? Like citrus, ginger and tad bit of smoke- but that might just be from the fire. Jongin clears his throat, chickening out when he sees Kyungsoo’s eyes staring straight at his lips. He ducks his head and avoids eye contact.  

 

It’s silent for a few moments before Kyungsoo speaks up. “Jongin? Can you help me move this log into place, please?”

 

“Yeah.” Jongin says quietly, refusing to look up. Once it’s done, they both sit back and watch the logs slowly start to crackle and burn, the orange light making the evening seem both darker and lighter at the same time. Anything outside of its radius is filled with dark shadows, but here, with Kyungsoo, it feels safe.

 

“I’ll…. Go get the wine.” Kyungsoo mumbles, already getting up. Jongin tries to calm his racing heart while he’s gone.

 

He comes back with a bottle of wine, a label on it that Jongin doesn’t recognise, two cups, and a bag of marshmallows. He smiles when he sees the fluffy white treats, and reaches out for them.

 

“How did I know you would be more excited for sugar than alcohol.” Kyungsoo teases, nudging him when he sits back down.

 

Jongin laughs lightly. “At least marshmallows won’t get me drunk and lead me to further embarrassing myself.”

 

Kyungsoo watches as he opens the bag, his face blank. “Jongin I hope you know if I was in the city, I would be the same way. I’ve grown up out here all of my life. Everything is second nature for me.” Jongin looks at him with a judging expression. “I’m serious. Did you know I’ve never ridden a bus before? I don’t even understand how the system _works_. I’d probably miss my stop and be stranded and God knows where.”

 

Jongin bites his lip, contemplating. “Then why do you make fun of me for it? You think I like being called city boy all the time?” He tries the wine, no really enjoying the bitter aftertaste it leaves in his mouth. He gulps a bit more back, then eats a marshmallow to take the flavour away.

 

Kyungsoo sighs, giving him an apologetic look. “I’m sorry Jongin. I really didn’t mean to make you feel like I’m putting you down in any sort of way.” He pours a bit of wine into the cups, handing a glass to Jongin and swirling the other in his hand gently. He stares at it like he’s transfixed. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m not used to company. When I hit sixteen, I moved out here by myself as soon as I earned enough money to, because the foster parents I was living with weren’t very nice to me. Generally, people don’t seem to like me very much, especially strangers. But it’s different with you.” He takes a sip of the wine when he finishes.

 

Jongin hums, Kyungsoo’s story resonates with him. While their pasts are not totally the same, there are aspects which are. Being disliked by people, feeling alone, running away from their troubles. Maybe they’re more similar than he had first thought.

 

“Do you have family?” Jongin asks, hoping that it’s not too probing of a question. Kyungsoo shakes his head.

 

“No, my parents died when I was very little so I mostly went from foster home to foster home until I ran away. A lot of them didn’t like me sticking around too long so I went through a lot of families before ending up here.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Jongin says, feeling bad for bringing it up and turning the mood sour.  

 

Kyungsoo waves his hand. “Don’t be.” There is a brief pause as both men stare at the fire and drink their wine, basking in the distant sound of crickets and the crackling of the wood. “I’ll admit,” Kyungsoo says softly, “I’m a little jealous of your family.”

 

Jongin pours more wine into his glass, munching on a marshmellow. “They aren’t my family,” he says lowly. “I mean they _are_ , in my heart they are, but I don’t even know who my real parents are.”

 

Kyungsoo mulls over this, taking a sip of his drink. “Then the person you called Auntie-”

 

“She’s the orphanage director. She’s raised me since I showed up on her doorstep in a basket. Not exactly sure who would just leave an infant baby at someone’s front door like that, but oh well, I guess.”

 

Kyungsoo looks at him, gaze understanding as he hums. “I was wondering why the rest of the kids looked nothing like you. Or like each other really, except for your princess and the younger boy I assume is her brother of course.” He gives Jongin a bashful smile. “I thought maybe you just got the ugly genes of the family since the rest of them are just so damn cute.”

 

Jongin chuckles, not even getting offended, a smile staying on his lips afterwards. He takes a few more sips of wine, stomach beginning to feel warm. He feels a tad bit light headed, but he revels in the sensation. “I’m grateful I grew up with people like Mrs. Choi and the kids around me. I don’t know what I would have done without them.” Jongin curled in on himself, placing the now empty wine glass beside him as he rests his head on his knees, sitting in fetal position. “I should have never left them.”

 

Kyungsoo continues staring, his eyes getting a curious glint to them like before. “Left them to come here?” he asks carefully.

 

Jongin lets out a shaky sigh. “No. To the Academy.” Kyungsoo stays quiet and Jongin figures it’s probably because he doesn’t want to push him. Jongin finishes off his cup and pours himself some more. The taste isn’t bothering him as much anymore.

 

“I was supposed to be a Rider, Kyungsoo.” The other man didn’t show any sort of shock, probably because Jongin had mentioned it before, so he continues. “I passed every test except the final one- the choosing ceremony. I did everything by the book, I bowed and showed them respect, but every single dragon rejected me.”

 

“Aren’t some of them bound to reject you though?”

 

Jongin shakes his head and gulps back more wine. “They didn’t even properly reject me. They just _walked away._ ”

 

Kyungsoo made a face, obviously just as mystified as Jongin is about the whole thing. “So what did you do?”

 

“I ran. I scaled the walls and ran home to my orphanage before anyone could find me. They think I’m dead back in the city. It was all over the news. Auntie and a friend of mine agreed the best thing to do was leave. We showed up at the bar that night for me to find work so I could lay low for a bit, and well, I met _you_.”

 

Kyungsoo reaches out and puts a hand on Jongin’s back comfortingly. The touch soothes him right away, any ounce of worry or sadness from recalling the experience gone. Jongin shifts a bit closer to him, stretching his legs out in front of him. Kyungsoo moves closer as well until their thighs brush.

 

_This is nice_ , Jongin thinks, feeling warm on the inside as well as the outside now, because of the alcohol. He picks up the bag of marshmallows next to him, and eats another.

 

“We’re supposed to be toasting those, you aren’t meant to eat them straight out of the bag, silly.” Kyungsoo scolds, taking them away from him.

 

“We’re supposed to do what?”

 

“Have you never done this before?!” Kyungsoo gasps, “You poor deprived child!” He jumps to his feet, not woozy in the slightest, and snaps two thin branches off a nearby tree. Using his knife, he shaves the ends into points. Jongin watches on in curiosity, wondering what on earth a stick has to do with candy.

 

“Here.” Kyungsoo hands him one of the sticks, and Jongin holds it aloft. Is he supposed to do something with this? Kyungsoo waves for his attention, and demonstrates, stabbing a marshmallow with the stick. He holds it out like Jongin is supposed to be impressed.

 

“Watch.” Kyungsoo says, holding it out into the fire. Jongin frowns.

 

“Does that make it taste better?”

 

“Well, it makes it all gooey and- you’ll like it, I promise.” Kyungsoo turns the marshmallow onto its side, and Jongin notes the golden colour on the side. Wordlessly, Jongin copies what the other man does, turning his marshmallow just a second after Kyungsoo does.

 

“Is it done yet?” Jongin asks, when his is all golden.

 

“Yeah. Some people like to catch theirs on fire first, but others just like it to be golden. Go ahead, try it.” Kyungsoo encourages. Jongin raises an eyebrow, bringing the melted sweet to his mouth. He turns his head, embarrassed at how Kyungsoo is watching him so intently. He bites into it, the sweet gooey centre flooding his mouth. He lets out a small sound of pleasure, and Kyungsoo clears his throat.

 

“It’s good!” Jongin says, smiling behind his hand. “I’m gonna do another one.” Kyungsoo laughs around the marshmallow he is eating.

 

“Don’t have too many, you might get sick.”

 

“Don’t be such a party pooper, I’m gonna have as many as I want.” Jongin claims, already pushing three fluffy white candies onto his stick. Kyungsoo genuinely laughs, his heart shaped smile mesmerising Jogin for a moment.

 

“Well, I’ll leave you and the marshmallows alone for a moment, I’m going to get another bottle.”

 

“Ok!” Jongin pretends to salute him, before refocusing on the important task of rotating his stick so that the surface of his marshmallows are equally toasted. As they melt, they morph into a conglomerate blob, dripping and sagging no matter which way Jongin turns them . He worries that it will fall off and that all his work will be for nothing, so in a last ditch move, he holds it above his mouth and tries to eat it that way.

 

He makes a mess and suddenly _everything_ is sticky. “Shit.” He grumbles. Next time he will just have two of them, he thinks, three was clearly too many.

 

“This ‘s a predicament.” He mumbles to himself, trying to wipe it off his face, but it just causes sticky strings of white to appear.

 

“Wow, I can’t leave you alone for a second, can I?” Kyungsoo teases. Jongin hadn’t even noticed him come back. Kyungsoo shakes his head, and puts the new bottle down on the floor, already sitting down to try and help him. He lifts Jongin’s face with a finger under his chin, then licks his thumb and wipes away some of the goo.

 

“Hey,” Jongin complains. This reminds him too much of when Mrs Choi would try to clean him up when he was little; it’s weird to think of Kyungsoo like that. But Kyungsoo’s face is close enough for him to count his eyelashes, if he wanted to. He can see the streaks of colours in his irises, the dashes of green and brown. All thoughts of his pseudo mother fly out of his mind, in favour of recalling Kyungsoo in his soaked black shirt, how the wet piece of clothing hugged his muscles in such a wonderful way. Jongin gulps at the memory.

 

“Hold still,” Kyungsoo says and Jongin does as he’s told. Kyungsoo’s thumb brushes his lower lip, and Jongin feels an odd sense of relief at the contact. He isn’t sure what comes over him, but somehow, Jongin’s mouth closes around the other man’s thumb. Suggestively, he licks the sugary substance off and sucks lightly, somehow maintaining the confidence to look Kyungsoo in the eyes while he does so.

 

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo breathes, taken aback. Jongin now understands why alcohol is called liquid courage. His eyelashes flutter, and when their gazes lock again, there is something different; an electric charge in the air. Jongin can’t breathe; he feels even more light headed than before.

 

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin leans forward, reaching up to rest his free hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulders. Surely all the teasing and the touching wasn’t for nothing. There has to be more than just friendship behind the way Kyungsoo treats him. He wets his lips. Kyungsoo’s tongue darts out to mirror him. Jongin’s body tilts forwards, and Kyungsoo’s face is getting closer.

 

They fall together, both still sitting up and their mouths meeting somewhere in the middle. Kyungsoo’s hands grip his waist gently as they relish in each other. Jongin was right: Kyungsoo’s lips really _are_ as soft as they look, and more. The marshmallow stick falls from his hand, in favour of Kyungsoo’s fingers tangling with his as he gently moves his lips against Jongin’s.

 

That feeling of rightness, of belonging- it’s never been so prominent as it is now. He could stay like this forever. All of his other problems be damned. Who needs a dragon when he has _Kyungsoo?_ He tilts his head to the side, not deepening the kiss but making it more comfortable for them both. Kyungsoo rubs circles into his waist, delicately leading the kiss until Jongin has to pull away for air.

 

“Wow.” He says, smiling dreamily.

 

Kyungsoo’s in a similar state, his heart shaped smile beaming up at him. His eyes are sparkling in the firelight as he pulls Jongin into his lap carefully, bringing him in for another sweet, slow kiss. Jongin has to hunch over slightly because of their height difference, but he finds he doesn’t mind. Not when Kyungsoo’s lips collide with his, the taste of wine and marshmallow on his tongue. His sighs airily, his fingers curling into Kyungsoo’s soft hair.

  
With Kyungsoo’s arms around him, everything is perfect. Everything is just so _right._ And for the first time in his life, he feels like he truly belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sam a/n: FINALLY SOME ROMANCE. My favorite scene was when Jongin got the marshmallow all over his face ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) what about you guys? Ahaha. Now we finally get to see kaisoo interact as a couple! Will their progression run smoothly or do you think there will be a few bumps along the way? Guess we’ll have to see in the next chapter won’t we??? ;W;
> 
>  
> 
> eleri a/n: was kyungsoo’s personality like you guys were expecting? Jongin finally got to reunite with his family too! So everything is ok with him and taerin :D Btw if any fanart comes from the marshmallow scene i dont think anyone would mind ;) ;)


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Jongin scours the fridge for something, _anything_ , that’s not fish. Fish is not ideal for a midnight snack, and he wishes he knew where Kyungsoo kept the marshmallows he had brought out the other night because he’s craving something sweet. He briefly considers venturing out into the garden to gather some berries, but quickly pushes that idea aside: it’s pitch black outside, and he doesn’t fancy being on his hands and knees, scrambling around in the undergrowth for them.

He sighs. Maybe he will have to settle for fish after all, unless there’s something in the cupboard above the sink?

He peeks inside, eyes full of hope. Nope, just cleaners. Disappointed, he picks out some leftover salmon wrapped in foil, and opens it. He’s feeling lazy and it’s the middle of the night, so rather than emptying it on a plate, he gets a fork and eats it straight out of the foil casing. It tastes just as good as he remembers it, when they had it two nights ago.

As he’s washing up his fork, he hums a low tune to himself, realising how much this place has come to feel like home. Ever since Kyungsoo kissed him that night. He smiles just remembering. Kyungsoo was so tender, his touch so gentle as he cupped Jongin’s face when they kissed. It sent Jongin’s heart leaping in happiness. They both didn’t want it to end but eventually both of them were smiling too wide to continue.

They hadn’t done much after that, just roasted a few more marshmallows and lain close together as they gazed up at the starry sky. Not many words were exchanged but then again, they weren’t really needed. Both of them seemed content at the time, just holding hands and occasionally stealing glances at one another.

Jongin still can’t believe it wasn’t a dream, even now. It’s only been a couple days since the kiss and they haven’t kissed again, but he’s okay with that. Kyungsoo is being so openly kind and sweet to him now, despite his constant teasing, that he knows his feelings are requited. That doesn’t keep him from dreaming about touching those plump lips again. Maybe next time he could nip and suck on them until they are red and swollen-

A _thud_ from outside makes him freeze. His mind frantically searches for what could have been the source of the noise, but he knows it can’t be a person. No one lives out here besides Kyungsoo. His blood runs cold as he suddenly remembers Kyungsoo talk about the sheep thieving dragon that roams the countryside. His fingers search in the soapy water for his fork, and he clutches it like a lifeline. A fork isn’t going to help him against a dragon big enough to steal sheep, but it makes him feel just a little bit better as he creeps through the shadows towards the front door. He utilises his Rider training, treading silently in his socked feet, and pressing his ear against the door.

He can’t hear anything: no signs of heavy breathing, or more footsteps. He counts to three under his breath, then unlocks the door, pulling it open a sliver. He can’t see a thing for a few seconds until his eyes begin to adjust to the dim light of the moon. There’s nothing in sight from this vantage point, and while that’s vaguely reassuring, that doesn’t mean he’s safe yet.

Holding his fork out in front of him, just in case, he shoves his shoes into his slippers and heads out into the night. His heart is pounding in his chest, and he wonders if maybe he should’ve gone to wake up Kyungsoo, but he doesn’t want him to laugh at him and tell him he’s a paranoid city boy again. Still, it would be nice to have some back up if he’s going to face off against a large dragon with questionable intent.

There’s nothing to be seen in the garden, no amorphous shadowy shapes of any size. Jongin bites his lip. Maybe it was just his imagination.

To put his mind at rest, Jongin makes a loop of the house, going past the annex where the chest freezer is. A low rustling sound makes him stop in his tracks. He strains his ears to hear another noise, breathing shallowly in case whatever is there can hear him.  

Keeping low, he keeps his footfalls as light as possible until his back is against the wall next to the door. The small room is barely enough to fit the freezer inside, along with a few shelves laden with junk that Jongin hasn’t bothered to nose through yet. It barely fits him and Kyungsoo inside at once- Jongin knows this because whenever he follows Kyungsoo out here, he has to almost lie on top of him just to see inside.

This is good.

It means whatever is in there, can’t be _that_ big.

Still holding his fork tightly in his sweaty hands, he peers around the doorframe, reciting the rules of engaging a wild dragon in his mind like a mantra. What if this could be a second chance for him to finally get the dragon he’s always wanted? For a moment, he can’t see anything again, the small room like a cave in it’s pitch blackness. Then something moves, and his stomach clenches.

The creature inside turns around.

“Jongin? What are you doing up?” Kyungsoo asks. Jongin gapes, unable to process this turn of events. He hides the fork behind his back. Could it have been _Kyungsoo_ making all that noise?

“I-I thought you were a dragon.” He mumbles, glad that Kyungsoo can’t see his face right now. Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. It _does_ sound stupid when he puts it like that. His shoulders sag. He’s almost a little disappointed it _wasn’t_ a dragon, but he supposes it’s a good thing. A fork wouldn’t do much against a fire breathing beast two times his body size or more. Especially if it was in search for food, as hungry dragons are more prone to violence.

“Well. As you can see, I’m not. Aren’t you tired? Maybe you should go back to bed.” Kyungsoo says, as if Jongin is a child who just had a nightmare. He _didn’t_ imagine it though, he knows he heard that _thud_. He felt it vibrate in the floor, like the bass from his dorm mate’s music player during his time at the Academy.

“Something landed here, I’m sure of it.” He insists, remaining rooted to the spot when Kyungsoo ushers him inside. Kyungsoo sighs loudly.

“There’s nothing here, I can promise you that.” He says, sounding exhausted.

“Do those dragon repellents work on bigger dragons then?” Jongin asks, confused. They had put some of those down in the hopes that it would better protect his vegetables and it had worked so far.

“Not really.” Kyungsoo admits.

“Then how can you be so sure?”

“I just am. But, if it makes you feel better, I’ll walk around the house again so we can make sure. Ok?” Jongin winces. Kyungsoo is making it feel like he’s overreacting, and that he’s being a martyr for humouring him. Almost as if he’s being a burden. But he _does_ want to go check, so he bites his lip and nods. Kyungsoo rubs his eyes and starts walking back the way Jongin originally came from.

The silence is deadly as they skirt around the rows of berries and cabbages, even back around to the front door. Kyungsoo was right, there’s no sign of life for miles. Jongin still feels uneasy, though, but accepts that for now there isn’t any threat.

“Maybe it went away,” he murmurs, thoughtful. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, and shoves him through the front door a little harder than before. What’s his problem? Jongin hadn’t stopped to question it before, but why was Kyungsoo rootling around in the freezer in the dead of night anyway? Does he make a habit of it?

Jongin glares suspiciously at Kyungsoo’s back, as the man shuffles into his bedroom barefooted. Jongin stands in the doorway, watching Kyungsoo change and get into bed. He pauses once he sees Jongin staring at him.

“What?”

Jongin crosses his arms, eyes squinting. “What were you doing out there so late at night?’

Kyungsoo rubs his face harshly. “Jongin can we not do this right now? I’m tired.”

‘ _But what are you tired from?_ ’ Jongin wonders. He glances over to the pile of clothes Kyungsoo changed out of, noticing they are slightly damp. “Did you go fishing?”

Kyungsoo glares. “Yes. The best fish are out at this time. Now will you please go to bed?”

Jongin purses his lips, suspicious. “But you don’t have a boat.”

The other man gives him one last menacing look before rolling over onto his side and pulling the covers over his head. When Jongin calls out his name, Kyungsoo ignores him outright.

Jongin pouts. “Fine then Mr. Grumpy Pants. Have it your way.”

He gives one last look to Kyungsoo lumped under the covers, before walking away. Jongin goes back into the kitchen and finally puts his fork down in the sink. He slips into his makeshift bed on the futon a few minutes later and tries to sleep despite his racing mind. There’s something still out there.

Something’s not quite right and Jongin really wants to find out what that is.

 

~

 

Rather than dwell on things that go bump in the night, Jongin tries to set his mind on something else instead. To take his mind of the mysterious dragon that’s potentially lurking out there, he’s decided to take Kyungsoo out. Since he knows the other man really doesn’t seem to like going into town, he’s decided to stick closer to home.

He’s terrible at preparing food, but that isn’t going to stop him from making a picnic for both him and Kyungsoo to share. It’s going to be their first real date, and it’s going to be amazing. His kimbap is shoddy, and falling apart, but Jongin ignores that for now. _It’s the thought that counts_ , he reminds himself over and over as the food continues to fall out of the sushi roll. There’s also a few _yugwa_ that he watched Kyungsoo make the day before, but he’s sure Kyungsoo would rather eat those than have to buy a new deep fryer.

He finds a container with a handle to load all the food into, though there isn’t all that much, and bounces lightly on his toes. He still hasn’t actually _told_ Kyungsoo about his plan yet. But as far as he knows, there isn’t anything planned, and any repair jobs can be put off for now. He places it by the door, ready for him to grab when they leave to find a good spot to eat.

He sidles up to where Kyungsoo is routinely checking the growth progress of his squash and waits there until Kyungsoo notices him. Kyungsoo slowly turns towards him, as if expecting to be annoyed. Jongin’s smile falters a little, but then he notices the teasing eyebrow, and regains his confidence.

“I have a surprise for you!” He exclaims.

“Oh, really?” Kyungsoo smirks, “what is it?” He sniffs the air and seems to catch the faint smell of food coming from Jongin. “You tried cooking again? Didn’t I tell you to stay out of my kitchen?”

“Hey, I didn’t mean to burn the pasta last time. I didn’t even know you could do that.”

“You didn’t even add water!” Kyungsoo exclaims, “did you expect it to just absorb the moisture from the air?”

“No!” Jongin complains, throwing his hands up, “Will you just accept the meal? I wanted to go on a date, but if you’re going to be like this I’ll just eat it all myself.” Kyungsoo’s face softens at the word ‘date’, and he relents.

“Alright, alright. We wouldn’t want you getting stomach ache, would we? Let me just finish looking at these, then we’ll go eat.”

“I wanted to go have a picnic. The weather is decent today, and we don’t have to go far.”

“That sounds good to me.” He has an excited glint to his eyes that makes Jongin bite his lip to keep from smiling. He offers his hand to Kyungsoo, to which the other man gladly takes. Kyungsoo allows himself to be pulled into Jongin’s chest, and he looks up at him like he’s waiting for something. His gaze flicks to Jongin’s lips, and Jongin’s heart thumps in his chest. But when Jongin leans down, intending to finally kiss him again, Kyungsoo places one finger on Jongin’s mouth.

“Not now,” he says, “later.” Jongin holds back his unhappy whine, but does as he’s told. He fetches the food in its container. It seems heavier than he remembers it to be, but he writes it off walking back outside while Kyungsoo changes into some less muddy jeans. He then waits impatiently by the outer gate for his _date_ to arrive, swinging back and forth on his heels.

When the older man leaves the house, shutting the door behind him, he takes Jongin’s hand like it’s the most natural thing in the world and they set off down the light trail towards the cliffside. Jongin tries to keep from blushing too hard as he feels the warmth of Kyungsoo’s palm grip his own lightly. ‘ _This is nice_ ,’ he thinks to himself as Kyungsoo leads him deeper into the forest.

Where they are going is the opposite way of town, and leads to a pretty outcropping of rocks that gives an idyllic view of the ocean. You can’t see the bay, or even any fishing boats, just endless, endless water. It’s just on the edge of the woods too, the trees acting like a screen from any type of civilisation.

When they reach the ideal spot, Jongin belatedly realises that he didn’t bring a blanket, but it’s ok since it didn’t rain the night before and the grass seems pretty dry. He sets the container down and kneels next to it, excited to show Kyungsoo what he made, but Kyungsoo has other ideas. He nudges the box of food to the side, and kneels where it used to be.

There’s a fond look on his face as Kyungsoo leans in until their noses are touching, resting his hand on Jongin’s shoulder and his warm fingers following the curve of his neck. His other hand spreads across Jongin’s thigh, and squeezes lightly.

“Is it later already?” Jongin whispers, fervently hoping for a yes as he brings one of his own hands to cup Kyungsoo’s cheek.

Kyungsoo nods, eyes darting down to his lips before softly connecting them. Jongin closes his eyes the moment their lips make contact. His other hand rests gently on Kyungsoo’s waist as the other man moves closer so they could deepen the kiss. Jongin lets himself be lightly pushed until he’s laying on his back, Kyungsoo on top of him. They lie chest to chest on the grass, Kyungsoo’s weight on him strangely comforting.

They’re still kissing slowly, unhurriedly, but Jongin’s heart nearly beats out of his chest. Kyungsoo must be able to feel it.

The moment he feels Kyungsoo’s tongue brush against his lips, he swoons a little.

He’s not exactly sure how to respond and his hesitance must have shown because Kyungsoo breaks the kiss briefly to smile down at him. “Too much?”

Jongin swallows nervously. “N-no! It was great! I mean-uh.” He takes a deep breath. “I just...I’ve never-”

“You’ve never kissed like that?” Kyungsoo offers, stroking small patterns on Jongin’s cheek.

Jongin just nods and looks away, too nervous to say anything else. Kyungsoo tilts his head, a curious expression altering his features.

“Have you kisses anyone besides myself before Jongin?”

Jongin looks to the side, his face heating up even more than before. He refuses to look Kyungsoo in the eye. “I kissed Jongdae once…”

“And?” Kyungsoo purrs. Jongin doesn’t want to say it, it’s too embarrassing, but he can tell Kyungsoo won’t leave him alone about it.

“...But it was just a peck. We were twelve.”

Kyungsoo makes a noise of understanding above him. “Thought so.”

Jongin still has his head turned to the side, the embarrassment too much for him to handle at the moment. He gasps lightly when he feels Kyungsoo kiss his jaw. He looks up at him to see the other man giving him a mesmerizing grin.

“It’s okay Jongin,” he says. “I’m happy to be the one you’re learning all this with. I won’t laugh at you. I promise. Just do whatever feels natural at the moment, okay?”

Jongin lets out a shaky breath, but nods. He looks at Kyungsoo’s lips and leans in again. Their kiss is languid, unsure on Jongin’s part and patient on Kyungsoo’s. Neither of them take it any further than that, but both men are okay with that . They have all the time in the world to explore each other.

When they part this time, it’s because Kyungsoo’s stomach starts growling. Jongin snickers and pushes lightly at Kyungsoo’s chest.

“Come on. Let me show you my horribly made food.”

Kyungsoo snorts and gets off of him, leaning back on his knees as Jongin sits up. He pulls the container towards him, looking at Kyungsoo nervously.

Jongin licks his lips. “I’m going to lie it’s kind of shitty. I’m sorry I couldn’t make you something better for our date.”

Kyungsoo puts a hand on his shoulder, smiling assuringly. “Jongin, I may tease you for being a horrible cook, but I hope you know anything you make me is going to be wonderful.”

“Even if it tastes like shit?”

“Yes. Even if it tastes like shit.”

Jongin chuckles. “It’s a bit delicate, I’m warning you now.” As he opens the container, his smile drops and his eyes go wide at the sight that greets him. A small, red, scaly creature lies in a mangled mess of the food he prepared, it’s belly full. He gasps.

“Oh my god.” He reaches inside just a little, letting the fruit dragon smell him.

“What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo asks, leaning over his shoulder, alarmed. Jongin swears he hears a literal _growl_ from Kyungsoo when he sees the source of the problem. “I hate fruit dragons, they ruin everything,” the man says with disdain. Jongin gives him a sad look.

“How can you hate this cutie?” He asks, gently stroking its head. He’s actually amazed at how docile it is, staying still for him and even going so far as to nudge his finger and let out small huffing noises when he stops petting it. Jongin guesses it must have a penchant for strawberries or raspberries, based on the colour of its scales.

“Easily. Jongin, it’s eaten all our food. We should just go back to the house; I can make something quickly that this little demon won’t destroy.” Just as Kyungsoo starts to get up, brushing off stray bits of grass, the little fruit dragon climbs outs of the box, sated and sleepy, and lays its head on jongin’s knee. Jongin’s mouth falls open, and he looks at Kyungsoo pleadingly.

“No. Whatever you’re about to ask, the answer is no.”

“Oh, _please_. I just want to stay a bit longer.” He tries to look as pitiful as possible, only half expecting it to work. Kyungsoo’s jaw clenches, but he sits down with a huff. He side eyes the fruit dragon as Jongin lightly strokes its back, almost as if the older man is jealous of it.

“Oh, you have to be kidding me.” Kyungsoo grumbles, looking at a spot in the trees somewhere behind Jongin. Without disturbing the snoozing dragon, Jongin twists to see what he’s looking at. A group of more fruit dragons, some serpentine and others more quadrupedal, hiding amongst the foliage.

“Best. Picnic. Ever.” Jongin breathes, waiting to see what the flying reptiles do. Jongin puts out his hand, patiently waiting as all of them inch their way across the grass. Their posture is timid and stiff, especially when they glance at Kyungsoo, who is openly scowling at them. But when they look at the fruit dragon asleep on Jongin’s lap, they seem to relax. Jongin’s grinning so much it hurts when a few of them rub against his hand, the others starting to settle on his lap as well once they realize their companion already ate all the food.

Jongin feels like he’s been blessed. They may not be the dragon he’s always dreamed of, but they’re something special. He’s so overcome with emotion that he might cry, but that’s not something he wants Kyungsoo to see, so he holds it in. He cups one in his hands, the dragon allowing him to without too much squirming. He brings it at eye level and stares, the orange scaled reptile licking his face briefly and causing him to giggle lightly.

The dragon quickly jumps from his hands and lands on his shoulder, slithering around until it’s comfortable. It’s tail is wrapped around the nape of his neck, but Jongin figures it’s so it won’t fall off. A few of the other dragons claw at him, nibbling on his fingers lightly to get his attention.

He looks to Kyungsoo only to find him staring quietly, his face blank. Jongin smiles, offering a small, green dragon. From the color, the little creature probably prefers either green grapes or green apple, but there’s no way to really tell. Kyungsoo looks at the dragon with irritation written all over his face.

“So I guess we had an audience all along, didn’t we?”

Jongin rolls his eyes. “Oh just take the poor thing. It just wants affection.”

Kyungsoo makes a face but gives in, scooting closer so Jongin can gently lay the dragon on his lap. The dragon itself looks frozen in fear, like it’s in the face of a predator. It bows its head and lowers its wings to Kyungsoo, like it’s scared he would actually hurt it. Jongin tilts his head in confusion, about to offer comfort to the small creature, but Kyungsoo reaches out and pets it gently. It relaxes instantly, spreading out it’s six legs and laying down as Kyungsoo strokes down its spine.

Jongin coos at the sight, giving Kyungsoo a thankful smile. “See? Now was that so bad?”

Kyungsoo gives him a level headed look. “All I see is a lack of food, Jongin. I’m starving, okay?” He looks at all the dragons crowding Jongin’s lap and blinks. “You know, I’ve never seen someone attract dragons like you do.”

Jongin gives a bitter smile, looking down at the small creatures napping on his thighs. “If only that were true.”

“It is true; Hellfire doesn’t like anyone, not even me, and I-. _These_ dragons like you! That’s a total of six, right?”

“I guess. But you didn’t see the way the ones in the reserve acted around me.” He frowns, mood dropping considerably. He shakes his head, determined not to dwell on that: he needs to focus on his future now. Kyungsoo smiles sympathetically.

“Sorry to bring that up.” He says, “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You know what would cheer me up?” Jongin ponders out loud, the corners of his lips curling upwards.

“What?” Kyungsoo takes the bait, already suspecting where this is going.

“A kiss.” Jongin says primly, scratching at an itch that ripples up his arm. Kyungsoo grins, and leans up to kiss him, just a peck.

“Better?” Kyungsoo teases. Jongin wants to say yes, because the kiss did make him happy, but that strange crawling sensation is back. It makes him want to peel his skin off, but he grits his teeth, trying not to make it too noticeable. The dragons around him seem to sense something is off, however, and whine so high Jongin can barely hear them, cowering away from him at the same time.

Kyungsoo looks at him strangely, then gently pushes the dragons off his lap.

“I think we should go home now.” He says, “you look a bit unwell.”

“I’m fine,” Jongin insists, willing himself not to scratch at every inch of his skin. He squirms a bit and Kyungsoo frowns.

As suddenly as the wave came, it leaves. Jongin is left a bit shell shocked, wondering what on Earth just happened. The fruit dragons are all gone, having scampered off back into the woods while his skin was seemingly burning and crawling from the inside. Jongin pouts, but gets up. Looks like this is the end of their date.

 

~

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo went home together, hand in hand just as they did when they left. Jongin still doesn’t really understand what was wrong with him earlier, but he doesn’t dwell on it too long. Jongin complains as they walk that he wishes he could have spent more time with the fruit dragons. Kyungsoo had just grumbled something about leaving out some berries to attract them later, to which Jongin beamed up at him.

As soon as they get home, Kyungsoo immediately sets to cooking since they never really got to eat during their ‘date’. He also forces Jongin to sit down and not strain himself too much. Jongin just writes it off as him being worried he’ll feel that awful crawling sensation again, but he listens for now, watching as Kyungsoo dices vegetables and sautées them in the small frying pan. After waiting for a few moments, he quietly walks over and comes up from behind the older man. He wraps his arms around his waist, gently hugging him to his chest. He rests his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulders, watching him push around the vegetables.

Kyungsoo dramatically sighs even though his heart shaped smile is clearly visible. “You don’t listen do you?”

Jongin smiles too, nuzzling into his neck. “Hey Kyungsoo?”

“Hm?”

“Can we have something besides fish tonight? Maybe steak or ribs.”

Kyungsoo blinks a few times and cranes his head to look at him. “Is that what you want? I have some steak in the freezer. It’ll take twenty minutes or so to thaw out, but I can make us snacks until then.”

Jongin tilts his head to look at him and pecks his cheek. “Sure. I’ll go get it. It’s out back right?”

“Oh no you don’t. Sit down and relax. I don’t need you getting sick on me or something.”

Jongin pouts slightly. “But I want to be in here with you.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, turning the burner on low so he can go get the steak. “Then just sit on the counter or something.”

He shrugs and lifts himself on the counter, watching as Kyungsoo leaves to go outside. He comes back a few seconds later, a large steak frozen solid in a freezer bag in his hands.

He lets out a whistle. “Wow that’s huge.” Kyungsoo smirks, and Jongin immediately flusters at the implications.

The older man just snickers. “This way you’ll have leftovers. I know you’re probably tired of fish by now.”

Jongin smiles sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck without answering. Kyungsoo only smiles and puts the meat in warm water to help thaw. In the meantime, Kyungsoo continues to fry the vegetables. Every so often, he’ll come over with a mushroom, or a piece of bell pepper between his chopsticks, feeding himself and Jongin while they wait. Jongin kind of likes watching him work. He has broad shoulders bulging slightly from his muscles and a nice ass to top it all off, though he doesn’t like to think of it so crudely. He can’t help it when it’s right in front of him, though.

Kyungsoo comes over with another fried vegetable, and Jongin waits with his mouth open for Kyungsoo to give it to him, but he doesn’t. Instead, he holds it out just in front of him, waiting for Jongin to take it from him. Frowning, Jongin darts forward to eat it, but Kyungsoo pulls it away. He follows the food with his mouth, leaning forwards enough for Kyungsoo to kiss his forehead. He looks up, startled.

Kyungsoo eats the food, and smirks.

“You can’t _do_ that to me!” Jongin wails, covering his cheeks in mock anguish.

Kyungsoo chuckles leaning in close again and stunning Jongin into silence. “How about this time without the food then?”

Jongin gulps. There’s an obvious height difference since Jongin’s already taller _and_ is sitting on the counter, but when he slouches and lowers his head a bit, they’re almost at the same level. Kyungsoo waits, watching Jongin carefully, his eyes soft. Jongin uses every last bit of bravery he has in his body and leans forward, letting their lips brush ever so slightly before adding a bit more pressure.

Kyungsoo hums, moving his lips against Jongin’s as his eyes flutter closed. Jongin smiles in the kiss, his hands cupping Kyungsoo’s face as the other man’s arms wrap around his waist. He feels his head spinning when Kyungsoo’s hands wander under his shirt a bit, his fingers brushing against the skin there. It’s then that Jongin becomes hyper aware of how Kyungsoo is between his legs, especially when his hands move from under his shirt to his thighs. The other man squeezes them lightly, and Jongin’s mind is flooded with all kind of intimate thoughts.

His toes curl as Kyungsoo lightly sucks on his bottom lip, but he’s left a little disappointed when the shorter pulls away. Jongin follows him slightly, hoping to kiss again, before stopping himself. Kyungsoo just smirks and taps his nose. “Can’t let dinner burn can we?”

Jongin doesn’t trust his voice so he just nods, watching Kyungsoo walk back to the sink to grab the meat. He feels like he’s in some sort of daze, his head still spinning even as Kyungsoo begins to prepare the meat on the stove. He can’t help but to stare at Kyungsoo again like earlier, only this time his thoughts are anything but innocent. And this time he’s not embarrassed about it.

He pictures himself getting up and pulling Kyungsoo to him, kissing him senseless and then maybe dragging him to the bedroom to continue things there. He would push Kyungsoo back onto the mattress, carefully so as not to hurt him, and crawl over him. Kyungsoo would look up at him with those sultry eyes, and kiss him again. He’d drag his hands down Kyungsoo’s taut body, feeling every ridge of muscle under his thin shirt and not stop until he reaches his jeans.

Kyungsoo seems to notice his silence and turns his head around as he flips the pieces of meat in the pan. Jongin’s mouth suddenly runs dry with Kyungsoo staring at him, his eyes looking Jongin’s body up and down before giving a small, knowing smile. He look back to the food in front of him. “You okay over there Jongin?”

“Yeah,” Jongin says, cringing at how dreamy it sounded. He coughs, clearing his throat awkwardly. “How are you?”

Jongin sees Kyungsoo bites his lip to keep from laughing. “Peachy.”

Jongin openly facepalms. What is even wrong with him right now?

They continue with small talk, albeit less awkward and stiff than before, but Jongin is still pretty flustered. Kyungsoo doesn’t verbally tease him for once, though. Instead, he just gives him secretive little smiles, especially when he gives Jongin a taste of the cooked galbi. It’s good but Jongin can’t focus on the taste at all, and suddenly he’s not so hungry anymore. He just wants to feel Kyungsoo against him again. But he’s not about to say that to the other man, too afraid he might make fun of him for it.

When dinner is finally made, they are both sitting at the table. The conversation is mostly lead by Kyungsoo as he talks about miscellaneous things here and there, but for the most part Jongin remains quiet. He picks at his food, eating a lot of the meat since Kyungsoo went through all of the trouble to thaw and cook it for him. It’s good and the other man cooked it perfectly to Jongin’s tastes, but he can’t help to stare at Kyungsoo’s hands. His mind flits back to his fantasy scenario and he blushes, immediately looking down at his lap.

He tries to think of something else to distract him, but he feels a soft hand cradle his face. Jongin looks up to see Kyungsoo giving him a soft smile. “It’s okay, Jongin. Don’t be embarrassed.”

Jongin blinks, amazed at how Kyungsoo can read him so well. He’s still a bit unsure and secretly mortified that Kyungsoo obviously knows what he’s thinking about, but he smiles back anyway. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to get so quiet. I just got... lost in my thoughts, I guess.”

Kyungsoo chuckles, bringing his hand away and focusing on grabbing some more vegetables to put on his plate. “Don’t apologize. I told you it’s fine. You almost done?”

“Yeah. I’m pretty full. The galbi was really good. Thank you so much for making it.”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “It’s a nice change from all the fish I guess. You ate a lot of meat, I’m surprised. And impressed.”

Jongin rubs the back of his neck. “What can I say? I’m kind of a carnivore.”

The other man shakes his head. “Looks like I’m going to need to make you it more often. How about tomorrow I get some pork from the market?”

Jongin nods enthusiastically. “That’d be great. Do you mind if I come with you? I want to call my friend since I didn’t get to talk to him last time.”

“Sure. While I go get the food, you can stop in that cafe we went to before.”

He nods in agreement, picking up his bowl and a few of the other dishes and follows Kyungsoo to the sink. When Kyungsoo goes to start washing them, Jongin shoos him away. “Go relax or something. You cooked dinner and I basically did nothing, so it’s the least I can do for you.”

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow but relents, stepping away from the sink. Jongin grins down at him and grabs the sponge. He feels Kyungsoo touch the small of his back. “I’m going to go out to the garden then. There’s still some light out so I should make sure everything is locked up so your precious fruit dragons won’t eat all of our food supply.”

Jongin nods. “Okay. I’ll be here.” Maybe he’ll leave out some fruit for them later anyway, so they don’t stop coming here.

Kyungsoo stares up at him for a few seconds as if contemplating something, but leaves out the door. Jongin watches him leave until the door closes behind him. He really needs to stop looking at Kyungsoo’s body or else he’s never going to get rid of these inappropriate thoughts swirling in his mind.

 

~

 

It’s later in the evening and both of them are doing their own thing. Kyungsoo decided, after he came in from the garden, that he would go read in his room. Jongin on the other hand, had no idea what to do with himself. He still wants to touch Kyungsoo again, and move more towards the physical side of things, but he’s scared of rejection. He knows Kyungsoo said it was okay earlier, but Jongin’s still insecure about their relationship. Is it too forward to want to become more intimate with Kyungsoo? They have only known each other for about a month now so Jongin’s just worried about moving too fast too soon.

Then again, with Kyungsoo, everything just feels so _right_. They haven’t really talked about their feelings outright, but they haven’t really felt the need to. Jongin can tell he is important to Kyungsoo, especially when he’s so soft and gentle with him. The other man can still be a little rough around the edges, but given his life circumstances it’s understandable.

Still, that doesn’t give Jongin any sort of confidence as to where exactly their boundaries lie. Sure, they’ve kissed a few times and Jongin tends to hug Kyungsoo a lot, but they’ve never really talked about doing _other_ stuff. It also doesn’t really help that Jongin has never been in a relationship before so he really has nothing to go off of besides what he’s seen in movies or read in books.

He plays with his fingers as he sits on his futon in the living room. He glances down the hall leading to Kyungsoo’s room multiple times, his stomach in knots. He wants to go talk to Kyungsoo about it, but he really doesn’t know how to bring it up. Plus the last thing he wants is to be teased for it. Even if Kyungsoo is only doing it to lighten the mood, he isn’t sure he can take it when it’s a subject as sensitive as this.

Before Kyungsoo, he had never really wanted to do anything like this with anyone: that one kiss with Jongdae was an exception. By himself in his dorm, he had tried jerking off some porn videos, but it was something he found a bit weird. Especially afterwards. But with Kyungsoo, the only form of trepidation comes in the form of fear of rejection.

He lets out a shaky sigh and slumps his shoulders. He almost wants to just forget it and go to sleep, but he knows he’ll be up all night thinking about different provocative situations between him and Kyungsoo if he does. He bites his lip and stares longingly down the hall. He moves down the hall quietly, heart racing in his chest. He is a little breathless by the time he stands in front of the doorway to the other man’s room, the door wide open like Kyungsoo was waiting for Jongin to come by.

Kyungsoo looks up from his book, sitting up and giving Jongin a bashful grin. “Took you long enough.”

Jongin swallows harshly. “Were you waiting for me?”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “You could say that. Is something wrong? You look a bit flushed.”

Jongin takes a deep breath and looks down at his feet. He feels heat rush from his cheeks and all the way up to the tip of his ears. “I just.” He stops, trying not to stutter as he tries to make sense of his racing mind. “Remember how you said you were happy you were the one I was learning with?”

Kyungsoo puts his book on the nightstand and pats the mattress next to him. “I do.”

Jongin licks his lips, and walks over to the other man’s side, sitting down and staring at his lap like it will give him the answers he needs to start talking. “I was thinking that maybe- uhm.” He quickly looks at Kyungsoo to gauge his reaction. “That maybe we could do something more?”

Jongin’s face is bright red when he hears his own voice crack at the end of the sentence, but the mortification is quickly wiped away when Kyungsoo brings Jongin’s hands into his own and squeezes them.

“What do you have in mind?” Kyungsoo asks, his voice low and quiet as if he’s worried he’ll scare Jongin off. Jongin feels the urge to laugh at that. They’re both hopeless.

Jongin can feel how he is shaking slightly from nerves but he tries to push that away for now. He looks Kyungsoo in the eyes and seems to relax a little at the kind look on the other’s face. “I-I want to kiss you…”

Kyungsoo tilts his head. “Kiss me?” His thumb is rubbing comforting circles on the top of Jongin’s hand.

“Yeah,” Jongin says lowly. “Like you tried to do when we were at the picnic.”

Kyungsoo stays silent for a few moments, just taking in Jongin’s nervous posture. Slowly, he reaches up and strokes his cheek. Jongin instantly leans into the touch, loving it when a small smile blooms on Kyungsoo’s face.

“You really are the most adorable person I’ve ever met Jongin.”

Jongin laughs. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Kyungsoo says. “I think it’s cute. Is this what’s made you so silent all night?”

Jongin nods. “At dinner I started thinking about it a lot but I didn’t know how to talk about it with you.”

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow slightly, sending a hot flush through Jongin’s body. “You were thinking of making out with me all the way through dinner?”

Jongin’s cheeks are once again, tinted a light pink. “That, among other things….”

“Other things?” Kyungsoo sounds smug now. “Like what?” He leans in a little closer, eyes glowing with something Jongin has never seen before.

Jongin really doesn’t know what to think at Kyungsoo’s change in expression, so he swallows nervously. “I-uh. It’s not….”

“It’s okay, Jongin.” Jongin shivers at the way he says his name. “Tell me everything.”

Jongin feels a sudden rush of self-consciousness again. “I imagined us kissing here, on your bed.” _And more_ , Jongin thinks, but he doesn’t say that part. Baby steps.

Kyungsoo reaches up and behind Jongin’s head to stroke the nape of his neck lightly. “Was that all we were doing?” He _knows_. He knows that wasn’t all he was imagining: there’s no way that look can mean anything else, but it’s not a look of condemnation. It’s kind of thrilling.

Jongin blinks rapidly, mouth open like he’s been stunned into silence. He really needs to stop being such an open book.

At Jongin’s expression, Kyungsoo smirks and leans in. He presses a kiss to the skin below his ear, his hands no longer holding Jongin’s, but instead stroking up his arm. “Was I touching you like this Jongin? Or were you touching me?”

Jongin is once again left in daze at Kyungsoo’s soft touch and calming voice. “You were touching me like...like this.” He brings Kyungsoo’s other hand to his chest and drags it down to his abdomen. His heart skips a beat when Kyungsoo added a bit of pressure to feel the flat plain of Jongin’s stomach. He slips down a little, until his little finger is dangerously close to his crotch, skimming over his v-line.

“And you? What were you doing?” Kyungsoo’s voice is a bit more throaty now, but it sounds amazing to Jongin.

His eyes flit to Kyungsoo’s but he stays silent. Kyungsoo notices his shyness, and slides his hands away from Jongin’s stomach to his shoulders, lightly pushing him to lay on his back. He drapes himself over Jongin, leaning down to press soft kisses to the side of his neck. He lets out a soft sigh that ends in a low moan, and sets a fire in Jongin’s stomach.

“What were you doing?” He asks again. Jongin doesn’t even hesitate this time, bringing his hands up to thread through the other man’s hair and pulling slightly. Kyungsoo raises his head from his neck and brushes his nose against Jongin’s.

Jongin seals their lips together, feeling every bone in his body relax the moment he does. Kyungsoo leans his body weight onto one arm as the other goes back to his stomach, fingers breaching under the shirt and dragging his nails softly against the skin. Jongin gasps at the sensation, and Kyungsoo takes advantage of that and swipes his tongue into Jongin’s mouth. Jongin follows suit, scared he’ll make a fool out of himself and get saliva everywhere, but goes with it. Kyungsoo smiles a bit before sucking lightly on Jongin’s tongue, making him groan.

They shift a bit so Jongin’s feet aren’t hanging off the bed anymore, but continue to kiss as soon as Jongin’s head is comfortably lying against the pillows. Suddenly filled with a boldness that wasn’t there before, Jongin pushes the hem of Kyungsoo’s shirt up, sliding his fingers across the rivulets of his abs. They’re so defined he could probably wash his clothes on them. He slips up further, reaching his pecs, dragging his nail across a small pink nipple. Kyungsoo’s bites his lower lip, watching Jongin’s face with rapture. What must he look like now?

“Take this off.” Kyungsoo orders, tugging Jongin’s collar until he lifts his arms, allowing his shirt to be pulled off. Even though it’s not exactly warm in here, Jongin doesn’t feel the cold, not when he’s fueled by desire. Kyungsoo’s eyes burn into him, and he can’t hold back another moan when Kyungsoo dips back down to reclaim his lips.

Kyungsoo’s hands, large and calloused, roam across his body, leaving tingling trails in their wake. Jongin unconsciously arches his back a little, and clutches his boyfriend close to him, a little overwhelmed by these new sensations.

Face flushed and eyes glassy, Kyungsoo pulls back suddenly, breathing hard. “Jongin, how far do you want to take this? We don’t have to go all the way tonight. We don’t even have to go further, I just. Need to know. I don’t want to push you, ok?” He whispers the last part right next to Jongin’s ear, his lips brushing his skin. He shivers, eyelashes fluttering.

“I want to go further. Not all the way. But I-I wanna feel more of you.” Kyungsoo lays kisses down Jongin’s throat, one hand squeezing his hip.

“You want to touch me?” Kyungsoo smirks against Jongin’s bare skin. Jongin can only manage a faint ‘m-hm’ but that’s all that Kyungsoo needs to hear before he’s sitting up, unzipping his jeans, and reaching into his underwear. He draws Jongin’s hand to him, spits on his palm, then guides him so that his fingers curl around his girth.

Just touching Kyungsoo like this sends a flash of heat through him, and his own cock throbs in response. He drags it up and down, coating his length with the spit to make the slide easier. He likes how it fills his hand: he can only imagine what it’s going to feel like _inside_ him.

Kyungsoo lets Jongin go, and moans throatily as Jongin continues to stroke his cock from base to tip. Struggling with his other hand Jongin pulls down his waistband to free his dick from it’s confines, gasping when it hits his stomach.

“Hold on.” Kyungsoo murmurs, changing his position so he’s sat across Jongin’s thighs, cocks aligned. Jongin’s hand is just big enough to fit around both of them, and it feels so good, better than it’s ever felt before. Maybe it’s because this time, it means more to him? Or maybe it’s because Kyungsoo is just _so_ incredibly sexy, he thinks he might faint. It’s too hard to go slow when everything is building like this. Kyungsoo’s low moans are being burned into his mind, along with the faint wet sounds of their cocks in his hand.

Kyungsoo’s weight on top of him stops him from bucking up the way he wants to. Every muscle in Jongin’s body is tense as he strokes them quickly, his only thoughts on how Kyungsoo is sucking marks on to his neck. Every neuron in his brain is telling him that this is where he’s meant to be: with Kyungsoo.

Jongin’s breaths are coming faster and he knows he’s closer than he should be this early, but he can’t help it. Kyungsoo groans Jongin’s name as he thrusts into his hand to match his pace, and suddenly Jongin is coming in spurts all over his stomach, heels digging into the mattress.

As soon as it’s over, Jongin sags, watching Kyungsoo chase his own release. The image of Kyungsoo kneeling over him, head thrown back as he jerks himself off is undoubtedly the hottest thing he’s ever seen and if he weren’t already spent, he would be eager for round two. Kyungsoo’s come mixes with Jongin’s when he finishes, warm on his skin.

Kyungsoo is panting harshly, eyes fluttering open to stare down at Jongin. Jongin smiles and lifts his head, Kyungsoo meeting him halfway and kissing slowly. Both of them break away at the same time and Jongin looks down at the mess on his stomach, the wet stickiness making Jongin cringe.

Kyungsoo chuckles. “Stay still. I’ll be right back.”

Jongin nods slumping back onto the pillows and sighing peacefully. That was everything he had wanted for his first time and more. Boneless, he lets himself sink into the familiar mattress, and wonders what it would be like to do this every day.

He hears Kyungsoo open a door and the sound of running water a few moments later. Jongin glances towards the door when Kyungsoo comes back, a damp face cloth in hand. Jongin lifts hand to take the cloth from him, ready to clean their mess himself but Kyungsoo only brings his palm to his lips, placing a soft kiss there before gently putting it on the bed.

Jongin’s heart skips a beat at the action, and he gives Kyungsoo a grateful smile. The other man returns the expression, his eyes holding a fond glint to them. He gently wipes up their mess, cleaning Jongin’s stomach until there isn’t anything left.

When he’s done, he tosses the rag to the side with the rest of their clothes and lays on his side next to Jongin. He brings the blanket and sheets over them, chuckling quietly when Jongin cuddles close to him, arm thrown over his waist and legs tangling together. Kyungsoo brings the blanket to Jongin’s chin, hand going to stroke through his hair.

Jongin practically _purrs_ at the feeling, eyes closing in relaxation. “Mm Kyungsoo?” Kyungsoo hums in acknowledgment. “You’re not going to make me sleep on the futon tonight are you?”

Kyungsoo snorts. “Do you think I’m really that cruel? To be honest, I was waiting for the night you asked if you could sleep with me.”

Jongin’s eyes open and he stares with a smug smirk at his slip up. For the first time since they’ve met, Kyungsoo actually flusters, eye darting around the room nervously. His face is red and he avoids looking directly at Jongin. “I meant sleep _next_ to me. I wasn’t waiting for you to come ask me for sex. Well I kind of was. I’m just-” He sighs harshly. “I’m going to bed.”

When Kyungsoo goes to turn around and face the other way on the bed, Jongin giggles, clinging to him so he can’t move. “Oh no you don’t. We are cuddling right now and I’m not about to let you turn around and mope.”

Kyungsoo laughs, cheeks still flushed. “ _‘Mope’_ he says.” He looks back down at Jongin who is hugging him tightly, his face resting against the older man’s bare chest. He takes in Jongin’s appearance before leaning down to leave a kiss on the crown of his head. “Go to sleep, cutie.”

Jongin grins like an idiot but says nothing, only cuddling in closer as they both fall asleep in each other’s arms.

 

~

 

Jongdae’s number is number two on his list of contacts, of which there are only two to begin with, so it only takes a few seconds for the line to connect. Jongdae is quick to pick up, probably seeing Jongin’s icon and diving for his holophone like a rugby player scoring a try.

“Jongin!?” His best friend’s face appears far too close to the screen, his nose at the forefront of everything until he rights himself. “My bad, Jongin? Are you ok? Auntie told me what happened.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. You can relax now. There’s just no signal up at Kyungsoo’s house, so if I want to call anyone I have to come into town.” He shows Jongdae a quick flash of the almost empty cafe behind him.

“Oh, yeah. Kyungsoo.” Jongdae narrows his eyes. “Where is he right now? I’d like to speak to him.”

“He’s buying pork for me.” Jongin smiles. “Look, I know what you’re thinking: Kyungsoo is some exploitative bad boy who’s going to take advantage of me. But you’re wrong, ok, he’s really nice. He wouldn’t even let me give him money for the food I’m eating.”

“Hmm.” Jongdae still doesn’t look convinced. “I’ll reserve judgement until I actually talk to him.”

Jongin rolls his eyes and Jongdae squints his eyes. “Did something happen? You’re like glowing right now. I haven’t seen you this happy looking since we were kids.”

Jongin gulps, trying to be subtle. “No nothing’s happened.”

Jongdae stares for a second, seeing right through him. Jongin jumps to change the subject before Jongdae somehow pulls the truth out of him the way he always does.

“So, um. You’re a doctor.”

“Astute observation.”

“Yeah. I was wondering if you would be able to help me with something?”

“I can’t promise anything, but go ahead.”

“Alright. Well.” Jongin questions his thought process: this may end up being a worse idea than spilling his love life. “Every so often I keep getting, like, bursts of itchiness?”

“Sounds like a skin condition.” Jongdae smirks, “have you been messing around with plants you don’t recognise or something?”

“No, no. I’ve thought about it, but I can’t figure out a possible cause. And it’s so itchy it’s almost _painful_ , and it’s right under my skin. It goes away completely after just a few seconds.”

“Huh. I don’t know.” the doctor seems perplexed, his eyebrows furrowed as he thinks. “Honestly, I’ve got nothing. Usually with skin conditions the symptom is more persistent than that. All I can suggest is that you try taking antihistamines to see if that helps: maybe it’s an allergy.”

“I’m allergic to coffee, this feels nothing like that.”

“I don’t know, Jongin. Especially without being there, I can’t help. I can look in some of my old medical school textbooks, but I’m not sure if I’ll find anything.”

“Huh. Ok, well there’s no helping it then.” Jongin sighs, wondering what on earth might be wrong with him. Foolishly, he had counted on Jongdae to give him a solid reason as to why this was happening to him.

“Yeah. Anyway, back to Kyungsoo. Or should I say your boyfriend?” Jongin flushes, “I’m right, aren’t I!”

“You might be.” Jongin mumbles.

“Wow.” Jongdae shakes his head. “You vanish for weeks and show up with a boyfriend. What are we going to do with you?”

“I don’t know,” Jongin laughs, “If you get a weekend off work, maybe you could come up and visit us?”

“ _‘Us’_ ” Jongdae teases, “It’s ‘us’ now is it? But yeah, that sounds great as long as he’s fine with it.”

“Yeah, I’m sure it will be fine for a little while. We have a futon you can sleep on.”

“Already sleeping with him, huh?”

“Shuttup!” Jongdae laughs at his reaction. “There’s not much space, alright?”

“Suuuure there’s not.” Jongin glares at his best friend, wishing he were sitting next to him so he could hit him. Somehow, Jongin turns around at just the right moment to see Kyungsoo walk in, carrying a large bag of red meat. He grins, and waves him over. Kyungsoo looks nervous again, looking this way and that like something is going to jump out of the shadows and attack him.

“Is this your loverboy?” Jongdae’s annoying voice asks.

Jongin turns to him,“If you are going to embarrass me, I _will_ hang up on you.”

“Oh my gosh,” Jongdae chortles, “testy.”

“Hey, Kyungsoo.” Jongin is suddenly all smiles again, welcoming his boyfriend sweetly. He sits down heavily in the seat next to him, dumping his purchases on the table with a _whump_.

“This your friend?” He asks, jerking his head to the screen where Jongdae is trying his best to not look like he’s snooping on their conversation. It’s not working.

“Yep, this is the one and only.”

Jongdae tries to look passive, even giving a monotone ‘sup?’ when Kyungsoo gets in the camera shot, but Jongin knows the other is beyond curious. Afterall, Jongin’s never dated before and Jongdae of all people knows how hard it’s been for him to find someone he is comfortable with besides his best friend himself.

Kyungsoo bows his head slightly, saying a kind hello back. The worst kind of smile unfurls on Jongdae’s face, and Jongin knows that whatever comes out of his mouth next is going to be bad.

“You better take care of our jonginnie, ok? He’s very delicate, and not very good at gardening.”

“Jongdae. Shut. _up._ ” He grits out, ignoring the way kyungsoo vibrates with silent laughter beside him. He covers his face in preparation for the mortification.

“I’ll take very good care of him, don’t worry. I know what he’s like in the garden already.”

“Why are you like this.” Jongin complains, directed at both of them.  

“Because we love you.” Jongdae replies easily. Jongin peeks out through the cracks of his fingers to see Kyungsoo’s reaction to this, but he looks impassive. Hm. Maybe it’s too soon for him to be saying things like that? Jongin considers: maybe what he feels isn’t pure love, not yet, but it’s very close. He’s sure that in time he will be completely, 100% head over heels for Kyungsoo.

“Thanks. What a way to show it.” He mumbles.

“Well I can’t hug you from over here, so banter is all I’ve got.” Jongdae makes a parody of an apologetic expression. Jongin almost wishes that Kyungsoo weren’t here to witness this: Jongdae is not this embarrassing when he isn’t showing off to someone.

Kyungsoo subtly leans against him, giving him strength to deal with his best friend. He loves him, he’s just a handful sometimes.

“Have you been in contact with the kids?” Jongin asks, “How are they doing?”

“They’re doing pretty good. Taerin is struggling a little, though. She’s studying so hard everyone else is having to drag her away from her books so she can take a break.”

“Ah.” Jongin winces. Is this his fault? He didn’t mean for her to study to the point of excluding everything else. “Tell her ‘Jongin wants you to rest’ for me, okay?”

“Sure thing.” Jongdae smiles, a distant look in his eye, “she and her brother are drifting apart. It’s sad to watch, but it happens. It even happened to us.”

“We’re still friends.” Jongin’s heart clenches. “Hell, Jongdae, you’re the closest thing I have to a brother.”

“We’re on opposite sides of the country,” Jongdae reminds him, forlorn, “but yeah. Still brothers.” He takes a deep breath, steadying himself. “It’s nice to talk to you like this. I was honestly worried for a while that I’d never see your dumb face again.”

“Well, that was nice while it lasted.” Jongin smiles, wiping away the tears that were gathering in the corner of his eyes. Jongdae sniffs.

“Oh yeah! Kyungsoo: Jongin has promised that I can come and stay over at your place any time I like.” Jongin draws his finger across his throat urgently, telling him to stop talking _Right Now_.

“No.” Is all Kyungsoo says.

“What! But I need to see my little Jonginnie!”

“Jongdae.” Jongin warns. He had planned on easing Kyungsoo into the idea, like boiling a frog. Now it’s going to be like pulling teeth trying to persuade him to let Jongdae stay over. He sighs.

Jongdae makes a face, looking to Jongin. “You’re boyfriend is an ass.” Jongin sputters, Kyungsoo giving him a strange look. “I have my own Jonginnie visitation rights and I will sleep on the front step if I have to. Don’t test me farm boy.”

“Jongdae, can you not?”

Jongdae laughs, the sound high pitched. “I’m kidding Kyungsoo, but I really would like to meet you at one point. It would be nice to see who my best friend is so hung up on.”

Jongin slams his forehead against the table. Why must he always be like this?

Kyungsoo stares at the phone, taken aback at how Jongdae switched from sounding like a pissed off mother, to such a nonchalant tone. “Uh. Yeah. I guess.”

Jongdae gives a grin. “Ah so I can come over? Wow you’re so amazing-”

“Wait,” Kyungsoo says urgently, “I never said-”

“I’m afraid you did my friend. Looks like I’ll be coming up you guy’s way sometime soon then! Thanks for the invite Kyungsoo.” He winks.

Kyungsoo looks mildly offended but also so confused as to what just happened, he’s stunned into silence. Jongin figures he should probably end this before Jongdae can do anything else.

“Also Jongin, I can’t wait to tell all of this to Auntie. Oh man, is she going to eat this up.” Jongdae says, and Jongin decides _yes_ it’s definitely time to end this _._

“Alright, bye Jongdae.” he says quickly, barely giving Jongdae the chance to argue before he clicks the button to end the call.

Neither he or Kyungsoo say anything for a short while, processing the events of the last few minutes.

“Your friend… is like a hurricane.”

“Aha… yeah.” Jongin scratches the back of his neck.

“But I can tell he cares about you a great deal. You’re lucky to have him.”

“I am, yeah.” Jongin agrees, thinking back to how upset Jongdae was when he heard about Jongin’s death on the news.

“I think it’s probably about time we head off home.” Kyungsoo announces, hoisting the bag of meat over his shoulder as he gets up. Jongin nods, shyly taking Kyungsoo’s hand as they leave the little cafe.

 

~

 

Their walk home is uneventful, only small bits and pieces of conversation here and there. They held hands the whole time, though, which made Jongin immensely happy. He can tell Kyungsoo seemed a bit tense about it at first, but eventually he became more relaxed as Jongin swung their hands while they walked.

It’s when they’re about to approach the door to the house, that Kyungsoo stops him. “I have a surprise for you by the way. Do you want to see?”

Jongin’s entire face lights up. “A surprise?”

Kyungsoo nods, his perfect heart shaped smile blooming on his face. “Yeah, but you have to be quiet.”

When Jongin gives him an excited look and a small ‘ok’, Kyungsoo leads him around the side to the garden. Jongin looks around curiously, getting a bit suspicious that Kyungsoo is just teasing him, but then he sees it.

Or well, sees _them._

A bit farther from the actual garden is two fruit bearing plants planted relatively close together. Under them, though, are five fruit dragons sleeping soundly under the shade the leaves. When Jongin gets closer, he sees one is a strawberry bush and the other is a gooseberry bush. The dirt looks freshly dug up around it and when Jongin looks to the garden, he notices a couple holes where plants used to be.

He looks at Kyungsoo in wonder. “You gave up some of your plants?”

Kyungsoo gives a bashful half smile. “I know how much you like them so I figured why not? I have other ones so it’s not a loss. I wanted to make a small shelter for them in case it rained, but I thought you might want to help with that.”

Jongin doesn’t say anything, too overcome with emotion as he takes in the earnest look on the other man’s face. Kyungsoo gives him a concerned look. “Jongin? Do you not like it?”

Jongin hugs him tight, almost knocking him over in the process. “I love it. I really do. I just. I can’t believe you do this despite the fact you hate them. You even gave up a couple of your plants just for them Kyungsoo. That means so much to me that you would do something like that.”

Kyungsoo hugs him back, chuckling. “They make you happy, so it’s worth it Jongin.”

They stand there in each other’s arms for a bit before Kyungsoo pulls away, gesturing for him to sit next to the fruit dragons who are now beginning to wake up from all the commotion. Jongin does, cooing when one immediately slithers into his lap.

“Also, I wanted you to know Jongin, I’m not going to keep you away from your friends.”

Jongin looks up from his spot on the ground to show he’s listening. Kyungsoo joins him, sitting across from him. “I don’t know how I feel about Jongdae coming and _staying_ with us, but we can figure something out. Even though I don’t really understand fully, I know you probably… miss him a lot. I don’t want you to be unhappy here in any way Jongin, and if Jongdae coming out to visit you keeps you smiling, then I’m fine with it.”

Jongin’s eyes are shining with tears, emotional from Kyungsoo’s compassion and self sacrifice. He knows it must have been a hard decision to make, what with his evident paranoia, but he’s so grateful for it.

“I’ll… I’ll go put this away.” Kyungsoo says, pointing behind him with his thumb. “You stay here and play with these little critters, if you want.”

“Ok, I think I will.” Jongin says, petting the yellow one with his right hand and the red one from the other day with his left. They chirrup at him, all demanding attention from him, and it’s a little bit like being back at home with the kids. “Hey now, you’ll all get your turn,” he scolds, shivering a little as one crawls up his back, ticklish. It’s small tongue darts out, flicking over his ear and making him laugh.

The red one scurries up his leg and looks at Jongin with a determined face, letting out a little whine and putting its front feet on his chest like it’s trying to push him down. Jongin grins when it begins to claw at his shirt at the same time.

“Okay, okay,” he laughs. He laughs down carefully in the grass, the dragons all climbing onto his stomach at once. The red one looks at its friends with a smug look and then settles right under Jongin’s chin. Jongin, on the other hand, watches fondly with the back of his head resting on his arms. A green one starts burrowing under his shirt, chirping softly when Jongin squirms from being tickled.

He’s totally in heaven right now.

Kyungsoo comes back a few seconds later and when the fruit dragons hear his low chuckle, they all freeze. Kyungsoo gives them a kind look though, grabbing some ripe berries from the top of the bush where they probably couldn’t reach and puts them in a pile on the ground. Most of the dragons dart towards the food, leaving from their spots on Jongin’s body in a flash. Only the red one stays, not wanting to give up his place on Jongin’s collar bones.

“It’s getting late,” Kyungsoo says, eyes the red one a little strangely. “We should go inside and make dinner soon.

Jongin sits up, cringing when the fruit dragon’s claws sink into his skin to keep from falling. He gently grabs it, cradling it in his palm. “Do I have to? Look at this little sweetheart.”

The fruit dragon, as if it understood him, looks at Kyungsoo and bares its teeth. Jongin giggles because it’s supposed to be threatening but he knows these types of dragons don’t have very sharp teeth since all they eat is fruit all day. There is nothing he could possibly do to seem threatening.

Kyungsoo glares at it, baring his teeth too. Jongin’s actually surprised Kyungsoo would know to do that. Usually only people who study dragons at a place like the Academy know dragon behavior and what it entails. Jongin supposes maybe he’s just dealt with fruit dragons a lot. Then again, he tries his best to never go near them so how would he know?

The red fruit dragon peeps and quickly climbing up Jongin’s shirt and hiding in his shoulder. Jongin gives Kyungsoo a judging look. “Now that wasn’t very nice. It was just being territorial.”

Kyungsoo gives the fruit dragon a disgruntled face. “Yeah well it’s treading on my territory.”

Jongin’s not exactly sure if he’s talking about him or his garden, but he laughs anyway. He plants a kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek. He then puts his hand up for the fruit dragon to crawl into and when it does, he carefully places it on the ground next to the others who are still feasting on their berries. It gives him a hurt look, like he just rejected him so Jongin bends down and kisses its head.

It bobs its head up and down like it’s nodding, making a nasally wailing sound, and Jongin knows that it’s a sign of happiness among dragons that consider each other friends. He’s surprised, though, since it’s not so common to see a dragon do it towards a human. It just makes Jongin feel giddy inside.

Kyungsoo is watching the encounter closely, no longer looking at the little creature like it’s going to steal everything he loves. Instead, he looks at it like he’s genuinely curious. Jongin wonders if Kyungsoo knows that it’s not a typical response to human companionship too.

Jongin pats its tail and scootches it over to a berry, getting up a second later and dusting off his pants. He looks at Kyungsoo and offers a hand. “Come on, let’s go inside.”

Kyungsoo smiles up at him, taking his hand and lifting himself up.

 

~

 

Jongin wakes up in the middle of the night, by himself, and writhing as his skin feels like it might crawl off his body. He gasps, scratching at his arms but not achieving any sense of relief. The feeling builds, and builds, until it _hurts_. Every square inch of his body roiling with a needles that make him want to remove his skin entirely. He’s beginning to scratch so hard his skin looks raw, even in the dim light of the moon.

‘ _Where is Kyungsoo?_ ’ is all he can think of in his frantic state as he thrashes on the bed, desperate to make it all go away. It’s futile, nothing he does is helping. He cries out, jaw clenched as he arches off the bed. He barely notices tear tracks running down the side of his face.

Is he going to _die_ like this? _Alone_?

“Augh! Kyungsoo!” Where _is_ he? He should be here, Jongin knows this, but he _isn’t_ and something is _wrong._ A new wave of pain hits him, this time making it feel like his bones ache to the core. He screams. “Kyungsoo! Please!”

He claws at the bedspread underneath him, almost tearing the sheet. He can’t escape this agony. He tries to get up but falls to the ground a second later. He’s shaking so violently from the pain and he’s just so _scared_.

Suddenly he hears a loud thump and some crashing from outside. He doesn’t even hesitate to scream out for Kyungsoo, knowing it must be him. It _has_ to be him.

The front door slams open and Jongin hears footsteps rapidly approach the bedroom. “Jongin!” Kyungsoo calls out frantically.

Jongin cries the moment he sees the other man standing in the doorway, arms opening up for him when Kyungsoo instantly runs to his side. He pulls him into his arms, holding him tightly to his chest.

“It hurts Kyungsoo,” he says, voice cracking. “I can’t take it. I _can’t-_ ”

Kyungsoo rocks him gently, rubbing his hand up and down Jongin’s back to try to comfort him. “Shh I know Jongin,” he whispers, “I know. You’ll be okay, I promise.”

He’s still sobbing, muffling his screams into Kyungsoo’s shoulder when the ache gets too bad. He tries to scratch his skin but Kyungsoo keeps him from doing so, whispering things like ‘you’re doing great, Jongin’ or ‘it’ll be over soon’.

Eventually though, like they always have, the sensations disappear as if they never came in the first place. Only this time, it leaves his entire being exhausted. He slumps in Kyungsoo’s arms, sobbing quietly at everything that just happened.  Kyungsoo still hold him, pressing tender kisses to his head every one and a while, but otherwise doesn’t say a word.

Jongin pulls away a little, blinking tiredly. “Where were you?” Jongin asks, voice scratchy from his screaming earlier. His hair is matted to his forehead from sweat, but he can’t push it back. It’s too sore to move anything, every little movement a twinge.

Kyungsoo does it for him, carding his fingers through the bangs and pushing them away from his eyes. He gives him a wrecked look. “I’m so sorry Jongin. I was out fishing.”

Jongin chokes on his words as he tears up again. “Don’t leave me again. Please don’t ever let me go through that _alone_ again.” Any other day he would be embarrassed by sounding this clingy, but right now he needs to say it, he needs to know that Kyungsoo is going to be there. He doesn’t think he could stand it if Kyungsoo left. He knows now with absolute certainty that he’s in love: what else could this feeling be?

Kyungsoo kisses his forehead softly, eyes glassy as he watches Jongin cry. He wipes Jongin’s tears when they fall. “I won’t,” he promises. Jongin takes a moment to look at Kyungsoo, seeing how distraught he looks, and shuts his eyes. He still hurts, but everything is back on track now. With Kyungsoo here beside him, he knows everything is going to be fine.

“Let’s get you back into bed,” Kyungsoo says, “Can you stand up?”

“I don’t-” He doesn’t get to finish his sentence; Kyungsoo whisks him up into his arms, holding him tight, and carries him to their bed. Well, technically it’s still Kyungsoo’s bed, but Jongin thinks of it as theirs now. Kyungsoo places him on the bed carefully, taking his time laying Jongin’s head on the pillows.

Jongin looks up at him gratefully, getting comfortable.

“Do you need anything? Shall I get you some water?”

“No.” Jongin mumbles, reaching out to his boyfriend imploringly, “I just want you to come over here and hold me.” The worry melts off Kyungsoo’s face, and he quickly takes off his jeans so he can lie down more comfortably. “Do you go fishing barefoot?” Jongin asks, remembering that he didn’t have shoes on last time he caught him either, “your feet are dirty.”

“I. Uh. Yeah.” Kyungsoo swallows nervously. “I like to stick my feet in the water sometimes.”

“Oh. That makes sense.” Or it would, Jongin supposes, if you like doing that sort of thing. But Jongin can’t see himself willingly dipping his toes into the unknown of the ocean, let alone his whole foot.

Still aching, Jongin allows himself to properly relax against his boyfriend, ready to fall asleep. Kyungsoo shifts a little, moving so Jongin rests his head on his chest instead of the pillow, his arm wrapping around Jongin’s waist soon afterwards. Kyungsoo’s steady breathing makes Jongin’s head rise up and down, lulling him to sleep gently.

“I was wondering.” Kyungsoo, begins, “What would you say if I took you out to the cliffside again? To make up for our last date.”

“You don’t need to make up for anything.” Jongin mumbles, words garbled from exhaustion.

“I feel like I do. We can have another picnic, this time without being interrupted by those damn fruit dragons.”

“Don’t talk smack about my babies."

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo snorts. “”But the offer still stands.”

“Ok. I’ll see how I feel tomorrow.” Jongin promises. For now, he just wants to sleep, safe and protected in Kyungsoo’s embrace. Kyungsoo hums, and draws little patterns on the skin at Jongin’s waist where his shirt hikes up a little. Jongin closes his eyes, utterly content with Kyungsoo here next to him. “Will you be here if I wake up to that again?’

“Of course. I already told you I won’t leave you, didn’t I?”

Jongin smiles, eyes still closed as he listens to Kyungsoo’s steady heartbeat. “Hm, just checking.”

Kyungsoo kisses his head one last time. “Go to sleep, cutie. You’re probably exhausted.”

Jongin sighs, pressing a light kiss to Kyungsoo’s chest even though there is a shirt there to block his way.

“‘Kay,” he mumbles. “Love you.” Kyungsoo just chuckles and continues to lightly stroke his waist until he falls into a peaceful slumber at last.

 

~

 

As Jongin helps Kyungsoo to make food to carry up to the cliff top, where they’re going to have their redemption picnic, Jongin hums tunelessly. He’s thinking about how he woke up that morning, curled around Kyungsoo’s like a kitten and how this is the happiest he’s ever been. After he’d woken up in the middle of the night, he hadn’t really been able to appreciate how good Kyungsoo had felt against him, strong and comforting. They had spent a good half hour rectifying that before getting out of bed. Jongin’s lips still tingle a little.

Jongin’s kimbap is still a lot messier than Kyungsoo’s but it’s probably still edible so it doesn’t really matter all that much. He also keeps eating the fillings, and Kyungsoo has had to scold him more than once, using a spoon to threaten him. That had led his mind to dirtier places, and he had coloured violently, refusing to meet his boyfriend’s eye until he had calmed down.

Now, he is carefully following Kyungsoo’s simple instructions, filling some mini pastries which will only take a little while to bake with the red bean paste the older man happen to have in his pantry. As for the kimbap, they don’t look very appealing, and they may very well fall apart when they try to eat them later, but they’ll still taste good. It’s nice to eat more rustic food like this, he thinks, it’s more filling than the artificial flavored stuff he used to have all the time back in the city. Especially the instant stuff he ate during his time at the Academy. He shivers at the memory, it was _that_ bad.

“Wipe the tops off those with this.” Kyungsoo points to a small bowl of what looks like egg. He doesn’t question Kyungsoo’s logic, assuming that he knows better than he does.

They go into the oven a short while later. Jongin leans back against the counter, proud of himself for not drastically messing anything up.

Last night seems like a distant memory now. Today it’s sunny and bright, and Jongin is officially going on a date with Kyungsoo. A _real_ one. Even though Jongin wouldn’t mind if the fruit dragons tagged along again this time, he knows Kyungsoo would probably get upset again so he hopes they stay behind with their fruit bushes. Maybe he’ll have a stern word with them before he goes.

Jongin walks with Kyungsoo’s hand in his own up the small hill, taking his time since his body is still a bit worn out. Kyungsoo has the picnic basket and the blanket slung over his shoulder, watching Jongin with concern when he starts panting. He’s already been sweating for a while: the events of the night before still linger.

“We’re almost there. Do you need a break?”

Jongin shakes his head. “No. I’m just a little tired. I can make it.”

Kyungsoo squeezes his hand. “Don’t push yourself, Jonginnie.”

Jongin feels his heart skip a beat at the nickname. He ducks his head, hiding the overjoyed smile from Kyungsoo, who probably doesn’t think anything of the pet name since he knows everyone else seems to call him that. But to Jongin, it feels more special hearing it come from Kyungsoo.

They eventually reach the top of the hill, the cliff's edge a little ways away from where they set up their blanket and bring out their food. Jongin stares at Kyungsoo expectantly when all of the food is laid out in front of them. The other man is about to grab some kimbap with his chopsticks, but notices Jongin’s look.

“What?” He asks, hesitant.

“I thought this was a redemption date.”

“It is,” Kyungsoo says slowly, not understanding where Jongin is going.

He rolls his eyes, getting up and crawling over to Kyungsoo. “Guess I just have to do everything myself then.” He pushes the food out of the way, much like Kyungsoo did last time, and climbs into his lap. He’s about to lean in and kiss him, when he feels something cold being pressed to his lips.

Jongin’s eyes snap open to see Kyungsoo holding up a piece of kimbap to his mouth, a smirk on his face. “If you would have waited, I was going to feed you and then kiss you when we finished.” Jongin blinks, blushing immediately. “But I guess you’re not _just_ hungry for kimbap are you?”

“Oh my god. Shut up.” Jongin removes himself from Kyungsoo, curling into himself and grabbing the kimbap from Kyungsoo with his hand. Kyungsoo laughs at him and scoots closer as Jongin chews silently.

“Oh come on. Don’t be like that. Open up for me.”

Jongin blushes at the innuendo, not sure if Kyungsoo meant it that way or not. He complies, though, opening his mouth for the second piece, his face disgruntled. He still doesn’t have a lot of confidence when it comes to taking the lead, and he knows Kyungsoo loves it when he does, but it’s times like these that makes him want the ground to swallow him up.

Amidst his moping, Kyungsoo presses a little kiss to his cheek. Jongin looks up at him and sees the older man smiling down at him, an adoring look in his eyes. “Sorry. I know you don’t like me teasing you like that. We’ll make out more later I promise. I’m actually really hungry from all that walking. Besides, you still look pretty weak so you should eat too. Don’t want you collapsing on me. Well, not in that way.”

Jongin raises an eyebrow, grabbing his chopsticks. “And in what way would you want me collapsing on you Do Kyungsoo?”

“What do you think?” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow right back at him, but Jongin’s resistance is weaker. He takes a mouthful of kimbap so he doesn't have to say anything, focusing on chewing and swallowing without choking.

“These are good.” Kyungsoo compliments. Jongin had been responsible for filling them with bits of avocado, cucumber and, surprise, _fish_. He wanted to use bits of meat too, but he didn’t want to wait for it to thaw.

It’s nice out here. Jongin remembers thinking that before, too. The atmosphere is very pleasant, and the view is lovely. Coupled with the natural soundtrack of birdsong, it’s peaceful. It’s been all too easy for Jongin to fall into Kyungsoo’s routine, Jongin realises, and maybe before he would have been surprised at himself for adjusting so quickly to living with another person. But it feels natural. Like he’s just drawn to him.

He could almost say it was… destiny.

Maybe Mrs Choi was right after all.

Jongin helps Kyungsoo put away the now empty containers, both of them lying side by side and looking up at the sky. Kyungsoo is situated a little lower than him so he has to crane his neck to look down at him. The older man has his eyes fixated on the clouds, watching them floating by with the wind.

“That one looks like a heart, don’t you think?” He says, pointing upwards. Jongin shields his eyes from the glare, and squints up into the sky.

“I don’t see it.” Jongin pouts, disappointed.

“Oh. M-maybe I was just seeing my love for you.” Jongin turns to look at him, shocked at his words. Kyungsoo is looking away, embarrassed all of a sudden. Jongin processes what he just said, a slow smile blooming on his face.

“What?” Jongin asks, smiling so hard now that his eyes have probably almost disappeared. He just wants to hear him say that again. He inches closer to Kyungsoo, lining them up so the lengths of their arms are touching. Kyungsoo shakes his head, lips sealed.

“I didn’t hear you,” Jongin purrs. “Come on. Say it again.”

Kyungsoo grunts. “No. Oh my god. Do you know how long it took me to build up the confidence to say that?”

Jongin giggles. “But Kyungsoo~,” he says, dragging out the end of his name. The older man looks at him and Jongin has to keep from laughing at how red he is. “Come on, cutie.”

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at him playfully. “That’s my line.”

Jongin kisses his cheek. “Not today, short stuff.”

“I like it better when _you’re_ the blushing mess. This isn’t fair.”

Jongin shifts so he’s draped across Kyungsoo, placing a delicate peck on the older man’s lips. Kyungsoo smiles, despite himself, and rests his hands on Jongin’s hips. A surge of confidence rushes through Jongin, allowing him to unabashedly kiss down Kyungsoo’s defined jawline and to his ear. He kisses him there lightly before smiling. “Do you know what I see right now?”

Kyungsoo hums, breath picking up a bit. He must secretly like it when Jongin takes control like this. He’ll have to practice it more. “What?”

Jongin smirks a little, loving this entire situation. He leans close, lips brushing against his ear. “The man I love.” Kyungsoo gasps a little, obviously not expecting that at all. “And he happens to love me back. Right?”

When Kyungsoo is silent, Jongin pulls away a little, just hovering over him. Kyungsoo is looking up at him like he is the most precious thing in the world. Jongin’s so thrown off by the raw emotion in his eyes, his heart racing at the sight. Kyungsoo reaches up and tenderly cups his cheek. “Of course.”

They stare at each other, transfixed. Jongin doesn’t know what to say; all the words seem to die on his tongue. Kyungsoo lifts his head and kisses him softly, pulling away a second later to look at him again. “Never in my life have I heard someone say they love me, Jongin. You have no idea how much this means to me right now.”

Jongin feels like he might cry at the not at all concealed adoration written all over Kyungsoo’s face. Jongin can’t resist anymore: he ducks down, kissing him with all the passion he can muster. He keens, trying to convey just how much he loves Kyungsoo, pouring every single emotion into this moment.

Eager to please, Jongin relocates himself so he’s straddling Kyungsoo’s hips. There’s a second of hesitation on Jongin’s part, but Kyungsoo grabs his hip with one hand and pulls his head down with the other. Kyungsoo’s fingers tangle into his hair, and he turns his head to give him easier access to kiss him deeper.

It feels so dangerous, doing this out in the open. There’s no one around, Jongin knows that, not even the fruit dragons this time, but he still feels that tinge of thrill. Like before, Kyungsoo takes the lead with the kiss, tongue flicking at his lower lip and slipping inside. Jongin sucks on it slowly, loving in the content sigh Kyungsoo releases when he does.

Kyungsoo uses his grip on Jongin’s hips, and pushes him down so their cocks grind together, drawing moans out of both of them. Kyungsoo is usually quiet, so Jongin relishes any sort of sounds that he makes, his deep voice always igniting something inside him that has him wanting _more_.

Jongin rolls his hips down, seeking friction and groaning softly at the delicious sensation of their crotches rubbing together, even through several layers of fabric. Kyungsoo’s hand gradually makes its way further south, gripping his asscheek and _squeezing_. Jongin is so shocked that he breaks their kiss, looking down at Kyungsoo wildly.

“I think… maybe we should stop.” he says, breathing heavily. They need to stop, before things go too far. If they make a mess out here, they would have to walk all the way back home before they can clean up.

“You’re right.” Kyungsoo agrees, looking almost as affected as Jongin feels, cheeks rosy and eyes glazed. The sight of his lips, swollen and slick, make him want to go back for more, but he responsibly rolls off, settling on the grass next to him. He takes Kyungsoo’s hand, still wanting to maintain a link as they wait for their arousal to fade away.

Kyungsoo squeezes his hand, and Jongin returns the gesture, heart swelling. It takes a while, but both of them cool off after a while. They snack on some of the desserts they made before leaving the house, enjoying the gentle breeze and the smell of the ocean just on the other side of the cliff.

Jongin stretches his neck, still a little sore from the night before. Speaking of which- “Hey Kyungsoo? Do you know what happened to me last night?”

Kyungsoo gets a little tense, looking at Jongin sympathetically. “God don’t remind me. You scared me so much. I could hear you screaming from _outside_ of the house and I was still in the forest coming home.”

Jongin gives him an apologetic look. “Sorry. I didn’t know what was going on and I was panicking when I saw you weren’t there.”

Kyungsoo plays with Jongin’s fingers in his lap. “Don’t apologize. I understand. You were in a lot of pain. I feel horrible for not being there for you when you woke up.”

“But you still came when I called for you,” Jongin says quietly. “That’s good enough for me. I was lucky you were on your way home when it started.”

Kyungsoo looks up at him, gulping. “Yeah. Lucky.”

Jongin tilts his head at the other man’s nervous behavior but before he could say anything, Kyungsoo speaks first. “I’m really lucky to have you Jongin. I’ve never had anyone to cherish like this so I’m so happy to have you here by my side. It’s why I feel so bad for not being there when you were in pain. What if something happened when I was gone?”

Jongin smiles, thinking it’s cute Kyungsoo is worrying over him. “It’s okay Kyungsoo. Really. I’m fine now. I talked to Jongdae a bit about it since he’s a doctor. He seems to think it might be some sort of allergy. Maybe I’m allergic to one of the plants around your house.”

Kyungsoo snorts, mumbling something about how an allergy to plants has nothing on this. Jongin blinks. Come to think of it, Kyungsoo did seem to really understand what he was going through when he was in the middle of the painful episodes. He seemed to know exactly what to do to help, even going as far as to keep him from scratching without Jongin having to tell him that it itched. If he thinks hard enough, he specifically remembers Kyungsoo saying something along the lines of ‘you’re doing great’.

‘ _Doing great at what?_ ’ Jongin thinks. Maybe he should save that for another time. This entire subject seems to make Kyungsoo seems a bit distraught. He slides over so their thighs are touching, Jongin looking at him with a dazzling smile.

“Well, either way, I’m glad you held me through the night. I was scared it would come back.”

Kyungsoo’s lips quirk at the sides. “You know you told me you loved me before you fell asleep last night?”

Jongin blushes. He thought he had been dreaming when he said that. _Shit._ He laughs nervously, hand scratching at the back of his neck as he avoids eye contact. “Oh really? Oops.”

“Oops,” Kyungsoo mocks. “You say that as if you weren’t just on top of me twenty minutes ago trying to seduce me with your loving words. It worked, mind you.”

Jongin flusters. “Stop. Oh my god.”

Kyungsoo snickers, pulling Jongin’s hands away from his face when he tries to cover it. “You’re so cute. What am I going to do with you?”

 _Love me forever?_ Jongin wants to say, but instead he just mumbles a “stop making fun of me.” Kyungsoo grins.

“Let’s go for a walk,” he says, heaving himself up and holding out his hand to help Jongin up. “We need to walk off all this food.”

Jongin readily agrees, taking his hand and standing up. When Kyungsoo starts dragging him closer to the cliffside, a warm feeling in his chest blossoms. It’s so beautiful up here, the sun beginning to set in the background over the horizon with the sea reflecting its colors. The water can be heard crashing against the land far below and it’s music to Jongin’s ears. Kyungsoo seems to share this sentiment, looking extremely at peace as he walks with Jongin’s fingers laced with his own.

Their hands fit wonderfully together, Jongin notices. Even though Kyungsoo’s palms are a bit big, Jongin’s fingers are long and slender. It’s a nice contrast, especially when their skin tones are so different. Jongin’s is tanner than the elder’s since he never really bothered to put high grade sun block on, unlike Kyungsoo who looks a bit fair despite being outside a lot. Jongin likes it though. It’s one of the things that makes Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo.

The man in question looked up at him, a bit of excitement in his eyes. “You want to get closer? It’s really pretty near the edge. Just don’t look down.”

Jongin looks hesitant, but he knows Kyungsoo has probably been here countless times so he nods. He lets him lead them farther up, grinning ear to ear when they stop. “Beautiful right?”

Jongin takes in the sight, loving the gentle breeze that hits his face. He sees a few birds flying in the distance, but he can’t help but to stare at his boyfriend as the other man closes his eyes and basks in the warmth of the setting sun.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Jongin mumbles, but Kyungsoo hears it anyway even though the breeze is loud in their ears. His gaze is fond for a few moments before it turns serious. Kyungsoo places his hands on Jongin’s shoulders, looking intensely into his eyes.

“You have to understand, Jongin. I love you. I really do.”

“I understand.” Jongin tries to laugh this sudden tension off, “I love you too. You know that.”

“Good.” Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, and nods to himself, cementing whatever decision he’s made in his mind. His hand’s drag slowly over Jongin’s lapel, and Jongin smiles. This spot is so romantic, with the sun setting behind him, reflected orange in Kyungsoo’s eyes.

The gentlest of breezes ruffles Kyungsoo’s long hair, and Jongin endeavours to engrave this moment in his memories forever.

Kyungsoo bites his lip, leaning in to kiss him. Jongin closes his eyes, trying not to smile too much because it will make it harder for Kyungsoo to kiss him properly. Their lips connect chastely and he follows Kyungsoo like a flower chasing the sun when the older man pulls away.

“I’m sorry,” he thinks he hears Kyungsoo whisper, before a sudden force on his chest makes him jerk backwards.

Jongin’s arms pinwheel as he tries to grabs Kyungsoo’s arms, eyes wide and full of fear. The man just stands there like a statue, though, watching him tip backwards without making any move to save him.

The wind whistles violently past Jongin’s ears as he falls, loud enough to mask the sound of his own voice as he screams for Kyungsoo to help.

 

 

* * *

 **sam's a/n:** if i could i would name this entire chapter  **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** because thERE ARE JUST SO MANY TIMES I WAS SENDING ELERI THE LENNY FACE WHILE WE WERE WRITING IT. Did you guys like all the fluff?? We were pratically dying the whole time writing it ;W; So, let's address the elephant in the room shall we? Jongin took a nosedive off the cliff. Oh man I hope he's going to be okay..... **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 

 **eleri's a/n:** CLIFFHANGER! CLIFF- get it? hehe sorry^^ we got some wonderful people who drew fanart of the last chapter!!!! thank you so so much to both of you! were glad that our fic was inspiring enough to draw somthing :D we were wondering if anyone would like to draw jongin washing his clothes on kyungsoo's abs bc we were dying when we wrote that part lmao. we also had a lot of fun writing the smutty parts ;) ;)

[ ](http://bangtanhommies.tumblr.com/post/149285281869/fanart-for-this-amazing-story)

click on this image to see the rest of the drawings by @shakha1665799! Theyre all so cute <3

[ ](https://twitter.com/softpoodle/status/761602868977606656)

and this fantastic one by @softpoodle ! with toothless ears!

Also! here are the links to our twitters btw: **[@celerydragon](https://twitter.com/celerydragon)** , [@ **kairousels**](https://twitter.com/kairousels) 


	5. Chapter 5

Jongin is about to die.

Absolute terror almost blinds him. His heart is pounding out of his chest and his hair is whipping his face. The sea is closing in on him, the sharp rocks at the bottom of the cliff beckoning his name.

There’s no way he’s going to get out of this: this is the end. His screams are lost to the wind.

In the moment he’s finally accepted he’s going to die, that he feels it: a pain so intense he’s screaming for an entirely different reason. His body feels as if it’s suddenly rearranging itself, and his bones crack and ache as if they are expanding under his skin. His back muscles strain like something is pushing from the inside out. He’s going to be sick.

Another wave of pain hits him and everything disappears.

For a long moment, he falls through the air totally limp. When he comes to, his entire being is screaming for him to just _stop_. He stretches out instinctively, and everything… just…. _stops_.

His descent slows, and he lands delicately on one of the jagged rocks. Jongin pants heavily as he tries to catch his bearings. He frantically looks around but only sees the bottom of the cliff, the white water washing up against the rocks there.

This can’t be happening. He’s dead. He _has_ to be dead.

He looks up and see’s what he thinks might be Kyungsoo’s silhouette leaning over the edge of the cliff to look at him and when the figure disappears, his suspicions are confirmed. Raw anger boils in the pit of his stomach, and furious tears pool in his eyes. How _could_ he? How could Kyungsoo try to kill him like this after everything they had? After telling him he _loved_ him?

Jongin snarls, the sound more feral than he’s used to. It’s irrelevant; all he can think about is getting back to the top and, before he knows it, he’s clawing at the side of the cliff. He scales it at an alarming speed, but he attributes it to the sheer rage and adrenaline coursing through his body.

He climbs to the top and scrambles onto the grassy area he had been pushed from, and sees Kyungsoo cowering a bit farther away from him, next to where their picnic is laid out. His face is wary but not afraid. Or guilty. A ferocious growl rips through him, and goes to stand up so he can march over to him and give him a piece of his mind, but he physically _can’t._ Did the fall injure him?

For the first time since he fell, he looks down at himself. Instead of his hands splayed out against the ground, there are wide, white paws, with deadly thin claws protruding from them. His tanned skin has also been replaced by white scales, dotted with large black spots spreading up and past his arms, which are just like that of a leopard. Jongin turns to look at the rest of his body, not only surprised that he’s able to actually _see_ some of his neck even if it is covered in a thin, white mane, but also that his entire form has completely changed.

No longer does he have his human legs and torso, but an elongated feline body with large wings folded at his sides and even a fur-tipped tail to match. He stares at his body, a new surge of fear washing over him. What the hell _happened_ to him? Where did his body go?

Jongin opens his mouth, intending to demand an explanation but all that comes out is a yowl, the sound sad and longing. He freezes. Can he even speak anymore? He mentally panics even more at the thought. Is he _stuck_ like this? Never to be able to talk again?

He’s in the middle of a breakdown when he hears footsteps approaching him cautiously. His head whips and he’s met with Kyungsoo standing with his hands out apprehensively, a concerned expression marring his face.

“Jongin,” he begins softly, but Jongin doesn’t want to hear any of it. The blinding rage is back in an instant and he bares his teeth, letting out an angry roar and diving for his boyfriend. Or should he say _ex-_ boyfriend?

The sound of his roar carries for miles, but blends in with the sounds of the ocean. Kyungsoo falls back and Jongin stands over him, his clawed paws pinning Kyungsoo down by the shoulders.

Kyungsoo laughs nervously, trying to right himself, but Jongin is stronger than he is for once. “Okay, yes, yes. I suppose I deserve this, but I knew this would happen so it’s okay right?”

Jongin’s growling again, only this time it’s much more menacing, resonating deep within his chest. His eyes must express just how pissed off he feels because Kyungsoo gulps.

“L-Let’s not do anything dramatic here. I was going to save your ass if you didn’t change when you did, I hope you know that.”

Jongin sees red. A screech tears through his throat and the intensity makes Kyungsoo flinch and turn away. Once he’s done, Kyungsoo glares at Jongin, and tries to push his paws off him.

“Will you shut the hell up? If you keep doing that someone’s going to hear, and believe me, that’s the _last_ thing you want, you overgrown kitten.”

Jongin blinks, catching on that none of this seems to really be a surprise to Kyungsoo. Shouldn’t he be running and screaming? The confusion seems to show on his face and Kyungsoo sighs.

Jongin watches the other man closely, sucking in a sudden breath when he sees his brown irises swirl until they are overtaken with white. Jongin backs off of him immediately, his tail curling around him protectively. Is Kyungsoo..?

Kyungsoo sits up and smiles reassuringly, reaching out to pet the mane on his neck. “We’re the same, cutie. I know what you’re going through because I went through the same thing.” His gaze is soft when he looks up at him and Jongin feels his heart rate pick up. If he could, he’d probably be blushing since he’s always loved when Kyungsoo looks at him that way but right now, he doesn’t know how to feel.

Jongin stares down at the smaller man and huffs, brushing past him and walking until he’s far enough away, next to the edge of the woods. He settles in the grass, body facing away from Kyungsoo.

So Kyungsoo intentionally pushed him off the cliff, to trigger this? He could have _killed_ him! He’s so conflicted right now, and his mind can’t make sense of any of this. He was supposed to _have_ a dragon, not _become_ one! Nevermind the fact that this is all impossible. People don’t just turn into dragons. This is absurd.

This is a dream. This has to be a dream.

He feels a light touch on his tail and Jongin lifts his head to see Kyungsoo sitting on his knees, his eyes wide and his eyebrows pulled down beseechingly. Jongin snarls, flicking his tail away from the other man with ease and wrapping it around his legs. He’s not going to listen to anything he has to say.

Kyungsoo sighs, forlorn, and Jongin tries not to feel guilty. No! He’s not going to be swayed by his stupid, sad face. He should just get up and leave, and never come back- maybe he could go to the Academy? They might know what to do to fix this.

“Jongin I’m sorry I didn’t warn you. It had to be a surprise or else it wouldn’t work.”

Jongin ears flicker in interest and he curses his new body for being so expressive. Kyungsoo must have noticed it too because he continues speaking. “I suspected what you were from the beginning, and I knew that I had to help you. It’s our responsibility as a shifter, especially since we’re so rare these days. Although I gotta say… falling in love with you wasn’t part of the plan.”

Jongin feels his heart ache at the words and he suddenly feels like crying. He feels like an idiot for thinking Kyungsoo had any sort of ill intentions towards him. He’s cared for him since the beginning and deep down, Jongin knows that.

He lets out a sad whine, looking at Kyungsoo timidly, his ears lying flat against his head. Kyungsoo shakes his head and gives him a small smile. “It’s okay. I know what you’re thinking and I would have reacted the same way. You were scared Jongin.”

Jongin hesitates for a moment before crawling over and wrapping his body around Kyungsoo’s small figure. Carefully, he places his head on his lap, taking up most of the space there due to his size. He nudges his head gently into his stomach. Kyungsoo giggles warmly, placing his hands on his face and softly dragging his fingers down the scales. Jongin is surprised at how good it feels, and he leans into his touch.

His heart expands at the caresses, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Even if Jongin is much larger in this form, he feels like putty in Kyungsoo’s hands. The older man lightly scratches behind his ears, stroking his neck and under his chin as well. Jongin leans his head up a bit, allowing Kyungsoo to rub his chin even more, the sensation satisfying.

Jongin could get used to this.

Kyungsoo laughs softly again. “You’re just like a cat, aren’t you? No wonder Hellfire loved you.”

Jongin pays him no mind, eyes still closed at the pleasant feelings he’s experiencing. When Kyungsoo stops, Jongin cracks an eye open. His boyfriend is staring at the rest of his body, taking in the snow white scales and black spots that are scattered across him.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?”

If he could, Jongin would probably have the biggest grin plastered on his face. Instead though, he responds by rubbing his head against Kyungsoo’s side. He surprises himself when a low, resonating purr comes from his throat, and he would be embarrassed if it wasn’t for Kyungsoo’s bright, heart shaped smile beaming down at him.

“Do you want to hear more about our kind?” Kyungsoo asks, leaning back into Jongin’s side and getting comfortable. “There isn’t that much to tell, but it might help.”

Jongin lets out a small sound, trying to say yes. Luckily, Kyungsoo understands straight away.

“Well. Like I said earlier, there aren’t very many of us. We’re often abandoned, or taken from our parents at a young age. It’s unusual to find a family of shifters because it’s dangerous to stick together: some people even hunt us because we’re so rare. That’s why I live all the way out here on my own. That, and we don’t tend to get along with regular humans all that well. Or other dragons of our caliber, but I’m sure you know more about that than I do.” Jongin whines pitifully. That explains _so_ much. His entire life, and Kyungsoo’s. It hurts to think about it.

“But you were lucky.” Kyungsoo murmurs, smiling softly again, “I think you were found at such a young age that you were brought up thinking that the people in your orphanage were family. Your clutch-mates.”

Everything makes sense now, it’s like a second half of him is finally awake now and it’s liberating knowing that there’s a reason things have been the way they were. Mrs Choi was right: his destiny _did_ lay elsewhere.

“When I was fifteen, I met another shifter dragon, his name was Ryeowook. He befriended me, and awakened my dragon side. I think it’s triggered by proximity to another shifter; for safety, you know? I got the same awful itchy feeling you’ve had for ages. Anyway, he pushed me off the boat we were fishing on, and at the time, I couldn’t swim. I thought I was going to drown, and then suddenly- _bam!_ I transformed. Being a dragon makes catching fish so much easier. I don’t know how he knew that almost drowning me would trigger it, or how I knew that you needed height. I guess it’s just instinct.”

Jongin looks up at him, catching on at last that Kyungsoo’s late night fishing escapades were all done in dragon form. The loud noises, the dirty feet, the huge fish, the lack of boat! All of it makes sense now.

“Oh, that reminds me!” Kyungsoo exclaims, “I need to show you my dragon self. Do you… do you want to go flying together?” He finishes, unsure. Jongin gets up and rubs his face against Kyungsoo’s, acting on his new dragon impulses. He uses so much force that he knocks his boyfriend over, making him laugh louder than he’s ever heard him.

“Alright, alright! Get off me, you dumb kitten.” He tries to push Jongin away, but even though he’s much stronger than Jongin in human form, as a dragon, Jongin easily overpowers him. But he wants to see Kyungsoo transform, so he stands back to give him room.

Kyungsoo gets up, and takes off his clothes. This reminds Jongin of his own clothes, and he bounds over to the edge to look down below.

“Yours ripped when you transformed.” Kyungsoo informs him apologetically. “You’ll either have to wait till later to transform, or walk home naked.” Jongin mewls in annoyance, but turns around to face Kyungsoo again, who is now completely undressed. Shy all of a sudden, Jongin looks away, but Kyungsoo tells him off for it.

Taking a deep breath, Kyungsoo shuts his eyes and time seems to slow to a halt. The black from his hair seems to seep into his shoulders and neck like ink, staining his skin in swirling clouds as his body stretches and elongates. It’s so elegant and practiced, the way Kyungsoo seems to know the exact moment to change position as his body changes. It’s just so magical, and Jongin is in awe.

As a dragon, Kyungsoo is long and serpentine, with a pair of exquisite, translucent wings on his back, accompanied by smaller fins at regular intervals down his body and floaty tail like that of a mermaid. His face is angular, pointed, and his scales are black as night, with constellations of white scattered here and there like stars. He has no legs, which is a surprise, but Jongin supposes it must be easier to swim that way? He’ll have to ask about it later.

It’s difficult to consolidate this image as Kyungsoo, _his_ Kyungsoo. But only for a moment: the instant he looks closer, there’s no way he could ever doubt that it’s him. Something intrinsically _Kyungsoo_ hides behind his eyes, and Jongin knows that he would have recognised him even if he hadn’t seen him transform right before his very eyes..

The black dragon spreads his wings, showing off for Jongin. They are thin, and fall loosely across the grass, unfolding as he shifts. Closer to the edges of them, there are speckles of white which gradually converge into a clear translucent color at the bottom. Jongin’s left breathless at the sight.

He’s gorgeous, and Kyungsoo clearly knows it, judging by the way he turns and poses, letting Jongin get a good look. His scales reflect the setting sun, and sparkle every time he moves. A gust of wind catches his lacy wings, making them ripple gently. Jongin thinks they must be made for the water.

Kyungsoo releases a haunting howl, like that of a whale, which echoes around them and makes his hair stand on end. Moving like a snake, Kyungsoo propels himself off the edge and glides downwards in a lazy helix, coasting with his wings spread wide and his fins catching the air. He only beats his wings at the last second, perching delicately on some of the rocks. Jongin peers down at the sight below with distrust, hesitant to make the jump and join him.

He’s scared, lightfully so, but deep down he knows he’ll be fine: he has wings now, even if he doesn’t know how to use them. At the same time though, he’s had quite enough of falling from cliffs for today. He cowers away from the edge, ignoring the whine he hears in the distance from Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo wastes no time flying back to him, landing behind him and crowding around him with his body. Jongin growls threateningly when the other man starts pushing him back towards the cliff. He sees what Kyungsoo is doing and he wants no part of it.

Kyungsoo’s face as a dragon isn’t capable of making expression, but there’s something about him that’s undeniably smug. Jongin releases a desperate yowl, but he doesn’t relent. Soon Jongin feels his back feet slipping off the edge and he extends his claws to grip the dirt underneath him. Kyungsoo just shakes his head, letting out a series of annoyed huffs. Jongin can’t imagine how ridiculous he looks right now, his eyes wide as half of his body hangs off the edge. Like a cat avoiding a bath.

Kyungsoo huffs, and retreats to allow Jongin to climb back up. Once safe, he nuzzles Jongin’s face, a low rumbling in his throat. Jongin chuffs happily, glad that he isn’t really going to force him to fly right now.

Kyungsoo stares pointedly at Jongin for a moment, then swivels to face the cliff. Jongin turns away. There’s a small whine, then nothing.

“Jongin?” The sound of his own name makes him jump, as though he had forgotten that a human version of Kyungsoo existed in that moment. Kyungsoo’s hands cradle Jongin’s head, making them seem a lot smaller than they really are.

“You need to fly. If you don’t go now, you’ll just keep putting it off, and putting it off until you just never take the jump. C’mon, cutie, I know you can do it.” Kyungsoo sidesteps him, running his fingers along the top edge of his wing before teasing it away from his body. “Here; stretch your wings out. You can practice a bit, if you want.”

Jongin feels a bit stupid with his wings spread out like this, but he humours his boyfriend.

“Great! Now flap them.” Kyungsoo says, staring at him expectantly. Jongin just looks at him and does as he’s told. His movements are a bit timid and fluttery, but he knows he’s doing something right when he sees Kyungsoo’s smile widen.

“It’s going to feel a bit weird and your wings might not catch at first, but you’ll be okay.”

Jongin looks at the edge and he gulps. He really doesn’t want to feel like he’s falling again. Kyungsoo pets the mane running down his neck and he relaxes at the touch. Kyungsoo knows what he’s talking about. Even though he deceived him before, it was for a good reason, he knows he wouldn’t do it to him again.

Kyungsoo reaches for his face again and Jongin lowers himself down to his level. A light kiss is pressed to the top of his head and then, for a moment, the other man just stands there with his forehead pressed against Jongin’s. Kyungsoo pulls away to give him an encouraging smile. “I’ll be right behind you. I promise.”

Jongin looks torn. Though he’s still a bit traumatized from this whole experience of being a dragon so far, he needs to do this. Kyungsoo is right. If he really is part dragon, or shifter, or whatever Kyungsoo said, this is in his nature. Once he’s in the air, his instincts should kick in, right? ...Right?

The open sky seems to call out to him, inviting him to jump.

With a deep breath and one last look to his boyfriend, he leaps off the edge, wings stretching out to catch in the wind. The wind is rustling in his ears again, but this time he can actually keep his eyes open without a problem. He struggles, body flailing a bit as he tries to do the same maneuver Kyungsoo had done earlier. The little updrafts and gusts of wind scare him, but it’s just minor turbulence, and he can deal with that. It’s only when he twists his body with the help of his tail, that his wings catch properly.

His descent slows down significantly and he leans to the side to glide away from the cliff. Steadily, he beats his wings until he’s a bit farther away from the daunting ocean below. He feels his heart rate pick up in pure ecstasy.

He’s doing it. He’s actually _doing_ it.

Jongin lets out a roar of pure, unadulterated joy, uncaring if anyone happens to hear him. This is what he’s always wanted; to fly with his dragon without restraints. Of course, in this case he _is_ the dragon, but that’s okay. He’s perfectly content with this. Although, he still has a lot of questions for Kyungsoo but all that can wait.

Jongin hears a gentle coo close behind him and when he turns his head to look over his shoulder, he sees Kyungsoo following behind him. Jongin gets so excited at the sight of his boyfriend, he turns his whole body, causing him to tumble a bit and he has to beat his wings frantically to get back on track. When he recovers, he chances looking at the other dragon again, only to see him shaking his head in what Jongin assumes is amusement.

If he could, he would be blushing right now. Luckily his face is covered by scales and fur, otherwise it would be obvious. Well, he concedes, it’s already obvious, especially with the way his long ears are pressed flat against his head.

Kyungsoo pushes himself faster so he’s soaring level with Jongin, the wind streaming past them giving them such a rush. Jongin never knew it would feel this way. He isn’t sure where they’re going, but he knows that he would go anywhere as long as it’s with Kyungsoo. He closes his eyes for a moment, just letting himself _feel_. With his wings spread out, rising and falling with updrafts and downdrafts, it feels like anything is possible. Jongin just wants to cruise the air channels, unstoppable.

Just then, he feels a gentle push at his wingtip that sends him off balance. His gut clenches as he struggles to right himself, suddenly terrified of falling again. He looks and sees Kyungsoo eyeing him mischievously. The other man leans to the side and bumps him again. Jongin huffs and tries to do it back, but Kyungsoo dodges it in just enough time, easily more agile than he is. When Jongin sends a disgruntled glare towards his boyfriend, who is laughing at him, Kyungsoo taps him again before changing his course of direction and heading straight up into the clouds.

Jongin wants to laugh; Kyungsoo is trying get him to chase him.

Jongin flaps his wings and follows close behind his boyfriend, trying not to think about how high up they are. Kyungsoo does a wonderful job at distracting him though, twirling around and making his ebony body move so gracefully, like a ribbon. Jongin decides to join him, carefully tilting himself so they spin around each other.

Jongin can only imagine how they look together. His own white scales clashing beautifully with Kyungsoo’s own midnight black ones. It feels intimate: the way they move together so perfectly, how even their colouring mirrors one another.

They were made for each other. Jongin chuffs happily and Kyungsoo makes a small whining noise back. He must feel the same way.

From here, they can see the town, tiny blinking lights in the distance. The sky is a dusky purple, almost night, and for a moment Jongin is scared that they’ll be seen up here. But Kyungsoo doesn’t seem worried, so he casts those thoughts aside, following his boyfriend further in his ascent.

Though the clouds look fluffy and soft from the ground, they aren’t when they fly into them, arching and dancing around each other. It’s a little damp, and Jongin’s fur from his mane sticks to him a little, but flying above the clouds is worth the few moments of discomfort; the stars twinkle in the distance, making Jongin feel very small.

It’s so empty up here, just him and Kyungsoo. The other dragon makes a game out of darting past him, nipping playfully at his flank and escaping before Jongin can retaliate. Jongin’s flying is still clumsy, so it’s hard for him to turn, and he never catches Kyungsoo no matter how hard he tries.

Jongin watches as Kyungsoo flies in a lazy spiral, his wings making him corkscrew through the air while Jongin has to make sure half of his mind is always on keeping himself aloft. He wonders how long it will take him before he can pull off fancy moves like that. Kyungsoo is literally flying circles around him, twisting his silken wings and making the speckles on them look like twinkling stars against the night sky. He blends in almost perfectly against the pitch black of the cosmos behind him.

Jongin stares a bit too long, making Kyungsoo stop his movements and let out airy, staccato noises. Jongin flusters when he realizes Kyungsoo is laughing at him. The other dragon is close enough for him to whip his tail against his butt. Or well, where Jongin assumes is his butt. He’s not entirely sure.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but swoops in close. Jongin feels the overwhelming urge to rub against him and Kyungsoo lets him move to nuzzle his face against his own, but pulls away at the last second. Jongin tilts his head, not understanding. He goes to repeat his actions, but Kyungsoo doesn’t allow him. When Jongin looks closely, he can see a teasing glint in his white irises.

Kyungsoo’s eyes drop down to the ocean below them for a millisecond before they seemingly light up with an idea. Jongin holds his breath as he watches Kyungsoo’s wings stop beating, his body tipping mid-air and _falling_.

Jongin’s heart stops.

Kyungsoo releases another hypnotic wail, and Jongin catches on quickly; his competitive nature kicks in as he follows, racing Kyungsoo back down to earth. He tucks his wings in, going faster and faster, hurtling towards the black water below.

Kyungsoo’s body is a missile, the tip of his tail fluttering as he gathers speed. Jongin keeps his eyes on his boyfriend, noting that Kyungsoo’s delicate wings and tail only cause drag, slowing him down.

If Jongin concentrates, he could make himself more streamlined, and he could overtake him. Kyungsoo cries out in shock when he does just that, gaining more and more speed each second. He’s going to win! On his first flight!

A screech ricochets through the air, chilling in it’s timbre. Jongin doesn’t look behind him, not wanting to slow his descent in case Kyungsoo is trying to trick him. Jongin’s just about to count his victories when Kyungsoo falls behind, but then he notices how alarmingly close the water suddenly is.

He panics, flailing and spreading his wings, hoping they’ll work like a parachute. The sudden attempt to halt pulls painfully at his ligaments, and tugs at his skin until he’s sure it’s going to tear. He yowls, his attempts to slow down futile as he hurtles towards the ocean.

The pain triggers something inside him, making his body feel as if it is melting away. Suddenly he doesn’t even have wings anymore, and he’s falling faster than ever.

“ _Kyungsoo_!” He screams, mortally afraid. His mind is foggy, he can’t think straight anymore. He’s heard that falling onto water from a height like this is the same as landing on concrete: he’s going to die, for real this time. _He’s going to die!_

Black surrounds his vision and for a moment, he thinks he might be passing out, but then he feels something wrap around his body. Kyungsoo beats his wings to slow them down and Jongin frantically tries to cling to his lithe frame. They stop at the last possible moment, Jongin’s feet just dangling over the ocean below.

Jongin breathes a sigh of relief, limbs turning to jelly from the adrenalin rush. His eyes widen, though, when his grip loosens on Kyungsoo. A loud splash drowns out his yell as he’s surrounded by a sudden swirl of icy water.

He yells, flailing as he tries to breathe. Kyungsoo dives in next to him, swimming in circles so his body encompasses him and keeps his head above the surface. The water is freezing on his human skin and it’s then that Jongin realizes he’s stark _naked_ , his mood dampening significantly further.

Hyperventilating, Jongin thanks fate that Kyungsoo is more experienced than him, otherwise he’d be a pancake right now. He shivers violently, clutching at Kyungsoo’s lithe body so he doesn’t fall back into the water.

“Why me?” Jongin whines pathetically, glaring at Kyungsoo when he splashes him with his tail. Jongin smacks him lightly. “I hate you right now,” he lies.

Kyungsoo lets out a haunting sound like earlier, nuzzling his sharp nose into Jongin’s neck. Jongin huffs. It’s cute that his boyfriend is being affectionate but he can’t help but to feel fear rise in his throat at being out in the middle of the ocean like this. What if there is something lurking beneath them somewhere?

Jongin tenses at the thought, anxiety broiling. They’re so exposed out here, Jongin especially. Kyungsoo seems to notice his fear, and whines, licking him from the base of his neck, all the way up to his hair. Jongin cringes, momentarily forgetting his fears and gives his boyfriend a bewildered look.

“Kyungsoo what the hell?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes light up and he licks him again. Jongin retaliates this time, trying to shove him away but failing. Kyungsoo’s body shakes slightly and Jongin can only roll his eyes when he figures out his boyfriend is laughing at him. Again.

“As romantic as this is, this water is freezing and I’m naked.” He watches as Kyungsoo’s eyes look his body up and down. Jongin blushes to the tips of his ears. “Stop it! Oh my god. It looks like a _fish_ just checked me out.”

Kyungsoo snorts, tossing his head in offense.

“I’m sorry, I’m just not into that.” Jongin tries to laugh, teeth chattering. Kyungsoo unravels himself from around Jongin’s body, diving under the surface for a moment. Jongin momentarily panics when he can’t see him anymore, his black scales camouflaging him almost as well as in the night sky. He yelps as cold scales brush between his legs, and suddenly Kyungsoo’s head erupts right in front of him. Instinctively, he grabs onto Kyungsoo’s body, wrapping his arms and legs around him tight.

Kyungsoo pauses to make sure Jongin is holding on, then starts to swim back to land. Jongin looks out into the distance, surprised by how far they’d travelled in the heat of the moment. Hopefully no one saw them fall. The way Kyungsoo swims, propelling himself forward with a side to side motion of his tail, makes Jongin glad that he doesn’t get seasick.

It takes a few minutes to reach the rocky shore, and Jongin stumbles off Kyungsoo and onto the cold pebble beach. He’s so cold, he’s gone past pain and now he’s just numb everywhere. He can’t move his fingers, and his lips are probably blue by now. Kyungsoo’s body is not made for traversing this type of terrain, and he scrambles to get purchase on the loose rocks, fretting over Jongin.

A scraping sound makes Jongin look to his right, where Kyungsoo is kneeling, human again.

“Jongin? Are you ok? Talk to me.” He says, tremulous. He crawls forwards, and brings him into his arms. His skin is burning hot against Jongin’s.

“C-Cold.” Jongin managers to get out through his shivers.

“Alright. I’ve gotta get you home.” Kyungsoo says, determination steeling his tone. He lifts Jongin up, and pulls him onto his back, gripping his thighs and taking off at a jog.

Jongin is barely conscious for most of the run home. All he really remembers is Kyungsoo’s heat slowly seeping into his skin and lulling him to sleep.

 

~

 

Jongin wakes up to a light, stroking feeling on his cheek. He blinks blearily, looking up to find his boyfriend staring at him in worry. Jongin groans, trying to move around but finds himself too weak to do so. He looks down and sees his body wrapped in numerous blankets. It’s not until he feels Kyungsoo’s thigh brush his own, does he notice he’s the not only one laying under the covers. Kyungsoo is dressed in only a thin black bathrobe, covering his chest and presumably the rest of his body buried under the blankets.

“What time is it?” Jongin croaks.

“Probably just past midnight. How are you feeling?”

Jongin sighs. “Like I just died and came back to life.” Everything is sore, and every last inch of his skin feels oddly tingly, although not exactly in a painful way. He shifts under the blankets, stretching out his aching muscles.

Kyungsoo chuckles. “Today just isn’t your day, is it cutie?”

Jongin scoffs. “Yeah well, it’s all thanks to you.”

“Hey, I helped you out in a way.”

“Tell me, then, do you always push your guests off a cliff or am I just special?”

Kyungsoo laughs wholeheartedly. “You should know by now, Jongin, that you are way more to me than just a _guest._ ”

Jongin narrows his eyes at him teasingly before slipping his face under the covers. He feels Kyungsoo lean his head against his own. Jongin rolls over.

“I’m still processing everything. It’s hard to come to terms with the fact that my boyfriend kept such a huge secret from me for months.” Even if he’s actually accepted it already. Kyungsoo’s hands creep across his waist,the tips of his fingers tantalisingly close to his crotch.

“I could make it up to you, you know?” He purrs, pressing his body up against Jongin’s back.

Jongin feels a shiver go right up his spine, his mouth running dry at the thought. “I almost died of hypothermia and you want to have sex with me?”

“It would help you warm up, if that helps.”

Jongin peeks his head out, only showing his eyes because he _knows_ his cheeks are glowing red. Kyungsoo smiles, kissing his forehead. “Let me take care of you,” Kyungsoo whispers. “I don’t expect anything back. I just want to make you feel good.”

Jongin swallows harshly, blood rushing south at Kyungsoo’s smooth voice. Is it wrong to actually want to be intimate with Kyungsoo again? It has been a while since they last really _touched_ each other.

“Alright, where are you most sore? I know that shifting takes a lot out of you.” Jongin is a little surprised by this, as he’d thought that they would get straight into, well, _it._ He bites his lip and thinks about the question seriously, but he can’t actually pinpoint a area that’s worse than any other.

“Uh, everywhere?”

“Huh, ok then.” Kyungsoo smiles lewdly, and twirls his finger to make him roll over. Jongin groans, but does as he’s told despite the ache in his muscles. Kyungsoo settles himself over Jongin’s ass, using his butt as a cushion, and Jongin realises with a shudder of anticipation that he really isn’t wearing _anything_ underneath that bathrobe.

Kyungsoo places his hands on Jongin’s shoulders. His palms are already coated in something aromatic, sweet and floral, and he starts to massage his upper back. Jongin doesn’t know where the oil came from, but he doesn’t care.

Kyungsoo presses the heels of his hands into his skin, kneading his muscles and dragging his hands down while still adding pressure. He repeats the motion a few times before changing the angle and rubbing his hands away from Jongin’s shoulder blades and out towards his arms. Jongin groans when his boyfriend uses his fingers to rub at the base of his skull and down his neck. Kyungsoo’s gentle in his ministrations, but at the same time applies just enough pressure that makes Jongin want to keen in delight.

Jongin is getting so lost in the sensations of his boyfriend’s skilled hands on his body that he almost forgets he’s naked. That is, until he feels Kyungsoo tilts his hips forward, pressing his erection between Jongin’s ass cheeks.

Jongin gasps and tries to turn and look at him, but Kyungsoo leans his upper body weight against his shoulders.

“Shhh Jongin. Just relax. Just _feel_.”

Jongin tries to calm his racing heart down. Even his breathing is picking up a bit now as his cock starts to swell, pinned uncomfortably between him and the mattress. Kyungsoo hums, now working on his lower back and kneading the knots there. Jongin closes his eyes and tries to think only about the fingers massaging his skin.

Kyungsoo takes his time on his tired muscles, but soon his hands are creeping lower. Jongin bites his lip when his boyfriend cups his ass, using his thumbs to knead there. Jongin whimpers and shoves his face into a pillow when he feels a few drops of warm oil being drizzled onto his skin, Kyungsoo pulling the cheeks apart again and again.

Jongin’s cock is at least half hard by now and he’s definitely more than just warm. He wants so badly to change his position, but he knows Kyungsoo won’t let him. He’s just about to try and ask him, when he feels fingers brush against his entrance. Jongin’s heart stutters, momentary embarrassment clouding his thoughts. He’s never been intimate with like this with anyone before, so he’s never felt the need to shave back there.

Kyungsoo notices how tense he is and chuckles. Jongin feels him kiss the small of his back. “Don’t worry Jongin. I don’t care. Just relax, okay?”

Jongin takes a deep breath and tries to do just that. Kyungsoo's slick fingers spread his cheeks again, and Jongin’s clutches the pillow with his hands, trying to enjoy the feeling without feeling embarrassed. He draws his thumbs along the line between his ass and thighs, pushing upwards and out towards hit hips.

“Did I ever tell you you have a really nice ass?” Kyungsoo asks, voice low and sultry. Jongin shakes his head, too flustered to speak. “No? Well, I’m saying it now.” He embellishes his words by squeezing him, then running his index finger down his crack.

He shuffles back a little more, and Jongin moans quietly when Kyungsoo moves onto his thighs, disappointed. Kyungsoo chuckles, smacking his ass gently, making Jongin yelp and hide his face.

“Kyungsoooo.” Jongin moans, dragging out the last syllable.

“Yes, cutie?” Kyungsoo teases, obviously having too much fun with this entire situation. Jongin makes a little noise back, not really knowing what to say. Kyungsoo just snickers and focuses his attention back on his boyfriend’s ass.

Kyungsoo leans back a bit, reaching for something on the nightstand. Jongin hears a pop of a cap and raises his head to look, but he tenses when he feels Kyungsoo’s finger thrust shallowly into him. Jongin smothers himself with the pillow, moaning loudly at the sensation.

“Kyungsoo. _Oh_ my _god_.”

Kyungsoo chuckles to himself, focusing on circling his finger inside Jongin to tease him. “You like that?”

Jongin nods frantically, face still hidden.

“Do you want me to add another one?”

Jongin hesitates. He’s never done this before, not even to himself. But it feels so good having Kyungsoo’s hands on him like this. “Yes.” He replies shakily.

Kyungsoo hums. “Tell me if you want me to stop okay? This is for you, not for me.”

Jongin makes a small sound in acknowledgement, adjusting himself on the bed so it’s a little less painful on his growing erection. He’s leaning a little more on his knees now, giving Kyungsoo more access to do whatever he wants. Kyungsoo just slaps his ass lightly, rubbing the spot immediately afterwards to soothe the sting. Jongin closes his eyes, hoping both that Kyungsoo does and doesn’t know that he really likes when he does that. The instance when Kyungsoo had threatened to spank him with a wooden spoon comes back to him all in a rush.

Kyungsoo is carefully moving his finger around, only adding a second when he knows Jongin is ready. Jongin’s a bit tense at the stretch, but tries to relax. Kyungsoo moves his fingers in and out, stretching him with care. It’s only when Kyungsoo begins to lightly stroke his balls that he begin to forget about the pain of his boyfriend’s fingers.

Kyungsoo uses the tips of his fingers to stroke teasingly. Jongin bucks his hips at the featherlight touches, causing Kyungsoo’s fingers to go just a bit deeper inside him. Jongin gasps when his boyfriend grabs his cock the best he can in his position and strokes it. He thrusts into his hand, frustrated because the way he’s lying isn’t allowing him to move the way he wants too.

Kyungsoo withdraws his fingers, leaning over him and kissing the nape of his neck. “On your back cutie.”

Jongin turns around when Kyungsoo backs away enough for him to move around, lying on his back and spreading his legs to allow the other man to kneel between them. Jongin bites his lip, taking in how sexy Kyungsoo looks; his robe is falling off one of his shoulders and is no longer tied together to hide his naked body, but instead showcases his toned torso and swollen cock curled high from arousal. He gulps, his own erection throbbing at the sight.

Kyungsoo fists Jongin’s cock slowly, eliciting long, drawn out moans from the younger man. While he’s distracted, his boyfriend goes back to work on his ass, slipping his fingers in easily and pumping them inside him. Jongin closes his eyes at the pleasant feeling rushing through his veins, sighing out when Kyungsoo starts to twist his hand at the tip of his cock.

Jongin takes a sudden breath when Kyungsoo curls his fingers upwards, loving the rush of pleasure. “Kyungsoo, there. Do that again there.”

Kyungsoo smirks down at him, a proud gleam in his eye. “You mean here?”

Jongin moans when his boyfriend begins rubbing his prostate slowly to match the pace of his hand on Jongin’s dick. He fists the sheets as Kyungsoo swipes at the precome on the tip, the other man getting a wicked look in his eyes.

“Would you like me to suck you off too, Jonginnie?”

Jongin suddenly can’t breathe at the mere suggestion of it. He’s about to choke out that it’s okay, that Kyungsoo’s already pampering him enough, but his mind goes blank the moment Kyungsoo kisses the tip of his cock.

Kyungsoo licks around the swollen head, pulling down the foreskin and sucking at it. Jongin keens. “F-Fuck!” The word just slips out, without him registering it until Kyungsoo sits up, surprised.

Kyungsoo makes eye contact with him then, eyes glazed. Jongin panics.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean-”

Kyungsoo licks his lips, leaning down close to his cock again. “Say it again,” He rasps, obviously aroused by his words.

Jongin stares at him with wide eyes as he engulfs the head fully, sucking and bobbing his head as he moves his fingers against his prostate at a faster pace. Jongin chokes on his moan. He’s only ever imagined scenarios like this with Kyungsoo, but seeing it real, in the flesh, is something else.

“Fuck! Fuck, fuuuuck!” Jongin throws his head back, exposing his throat and whining at the tight heat around his length. This is the most he’s ever felt and it’s too much for him to handle. He writhes and squirms on the mattress, arching up into Kyungsoo’s mouth until his other hand holds him steady. Jongin bites on his fingers, trying to muffle his sudden string of profanities. Even though Kyungsoo seems to like it, it’s still embarrassing.

Kyungsoo’s fingers brush against his prostate with every thrust, and with his tongue working its magic on his cock there’s no way he’ll last. He can feel his climax approaching like tidal wave, surging through his body.

“Ahh, baby!” Jongin tries to warn his boyfriend of his impending orgasm through his heavy breathing. The other man hums around his length, understanding easily, taking as much of him into his mouth as he can. Jongin wails at the stimulation, arching his back and coming in his boyfriend’s mouth.

He’s shocked that Kyungsoo doesn’t pull away; isn’t that what you do? His eyes are closed tight as he takes Jongin’s load, his fingers massaging his prostate and making him squirm at the oversensitivity.

When Jongin finally softens, Kyungsoo pulls away and reaches for a tissue, emptying the contents of his mouth into it and smiling.

“You called me baby.” He teases, holding his hip and rubbing soft circles into his bare skin. Jongin grabs a pillow and covers his face with it.

“Shut up,” he whines, voice muffled. He hadn’t meant to let that slip, and even though having a pet name for your boyfriend isn’t exactly a big deal, it makes him blush to the roots of his hair that the first time he said it was when he came.

Kyungsoo laughs, lying down next to him and wrapping his arm around his waist to drag him close. Jongin lets him, pulling away from the pillow and laying his face on Kyungsoo’s chest. He sees Kyungsoo’s still aroused and reaches down to touch him, but his boyfriend slaps his hand away.

“It’s fine, Jongin. I just wanted to pleasure you. It’ll go down eventually.”

Jongin feels guilty. “Are you sure? It looks uncomfortable.”

Kyungsoo kisses his forehead. “I’m okay, I promise.” He drapes the cover over them and looks down at Jongin’s blissed out face, smirking. “Are you warmer now?”

Jongin rolls his eyes, but nods, curling into Kyungsoo’s steady heat. He smiles into his chest, where he’s sure Kyungsoo can’t see him, and thinks that even after his near death experiences he’s lucky to have his boyfriend in his life. Even if he was the reason for both of them, technically.

He still saved him.

Kyungsoo starts humming some song from twenty years ago, and Jongin listens as if in a trance. Maybe he’s just saying this because he’s biased, but he really loves Kyungsoo’s singing voice, when he’s confident enough to sing. Sometimes he catches him singing in the shower, and Jongin acts like a bit of a creep by sitting outside to listen.

For some reason, this song reminds Jongin of the bar that they met in, which in turn, sets him off thinking of those two asshole guys who had confronted Kyungsoo. Back then, he’d thought their claims were ridiculous. Stealing sheep? Why on earth would he do that?

But now, Jongin knows Kyungsoo's secret. Could there be more to that story?

“Kyungsoo?” He starts, anxiously drawing patterns on his boyfriend’s bare stomach. He stops humming. “Do you remember when we first  met? Those two guys?”

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo’s hand comes up and starts stroking his head, running his hands through his now slightly damp hair.

“They accused you of stealing their livestock. Is there….is there any truth to that?”

“I…. maybe. I might have once been caught on their land stealing two lambs. I had just shifted back because for some reason I had thought that it would be better to be caught as a human rather than a dragon- and also as a dragon I don’t have arms to carry both of them- so I dropped one and ran for it.”

“Oh wow. You’re a seasoned criminal then.”

“I was scared shitless. I knew I shouldn’t have even been there, and they were coming after me with torches and even a dog. I had surprise on my side, so I managed to get far enough away to shift again, and I flew off. I’ve never done it again. I never even ate the lamb, I just let it go. I felt so guilty.”

“Then why did you do it in the first place?”

Kyungsoo sighed. “I saw the owner of the sheep harassing Hellfire in the bar. He hates dragons and thinks they’re lowly creatures so I thought ‘why not have a dragon steal from him?’, but that ended up backfiring a little.”

Jongin snorts. “A little? They came after you with torches and a dog Kyungsoo.”

His boyfriend sighed, continuing to run his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s not talk about it. I still cringe at the thought.”

Jongin smiles and agrees, both of them falling into a comfortable silence. He listens to the older man’s steady heartbeats threatening to lull him to sleep. His body and mind are tired but he still has questions about everything.

“What happened to that guy who taught you about being a shifter?”

“I’m not really sure. Once he taught me the basics, he left. I’ve met a few other shifters since, I called them a while back when I began to be sure that you’re one of us. They’ll probably call again soon, asking about you. We don’t really contact each other much unless we have an emergency: it’s just safer that way. They live in China, so it’s hard to keep in contact anyway. ”

“This is kind of weird. I feel like I’m suddenly included in some covert club.”

“Yeah. So you better not tell anyone. Kyungsoo flicks Jongin’s forehead.

“As if I would.” He pouts, rubbing the mark. “I thought you were trying to make me feel better, not cause me more pain.”

“Aw, I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo  pulls Jongin up until they’re laid out with their eyes level, then leans forwards and places a long, healing kiss on his grievous wound. Jongin smiles in contentment at the show of affection. Kyungsoo has definitely changed a lot since they first met, and he likes to think that it’s his influence.

Kyungsoo strokes his waist gently. “Sleep, cutie. You had a rough day. Next time we go out flying, let’s try to avoid getting you nearly killed, alright?”

Jongin scoffs but gives in, cuddling closer until he’s completely comfortable. It doesn’t take long for his exhaustion to catch up with him, his eyes feeling heavy. “Night baby.”

He can feel Kyungsoo breakout into a grin at the pet name, but he pays no mind. His breathing begins to slow and soon, he’s fast asleep.

 

~

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo walk hand in hand as they stroll through the market. It had taken them longer than anticipated to get out here because of such an eventful morning, but they were finally here.

That morning, Jongin’s eyes had fluttered open when he heard a strange scratching sound from somewhere in the house. He had sat up and looked around from his spot on the bed, but nothing looked out of the ordinary. Kyungsoo was still fast asleep next to him and Jongin supposed he could’ve just ignore and go back to sleep, but he’d been curious.

He carefully rolled off the bed, feet padding into the livingroom. He had stopped and listened closely for the noise, wrapping his arms around himself since it was chilly from leaving the windows open. It would be winter soon, Jongin had realised; he’d been here for almost three whole months. It felt like less and more at the same time.

The clawing noises came back and Jongin quickly figured out it was coming from the front door. He strolled over, unlocking it and cracking it open to find a cluster of fruit dragons trying to wiggle their way in. Jongin’s day brightened in a matter of seconds.

He had stepped outside with them and was immediately smothered, each of them licking him and rubbing their adorable little faces against him. He wasn’t sure how long he was out there, but eventually Kyungsoo had came out to inform him the pantry was empty and that they had to go into town to stock up. Jongin didn’t want to leave the little dragons but he figured he could play with them when they got home.

They made it difficult to leave them, but Kyungsoo had helped peel them off, eyeing the red one with irritation when it hissed at him. That one in particular seemed to have something against him, and they both fought over Jongin constantly. Kyungsoo always won, of course, and he always would. Although one of these days Jongin wants to bring the little fruit dragon in the house and cuddle with it. He would have to try to sneak it past Kyungsoo.

Back in the present moment, Jongin and Kyungsoo wander past the cafe they usually spend their day time excursions in, and head into the supermarket. Kyungsoo had offered for him to go straight to the bar to play with Hellfire, but Jongin had insisted he wanted to go shopping with him.

He hadn’t done a great deal of shopping before, only to buy things like instant ramen while he was at the academy, because Mrs. Choi had dealt with all of that while he lived at the orphanage with her.

“Is there anything you want?” Kyungsoo asks, as he picks up a shopping basket by the entrance. Aside from meat, there isn’t really anything he can think of off the top of his head. He shakes his head. Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at him, but accepts his answer and walks down the condiments aisle.

Kyungsoo takes him through a tour of the entire shop, picking up things he needs and putting them into his basket. Jongin darts up and down the aisles, inspecting everything he can get his hands on and asking Kyungsoo if they can get every other item he picks up. Kyungsoo says no almost every time.

“If I say you can get something from the candy aisle, will you stop?” Kyungsoo bargains, exasperated. Jongin weighs the pros and cons, scratching his chin like he has a beard.

“I’m tempted.”

“ _One_ thing. I’m not made of money.”

“...How _do_ you actually afford all this stuff?” Jongin asks. He’s never seen him work, or anything.

“Well, I get a bit of money from my friends in China, but I also sell some of the fish I catch. I haven’t done it much since you got here, which is why I’m running low at the moment.”

Jongin feels a wave of guilt wash over him. “Then let me buy these then. I have money from training at the Academy so it’s not a big deal. I can call Auntie and have her send it to us.”

Kyungsoo looks like he wants to say no but Jongin’s earnest face makes him waver. He sighs. “Okay.”

Jongin beams at him before giving him a quick peck on the cheek, making the other man’s face turn red. Not used to public shows of affection, he looks around to make sure no one saw that. “Now if you excuse me, I’m getting all the candy I want.”

“Jongin don’t spend your money so recklessly-” Kyungsoo tries to say, but Jongin ignores him, practically skipping to the candy aisle.

Jongin’s eyes brighten at all the different choices and grabs each one he finds appetizing, from chocolate, to mints, to sour sweets. He see’s a small red gummy candy and grins, retrieving a bag and turning around to face his boyfriend who is warily walking towards him and eyeing the mountain of candy in his arms.

“Look, they even have candy that support your obsession with fish.”

Kyungsoo looks down and can’t help but to laugh when he sees the gummies are in the shape of red fish. He looks back up at his boyfriend and smirks. “You know, I’m not carrying all that candy all the way home so you might as well pick two and put the rest back.”

Jongin gives him a cheeky smile. “Who said you were carrying it? Keep up that attitude and you won’t get any.”

Kyungsoo scoffs. “I swear you are such a child sometimes.”

“But you like it, don’t lie.”

Jongin leans up against his side, laying his head on his shoulder and looking up at him with a silly smile. The position is awkward since Jongin has to bend his knees a little and lean back to see Kyungsoo’s face, but it’s worth it when his boyfriend gets that fond look in his eyes. Kyungsoo shrugs him off, saying something about having to go get some tea and Jongin just laughs to himself at the cute grin on his face.

At the checkout, Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything more than necessary, and the teenage girl working the till doesn’t make eye contact with either of them, clearly severely uncomfortable. It’s like reality came along and slapped him in the face, reminding him all over again that he doesn’t fit in with regular humans.

Jongin’s grin slips from his face and he grips onto Kyungsoo’s shirt, looking down at his feet. Kyungsoo hands the money to the cashier and says a small ‘thank you’ when he and Jongin grab their bags. As they walk out of the store, Jongin’s hyper aware of how people visibly move out of their way so they avoid them both at all costs.

He can’t take his eyes off the ground, even when they make their way to the bar to pay a visit to Hellfire. He suddenly feels sick to his stomach being out in public like this. How could he forget about this aspect of his life? Spending all his time with Kyungsoo has really changed him. He feels Kyungsoo bump against his side and he raises his head to look at him.

Kyungsoo has a small, understanding smile on his face. “Smile, Jongin. It suits you more.”

He can’t find the strength to smile wholeheartedly, but he tries anyway. It’s hard for him with the sudden rush of memories of his experiences at the Academy circling endlessly through his mind, all the hurtful words and rejection of friendship from his peers making his mood drop considerably.

“C’mon.” Kyungsoo half smiles, leading them into the bar they met in, and setting their shopping bags down beside the table. They look a bit odd, coming into a bar with so much, but it wouldn’t matter either way. Barely anyone is in here since it’s only mid-day.

The moment Jongin sits down, Hellfire shoots into his lap, mewling loudly in greeting and rubbing her face on Jongin’s cheek.

“Hey!” Jongin laughs, “Alright, alright! I missed you too.” He strokes her head, rubbing between her ears. Kyungsoo chuckles and orders them some water. Hellfire rumbles happily when Jongin scratches under her chin and on her chest. Her emerald green eyes look at him with interest, like she’s expecting something. Jongin realizes she must sense that he can shift now. He pats her head. “No, no. Not here sweetie.”

She tilts her head, but soon just continues to rub herself on him. She settles on his lap and glares at Kyungsoo on the other side of the table. He shoots her a nervous smile, but she just growls. Jongin scolds her, tapping her forehead lightly to get her to stop.

“That’s my boyfriend you’re glaring at, angel. Have some respect.”

She doesn’t understand, though, only blinking at Jongin. He sighs and reaches over the table, opening his palm for Kyungsoo to take. With dragons, actions speak louder than words, and when Kyungsoo interlaces his fingers with Jongin’s, Hellfire stares intensely at them both. Jongin watches as she crawls onto the table, sniffing their interlocked hands before placing her paw on them.

Jongin beams and looks at Kyungsoo. “She accepts us.”

Kyungsoo’s face seems to light up a fraction at the news, but that doesn’t even compare to his expression the moment Hellfire climbs into his lap and rubs her face on his chest. Jongin’s heart skips a beat at the look of pure happiness on his boyfriend’s face when she allows him to pet her.

“Jongin look!” Kyungsoo is actually _giggling_ and Jongin can’t help but smile at the sound. He’s never really thought what it must be like for Kyungsoo. Jongin hasn’t really been around any sort of dragons except for the ones hiding in the shadows of the city and usually they are too aggressive to approach. He’s only had people reject any form of contact with him, but Kyungsoo- Kyungsoo had to deal with both, and never had a family to support him like Jongin has.

He’s seen it: the subtle look of envy when Jongin is being smothered by the fruit dragons outside of his house. Jongin knows his boyfriend dislikes them, but he’s sure Kyungsoo wishes they would be that affectionate towards him as well. Jongin resolves to help them get along better.

While Kyungsoo is playing with the dragon on his lap, Jongin calls Mrs Choi, explaining the money situation to her. She sympathises, and promises to send over as much as she can as soon as possible. Jongin wants to talk to Taerin and Taeoh and the other kids, but most of them are at school still. Little Nanwoo burbles and babbles happily at him, however, so he’s mollified.

This time, it’s Jongin having to tell Kyungsoo that he has to say goodbye when they leave. Some of their groceries are perishable and even though it’s not that hot in the bar, they should still get going. It’s a long walk back home. Kyungsoo looks a little torn, obviously loving the dragon perched on his lap.

Hellfire sends them off with a sad yowl when they get up and grab their bags. She hops back on the bar counter and looks at Jongin pleadingly, but he just leans in and kisses her head.

“We’ll come back soon, angel.”

She deflates when Kyungsoo gives her a gentle pat goodbye, but allows them leave without making a fuss.

Jongin and Kyungsoo start on their way home, both men enjoying the cool breeze that hits them once they get closer to their home. It’s silent between the two of them, but neither man cares. Jongin’s the first one to speak, whining about how heavy the grocery bags are. Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes.

“Shouldn’t have bought the candy,” he singsongs, picking up the pace and leaving Jongin behind.

Jongin huffs and trudges on, ignoring the ache in his arms from carrying so much for so long. Next time they go shopping together, he’ll make sure to bring a rucksack.

 

~

 

Before it got too dark, Jongin had asked if they could light a fire again, and Kyungsoo had agreed. He let the younger man do it himself, without making fun of him when he messed up the first few times, which he appreciated.

There had been no marshmallows this time, much to Jongin’s disappointment, but Kyungsoo had found some sausages to cook. There also wasn’t any alcohol this time, but Jongin didn’t really mind.

Jongin had never had an interest in the stars before, but since Kyungsoo knew about them, Jongin found that they were more intriguing than he’d thought. He listens to Kyungsoo’s quiet explanations rapturously, lying out on the grass by the fire. He isn’t even sure if they are real stories, or if Kyungsoo is making them up as he goes along, but either way Jongin watches him with hearts in his eyes.

The fruit dragons had joined them at one point and are now all curled up against both Jongin and Kyungsoo, much to their surprise. Jongin guesses that since they see how close he is lying to the other man, they must have figured out Kyungsoo wouldn’t try to harm them. Kyungsoo even went so far as to pick one up and put it on his stomach, allowing it to burrow underneath his shirt to keep warm.

Jongin can’t help but smile down at the little lump as Kyungsoo continues speaking. Their meeting with Hellfire the other day must have put him in a great mood, enough to last three whole days. Jongin would probably be the same way if it weren’t for the incident in the supermarket a few days ago.

He’s tried to forget about it, tried to distract himself from the horrible memories threatening to resurface in his mind. Before he met Kyungsoo, he had such a horrible perception of himself, that he was useless and a freak. He always told himself he would never amount to much since no one around ever seemed to accept him. He thought he would never fit in with anyone. It was one of the reasons why being rejected by the dragons in the choosing ceremony hurt so much.

His dream was to become a rider. It was his only hope for ever succeeding and making himself proud. But even now, that proves to be impossible. He had a small hope still buried deep within his heart that his dragon was out there somewhere, that he was still meant to be a rider, but that hope died when Kyungsoo pushed him off the cliff.

He’s a shifter. What kind dragon would ever want someone like _him_ to be their rider? It’s been his dream for so long and now it feels as if it’s been permanently ripped away from him by Fate.

“Is something wrong?” Kyungsoo asks, looking at him from his awkward angle beside him. Jongin jolts, not having realised that he was stewing in his thoughts. He coughs, snuggling into the scarf that Kyungsoo lent him.

“Uh. No, not really.” He lies. Kyungsoo frowns at him, and wriggles closer. “It’s stupid,” he tries to convince his boyfriend, shy.

“Just tell me.” Kyungsoo takes his hand. “I want to help you, okay? Even if it means just listening.” His words make Jongin’s heart clench, and prompt him to spill his secrets.

“It really is stupid,” Jongin warns him, before he continues. “I just- it’s been in my head for a while. I’ll never be able to be a rider, or have a dragon partner, now that I _am_ a dragon, you know? I don’t know why it’s bothering me so much, since the deal I have now is much better.” He squeezes Kyungsoo’s hand.

“That isn’t stupid at all,” Kyungsoo says softly. “It was your dream. It’s understandable to be upset about it.” He pulls the younger man to his chest and kisses his forehead, carding his fingers through his hair comfortingly. Jongin thinks that’s the end of that conversation, as neither of them speak for a little while, but then Kyungsoo stands up abruptly, pulling his boyfriend up with him.

“Kneel down,” Kyungsoo says, eyes sparkling in the firelight as he stands in front of him. He takes off his coat and lets it fall to the ground. Jongin’s heart soars as he catches on. He falls to onto one knee obediently, bowing his head like he did in the arena, with one arm across his knee and his other palm flat on the ground.

Kyungsoo’s transformation is soundless, but he can sense him, large and imposing. He releases a deep breath, the warmth of it wafting through Jongin’s hair. Jongin doesn’t look when Kyungsoo bows in return, keeping to the dragon code. He smiles to himself when he feels Kyungsoo bump his head briefly against his own, the air electric.

The black dragon withdraws a bit, making a soft noise. It’s only when his boyfriend finally whispers his name that he lifts his head.

Kyungsoo’s standing there, naked and shivering, smiling down at him. Jongin’s suddenly so overwhelmed. He’s all choked up, and he thinks he’s going to cry. Why is he going to cry?

Wordlessly, Kyungsoo tugs him up and locks them both into a tight embrace. Jongin can’t help it: tears flow over his cheeks and he cries in Kyungsoo’s strong arms. He’s so grateful for everything that Kyungsoo has done for him, from taking care of him on the first night, to somehow understanding exactly what to do to make him feel better.

“Kyungsoo,” he sobs into his boyfriend’s neck, “I love you so much.” He’ll never love another person the same way, never. Kyungsoo laughs, moisture gathering in his eyes too.

“I love you too, cutie. _So_ much.” He pulls back for just a moment, to wipe the tears from Jongin’s face, then kisses him. It’s not a very good kiss; Jongin is still crying, and it tastes of salt, but it’s Jongin’s favourite one so far, out of all the ones they’ve shared. This one will stay in his memory the longest.

Jongin sniffles as he looks down at his boyfriend. Kyungsoo just just shakes his head and smiles. “You’ll always be my rider, Jongin. I may not be fierce and scary like you probably pictured your dragon to be, but I will stand by your side and protect you.”

Jongin chokes up again. “And I will do everything in my power to protect you as well.”

Kyungsoo laughs and buries his face in Jongin’s neck. They stand in silence for a little, the only sound being the crackling of the fire. Jongin’s still trying to control his breathing so he can finally stop crying, but he’s failing miserably. It’s only when he notices Kyungsoo is shaking in his arms, does he pull away.

“Oh my god,” he rushes to grab the blanket he brought out earlier in case it got too cold. He wraps it around Kyungsoo and looks at him in concern. Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything though, just looks at Jongin with a hooded gaze. Jongin gulps, suddenly unable to stop looking at the other’s plump lips.

“Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo's lips quirk at the familiarity of the entire situation. It's just like their first kiss. "Jongin?” he says, voice laced with amusement.

Jongin wants to laugh but Kyungsoo’s on him in a second, kissing him deeply and wrapping the blanket around them both so the smaller man can loop his arms around Jongin’s neck. Jongin hums into the kiss, his hands on Kyungsoo’s naked waist.  

Jongin is the first to tilt his head, leaning into the older man and trying his best to warm him up. Wandering hands and the soft smacking noises of their lips are all Jongin can focus on, loving the feeling of Kyungsoo’s soft skin and plush lips against him. If only his own clothes weren’t blocking him from feeling his boyfriend fully.

Breathless, Kyungsoo pulls away, lips red and shiny, “I think we should move this inside, don’t you?”

Realisation dawning upon him, Jongin nods enthusiastically as Kyungsoo puts out the fire and returns to his side.

As if drunk, they both stumble into the house, leaving a trail of Jongin’s clothing as they go, until they both land on Kyungsoo’s bed. Kyungsoo leans over him to tug the last of Jongin’s clothing off him, making a show of teasing his boxers down his legs.

In the brighter light of the bedroom, Jongin can see everything more clearly. He rarely gets to see more than a flash of Kyungsoo’s bare skin, so the past few days have been a treat for him. He tries not to drool as his eyes trace his boyfriend’s naked body, following a path from his prominent pecs to his muscular thighs, and eventually settling on his cock.

He licks his lips unconsciously, taking in the sight of Kyungsoo’s half-erection, then looking up to his dark eyes. His dick throbs. Kyungsoo crawls over him, and cages him in, chest heaving as he glances down at Jongin, the salacious look painted across his features awakening something deep within him.

Jongin wraps his legs around Kyungsoo’s hips and brings their crotches together. Kyungsoo leans down and kisses him, their tongues sliding together as Jongin ruts gently against him. Kyungsoo pulls away and peppers kisses down his throat, sucking softly just above his collarbones. Jongin cards his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair and lets them rest on his bare shoulders, feeling the muscles there shift with his movements.

He moans softly, loving how Kyungsoo takes control like this. He trails down to his chest, laving his tongue over his nipple and grazing his teeth over the erect bud, before heading back up. He leaves sounding kisses just below his ear, then nuzzles his neck, hot breaths against his bare skin that make Jongin shiver.

“Jongin?” He asks quietly. Jongin hums, his heart beating wildly in his chest. His boyfriend leaves a small kiss on his cheek and pulls away to look at him. “Do you want to…?” His tone is suggestive and Jongin immediately tenses up. Are they finally going to go all the way?

Kyungsoo sees the way he bites his lip and gives him a reassuring smile. “It’s okay if you don’t want to Jongin. I understand-”

“No! I mean-” Jongin takes a deep breath to try to calm his racing heart. “I want to. I do. I just. I’ve never…”

Kyungsoo brings one of his hands up to tenderly brush Jongin’s hair out of his eyes, face soft. “We can stop at any time you want, alright?” Kyungsoo promises, kissing his nose, and stroking over his nipples with both his thumbs.

“Alright.” Jongin smiles, stammering for a different reason now; “But who is going to...?”

“I don’t mind. Which way would you like? I don’t want you to be hurting, so shall I bottom? Unless you want to.”

“Yeah, yeah. That sounds good.” He stammers. Kyungsoo beams down at him, and dips down once more to claim his lips. He maneuvers himself so he’s properly straddling Jongin’s stomach, lying his palms flat against his chest for support. Jongin’s hands move to rest on his thighs.

“Do you want to stretch me then?” Kyungsoo asks, his voice smooth and deep. Jongin suddenly feels like his mouth is full of cotton. He doesn’t even know what to do exactly, he’s never been taught. Sure, he’s seen his fair share of porn, but he’s not at all confident in himself enough to actually stretch his boyfriend- he’s never even fingered himself before. What if he _hurts_ him?

“Don’t worry so much.” Kyungsoo chides, peeling himself away from him to search his draw for the lube. “You aren’t going to hurt me.”

“Ok.” Jongin says, voice small. He misses his heat already, the cool air creeping in and chilling his skin.

Kyungsoo motions for him to sit up. “Against the headboard, cutie.” Jongin scoots backwards with Kyungsoo in tow, propping himself up with a few pillows and bending his legs slightly so his boyfriend can lean back on them. Kyungsoo hands him the lube and watches patiently as Jongin squeezes a small amount of it onto his fingers. Kyungsoo smiles.

“You’ll need a little more than that.” Jongin swallows harshly, face heating up in embarrassment as he pours more on to his digits and spreads it around. The knowledge of what this is for, what they’re about to do, has him bubbling with excitement, and his fingers are feverish as he flips the cap closed. He almost drops it when he tries to put it down. Kyungsoo hums and lifts himself a bit so Jongin has better access, giving the younger man a hungry look.

“Hurry up.” Kyungsoo commands.

With one hand on Kyungsoo's hip, he brings his other hand to his boyfriend’s ass, caressing the skin there before bringing his index finger between the cheeks. Jongin tries to push away his nerves and lightly circles Kyungsoo’s entrance before slipping his first finger inside.

“Mm, now move it in and out.” Kyungsoo’s voice drops an octave. Jongin does as he’s told, focusing on not messing up and making a fool out of himself. It’s warm, and he’s having a hard time restraining himself, imagining this tight heat around his cock. He doesn’t even notice when Kyungsoo grabs the abandoned bottle of lube, squirting some on his own fingers.

Jongin’s heart leaps when Kyungsoo’s hand joins his own, and slips his own finger in beside Jongin’s. Jongin groans when he feels his boyfriend’s finger slide in and out in tandem with his own, a flash of arousal going straight to his cock and making it twitch again. Kyungsoo smirks down at him, sultry eyes staring right into his soul.

“You like when I finger myself with you, cutie?”

Jongin bites his lip at the words, nerves abandoning him. “Fuck yeah.”

Kyungsoo inhales sharply, moaning as he and Jongin thrust their fingers in at the same time. Jongin, lost in the moment, adds his middle finger into Kyungsoo’s ass, watching closely as Kyungsoo’s face contorts in a mix of satisfaction and a hint of pain. His boyfriend rolls his hips back on their hands, enjoying the squelching sound from their fingers moving inside him.

With his spare hand, Kyungsoo reaches down to Jongin’s now fully hard erection, swiping the precome there and spreading it over the length of his cock. Kyungsoo’s wraps his hand around the base, fisting it quickly and making Jongin arch in the slightest.

Jongin’s panting now and that smug face Kyungsoo is wearing makes him want to kiss it right off of him, so he twists his fingers, circling until he sees Kyungsoo tense up and his cock twitch. Jongin gives his boyfriend a triumphant grin, continuing to rub his prostate until Kyungsoo’s wilting under his touch.

Jongin kisses up Kyungsoo’s chest, still hesitant about this all, but Kyungsoo’s deep moans are proving to be great encouragement. He sucks a few love bites onto the other man’s neck, kissing right below his ear a moment later.

“Does that feel good, baby?”

Jongin grins when Kyungsoo takes a shuddering breath and he’s instantly reminded of how Kyungsoo seems to secretly like when he takes control. In the heat of the moment, Jongin grabs Kyungsoo’s cock, the erection pink and beginning to leak at the tip. He twists his fist over the head of the other man’s dick over and over, continuing to massage inside him with his fingers.

Kyungsoo withdraws his own finger and braces himself on Jongin’s shoulders with both hands, breathing labored. “Jongin.”

Jongin hums nosing his neck and leaving light kisses there. “Yeah?”

Kyungsoo reaches over to the nightstand again and pulls out a little packet. He rips it open with his teeth and rolls the condom onto the younger man’s cock. Jongin bites his lip, gulping nervously when Kyungsoo finishes.

“Lube yourself,” Kyungsoo says, watching as Jongin does what he’s told. He opens the bottle again and gets a bit more, spreading the slick substance on his dick. Kyungsoo pulls Jongin’s hand away from his ass, lining up the younger man’s cock to his entrance. Jongin’s hand falters on Kyungsoo, his nerves eating at him again. Kyungsoo sees the slight change in his expression and kisses his forehead.

“It’s okay Jongin. Just do whatever feels natural, okay?” Jongin nods, watching closely as his boyfriend lowers himself onto his cock.

His mind instantly goes blank the moment the head breaches Kyungsoo, holding his breath as his boyfriend sits all the way down until Jongin’s balls are touching the plushness of his ass. Kyungsoo hisses, eyes tightly shut.

“It’s been a while,” he explains, when he opens his eyes to Jongin’s concerned expression. Lower lip caught between his teeth, he swivels his hips around to accustom himself to the stretch. The friction has Jongin almost coming there and then, but he holds off, clutching at Kyungsoo’s thighs desperately.

Kyungsoo arranges himself so his feet are on the mattress, and begins to bounce. Jongin’s mouth falls open. He didn’t expect it to feel this _good_. He can’t hold back the endless string of moans that escape his mouth as Kyungsoo fucks him.

Kyungsoo lolls his head to the side, sighing to himself as he rides his boyfriend. Jongin is staring at him, entranced. How can someone be so hot? Everything about this man is perfect, from his physique, to his caringness towards him.

Jongin uses one of his hands to guide the other man into a deep kiss, sucking on his bottom lip before flicking his tongue in. Kyungsoo kisses him back slowly, keening when Jongin thrusts his hips up a little to match his pace.

Kyungsoo pulls away, speeding up his bouncing and causing the sound of skin slapping against skin to reverberate throughout their bedroom. Jongin grunts, his grip on Kyungsoo’s thighs tightening from the pleasure his boyfriend is giving him. He swears he’s about to lose it completely when he feels Kyungsoo’s cock slap against his stomach, but he decisively pushes Kyungsoo so he lays on his back instead.

Kyungsoo looks at him, a bit surprised, but accepts it none the less, wrapping those muscular thighs around his waist and linking them behind his back. Jongin still nervous about all this, but Kyungsoo had a point earlier. He should do what feels natural right?

Trying not to overthink it, Jongin hovers over Kyungsoo and thrusts his hips at a relatively slow pace, pulling all the way out and then pushing back in until his hips touch Kyungsoo’s ass. Kyungsoo bites his lip and stares at Jongin with a heavy gaze as his body moves with his. It’s slow, and Jongin’s pretty sure he’s getting close again already, but that’s okay. He’s just so happy to be with Kyungsoo like this, so close and intimate.

Jongin reaches down to grab Kyungsoo’s cock, but Kyungsoo lightly pushes his hand away and grabs it himself, jerking himself in time with Jongin’s rhythm.

“Faster Jongin,” Kyungsoo says desperately. “ _Please._ ”

Jongin internally dies inside because he’s not really sure he _can_ go faster. He tries though, his pace a little erratic, but Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to mind. He moans out, bringing Jongin’s face down for another hot kiss. Kyungsoo’s hand moves on his cock in time with his thrusts, the other one tangling in his hair. His boyfriend moans when Jongin starts to thrust against his prostate, catching the bundle of nerves with the ridge of his cock.

Jongin feels his muscles flexing around him, tightening, his whole body tensing as his orgasm approaches.

“I love you Jongin,” Kyungsoo says, panting heavily when they break apart. Jongin wants to respond but he can’t.

“K-Kyungsoo-!” Jongin sees white. His hips are stuttering and he’s coming into the condom with long drawn out thrusts, burying himself inside as far as he can. He closes his eyes, resting his forehead in the curve of his boyfriend’s neck while he comes down from his high. Kyungsoo kisses the crown of his head, stroking intricate patterns onto his back as he finishes.

When Jongin recovers, he hovers over Kyungsoo again, smiling fondly when he sees his loving eyes aimed at him. He’s so lucky to have found him. Jongin’s about to lean down to kiss him again, but he feels the other man’s erection rub against his thigh.

Jongin freezes and Kyungsoo laughs. “It’s okay Jongin. Don’t worry about it. You look tired so just- _ah._ ”

Jongin fists Kyungsoo’s cock slowly, drawing out hitched breaths and grunts from the other man. Jongin suddenly gets an idea, but bites his lip, unsure. He pulls out slowly, letting go of Kyungsoo to tie up the condom and toss it into the trash bin near by. He examines Kyungsoo’s cock, noting how the tip is no longer pink but an angry reddish purple.

Jongin leans down, licking the head the way his boyfriend had done to him- it’s salty from the precome, but otherwise just tastes like skin. He looks up at Kyungsoo when he hears a groan, flushing at how intensely he’s staring at him. Jongin tries to wrack his brain for all the information he’s learned from porn or the one time Kyungsoo went down on him and decides: fuck it.

Jongin dips his head, careful not to take too much since he knows his gag reflex will probably act up. To be safe, he sucks on the tip, trying not to scrape him with his teeth. He uses his hand to stroke up and down the shaft at the same time, his other arm pressed across his hips to keep Kyungsoo from bucking up.

It doesn’t take long, and soon Kyungsoo’s breathing picks up, his stomach muscles visibly tensing. He rubs his inner thigh, eliciting more low moans.“J-Jongin I’m close.”

Jongin pulls away, his strokes quick, making an obscene wet noise as he moves.  “Come for me, hyung.”

Kyungsoo gives a short shout of his name, white spurting from his cock all over his abs and chest. Some almost lands on his face. Jongin strokes him slowly, mesmerized by the blissed out expression on Kyungsoo’s face.

He’s so beautiful, his cheeks are tinged pink against his normally pale skin, his hair has fallen into his face, sweat matting it there. His chest is heaving, his lips parted in the slightest. Jongin’s awestruck, almost disappointed when the other man opens his eyes to look at him, fatigue colouring his expression. That disappointment is gone in a flash when Kyungsoo grins at him, opening his arms to bring him in close.

Jongin falls into his embrace, hugging him tightly and leaving a small peck on his lips, not minding the sticky mess yet. “I love you so much Kyungsoo. I really do."

Kyungsoo chuckles airily. “I love you too, cutie.”

 

~

 

Jongin stares at the pan with great intensity, gripping the spatula tightly. He wears a determined expression, gaze focused solely on the pancake cooking there. There is a small whine from his shoulder and Jongin shakes his head.

“Not yet. A little longer.” The red fruit dragon huffs, staring down at the food in interest.

In another pan, bacon sizzles and Jongin’s stomach growls. His eyes flit over to the strips ever once in awhile to make sure they don’t burn. The other fruit dragons are on the counter behind him. They were initially helping him peel some oranges, but Jongin had to shoo them away when they started munching on them. He just hopes they actually listened to him and there is still some fruit left for him and Kyungsoo to eat.

Originally, Jongin woke up early to secretly make Kyungsoo breakfast all on his own, but he saw a few of the little creatures sitting at the window, whining and scratching at the glass when they saw him approach. He figured it wouldn’t hurt to let them in for a bit. It’s getting much colder outside now and it’s been pouring with rain since he first woke up, so they would probably appreciate the warmth of his and Kyungsoo’s home. It was a little strange that the window didn’t have a screen, but Jongin figured Kyungsoo might usually have plants hanging there in the spring or summer time.

“Okay now,” he says to himself, flipping the pancake carefully and smiling to himself when he sees it’s cooked perfectly on one side. He fist pumps and jumps in his excitement, the dragon on his shoulder peeping and immediately digging its claws into his skin to stop itself from falling off. He cringes, not moving until the dragon relaxes and hops off his shoulder, settling itself on the counter. Jongin chuckles at how disgruntled it looks and goes to flip the bacon.

The aroma wafting through the house makes him giddy because _he_ did that. So far, nothing is burnt and he counts his victories as he flips the pancake one more time, flopping it onto the small stack already sitting on a plate near by. He pats the other fruit dragons when he turns around and finds them obediently sitting there, away from the fruit he cut.

“You’re so well behaved.” He praises, wishing Kyungsoo could see this.

Jongin takes the bacon off the stove as well, putting it on a plate and patting it down with a paper towel while he cooks a couple eggs. He has to say, he’s pretty proud of himself for doing all this without burning anything to a crisp. It must be from all those hours of watching Kyungsoo cook for him.

All of a sudden, Jongin hears the sounds of feet padding against the wooden floors and panics. He drops what he’s doing and rushes to grab all of the fruit dragons and carefully places them on the little ledge outside the window. He gives them an apologetic look when they glare at him with a glint of betrayal in their eyes, but he quickly closes the window and goes back to his spot in the kitchen just in time for Kyungsoo to peek around the corner.

He’s dressed in a long sleeved grey shirt and a pair of black shorts that Jongin vaguely remembers to be his own. He looks like he just woke up, his eyes still not fully open as he sniffs the air. He’s limping slightly but it doesn’t seem too bad.

Jongin beams at him, going over and giving him a quick peck on the lips. Kyungsoo has a lazy smirk on his lips when he pulls away. “Well good morning to you too.”

Jongin has a dazzling smile as he grabs Kyungsoo’s hand and drags him to the table. “Sit down. I made us breakfast.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and a smile grows on his face. “I see that.” He sits down and looks over to the stove, amusement filling his eyes. “Your eggs are burning.”

Jongin yelps, running to them and flipping them quickly. The yolk breaks and the bottom of the egg is a dark brown color, making him sigh in annoyance. He was doing so well too!

Kyungsoo laughs. “Remind me not to let you hold our children before they’re hatched.”

Jongin’s eyes go wide and he momentarily stops breathing. He almost drops the pan in shock, the eggs falling out and landing on the floor with a splat. He recovers quickly and scowls. “God damn it Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo snorts. “You should have seen your face.”

Jongin grumbles, picking up the eggs off the floor and throwing them into the trash. How did he even fall for that? He of all people should know that the anatomy of dragons doesn’t allow males to get pregnant. Why would shifters be any different?

“I hate you,” Jongin murmurs, grabbing their plates of food and bringing them over to the dining table.  Kyungsoo’s eyes light up when the pancakes are put in front of him, grabbing some bacon slices to put on his plate. He chews smugly on his orange slice.

“Oh don’t pout Jongin. I was messing with you.” Jongin shoots him a level headed look, grabbing the syrup and pouring it on his pancakes. He watches as Kyungsoo takes a bite, suddenly anxious- he didn’t taste test anything. Luckily, Kyungsoo’s eyes widen and he grins. “These are so good Jongin. Are you sure you didn’t buy them from town?”

Jongin rolls his eyes. “I love you, but not enough to walk all the way into town for some pancakes.”

Kyungsoo looks up from his plate with a half smile, eating a strip of bacon. “Not that I don’t appreciate it, but why’d you go through all this trouble? You know I’m perfectly fine with cooking for you.”

Jongin takes a bite of his food and chews slowly, his cheeks heating up as he stares at his plate with feigned interest. “I just wanted to thank you… For last night.”

“You mean for having sex with you?”

Jongin face palms and groans. “Kyungsoo…”

“Sorry, sorry,” he chuckles. “Go on.”

Jongin moves a piece of the pancake around on his plate, not quite able to put his feelings into words without possibly embarrassing himself. _It’s Kyungsoo_ , he thinks. _You’re always going to embarrass yourself._

“I wanted to thank you for what you did for me last night. Performing the ceremony like that,” he lets out a deep breath, “it meant the world to me.”

Kyungsoo reaches his hand across the table and opens his palm. Jongin lays his own hand on top, squeezing it lightly before getting back to his food. Kyungsoo looks at him fondly. “Well I’m proud to have someone like you as my rider. I never even thought I’d have one since I was a shifter. But now I have you and it makes it all the more special.”

Jongin feels his heart swell with his boyfriend’s words. He feels his eyes prick with tears but keeps them from falling. He’s done enough crying to last him a while.

They eat in silence for a few minutes before Kyungsoo’s lips quirk, eyes glinting with something Jongin can’t really put his finger on as he scoots his chair closer. “You know, after what we did- I think if anything I’m _your_ rider.”

Jongin blinks, a sudden flash of Kyungsoo bouncing on his lap last night filling his mind. A jolt of arousal courses through his body and he leans back in his chair as far as he can. “Back away, you heathen. We’re not doing anything today because it’s my turn to pamper you.”

Kyungsoo gives him a toothy grin. “I can think of many ways you could pamper me, cutie. Besides, it’s raining outside. We could always pretend the electricity went out and try keep each other warm in bed.”

Jongin almost chokes on his fork, and he hits his knee on the table when he feels Kyungsoo’s foot brush his upper thigh.

The rest of breakfast goes surprisingly well. Kyungsoo was only teasing him before and backed off when he saw Jongin’s face and the tips of his ears turn red. Jongin silently counts his stars when they finish the rest of their meal without Kyungsoo doing anything. Soon, they finished their meal and took their plates to the sink. Kyungsoo is about to start washing the dishes when Jongin grabs his wrist, making him drop the dirty plates and cutlery in the sink.

Jongin brings the other man’s palm to his lips, kissing it lightly. “Let’s go take a bath, baby,” he says quietly, barely heard over the pounding rain outside.

He half expected for his boyfriend to make some sort of lewd remark, but to his surprise, Kyungsoo lips grow into his beloved heart shaped smile.

“Yeah,” he says, gaze fond. “Lead the way.”

Jongin laces their fingers together and drags his boyfriend to the bathroom, starting the hot water. “Do you have anything to put in it?”

Kyungsoo snickers, letting go of his hand in favor of digging through the cupboard under the sink. He hands him a bath bomb. Jongin inspects it suspiciously. “It’s vanilla and lavender. We don’t have to use it if you don’t want to.”

Jongin shakes his head, taking it out of its packaging and plopping it in the water once enough gathers. Jongin stands up, dragging his shirt over his head and throwing it on the ground in a messy heap. Kyungsoo stands there, just staring at his lean form. The younger man steps a bit closer and leans forward to drag Kyungsoo’s own shirt over his head as well. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and huffs.

“I’m a big boy. I can undress myself.”

Jongin raises an eyebrow, dragging his pants down slowly and enjoying how Kyungsoo watches him. “Really? Because you were just standing there like you were waiting for me to do it for you.”

“I was admiring your body, you smug little shit.” Kyungsoo takes off his underwear and pants at the same time. Jongin adverts his eyes, doing the same a few seconds later. He hears Kyungsoo stop the water behind him, and the splash of him getting in a second later. Jongin turns around and sees his boyfriend leaning against the back of the tub, arms open and waiting. Jongin gets in carefully, seating himself between Kyungsoo’s legs and laying his back against his chest. He sighs at the feeling of the warm water soothing his muscles, and the gentle aromas helping him relax.

The water is tinged a pastel purple and swirls on the surface like candy. Jongin lets his eyes drift closed, letting himself be lulled by the steady downpour outside and the sound of their beating hearts. Kyungsoo kisses the nape of his neck, holding his hand as they just bask in each other’s presence.

 

 

* * *

**eleri's a/n** : SO! we're approaching the mid point of this fic but theres still sooo much more to come! how did evveryone enjoy the copious smut scenes?? hahah tbqh this feels a lot like a filler chapter but it's a precursor to everything that is going to come ;) so enjoy the happy while you still can. jongin is kind of based off a snow leopard? (if you dont know what one of those sounds like, don't look it up. it will ruin jongin's image lmao) and kyungsoo is more of a typical chinese/japanese dragon, based around goldfish and betta fish.

 

**sam's a/n:** SO JONGIN'S A DRAGON. KYUNGSOO'S A DRAGON. BETCHA DIDNT SEE THAT ONE COMING /cackles/ okay but yes, as eleri said they are based on a snow leopard and a elegent fish! I still lowkey prefer the fruit dragons just saying. SO are you ready for the climax that is soon approaching :D :D :D I sure am. If only eleri and I would stop making long chapters and have to split them up lmao. Not that you guys are really complaining right? Thanks for reading guys! Honestly, your comments keep us motivated to continue this fic ;W;

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

It’s surprising how much things have changed, Jongin thinks, as he wakes up in bed next to Kyungsoo. They had separated at some point during the night, so Jongin rolls over and slides his arm over his boyfriend’s waist, humming. At risk of sounding horribly clichéd, Jongin feels like they were made for each other, and that they fit together perfectly. Kyungsoo shifts slightly against him, but ultimately settles against Jongin’s front, warmth seeping between them.

 

Jongin could stay like this forever; admiring the outline of Kyungsoo’s profile. Maybe. He traces patterns onto Kyungsoo’s skin, wondering how long it will take before he wakes up to smack him for tickling him. Kyungsoo whines in complaint, and looks over his shoulder disapprovingly.

 

“If you don’t stop, I’m kicking you out of my bed.” Kyungsoo warns. Maybe Jongin would take him seriously if his hair wasn’t sticking up on one side. As it is, all Jongin can do is laugh. Kyungsoo glowers at him.

 

“Okay, okay.” Jongin snorts, “I’ll get up.” He says, slipping out from under the thick duvet. They had changed it to a winter one, as it has been getting much colder lately- Jongin shivers as the chilly air hits his skin, and he wonders if maybe he should start wearing a full set of pyjamas instead of just the bottoms. Afterall, Kyungsoo’s heating system is temperamental, since he hasn’t had it checked in a long time, and it’s a far cry from the warm houses he is used to in the city.

 

He dresses himself quickly, throwing on several layers of whatever he can find, then pads through to the kitchen, the frigid tiles against his feet coming as a shock to the system like they always do. He looks in the fridge, wondering if there’s anything quick he could me wind.

 

He gasps, dashing closer to get a better look and craning his head to stare at every inch of snow covered scenery available. His breath fogs up the window pane, and he has to wipe it away with his sleeve to keep staring, eyes flicking up to watch the snowflakes drift by.

 

He’s never seen snow this pure before. Usually in the city, everything is mostly cleared away before he wakes up, and only muddy blackened snowdrifts remain.

 

Jongnin vibrates with excitement, and he bounces through to Kyungsoo’s room. Uncaring that he’s still half asleep, Jongin jumps on top of him, and makes the mattress bounce up and down. He tugs the duvet off, and Kyungsoo curls up to conserve warmth.

 

“Kyungsoo!! Oh my god!!” He shouts. “You have to come see this!”

 

“What is it?” Kyungsoo growls, eyes still screwed tightly shut as they stumble into the kitchen. “It better not be your damn fruit dragons again Kim Jongin or so help me I will-”

 

“Even better!” Jongin exclaims, tugging him along. They grind to a halt and Jongin gestures to the window, barely able to contain the exhilaration bubbling up inside him. He hasn’t been this excited about snow since he was very young, and he has a sneaking suspicion as to why.

 

“I don’t believe this.” Kyungsoo grumbles, already turning around to go back to bed.

 

“No, Kyungsoo, don’t- I mean: come fly with me?”

 

Kyungsoo gives him a long look, the disgruntlement evident in his eyebrows. “Jongin can’t we just-”

 

“Please?” Jongin pouts.

 

His boyfriend continues to stare at him, heaving a heavy sigh a few moments later. He grumbles under his breath and Jongin’s eyes light up. “Fine. Just remember that I’m not built to stay out in the cold too long okay?”

 

Jongin barely contains his squeal as he hugs Kyungsoo tightly, twirling around. Kyungsoo laughs and hugs him back, but before he can raise his head to kiss him, Jongin’s staring out the window with excitement again.

 

He can feel the happiness seeping into his bones, the giddy sensation affecting him to his very core. Jongin’s not sure why he’s so affected by _snow_ of all things, but he can’t help it. His feet are moving on autopilot towards the door. He can already imagine the feeling of the crisp air hitting his face, the icy touch of the snowflakes on his skin. It just makes him so _excited_ that a familiar burst of warmth begins to rush through his veins.

 

“Not in the damn _house_ you oversized kitten!” Kyungsoo’s shouts ring in his ears as Jongin’s body begins changing form. He doesn’t even have time to react before he feels Kyungsoo’s hands push harshly on his back as he slams open the door. Jongin briefly registers falling face first into a snowbank before his body expands and his wings stretch out behind him.

 

Letting out a small roar of elation, he dives into the snow, burrowing around underneath before popping his head out to notice he’s a bit farther from the house than he thought. He rolls around and makes a noise of content when the snow sticks to his scales and packs under him. The sound oddly reminds him of heavy metal bending and groaning under extreme weight.

 

He straightens up when he hears the crunching footsteps of Kyungsoo marching out in a thick coat and scarf. Jongin chuffs happily when his boyfriend gets closer but stiffens when he’s hit on the neck with a snowball, the mighty _thwack_ of the projectile making his ears stand up in alert.

 

“You little shit!” Jongin makes an affronted noise when he’s hit with another snowball, this time directly in the face. “You almost took my goddamn door off and for what?! Fucking _snow_?”

 

Jongin mewls in apology but Kyungsoo’s having none of it. “And now I have to buy you more clothes because the ones you were wearing are torn to shreds!” Another snowball hits Jongin’s front leg, this one more tightly packed and painful. “Do you think I’m made of money Kim Jongin?!”

 

Jongin gives a small, annoyed yap and walks closer to Kyungsoo. His boyfriend glares menacingly up at him and even though Jongin towers over him in his dragon form, he still feels the need to cower and beg for forgiveness. That’s cut short, though, when another firmly packed ball of snow hits him in the chest.

 

Jongin growls in warning because that actually _hurt,_ but Kyungsoo pays no mind and continues on with his angry tirade. “I thought you were fucking _done_ with the random changing! I still haven’t even fully repaired the annexe from the _last time_ you lost control!”

 

Kyungsoo angrily bends down to pack snow in his hands and possibly throw it at Jongin, but the dragon leaps and pins him down. A flurry of snow flutters around them both as Kyungsoo seethes, letting out a string of curses and trying to wiggle out of his grip. Jongin’s eyes narrow as he bats gently at Kyungsoo’s head, his claws retracted so all that brushes against his boyfriend’s skin is the soft pads of his feet.

 

Jongin lets out a gentle yowl when a grin slowly makes its way onto Kyungsoo’s lips as he swipes at him like a cat would a toy. Kyungsoo laughs and brings his gloved hands up to shield his face, shoving Jongin’s paws away when he can.

 

Stopping his playful actions, Jongin lets his paws rest on either side of Kyungsoo’s body. He tilts his head when Kyungsoo stares fondly at him and sighs a few seconds later. “What am I going to do with you?”

 

Jongin flashes his rows of needle-sharp teeth in a mock smile and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, shaking his head at him right afterwards. His boyfriend takes off his glove and holds his hand in the air. Jongin bends his head down to touch his nose gently against the other’s palm. Kyungsoo hums, moving his hand to the dragon’s cheek and caressing the scales there.

 

“You’re really beautiful like this. Your scales blend in so perfectly with the snow.” His eyes show a teasing glint. “My majestic snow leopard.”

 

Jongin snorts. Ever since they found out what type of dragon Jongin is, Kyungsoo teases him non-stop about it. Although, Jongin can’t say much since he does the same thing. Even going as far as to making jokes about how dragons like him _eat_ fish like Kyungsoo, to which he always receives a hard punch to the arm and a judging glare from the other man.

 

Kyungsoo takes off his other glove and presses both palms to Jongin’s cheeks. “You’re so warm. How is this even possible?”

 

Jongin feels a brief stab of guilt when he sees Kyungsoo’s teeth chatter and lays his head beside him, the dragon’s long neck against his boyfriend’s body to keep him warm. Kyungsoo wraps his arms around him gently, humming in content as Jongin nuzzles his face. They lay there like that for a few minutes, not a sound uttered between them besides their steady breathing and the falling snow around them.

 

Eventually, though, Kyungsoo starts squirming again. Jongin huffs, knowing if he lets his boyfriend up, they would both probably go back inside. He wants to stay out here for as long as possible, but how is he supposed to achieve that? Kyungsoo isn’t going to want to roll around in the snow with him, or go for a fly in this weather.

 

As if a lightbulb goes off above his head, an idea comes to Jongin. Concentrating, Jongin transforms back to a human, still keeping his weight over Kyungsoo’s prone form to pin him down. Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at him.

 

“What’s that face for? What are you planning?” He asks, suspicious. He makes a half hearted attempt to wriggle out of Jongin’s grip, but gives up quickly. Jongin knows that if push comes to shove, Kyungsoo would have no problem pushing him off while he’s in human form.

 

“I had an idea to warm you up.” Jongin smirks, ducking down to press his lips against Jongin’s. Kyungsoo hums in appreciation.

 

“Aren’t you cold?” Kyungsoo asks between kisses. Jongin considers the question: he isn’t really that cold, although he really should be. Lying naked in the snow probably isn’t good for his health, but when the biting cold wind hits his body he doesn’t feel a thing. He shakes his head, writing it off as something to do with his dragon, and Kyungsoo seems to be satisfied with that answer, tugging him down to kiss him again.

 

While keeping Kyungsoo occupied with his mouth, Jongin does his best to multitask, fingers fumbling to pull down the other man’s ski pants and reach for the zipper to his jeans underneath. Kyungsoo pulls away again.

 

“You better not be doing what I think you’re doing.” Kyungsoo says.

 

“What? You don’t want me to suck you off?” Jongin tries to sound innocent, but he knows Kyungsoo sees right through him.

 

“I didn’t say _that_.” He mumbles, “Just… you really want to do it out here?” Kyungsoo looks at Jongin, judging. Jongin just nods with a smug grin.

 

“So… can I?” He asks, casually kneading his cock through his boxers. He’s not hard yet, but he will be.

 

“Only if you promise to keep me warm.” Jongin grins, and shuffles back.

 

“Of course, baby.” Jongin unzips Kyungsoo’s pants as the other man lifts himself so he’s leaning on his elbows to watch. Jongin wastes no time, pulling out the other’s cock and snickering when he hears Kyungsoo’s hisses about it being too cold. He ignores that though and wraps his warm hand around the shaft and strokes.

 

Kyungsoo shivers, staring up at Jongin with imploring eyes. “Jongin it’s too cold out here. How do you expect me to get an erection before my dick gets frostbite?”

 

Jongin smirks, wrapping his lips around the cockhead and sucking gently. He makes sure to use both of his hands to stroke Kyungsoo that way no skin would be exposed to the cold wind. His boyfriend lays on his back and covers his face, mumbling something like “ _I hate you_ ” under his breath.

 

As he trails his tongue over the slit, he can feel Kyungsoo hardening in his mouth, gradually stretching his lips wider. It almost feels wrong to defile the pristine landscape like this, but as Kyungsoo sighs deeply above him, Jongin finds he really doesn’t care.

 

He bobs his head, pulling away for a few seconds so he can hear Kyungsoo gasp at the cold, only to go down on him again. Kyungsoo is withering under his touch, hands clawing at his coat. Jongin makes eye contact with him and a sense of pride at seeing Kyungsoo’s cheeks a deep red, his gaze hooded as he watches Jongin with labored breathing. The younger sucks harder at the tip, loving how Kyungsoo’s hips arch upwards.

 

Normally, Jongin would probably prolong the teasing or possibly even let his boyfriend take control, but the heat protecting him from the cold is beginning to fade so he needs to hurry it up. He continues licking at the slit as he strokes the shaft quickly, trying to get him off as fast as possible. Kyungsoo moans long and loud at the sudden change in pace and Jongin’s own cock twitches at the sound. He knows Kyungsoo won’t last much longer judging from his harsh grip on his hair.

 

“J-Jongin-!” Jongin is pulled away in just enough time to watch as come spurts from Kyungsoo’s cock, landing on his pants and even on Jongin. The man beneath him groans when Jongin continues to stroke him through his orgasm, some of the come leaking from the slit and dripping onto his hands there.

 

He’s quick to tuck Kyungsoo back into his pants, knowing the man would complain if he didn’t hurry up. Kyungsoo sits up and pulls Jongin into his lap, kissing him senseless. Jongin wraps his arms around his neck and shivers when a gust of wind them both. All the heat he had from before is disappearing at the blink of an eye and he immediately starts shaking in Kyungsoo’s arms.

 

“Kyungsoo,” he whines pitifully. His boyfriend actually has the gall to _laugh_ , hands running up and down his back to try to warm him up.

 

“Oh, _now_ you’re cold? I should leave you out here for almost knocking the front of the house down, leopard boy.”

 

Jongin whimpers and unzips Kyungsoo’s coat so he can wrap his arms around his warm waist, his chest flush against the other’s through his thick sweater. His boyfriend rolls his eyes and grabs underneath Jongin’s thighs, clumsily standing up and attempting to carry him back to the house.

 

As excited as Jongin was for the snow a less than an hour ago, now all he wants is to wrap himself in a blanket and cuddle with Kyungsoo on the couch. The snow no longer appeals to him, especially when he begins to feel icy pin pricks where his bare shins were buried in snow. He stiffens when snowflakes land on the skin of his back, grip tightening on Kyungsoo as they trudge through the snow.

When they are close enough, Jongin hops down and tried not to cringe when the ice makes contact with his bare feet. They both huddle inside and sigh when the warm air of the house hits them. It’s not toasty like Jongin would prefer since Kyungsoo’s heating never seems to work when they need it most, but it’s better than outside.

 

Kyungsoo strips down to his shirt and jeans, laying the other garments aside so they can dry. Jongin crosses his arms over his chest and rubs his biceps, rushing to their room to find clothes. He puts on a light sweater and a pair of sweatpants, before going back out to the living room to see Kyungsoo sitting by the fireplace. The other man lays out some pillows from the couch on the ground, a blanket pooling around his lap.

 

His boyfriend looks up and smiles as Jongin sits next to him. Kyungsoo pulls him down so they’re sharing a pillow, pulling the blanket over the two of them. Jongin kisses his forehead when the other man gets settled, his arms wrapping around his lithe form.

 

“Sorry for almost breaking the house.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckles quietly, burying his face in Jongin’s neck. “Just don’t do it again, okay?”

 

Jongin smiles, eyes closing. “At least I made up for it, right?”

 

Kyungsoo snorts. “Yeah, well, just know I don’t support this sudden snow kink you seem to have developed.”

 

Jongin buries his nose in his boyfriend’s hair, ignoring his comment and instead choosing to focus on the other’s scent, the small hint of pine beginning to lull him to sleep. Kyungsoo gently moves his hands under Jongin’s sweater and caresses the skin at his waist. Jongin hums and allows himself to succumb to sleep from his boyfriend’s tender touch.

 

~

 

By midafternoon, Jongin still hasn’t let go of Kyungsoo for more than a few minutes at a time. Not even the lure of the fireplace can tear him from his boyfriend’s side. He’s cooking something for them to eat now, and Jongin is clinging onto his back koala style, making them both have to waddle every time Kyungsoo has to move around the kitchen

 

Its meat again, seasoned well and smelling divine. Jongin closes his eyes, resting his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and thanking the universe for allowing him to meet Kyungsoo. And for letting him be this good at cooking.

 

Kyungsoo grumbles, and starts to slowly waddle towards the cupboard on the other side of the room, towing Jongin along behind him. Kyungsoo opens the cupboard, grabs something from instead, then as a pair they sway slowly back to the oven, so Kyungsoo can sprinkle whatever spice it is he got into the pot. It sizzles as he stirs it.

 

Kyungsoo makes to turn again, to grab something else, but growls.

 

“Jongin, let _go_ , ok? God, you’re so unbearably clingy sometimes!” He rips Jongin’s arms away from him, and stomps towards the fridge. Jongin watches on, shellshocked. Was he doing something wrong?

 

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin backs away a little, never having seen this kind of emotion directed at him before. His stomach twists with anxiety, and his heart drops.

 

“I can't deal with you touching me and hugging me all the damn time! I need some space to breathe sometimes!” Kyungsoo snarls, stirring the meat angrily so that some splashes out of the pot.

 

“But…?”

 

“You go around breaking my stuff and acting like an absolute _child_! You have no respect for my personal space and it’s driving me insane!”

 

Jongin’s mouth opens and closes multiple times. He’s absolutely speechless. Where did has all come from? Is he really that bad? Sure, he’s been known to pout a bit when he can’t do what Kyungsoo considers simple and mundane tasks, and he may have accidentally broken a few of Kyungsoo’s things when he was still getting the hang of transforming, but he didn’t realize it would be enough to warrant _this_ kind of reaction.

 

“I don’t understand, I’m just-”

 

“What don’t you understand?” Kyungsoo spits, not letting him finish his sentence. “I just want a little time to myself every once in awhile, without you _hanging_ off me.”

 

“I’m just trying to….” _He’s just trying to be a good boyfriend_. Isn’t that what boyfriends do? Hug each other and spend time together?

 

Both of them fall silent, staring at each other. Kyungsoo sighs, tearing his eyes away and bringing his hand up to hold his head. Jongin goes to move closer to him, but stops short. He’s awkward and he’s not entirely sure what to do. He knows he needs to apologize but he’s not sure if that will exactly do anything. They need to talk this out.

 

Kyungsoo glances at him a few seconds later, his eyes tired, and then turns to go back to cooking. Jongin wants to say something, but before he can, his boyfriend beats him to it.

 

“Maybe you should go back to the orphanage for a while.” Jongin’s face falls and his entire body freezes. Go back? Is Kyungsoo really that sick of him?

 

Jongin tries to keep his voice steady when he speaks. “You want me to leave?”

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t even move from his spot, just continuing to cook the food. “I think that would be the best for us right now, Jongin.”

 

Is Kyungsoo finally rejecting him, just like the others did at the Academy? Willing himself not to cry, Jongin turns around and reaches for the door, wrenching it open so it almost comes off its hinges.

 

He slams the door behind him, and stalks outside. It’s bitterly cold outside, and he hasn’t even got shoes on, but he can’t go back now. It’s too soon and Kyungsoo doesn’t even want him there, so what’s the point? The fruit dragons are all asleep now for the winter, so he can’t go and play with them, and he won’t make it back to the city without being spotted by someone, or dying in the storm that’s heading their way.

 

Floundering for an option, Jongin heads toward the annexe, where the freezer is, and shuts the door behind him. It’s still cold in here, but there isn’t as much of a biting chill from the wind. He pulls his sweater closer around him and sits on top of the chest freezer, biting his lip.

 

Maybe he was acting a little like a leech, trying to cling onto Kyungsoo all the time. He had thought it was cute and maybe a little bit funny when Kyungsoo was trying to walk around, but Kyungsoo must have hated it. He sniffles. He feels terrible now.

 

He hadn’t really paid much attention before, but the pair of them are really different, in so many ways. While Jongin is affectionate and optimistic, Kyungsoo is detached and can be quite brooding. Where Kyungsoo is capable and experienced, Jongin is, well…. _not_. They’ve lived completely different lives, and it was so terribly naive of him to assume everything would be easy.

 

Even soulmates have to work some things out.

 

Jongin sulks in silence for a long time, replaying the last few moments in his mind over and over again. This always happens to him in one way or another. He had hoped that Kyungsoo would be different than the others. He’d accepted Jongin into his life a lot faster than anyone he’d met outside of the orphanage, and put in the extra effort to make him feel special. Maybe there really is something wrong with him. Sure, being a shifter makes him not fit in with humans and dragons, but the revelation that even shifters themselves don’t get along as well has thrown him for a loop.

 

The wind is already howling outside, making the door rattle. The storm has hit faster than he had predicted, and he hopes the door is going to hold out- he’d damaged it when changing a few weeks ago, and while it had been repaired it wasn’t as good as new.

 

Jongin should have known their relationship wasn’t going to be perfect like he originally dreamed. He had projected his ideal relationship onto Kyungsoo, and just... _expected_ everything to fall into place. The more he thinks about it, though, the more he feels as if it is really his fault. Maybe it doesn’t have to do with what Jongin is, but more of the fact that he never really took Kyungsoo’s own past into consideration.

 

The other man was never accustomed to receiving affection like Jongin was; after years of living alone he’s probably so used to his space that Jongin coming out of nowhere probably startled him. Jongin should have thought ahead and been more considerate, and maybe just _asked_ him if it was ok.

 

Jongin was used to having people around him during his time at the orphanage, giving him love and attention. When he left for the Academy, he was forced to interact with people that only rejected him in the end, it hurt. The absence of his loved ones caused him to long for what he’d had before, and it had affected him to the very core. The other children, Mrs Choi, and Jongdae: they mean the world to him, and he misses them so much- maybe Kyungsoo is right, maybe he should find a way to go back to see them.

 

The question is, what to do now? He can’t go back inside so soon, crawling back to his boyfriend after an argument like that.

 

He rubs his frigid feet, hoping to warm them with friction. In his haste, he had not put shoes on before he went outside, and traipsing through the thick snow, even only for a little way, made his feet turn red, but now they are losing their colour. He shivers, and wonders if it’s still too soon to go back inside. Maybe he could just sit in a different room, or even just grab a blanket.

 

Sliding off the freezer and onto the stone floor, Jongin peers outside the tiny window to the outside world- it’s blinding white, snowflakes swirling in a maelstrom of ice. It’s only a short distance round to the front door: Jongin is confident that he can make it inside.

 

Opening the door, Jongin instantly has to screw his eyes shut against the stormy gust of wind that blasts inside. He gasps, but charges ahead anyway, forging a path through the thick snow, already nearly reaching his knees. He’s glad that he didn’t try to really run away, otherwise he would be lost and maybe catching his death of cold.

 

He reaches the front door and fumbles with the handle, almost collapsing inside when it swings open. Stumbling indoors, he shuts the door behind him with a bit of effort against the wind, which seems to be fighting him, then heads towards the kitchen.

 

Jongin peeps around the door, surprised that Kyungsoo hasn’t called out to him yet: his entrance was hardly quiet. He isn’t there.

 

Huh.

 

“Kyungsoo?” He calls out, knowing that wherever he is in the house, he’ll be able to hear him. Nothing. It’s unsettling. Did he go outside, maybe? Surely not...

 

Jongin’s chattering teeth remind him that he needs to get warm, as soon as possible. He heads into the sitting room, and tries to remember how to turn on the gas in the fireplace, twisting knobs and switches until something happens and the fire bursts into life.

 

Instantly, Jongin’s fingers start to burn as the heat seeps into them. His toes tingle too when he stretches them out. He pulls a blanket off the sofa and wraps it around him, wondering where Kyungsoo has gone. Did he go to town?

 

He stares at the hallway leading to the front door, concern settling deep in the pit of his stomach. Kyungsoo’s not stupid enough to go out into a storm like that alone. Unless he was serious about Jongin leaving and tried to go to town to call Mrs. Choi, but he wouldn’t do that sort of thing right? He doesn’t want him out of his life _that_ bad, right?

 

The thought makes Jongin start shaking for an entirely different reason, anxiety setting in. To make matters worse, the lights around him begin to flicker and then cut off completely, leaving him with only the light of the fire to see by. His shoulders slump and his grip tightens on the blanket wrapped around him. Today is just not his day.

 

After everything they’ve been through together, it would feel wrong to just leave. They just need to talk this out, of that Jongin is certain. If he really thinks about it, their differences make sense. They compliment each other: their skills and weaknesses cover all the bases.

 

They’re just like yin and yang- even their colours match!

 

He doesn’t really know how long he sits there contemplating in the dark, but the moment he hears rustling outside, he perks up. The door opens and Jongin curls in on himself, afraid to face Kyungsoo at the moment. He hears the other man take off his jacket and boots, but only turns to face the entrance of the living room when he hears a sniffle.

 

Kyungsoo’s feet drag through the hallway and Jongin holds his breath when he sees his boyfriend turn the corner and enter the living room with his head hung low. He doesn’t seem to notice Jongin at first and he’s relieved, that is, until he sees a few tear tracks shining in the light of the fire.

 

Jongin’s heart lurches at the sight. “Baby?”

 

Kyungsoo’s head snaps up, staring at Jongin with red, puffy eyes. “Jongin?” His voice is hoarse. Jongin blinks, not really knowing what to say. Kyungsoo runs over, collapsing next to him and bringing him in for a tight hug. Jongin lets go of the blanket in favor of hugging his boyfriend, only pulling a few moments later. He swipes his thumb under Kyungsoo’s eye when he sees him tearing up.

 

“You’re okay. You’re _okay_ ,” Kyungsoo says, sounding genuinely relieved, and brushes Jongin’s hair from his face. Jongin smiles at the gentle touch, despite how cold his boyfriend’s fingers are. He feels the urge to take his hands into his own to warm them up, but hesitates. He’s not exactly sure if that would irritate Kyungsoo right now, so he decides against it.

 

“Of course.” He says, unsure why he wouldn’t be. Kyungsoo’s gaze is fond, but a thought seems to cross his mind and suddenly he’s seething, tugging the strands of hair he was previously playing with.

 

“ _Where the fuck were you?!”_

 

“Kyungsoo you’re pulling my hair!”

 

“You little shit! Do you know how _worried_ I was?! I thought you tried to go to town during this storm! Did you not hear me calling for you?!”

 

Jongin pales. “Uhm. No.”

 

Kyungsoo punches him in the stomach, not too hard but hard enough to make Jongin cringe. “I was out there all this entire time trying to find you and here you are, cuddled up next to the fire. Where the fuck were you even hiding?”

 

“I wasn’t hiding.” Jongin shrinks under his boyfriends glare. “I wasn’t!”

 

“Bullshit! Where were you then?”

 

Jongin looks down at his lap, lips pursing. “...In the annexe.”

 

Kyungsoo blinks, mouth opening and closing. He glares again, gently slapping him upside the head. “I can’t believe you did that to me. You’re a terrible boyfriend.”

 

Jongin gulps. “You’re...you’re not going to breaking up with me?”

 

“What? No! Of course not!” Kyungsoo looks at him then, properly, noting that Jongin’s eyes are probably red as well. “I’m sorry for yelling at you. I’m just...not used to being in a relationship.”

 

“I know. I should have asked you about it.”

 

“It’s okay, I should have told you before I exploded.” Kyungsoo chuckles half heartedly. “I think that was our problem: not talking. We need to do that more often.” Kyungsoo winds his arm around Jongin’s waist, and with the other, he pulls the blanket over the both of them.

 

“I agree.” Jongin nods, stiffening up at the affection. Wasn’t that what this whole argument was about? Is this _okay_? He wants to lean in closer, and help warm him up, but he isn’t sure if that’s the best idea, all things considered.

 

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo murmurs, noticing that he’s uncomfortable. “It’s okay. I’m sorry about earlier, I really am. I do like being close to you and touching you like this. It’s just- there needs to be a time and a place? If I’m busy doing something, then I can’t, ok? It makes doing stuff harder.”

 

“I understand.” Jongin smiles. Of course that makes sense. Maybe they should set some rules about it, just like the house rules they had to put in place about cleaning, and cooking. It wouldn’t be that hard.

 

“Alright. Also, before I realised you were missing-” he flicks Jongin’s forehead, “- I was thinking that maybe we could invite your friend, what was his name? Jongdae? Up here for a little while. I know you miss him.”

 

Jongin’s eyes light up. “Really?!”

 

“Yes, really.” Kyungsoo intertwines their hands, resting them on his thigh.

 

“But I thought you didn’t like him?”

 

“I don’t...not like him. It’s just hard for me with new people. And he seems like he has enough personality for three new people put together.”

 

“I guess that’s true.” Jongin muses, thinking back to Jongdae’s permanent high spirits.

 

“Yeah. So.”

 

“Yeah.” Jongin stares at the fire and breathes deeply. Everything is going to be ok now. There is a brief, stifling silence that leaves them both scrambling for something to say. He looks outside. “It’s snowing again.” He points out, face suddenly warm from memories that accompany snowy weather.

 

“No.” Kyungsoo says, “we are _not_ having sex in a blizzard.”

 

~

 

Jongin can see his breath steaming up because of the cold, and he shivers. The ground is still coated with a thick layer of snow after the blizzard, but he and Kyungsoo had spent several hours digging out a section of it, so they could, as Kyungsoo would say “practice fighting”. To Jongin, though, it’s more of “how many times can we knock Jongin on his ass before he begs to go back inside”.

 

They’ve been at this for hours now, but Jongin is still not any good. At first, they had started in dragon form, but they had quickly realised that Kyungsoo was too strong- his fighting style was the complete opposite of Jongin’s: where Jongin is fast and explosive, short sharp bursts of intense power, Kyungsoo is subtle, and uses his opponent's’ strength against them.

 

Fighting as a dragon had been fun until Jongin realised just how much of a hatchling he was in his dragon form. He still struggles to control himself more often than not, and is more than a little clumsy, when Kyungsoo has had years of practice. Jongin hadn’t been able to land any blows at all, even after over an hour of trying out different strategies: Kyungsoo was just too agile.

 

As a feline dragon, Jongin thought that would be more delicate with his movements, able to dodge and weave, but his body is built for speed, not grace. He also has razor sharp teeth and deadly claws on his side, all longer that his fingers in human form. Not that Kyungsoo _doesn’t_ have teeth and claws, but they aren’t his main method of defense.

 

He would be able to defend himself against a normal human in dragon form without batting an eyelash, even if they had weapons. Maybe not if they had guns, or tasers, but that’s different. On a level playing field, he’s superior to everyone but Kyungsoo. Or maybe his other shifter friends.

 

He still doesn’t get why he even needs to know this stuff. Kyungsoo said it himself: it’s unlikely that he would ever need to use these skills. But, just in case.

 

Kyungsoo is no martial artist, he isn’t trained in any formal techniques. His draconic heritage makes him slightly faster and stronger than regular humans, but otherwise he simply uses his intuition in a fight. Jongin on the other hand, only has brief training in taekwondo from his time at the Academy, but since a Rider is more of a peace symbol than a fighter, the training wasn’t that extensive.

 

Kyungsoo, however, seems to find it cute that Jongin always ends up on the ground, unable to fight back. He likes pinning him to the ground a little too much. If it wasn’t still so damn cold out, Jongin would be willing to bet money that they would have ended up having sex out here more than once already.

 

“Ready?” Kyungsoo asks, knees bent and arms slightly raised. Jongin mimics him, sinking low and bouncing slightly on his toes, and nods. He’s ready to be beaten into the ground again. He’s accepted it at this point, but he’s managing to last longer and longer before it happens, so that’s a plus, right?

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t say ‘go!’, because in a real fight, he wouldn’t get a warning. That’s his reasoning, anyway. Jongin stopped complaining hours ago, seeing as it really didn’t do anything but keep him from focusing and _not_ landing on the cold, hard ground after the first attack. In Jongin’s humble opinion: his boyfriend’s enjoying this _way too much_.

 

Kyungsoo’s quick to avoid Jongin punches, darting back and forth to distract Jongin before lunging swiftly towards him, grappling his waist and lifting him off his feet. Jongin isn’t even surprised to feel his head thunk against the ground, staring up at the clear sky and sighing out in frustration. Kyungsoo gives him time to try to get back on his feet, but Jongin just lays there, waiting for the press of his boyfriend’s knee in his stomach.  

 

“Spread your legs.” Jongin squints at him. That came sooner than he thought. “When I grab you, I mean. Makes your centre of gravity lower, and makes it harder for me to do that. I thought you would have learned that at the academy.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah. Ready to try again?” Kyungsoo smirks.

 

“When am I going to learn how to breathe fire.” Jongin mumbles, reaching out when Kyungsoo offers his hand to help him up. He brushes off his backside, knowing that there’s probably a damp patch there, and looks at Kyungsoo for an answer. He shrugs.

 

“I don’t know. Soon.”

 

“When’s soon?”

 

“Soon.”

 

Jongin frowns, pouting up at him. “You’re being unfair. I’m tired of being thrown around like a ragdoll.”

 

Kyungsoo giggles. “Really? I think it’s kind of fun.”

 

The younger gives him a pointed look. “Yeah I can tell.” He strips quickly before Kyungsoo can stop him, folding his arms over his chest and letting a bubbling warmth crawl under his skin as he changes. He ignores Kyungsoo’s annoyed grunt, stretching when his limbs once he’s fully in dragon form.

 

Jongin throws an unamused look over his shoulder, seeing Kyungsoo look up at him with an unamused gaze. The tilts his head and his boyfriend sighs.

 

“Fine, you persistent little shit.” Kyungsoo reaches into his pockets and pulls out a pair of gloves, now that he’s not fighting anymore he’ll get cold. Jongin feels a tad bit guilty for keeping him out like this, but he pushes it aside. He prances around Kyungsoo’s small form, brushing his tail against his waist and makes him chuckle

 

“I don’t really know how to explain how I do it, it’s just something I do.” Kyungsoo confesses. “I have no idea if it’s something you can do, either. Some dragons can and some can’t.” He rolls his shoulders, and bounces back and forth to keep warm. “It feels a little like a mixture between, well, breathing out really hard and...throwing up? But in a good way.” he rushes to assure him. “I don’t know the science, but I have something here-” he points to his throat, “-that causes a spark. And when I breathe out it catches alight.”

 

Jongin rumbles, wondering if he has what it takes.

 

“Start by taking a deep breath?” Kyungsoo says, one eyebrow raised. He doesn’t seem too convinced that this is going to work, but Jongin is determined to give it his best shot anyway.

 

He takes a steady breath, chest puffing up and body tense before he breathes out harshly. He waits, blowing out every last bit of air until he’s shaking and gasping. He pants, sending Kyungsoo a sad, disappointed look.

 

His boyfriend’s mouth is pressed firmly into a straight line, and he’s looking straight past him, desperately trying to hold in a laugh.

 

“Try again, this time try and breathe more with your stomach?” Kyungsoo shrugs, giving him the

best advice he can. Jongin does so, ending with a weak wheeze. He must look ridiculous: a huge dragon, trying in vain to breathe fire.

 

Kyungsoo bursts into laughter, holding his stomach and keeling over. Jongin whines, butting him with his head.

 

“I’m sorry,” he says in between gasps for air, “it’s just that you can’t even start a fire in your _human_ form either.”

 

Jongin growls lowly, giving an irritated huff and turning around. He plops down, promptly ignoring Kyungsoo and nuzzling his face into the snow.

 

“Hey! I never said you didn’t get an A+ for effort though!” He chortles, poking his butt. “I think it’s just something you can’t do. I’m sorry, I know it must be disappointing.”

 

Jongin whines, a long drawn out _‘rrrrrrr’_ sound, and rubs his cheek against Kyungsoo’s face when the elder leans against him.

 

“Are you scenting me?” Kyungsoo squawks,pushing his head away from him. Jongin chuffs, leaning back in to do it again. He loves the aroma of Kyungsoo as he is, of course, musky and citrusy, but he loves it even more when he can smell _himself_ on him instead.

 

“Honestly, what am I going to do with you, kitten?” Kyungsoo sighs, nuzzling his face into Jongin’s own to satisfy him.

 

Jongin lets out a little worried rumble when he feels how cold Kyungsoo’s cheeks are against his scales. The younger knows he tends to run warmer than his boyfriend, but it worries him keeping him out here longer than he has too. Gently, Jongin nudges Kyungsoo towards the house, his nose pressing to the small of Kyungsoo’s back. His boyfriend sends him a suspicious glare.

 

“Oh, no, no, no. If I'm going in, so are you. I don't care what you say. Snow Leopard dragons can get sick too you know.” Kyungsoo dances around him, darting back to pick up Jongin’s clothes, lying forgotten on the icy ground. “There. Let’s head inside now, I’ll put the fire on.”

 

Jongin shudders and reverts back into his human form, following Kyungsoo back inside. He heads straight for the living room, eager for Kyungsoo to turn on the fire before the frigid air really starts to affect him.

 

“Do you want some tea?” Kyungsoo calls out from the kitchen, after tossing Jongin’s clothes in a pile on the sofa behind him. They had bought some the last time the went into town, some ordinary and some more fancy floral smelling stuff, which Kyungsoo seemed to like. Jongin considers for a moment.

 

“Yes please!” He calls back. He rubs his hands together and fiddles with the knobs again, trying to turn the fire on. He’s already forgotten how he managed to do it last time; maybe one of these days he’ll actually remember it correctly.

 

Once he gets it going, he grins to himself, and warms his hands next to the orange glow. Suddenly he remembers that he’s entirely naked, and he reaches for his boxers, putting those on at least, and then sufficing with one of the blankets that Kyungsoo keeps in a pile on the end of the sofa.

 

Snuggled up in a pile of blankets, and huddled around on the the cushions, Jongin makes himself comfortable by the fire while he waits for Kyungsoo to finish making the tea. He won’t be long.

 

A ringing noise makes Jongin jump. Jongin’s head flicks towards the source of the noise: a landline that Jongin hadn’t realised that Kyungsoo even had. He wonders if he should answer it, or leave it for Kyungsoo.

 

“That’s gotta be Yixing!” Kyungsoo shouts through the corridor, “he said he or Kris would call me again at some point. You can answer if you want, he probably would rather talk to you than me anyway.”

 

“Ok.” Jongin replies, rearranging the blankets around him so they act like a cloak when he gets up. He shuffles towards the phone, heart picking up from the thought of meeting Kyungsoo’s friends.

 

He cautiously picks up the phone, gripping onto his blanket as he presses the answer button. He brings the phone to his ear, listening closely.

 

“Hello?” He asks, voice soft.

 

The other side of the line is eerily silent and the gruff voice that speaks sends chills down his spine. “Is this Kim Jongin?”

 

Jongin blinks, vaguely remembering that Kyungsoo said Kris sounds very intimidating over the phone so he figures it must be him. Still, he doesn't like the uneasy feeling stirring in his gut. “Y-Yes. It’s nice to meet-”

 

Before he can even finish speaking, the call ends, a dull beeping signalling the other person hung up. Jongin tilts his head, looking down at the phone with bewilderment.

 

He hesitantly sets it back on it’s charging station, pouting slightly. What the heck was that?

 

Kyungsoo pops around the corner, with a tray of tea and sweets. He gives Jongin a suspicious look. “Did you not answer the phone?”

 

Jongin gets a befuddled look on his face, trying to make sense of everything. “I think that might have been Kris, but the line cut off before I could actually talk to him.”

 

Kyungsoo huffs. “That stupid thing is good for nothing sometimes. It breaks up our calls all the time, don't worry about it. They’ll call back.”

 

Jongin raises an eyebrow, taking his tea from the other’s hands and cupping his fingers around it. “Why is everything so temperamental in your house? Even your fireplace is constantly on the verge of never lighting again.”

 

“Listen City Boy, my place is old. And old things tend to be temperamental.”

 

Jongin grins at him lazily. “Does that make you old too? Because you're are temperamental as it gets.”

 

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at him. “Touché.”

 

“So how long do you think it’ll take for him to call back?” Jongin muses, wondering why they haven’t already.

 

The other man shrugs. “Who knows with him to be honest? Sometimes their landlines aren’t that great either.” He takes a sip of his tea, while Jongin reaches for the biscuits.

 

“Hey! One at a time, you greedy little shit!” He smacks his hand, forcing him to drop the four he had managed to grab.

 

“Ow!” Jongin sulks, rubbing his hand. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but picks up one of the biscuits, holding it up for Jongin to take.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, you big baby.” Jongin sticks his tongue out at him, suddenly completely cured, and leans across to take the biscuit from Kyungsoo’s fingers with his mouth. He makes sure that he grazes his lips on Kyungsoo’s fingers, and looks up at him coyly as he chews. Kyungsoo’s eyes darken.

 

“Two can play at that game.” He warns, putting his tea down carefully, and moving across to straddle Jongin’s lap. He picks up another biscuit, and places it between his lips and waits for Jongin to catch on.

 

Jongin’s lips quirk as he tilts his head, feigning innocence. “What?”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes narrow, still holding out the biscuit for Jongin to take, dragging his fingertips down his bare chest towards his stomach. Jongin still doesn’t go for it though, even though he knows what Kyungsoo wants.

 

“Use your words, country boy.”

 

The other man seems to get fed up and just takes the biscuit out of his mouth, forcibly shoving it into Jongin’s. Jongin makes an affronted nose, looking up at Kyungsoo in disbelief.

 

“Here I am trying to turn you on and you just want to tease.” He complains, shaking his head in exasperation.

 

Jongin blinks, chewing his biscuit dumbly. “Wait,” he says, his mouth full. He swallows, holding Kyungsoo by his hips when the other man tries to get off of his lap. “I’m sorry. I didn’t even- Will you stop trying to leave?”

 

Kyungsoo struggles against his grip. “Why? You’re obviously not in the mood.”

 

“Please have sex with me.” His hands stray lower from his hips to his ass.

 

“Oh for the love of- You don’t just ask like that!” Kyungsoo sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What am I going to do with you?”

 

“Have sex with me?” Jongin asks in a small voice.

 

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow and Jongin expects the other man to say something else, but he leans in for a kiss instead. Jongin perks up, with a cute little sound, and reaches up to tangle his fingers in Kyungsoo’s hair.

 

Their lips smack as they kiss, only pulling away for air when they absolutely have to. Kyungsoo is a little rough, sucking in his lower lip and pulling away to trail kisses down his neck. Jongin licks his lips, looking up at Kyungsoo shyly.

 

“What if Yixing calls while we’re-”

 

“Well he’s just going to have to wait, isn’t he?” Jongin swallows harshly, that dark sparkle in Kyungsoo’s eyes exciting him even further.

  
“C’mon. Bedroom.”

 

 

* * *

eleri's a/n: SORRY SCHOOL IS A BITCH BUT WE'RE BACK NOW!! didja miss us? lol i hope you enjoyed the snow porn..... and the copious amounts of fluff. this was a relatively short chapter, when compared to the others, but we hope you still like it anyway! and we're sorry that we took so long to come back! there was a lot going on, lots of fests and business lol

sam's a/n: i feel like each chapter just becomes cheesier and cheesier ahaha. DID YOU GUYS LIKE THE SNOW PORN? HEHEHE. I think I'd slap Jongin and go inside if I were Kyungsoo to be honest hahaha. Also sorry for the delay is updates! We're both done with fests so now we'll actually have time to write! 

That mysterious call though~~ I wonder who it was ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

Jongin bounces in his seat, the wooden bench creaking underneath him creaking from the movements. Jongdae is due to arrive any minute now, and he can hardly wait. They agreed to meet at a park, because Jongin wanted to have their reunion somewhere not crowded, like it would have been if they met in the cafe they usually frequent.

 

It shouldn’t be too difficult for Jongdae to find; while he has visited Sokcho before, he doesn’t know his way around very well. He is coming by train, and they aren’t too far from the station here.

 

From where they sit, they can see a couple of children playing some kind of game involving monsters and hunters. One of them is the hunter, and she has to capture all the other monsters. It’s cute, and reminds him of his life back in the orphanage; he had played similar such games when he was younger too. He and Jongdae had always been the ones to drag the other children into whatever game they had come up with. It almost makes his heart ache at the memory.

 

Kyungsoo’s hand lays over his for a moment, reminding him that he isn’t alone.

 

“Thanks.” Jongin murmurs, looking around again just in case Jongdae is somewhere in sight. It’s been about four months since he last saw his best friend in person, and even though he calls him when he can, it’s just not the same.

 

“Oh god.” Kyungsoo’s eyes shut and before Jongin can ask what’s wrong, a pair of hands cover his eyes and a loud shout of his name next to his ear makes him jump.

 

“Jongin!”

 

Jongin yelps, turning around quickly to see none other than his best friend himself. “Jongdae! You’re here!”

 

He immediately gets up, running around the park bench and tackling Jongdae in the tightest hug he can muster, giggling when the other man lifts him and spins him around. This is why Jongin knew there wouldn’t be enough space for them in a cafe, especially when Jongdae releases an unnecessary yell of excitement. He can already feel Kyungsoo’s brooding presence somewhere behind him, but he ignores him for now.

 

“It’s so good to see you again!” Jongin says, burying his face in his best friend’s neck and hugging him as tightly as he can.

 

“Hey, are you smelling me?” Jongdae asks, leaning back, “dude, that’s so wrong.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Jongin pulls away just a little bit, satisfied just a little but that some of his own scent remains on him. Jongdae is his friend, but he’s human, so he can’t smell it, but it makes him feel a little better and more at ease. Even Jongin can barely detect it on him, but he’s getting better at it now, thanks to Kyungsoo.

 

Hm. Maybe he should have thought about how Kyungsoo would feel about that before he did it. Too late now, he thinks, cautiously turning around to see his boyfriend’s reaction. He doesn’t look happy, exactly, but not murderous. It’s probably fine, he reasons.

 

“Kyungsoo? It’s nice to finally meet you in person. You’re smaller than I thought you would be.” He says, flashing him one of his most blinding grins to soften the insult. Kyungsoo doesn’t reply.

 

“Jongin, I think your boyfriend is giving me the stinkeye.”

 

Jongin waves his hand, still holding Jongdae close to him. “He’s not a people person, Dae. It’s okay. He’s a softie if you catch him in the right mood.”

 

He hears Kyungsoo grumble something that sounds suspiciously like ‘let’s get this over with’ under his breath as he crosses his arms and stares ahead,

 

“How have you been keeping?” Jongdae asks then, to break the terse silence, slipping his arm around Jongin’s waist. It’s nice to be like this again, Jongin thinks with a smile. Jongin was always the clingier one, but Jongdae likes being close too. He wonders if he has friends he can be this close with at the hospital where he works, or if he’s been missing it just as much as Jongin.

 

“We’ve been doing pretty good.” Jongin smirks, nodding his head to the exit of the park. Kyungsoo walks alongside them, on Jongin’s right, close but not enough to touch. He seems to side eye Jongdae’s arm that rests on the younger’s waist, but says nothing.

 

“Oh, they royal ‘we’? You really are a couple.” Jondae teases. “So are we gonna find somewhere to eat? I haven’t eaten since I left Seoul and I’m starving.”

 

“Yeah, there’s a few places we could go, right Kyungsoo?”

 

“Mhm.” Kyungsoo nods, not looking his way. Jongin blinks, but carries on.

 

“Uh, yeah. We could get korean barbeque? Or french food, maybe? What do you feel like?”

 

“I’ll have whatever you fancy.” Jongdae says. As if to prove his point, his stomach growls loudly, causing both of them to laugh. “Just like old times, huh?” Jongdae smirks, looking up at Jongin. When they were just starting to go their separate ways, the only chances they could meet up for to eat, sometimes late at night when one or both of them hadn’t eaten for a while. They did this a lot during the first year Jongin left to attend the Academy since he had more free time, but it didn’t last long, unfortunately.

 

“Yeah.” Jongin agrees, feeling nostalgic. “How about bibimbap? Or maybe kimchi-jigae?”

 

“What’s closest?” Jongdae asks, pulling Jongin into his side. “C’mon, I’m hungry!”

 

“Ok, ok!” Jongin chuckles, trying to remember the way to the nearest food place. “I guess we’re having barbeque. That ok with you, Kyungsoo?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Kyungsoo says, lips pursed and answer curt.

 

Jongin beams down at him, practically glowing with excitement as he happily tugs his boyfriend along. He laces their fingers together despite Jongdae’s firm hold on his waist, talking adamantly to his best friend as they make their way out of the park.

 

~

 

It’s a short walk to the restaurant, and they’re seated immediately, shoes off at the door. Everything inside is clean and shiny, but not all sleek and white like the bar that he had been in the first night of his arrival. It looks kind of like a midway point between traditional and modern.

 

“So,” Jongin starts, as the old lady working in the restaurant starts laying out the meat and side dishes that they’d ordered, “how are things back in Seoul? Is Mrs. Choi doing all right? And Taeoh, and Taerin? Is she doing well with her exams? And is Nanwoo getting bigger? How are people treating you at the hospital? Are you-”

 

“Whoa, whoa, slow down there.” Jongdae raises his hands placatingly. “The orphanage is doing fine. Mrs Choi is fine too, though her arthritis is getting a little worse. The kids are all doing great too, and they all miss you. But they’re more excited whenever I visit them, so it’s a benefit for me.” He teases. “Nanwoo is starting to sit up on her own, and she’s said a few words too. She’s so cute, look at these.” He gets out his holophone, and brings up a few pictures of him and the baby, their pudgy faces squished together.

 

“Aww!” Jongin takes the phone from him, zooming in on the little girl’s toothless face. “How about the others?” He asks, turning over some of the meat on the grill.

 

“They’re all fine, Jongin. They ask about you all the time, though. Oh! Before I forget-” He delves into the pockets of his large bag, searching for something. “Aha!” He holds out a shoebox, and Jongin takes it, opening it on his lap. His throat burns as he tries to push down the tears. It’s full of things the children have made him- a necklace made from pasta, a little clay sculpture of a dragon head, and a locket with photos of them all inside.

 

He has to cover his face the moment he feels start to gather in his eyes. Kyungsoo’s thigh presses against his under the table, and he leans to the side, resting his head on the man’s shoulder as he gazes down at the little gifts.

 

“Uhh, maybe I should have waited to give you those, huh?” Jongdae says bashfully. “I’m sorry, I thought it would make you happy.”

 

“I  _am_  happy.” Jongin sniffles, “these are happy tears, I promise.”

 

His best friend smiles, grabbing a piece of meat with his chopsticks and bringing it to Jongin’s lips. “Here. Eat, you little cry baby,” he says teasingly.

 

Jongin laughs, opening his mouth and letting the other man plop the food in his mouth. He chews happily, continuing to look down at the shoebox. “Aren’t they cute Kyungsoo? Maybe we can put the little sculpture up somewhere in the house.”

 

Kyungsoo grumpily chews on a little lettuce wrap he made for himself. “Adorable.”

 

Jongin gives him a questioning look but is distracted when Jongdae tries to feed him again. He glares playfully at the other man, taking the food anyway. “You know I can feed myself right? I’m not  _actually_ a baby.”

 

Jongdae snorts, moving some of the meat on the little grill between them so it doesn’t overcook. “Last time I checked, you could barely even function on your own.”

 

Jongin rolls his eyes, knowing Jongdae’s referring to the countless nights of just surviving on instant noodles or other prepackaged meals he happened to find at the corner market. “Hey, it’s not like you were any better. All you would ever seem to eat were rice balls and those ramen drinks.”

 

“It’s  _ramune_ , thank you very much.” Jongdae sniffs disdainfully, “and at least I made the rice balls myself.”

 

“You got rice and poured a ton of bonito flakes in the middle, then rolled them into a ball. How hard is that?”

 

“Hey! I wrapped it in seaweed too!”

 

Jongin huffs. “Right. Sorry. I forgot wrapping something in seaweed takes  _effort_.”

 

Jongdae adjusts the way he’s kneeling on the little pillow, frowning. “I would kick you if I could.”

 

“But you can’t,” Jongin singsongs, hugging Kyungsoo’s arm close without realizing it and chuckling when Jongdae sticks his tongue out at him. “Who’s the baby now?”

 

“Still you.” Jongdae points his chopsticks at the way Jongin’s clinging to his boyfriend. “So Kyungsoo, I’m surprised you can put up with a brat like Jongin for so long.”

 

Jongin whines, throwing a leaf of lettuce at his best friend. “Shut up.”

 

Kyungsoo looks between the two of them, sipping his tea. “Jongin’s not as bad as you’d think.” He directs his dark eyes to Jongdae, putting his cup down. “He could definitely be worse.”

 

Jongin blinks, watching how Jongdae’s smile turns forced and how Kyungsoo doesn’t back down from the heavy stare Jongdae sends him. He clears his throat, laughing awkwardly. “Hey! You’re supposed to tell me I’m the best boyfriend in the world or something.” He tries to make it a joke but no one seems to laugh. “Oh will you two  _stop_. This is supposed to be a fun dinner with friends, not some sort of alpha male stare down.”

 

Kyungsoo breaks eye contact with Jongdae, looking to Jongin with a smug look. “So you’re admitting I’m the alpha?”

 

Jongin whaps his arm. “You know I’m bigger than you could ever be.”

 

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes. “Size doesn’t matter. It’s how you use it.”

 

“Jesus, you guys.” Jongdae says, eyebrows touching his hairline as his eyes dart around the restaurant to make sure nobody heard.

 

“No, no! It’s not what you think!” Jongin is quick to explain, cheeks reddening.

 

“Oh, isn’t it?” Kyungsoo says, one finger on his lower lip. “And what exactly were you referring to then, love?”

 

Jongin flusters, glaring at his boyfriend because he knows he can’t say anything. “You know what Jongdae? I think I might just be sleeping with you in the living room tonight.”

 

Jongdae snorts when he sees a flash of a pout on Kyungsoo’s face, the other man sulking over his rice a moment later. “Depends on if you still have that weird skin condition. I don’t want your cooties.”

 

Jongin tilts his head, not understanding. “Weird skin condition?”

 

Jongdae nods, picking some vegetables and putting them on this little plate. “Yeah, remember that itchy feeling you kept telling me about over the phone?”

 

Jongin’s face pales. “Oh that!” In the corner of his eye he sees Kyungsoo give him a hesitant look. A hand on his knee reminds him to be careful with what he says next. “No, no. It went away. Turns out I was allergic to-” He frantically tries to remember what Kyungsoo keeps in his house all the time, “-fish! It was fish.” The hand on his knee tightens its grip.

 

Jongdae looks at him suspiciously. “Fish?”

 

Smiling nervously, Jongin nods. “Yeah, uh. Kyungsoo always kept a lot of fish in the house because he really loves the stuff and I would eat it without a second thought, so...”

 

His best friend shifts his gaze to Kyungsoo. “What kind of fish was it?”

 

Kyungsoo is about to open his mouth, but Jongin speaks for him. “Eel! It was eel. Kyungsoo catches a lot of it himself since he has access to the ocean right near his house.”

 

Jongin can practically feel the death glare being sent towards him, mentally cursing at himself since he knows eel is Kyungsoo’s absolute  _favorite_. He’s so gonna get it later.

 

“...eel?” Jongdae raises an eyebrow, knowing full well that Jongin isn’t a huge fan of eel. Jongin nods. “You must really like the guy, if he managed to get you to eat eel. Multiple times.”

 

“What is this, are you sherlock holmes or something?”

 

“Kyungsoo.” Jongin tries to stop him, but Jongdae shakes his head, and rudely points his chopsticks at Kyungsoo.

 

“Why are you so touchy?”

 

“Jongdae!” Jongin scolds, trying to stop the inevitable fight that’s building. This is  _not_  what he had expected when Kyungsoo said he could stay. Well. He might have hoped for him to be a bit pouty, but he supposes he should have known that Kyungsoo wouldn’t be the type to be jealous in a cute way. When Jongin tries to catch his eye, he looks the other way.

 

“I’m serious. Jongin, if he’s always like this, then maybe you should break up with him.”

 

“ _Jongdae_.” Jongin turns on him then, glare at full force. “How’s work?” He grits out, not wanting to cause a scene in the restaurant. Jongdae looks a little sorry after that, but doesn’t apologise for anything.

 

“Well, my colleagues are all still feeling sorry for me after I lost my best friend to a dragon.” Oh how right he was, Jongin thinks to himself, “but it’s still just as busy as ever. Hospitals never sleep, yknow?”

 

“Ah, yeah, I forget that I’m dead to most of Seoul.”

 

“It’s kind of tragic, really, isn’t it?” Jongdae agrees. The tension is still there, so thick Jongin feels like he might drown, but at least Jongdae is obviously trying to make an effort for him. And Kyungsoo is staying quiet for now, which means he’s doing his best too. He sighs a little, and wraps up another bundle of meat in a lettuce leaf.

 

“How is your life here? I left you here on the understanding that you would be a farmer, but that doesn’t seem to have happened, huh?” Jongdae says, probably picturing him in an outdated woven hat and boots. Jongin sits up straighter,

 

“Oh, I do a bit of farming. I mean gardening.”

 

“You weeded the garden, like, twice. And complained.  _A lot._  I don’t think that counts.” Kyungsoo pipes up. Naturally he’d break his silence to make fun of him. His cheeks flush a deep shade of red as Jongdae laughs.

 

“See? A baby. I told you.” Jongdae teased, “I bet you still don’t do any cleaning or anything.”

 

“He doesn’t,” Kyungsoo agrees. Jongin pouts, but notices that the tension has died down again. If this is what it takes for them not to fight, then Jongin doesn’t mind suffering a little at their teasing.

 

“I clean,” he says. “You’re not the only one that does the dishes you know.”

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, but Jongin can see a hint of a smile playing on his lips. “Right. You’re the occasional dish boy. Almost forgot. Here I was thinking you were just some couch bum mooching off of my hospitality.”

 

Jongin squints at him, wanting to point out that he works him so hard in the training that he puts him through almost every day that he doesn’t have any energy leftover to even have sex very often, let alone wash the dishes. But he doesn’t.

 

“Maybe Jongdae can do some housework while he’s here.” Kyungsoo sneers.

 

Jongdae gives him an affronted look, snapping his metal chopsticks at him. “I am a  _houseguest_ , Mr. Do. I will do no such thing.” His eyes flit to Jongin, smirking slightly. “And Jongin will wait on me hand and foot. I expect nothing less.”

 

“Keep dreaming.” Jongin shakes his head.

  
 

 

 

Dinner went by pretty fast once Kyungsoo and Jongdae started getting along better, bonding over how lazy Jongin can be and even exchanging a few stories. Jongin feels like he should be annoyed, but he’s too proud that his boyfriend and best friend seem to be doing a lot better. It’s not perfect, and Jongin can still see how Kyungsoo’s eye will twitch when Jongdae forgets to talk quietly. Or how Jongdae will just hesitate a moment before speaking when Kyungsoo happens to say something a little sharp or curt. Jongin knows they’re trying to get along for  _him_  and he supposes that’s all that matters right now.

 

Their walk home was mostly spent in a peaceful silence, but that was ruined the moment Jongin tried to play a similar prank on Jongdae that Kyungsoo did to him when they first got to know each other. The moment he told his best friend there was a spider on his back, he took off screaming. It took them a while to track him down and find him since he took a few wrong turns off the path and into the forest, but after a few minutes of searching and constant grumbles and curses from Kyungsoo, they finally found him.

 

At that point, Kyungsoo was practically dragging them both home, sending little glares at Jongin every once and awhile. Jongin just grins, though, especially when he sees that small hint of pride in his boyfriend’s eyes for using his prank.

 

“Alright,” Kyungsoo says, as he unlocks the front door. “I have some blankets I can give you, but you’ll be sleeping on the couch.” He points into the living room as they walk past.

 

Jongdae makes a face, about to say something but Jongin quickly distracts him by shoving his phone in front of his face.

 

“Look! These are the fruit dragons I told you about. They’re hibernating now-” Jongin swears he hears a little ‘thank god’ from somewhere in the kitchen, “but these are all of them. Kyungsoo hates them because they ruin his garden, but he made them a little area they can munch off of.”

 

Jongdae snickers, scrolling through the many photos of Jongin playing with the fruit dragons. “What a good boyfriend.”

 

Kyungsoo sticks his head out from the kitchen, glaring at him shortly. “Careful or I may just make you sleep on the floor.”

 

Sticking out his tongue, Jongdae flops on the couch, still looking through Jongin’s pictures. Jongin just lets him, knowing a lot of them are just pictures of he and Kyungsoo doing miscellaneous things here and there. One of his favourites is one he’d managed to take when they’d just woken up, with Kyungsoo glaring at him, but before he’d managed to block the camera. He’s glad that Kyungsoo convinced him to never take pictures of him in his dragon form even though his boyfriend is just so beautiful and mesmerizing. Jongin’s tried to beg him to let him at least pose for one picture but Kyungsoo had a point. If for some reason he ever lost his phone and that picture was found, it could mean trouble for the two of them.

 

Jongin kicks him lightly, telling him to get off the couch as he goes to get some sheets from the linen closet. Jongdae obliges, smiling at the phone and looking up at Jongin when he comes back with his hands full of sheets and blankets. Jongdae helps him set his makeshift bed for the night, whispering lowly as Kyungsoo moves around in the kitchen.

 

“He really makes you happy, doesn’t he?”

 

Jongin can’t help the small smile that grazes his face, looking down at the soft blankets in a bashful manner. “He does. He’s…. I really really like him.”

 

Jongdae chuckles, pulling Jongin down to sit next to him. “Do you… love him?”

 

Blushing, Jongin doesn’t meet his best friend’s eyes, mumbling a quiet  _‘yeah’_. Jongdae nudges his side a few times, grinning ear to ear.

 

“Have you kissed yet?”

 

“Jongdae.” Jongin warns, fully aware that Kyungsoo can hear everything they’re saying.

 

“Have you had sex yet? Is he good?” He pushes again, his mouth curled up into an annoying smile as he leans against Jongin, trying to get him to talk more. Jongin gapes.

 

“Jongdae!”

 

“Nothing to write home about then,” Jongdae snickers when Jongin gapes at him. “C’mon, Jongin, we aren’t in high school anymore.”

 

“Well then  _act_ like it!” Jongin says, pushing him away just as Kyungsoo walks in. His lips are pressed together in a thin line, and it’s obvious that he’s trying not to laugh. He has a plate of dried anchovies in his hands, which he holds out for Jongdae to take. There’s a brief silence during which Jongin thinks things are going to settle back into safer territory, but then it’s ruined.

 

“For the record, Jongdae, we  _have_ had sex, and it’s  _always_ good.” Kyungsoo says, one eyebrow raised. Jongin wishes for the sofa to swallow him. Jongdae, not to be outdone, comes back with another embarrassing question before Jongin can even blink.

 

“Well who tops then?”

 

“ _Okay!_  That’s enough! Time for bed!” Jongin gives Kyungsoo a stern look when he smirks and goes to open his mouth to speak. “ _Bed_.”

 

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, hand resting on his boyfriend’s waist. “As you wish then, kitten.”

 

Jongin blush deepens, so flustered he can barely even respond. He glares at both of the men in front of him before stalking out of the room, ignoring the obnoxious laughter behind him. He slams the bedroom door, contemplating locking Kyungsoo out so he has to sleep with Jongdae all night but he knows they’ll probably only exchange stories about  _him_.

 

It only takes a few minutes before he hears his boyfriend’s footsteps coming down the hall, but by then Jongin’s already under the covers, body stretched out like a starfish in the middle of the bed and taking up as much space as possible. Kyungsoo can sleep on the fucking floor, see if he cares. He can’t see anything from his face being covered, but he can tell when Kyungsoo hesitates somewhere at the side of the bed. His boyfriend clears his throat, like he expects Jongin to just crawl out, but Jongin stays put, a frown on his face.

 

It’s only when the covers are ripped from his body does he turn his head and glare, seeing Kyungsoo’s smug grin enter his line of sight.

 

Yup. He’s definitely sleeping on the fucking floor.

 

“What.” Jongin says, voice sharp.

 

“Baby-”

 

“Don’t ‘Baby’ me, you asshole.”

 

Kyungsoo laughs, throwing his head back and holding his stomach for a second. Jongin frowns even harder, not sure if he can stay mad if his boyfriend keeps laughing so gleefully.

 

“I was just playing around to try to fluster Jongdae.” Kyungsoo tries to defend himself.

 

Jongin glares at him even harder.

 

“Ok, ok. I’m sorry, alright? I just find him really annoying, and it was immature but I couldn’t help sinking down to his level. I shouldn’t have teased you so much. Will you let me into my bed?”

 

He stays silent, spreading his arms out even more when Kyungsoo tries to sit down. Kyungsoo sighs.

 

“Jongin...I..I was jealous. He kept bringing up all these stories from your childhood and it made me realise how little we know about each other. I’m sorry, I’ll do better from now on, I promise.”

 

Jongin’s eyes soften at the other man’s confession. “I’ll talk to Jongdae, don’t worry.” He says, finally relenting and allowing his boyfriend space on the bed. He sits cross legged in the space next to him after Jongin scoots over to the far side. “But you still need to make it up to me. Or else.”

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, knowing Jongin really doesn’t have anything in mind for the ‘or else’ part, but gives in and leans over his boyfriend’s body, one knee on either side of his waist. “And how would you like me to do that? We can’t have sex, you’re too loud.”

 

Jongin flusters again, sitting up to hit his boyfriend’s chest. Kyungsoo grins, trying to catch his wrists. Eventually he does, much to Jongin’s dismay, and ignores his boyfriend’s squirming.

 

“Let me go, you insensitive jerk. You’re sleeping on the floor.” Jongin says, trying not to smirk with the sudden change of atmosphere.

 

“Now is that how you treat someone who’s trying to make it up to you?”

 

“I don’t see you trying very hard.”

 

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, leaning in close as he cups Jongin’s cheek. “Yeah? How about now?”

 

Jongin hums, leaning in the rest of the way and letting their lips brush. He smiles into the kiss when Kyungsoo swipes his tongue across Jongin’s bottom lip, letting his hands slip under Kyungsoo’s shirt and slide up his back, warm skin under his palms. His boyfriend lets him, only breaking their kiss to help take off his shirt, humming sweetly against him. He finds himself relaxing into Kyungsoo’s touch, heat coiling inside him as Kyungsoo lifts the hem of his shirt too, sliding it up so it bunches up under his neck.

 

All of a sudden his senses are offended by the sound of a solitary saxophone riff. His eyes open in a flash, and Kyungsoo is already staring down at him with barely contained fury. Jongin snorts, the mood decidedly ruined now. Kyungsoo flops back beside Jongin and groans, the music still playing in the background, a bit muffled by the door.

 

“Jongdae, you have five seconds to turn that shit off before I come out there and  _destroy_ you.” Kyungsoo says, calm exterior betraying the truth to his words. Jongin knows that he isn’t kidding around, but he doesn’t say anything, kind of wanting to watch whatever is about to unfold.

 

The music doesn’t stop. In fact, it only seems to get  _louder_.

 

“Alright, that’s it.” Kyungsoo growls, irises turning white as he jumps off the bed and charges towards the door. At the sounds of Kyungsoo’s footsteps, a small squeak can be heard from outside, but Kyungsoo is too quick for him. The door swings open just as Jongdae is scrambling to get away.

 

Jongdae screams, voice high pitched and nasally. He struggles to get to his feet, his socks making him slip on the hardwood floors so he looks as if he’s running in place for a moment. To Jongin’s surprise, Kyungsoo actually chases after him, only hearing random screams and pleads for mercy coming from somewhere in the living room.

 

Jongin’s erupts into a giggling fit when he hears Kyungsoo yell a stern ‘stay!’, clutching the covers and grinning widely as Kyungsoo comes back. He’s going a little overboard, but it  _is_  pretty funny. Kyungsoo slams their bedroom door, Jongdae’s phone in his hand.

 

“How long is the little fucker staying again?” Kyungsoo demands to know, slamming the phone down on the bedside table.

 

Jongin bites his lip, trying to stop laughing. “Only for the weekend.”

 

“And what day is it?”

 

“Friday, baby.”

 

Kyungsoo groans, flopping down on the bed and massaging his forehead. Jongin sits up again, rubbing his bare back comfortingly.

 

“If it’s any consolation, I think you did alright earlier when you gave him snacks. That was very considerate and kind of you.”

 

“I did that because I don’t trust him not to raid our pantry while we’re asleep.”

 

“Oh.” Jongin purses his lips, playing with his fingers in his lap. “So… do you want to continue or...?” Kyungsoo gives him an incredulous look.

 

“With that terror in the next room? I don’t think so.”

 

“So…..no sex at all until he’s gone.” Jongin pouts a little.

 

“Depends. Will that get him to leave sooner?”

 

“That’s unlikely.” Jongin pouts. He’d probably just quiz him about it afterwards, or gossip about it with Mrs. Choi.

 

“Then no. Sorry, cutie.”

 

~

  
 

The morning Jongdae is due to leave, he corners Jongin just as he’s about to sit down at the table for breakfast, leading him around the back of the house while Kyungsoo makes porridge for them all.

 

They had a great weekend together, most of it just being the two of them hanging out while Kyungsoo stayed back at the house. They went to the cliff and reminisced about the old days at the orphanage, both of them getting a little teary eyed as they talked about Jongin’s time at the academy and Jongdae’s time in medical school. When they weren’t talking about childhood memories, Jongin was showing the other man around Kyungsoo’s place. He brought him to the garden and even got to show him where the fruit dragons were hibernating in their little home Kyungsoo built for them.

 

They had fun and made quite a few memories Jongin’s probably never going to forget, but something still seemed to be bothering his best friend.

 

“Jongin, I think you should come back with me.”

 

“What? Why?!” Jongin splutters, shaking Jongdae off his arm.

 

“Listen, I have a bad feeling about Kyungsoo. There’s something not quite right about him, y’know?”

 

“I don’t follow.”

 

“He’s scary as shit, man!” Jongdae flails his arms, “That first night, he dragged my body down the hallway and threw me onto the sofa- his eyes turned white! That’s not normal.”

 

“Are you being serious?” Jongin asks, trying not to laugh. Jongdae probably interprets this as disbelief.

 

“Yes! You think I’m crazy don’t you?” At Jongin’s grin, Jongdae just explodes. “I’m not crazy, okay?! This isn’t like that time I thought I saw a merdragon when we were nine, this is  _real_!”

 

“Uh-huh.” Jongin folds his arms.

 

“I’m telling the truth! Jongin, I’m really worried about you; this guy could be dangerous.”

 

“He could be, probably. I mean, he’s pretty handy with a fillet knife. Those fish don’t stand chance against him.”

 

“Exactly!” Jongdae exclaims. “Do you know anything about his childhood at all? Is he some kind of alien? A dragon in disguise?” Jongin blanches.

 

“Are you saying I’ve been dating a dragon this whole time?” Jongin smirks when his best friend flusters, trying to come up with another scenario. He’s quite proud of himself for pulling that off without flustering. He sighs, taking the other man’s hand and giving him a sincere look. “Jongdae. I think you’re going a bit too far. I trust him with my life, and I love him. I’m not going to leave him.”

 

“Ok, fine. I still think you should be careful, though. I don’t think he’s being entirely honest.” Jongdae runs his hand through his hair, looking down at his feet. “I just... I don’t want to see your face on the news again.”

 

Jongin reaches out and hugs his best friend tightly. Jongdae’s arms constrict around his torso, and for a moment, Jongin wishes he didn’t have to let go. “I’m sorry for worrying you, Jongdae, but really; you can trust him. He’s just a little...grumpy.”

 

“Grumpy.” Jongdae parrots, pulling away. “More like downright aggressive but yeah, sure, let’s go with that.”

 

“He’s not that bad, I promise.” Jongin tries to get him to see it from his point of view, but Kyungsoo  _was_ being very possessive of him. Jongdae probably didn’t notice, but he spent extra time rubbing his face against him, scent marking him whenever Jongdae touched him too much.

 

“Jongin, he all but made out with you in the middle of our conversations.”

 

Jongin rolls his eyes. “He did that, like… twice.” He thinks for a moment. “Okay thrice.”

 

“Thrice too many!!”

 

“Jongdae.”

 

“Plus he has too much muscle. You can never trust a guy that’s ripped.” Jongdae insists. He knows he’s being ridiculous now, Jongin can see it in his face.

 

“Now you’re reaching. Look,” Jongin hugs him again, this time from the side. “I promise you it’s okay. Kyungsoo and I get along really well and he never treats me like...”

 

“Like he treated me?” Jongdae asks, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

 

“Well, you aren’t the easiest to get along with.” Jongin giggles when his best friend jabs his side, mumbling a small ‘rude’ under his breath. “Kyungsoo’s just not used to chaos and you, Kim Jongdae, are the human personification of chaos.”

 

When the other man still doesn’t look convinced, Jongin sighs. “Look, it even took him time to warm up to me when I first got here. He’s lived here alone for years and isn’t really accustomed to having company. You have to admit, he did pretty great though. I would have thrown your ass out into the cold the second you entered the house if I were him.”

 

“Thanks.” Jongdae deadpans. He sighs, shaking his head. “Promise me that you’ll take care of yourself. And call me if he starts acting funny.”

 

“Jongdae, really?”

 

“Promise me!” Jongdae points at him ferociously, wagging his finger. Jongin puts his hands up in surrender, laughing a little.

 

“Okay, I promise.”

 

“Good. I suppose that’s all I can really ask for. C’mon, let’s go have some breakfast.”

 

“Yes sir.” Jongin jokes, following him eagerly.

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t really look at them when the enter the kitchen, handing them their bowls of plain porridge in silence. Jongin watches him, wondering if he’s acting strange because he heard their conversation. He can’t bring it up in front Jongdae, though, not without it being suspicious.

 

Jongin wonders if he’s upset because even Jongdae, his mate’s best friend, doesn’t get along with him. It makes his heart ache a little.

 

They eat in silence too, until Jongdae starts talking about what he’s going to tell the kids when he gets back. When they’re done, Jongin volunteers to wash up, while Jongdae goes to do a bit of last minute packing since his messy self has left clothes all over the living room floor. Kyungsoo stays in the kitchen with Jongin, somberly leaning against the counter next to him.

 

“I’m glad you have a friend like Jongdae.” Kyungsoo whispers.

 

“Yeah. He’s great.”

 

“Mhm.” Kyungsoo hums. Jongin looks to the side, wondering if he should be comforting him right now. Unfortunately, Jongdae barges back in at that moment, breaking any moment they might’ve had.

 

“We should start walking back soon,” Jongdae informs them, as though they hadn’t already planned this out twice, “My train leaves in two hours.”

 

“You’re right.” Kyungsoo says, “let Jongin finish, then we can go.”

 

Jongdae nods and settles himself at the little kitchen table. Jongin’s cleaning the last few plates when he contemplates taking his time just so his best friend misses his train and has to stay longer.

 

~

 

“Well, bye then.” Jongin says awkwardly. They stand there, all three of them, inert amongst the flow of passengers coming and going.

 

“Yeah.” Jongdae scratches the back of his head. Jongin doesn’t want him to go.

 

Kyungsoo gives them both a deadpan stare, forcing them together to hug again. “I swear, you two are all touchy feely any other time and you choose  _now_  to be awkward.”

 

Jongdae gives Kyungsoo a sleazy grin, arms wrapping around Jongin’s waist. “You jealous?”

 

“Don’t make me give you a goodbye punch to the face.” Kyungsoo threatens half heartedly.

 

“Fair enough.” Jongdae nods, still taking him seriously anyway, even though that was the same type of joking threat that he uses on Jongin too.

 

Jongin sniffles, hugging his best friend tightly for the last time. “I’ll try to call more often, I promise.”

 

“Call me when you can. I know you and lover boy over there are  _so_  busy all the time.” Jongdae snickers when both Jongin and Kyungsoo give him incredulous looks, pulling away from his best friend. “I’m kidding. But call me whenever. I have work but you know I’ll skip just to catch up with you.”

 

Jongin smiles softly, hugging Kyungsoo’s arm out of habit. He’s really going to miss Jongdae.

 

“Hey, Jongdae.?” Kyungsoo pipes up. “I just. I want you to know that I’m grateful to you for being Jongin’s friend, and for worrying about him.” Kyungsoo’s hand is a little clammy in his, so Jongin knows that this was hard for him to say. Is this why he’s been so quiet? Jongin is proud of him for speaking up at last, and assumes that this is about as close as Jongdae is going to get to an apology.

 

“Huh?” Jongdae wrinkles his nose. “He’s my best friend, of course I worry about him.”

 

“I know. Still. Thank you.” Kyungsoo clamps his jaw shut, looking pointedly elsewhere. Jongin

 

“How about we take one last selfie together, huh?” Jongdae says, not taking no for an answer as he’s already getting out his holophone. He sidesteps closer to Jongin, pressing their cheeks together as he holds up the camera. Jongin grins as best he can, considering he feels like he’s about to burst into tears again.

 

The fake camera shutter noise goes off, and they all look at the photo- all of them look sad and upset. Jongdae laughs.

 

“We all look so handsome.” He says, a tinge of sadness in his voice.

 

_“Last call for the twelve thirty four train to- Seoul Station. Doors will close in five minutes.”_

 

The PA system makes them all jump.

 

“This is it then.” Jongdae says, bouncing awkwardly on his toes, prevaricating. He looks back and forth between the train and the other two. Jongin bites his lip deciding that this has to be like ripping off a plaster.

 

“Jongdae, just get on the train. You can’t miss it; you have work.”

 

“I don’t know,” he says, voice sing song. “Maybe I should miss it and stay here a bit longer.”

 

“I will throw you onto that train if I have to,” Kyungsoo chimes in, about to reach for Jongdae’s suitcase.

 

“No, no, no, that’s fine!” Jongdae butts in, snatching his luggage away and backing onto the train. “I’d say I’ll call this evening, but I know you’re gonna be back in that backwater, middle-of-nowhere house with no signal by then, so there’s no point.”

 

“I promise, I’ll call soon!” Jongin calls, as a haggard young woman forces her way onto the train, pushing Jongdae backwards a little. Sighing, Jongdae makes his way through to the corridor, accepting his fate. Jongin waves through the window as his best friend takes his seat, grinning when he waves back.

 

The wheels of the train hiss and whir to life, the mag-lines starting up in an instant. The whole cart raises up a few inches, and slowly begins to pull away.

 

Jongin watches his best friend’s face get smaller and smaller, until he can’t see him anymore, and suddenly, the train is gone. Jongin stares at the last place it used to be, wishing he could have held on to this moment for longer, until a stranger bumps into them. Kyungsoo yanks Jongin closer to him, away from the unknown person, who just glares at them and mutters something under his breath as he walks away.

 

“You okay?” Kyungsoo asks, genuine concern shining in his eyes. Jongin nods, rubbing his thumb over the back of Kyungsoo’s hand when the other man laces them together. Kyungsoo makes a small noise of displeasure, looking at the stranger’s back once more before turning to Jongin again.

 

“Would you like to go get, I dunno... ice cream or something?” Kyungsoo asks, trying to lighten the mood a little. Jongin sags against him, resting his head on his shoulder, even though it’s a bit of a stretch to get down that low.

 

“Yeah, we should.” Jongin agrees, “Where did you have in mind? What about that gourmet place by the bay?”

 

“That sounds nice.” Kyungsoo says, “we can go on a real date, for once.”

 

Jongin’s lips quirk. “Because having sex in the snow wasn’t a real date?”

 

Kyungsoo actually laughs, wrapping his arm around Jongin’s waist. “No, cutie. It wasn’t. Now come on. Let’s get you all smiley again.”

 

Squeezing Jongin’s waist lightly, Kyungsoo leads them away from the train platform. Jongin can’t help but to let a shy smile bloom on his lips from his boyfriend’s soft tone, knowing deep down Kyungsoo must be genuinely worried about him.

 

“The ice cream shop by the bay, do you mean the one with the really old fashioned awning? Teal green?” Kyungsoo confirms.

 

“That’s it, yeah!” Jongin grins, taking the lead out of the station and down the steps onto the main road. It will take maybe half an hour to walk to the other side of town, where the gourmet ice cream parlour is, and there are other places which are closer, but Jongin wants to prolong their date for as much as he can.

 

On the way there, Jongin drags Kyungsoo to look at various shop windows, and sometimes even inside them where he can. They stop in front of a pet shop, cooing over the tiny puppies playing in a large box. Jongin wants to go in and pet them, but Kyungsoo insists that because they have no intention of actually buying one then there’s no point. Jongin pouts but agrees.

 

“Jongin, you can’t even sew.” Kyungsoo says disparagingly as Jongin tries to drag him into a fabric shop.

 

“I can knit!” He says defensively, “and besides, I just want to look at the buttons.”

 

“Buttons.” He gives Jongin a Look.

 

“Yes. Buttons. Now don’t be such a downer and come look at them with me. They’re really pretty.”

 

Kyungsoo sighs. “This isn’t going to be another repeat of the candy incident again, is it?”

 

Jongin giggles, walking into the shop when Kyungsoo on his heels. “Don’t tempt me.”

 

They don’t spend long there despite how excited Jongin was to pore over the various pretty little buttons located all over the small shop, but surprisingly Kyungsoo didn’t complain once. Jongin’s relieved because it seems even his boyfriend is trying to prolong their outing with the way he picks up random buttons and inspects them like one would to fine jewelry. Jongin just quietly snickers, moving around the shop to see as much as he can. His eyes light up, however, when he sees a little gachapon machine in the corner. When he inspects it further, he realizes inside each plastic casing is a collector's button, each one having a different pattern or design.

 

“Kyungsoo! You have fifty won?”

 

Jongin hears his boyfriend walk over and dig into his pocket, the coins there jingling. He beams down at him when he hands him the correct coin,although with a shake of his head, turning to place it in the machine and pulling the little lever right afterwards. There’s a little plopping noise and Jongin reaches in to claim his prize, opening the small plastic bauble and emptying it onto his hand.

 

“Kyungsoo, look!” He exclaims, holding it up for his boyfriend to see. It’s black on one side, and white on the other, both sides with a slightly iridescent sheen to it. Jongin instantly loves it, reminding him of their dragon forms. Kyungsoo is smiling a little too.

 

“You could buy a chain or something, and wear it around your neck, if you wanted to.” He comments.

 

“Thats a good idea, actually.” Jongin says, putting it in his pocket to keep it safe. “Do you have any at home, or do I need to buy one here?”

 

“I might have one at home you can use, so don’t buy anything this evening, alright?”

 

“Alright.” Jongin agrees, already excited to wear a necklace that represents their duality and also reminds him of a date they shared together. When they’re getting old, and wrinkly, Jongin will still wear it.

 

Kyungsoo urges Jongin out of the sewing shop, since he’s looked at all of the buttons for longer than really necessary now, and it’s not like he’s planning to buy anything else while they’re in there. A little further down the street, past a bike and dragon saddle repair shop, there’s a bakery which catches Jongin’s eye. He gasps, pressing his nose up against the glass and embarrassing Kyungsoo.

 

“Kyungsoo!” He breathes. “Those pastries look just like one of our fruit dragons!”

 

“Which one?” Kyungsoo asks, peering past him and wiping away the condensation that Jongin had breathed onto the glass.

 

“Chewy. The one one who likes grapes?” Jongin reminds him. Chewy is green and is a little rascal who likes to burrow under Jongin’s shirt. He nibbles at Jongin’s fingers a lot, which is how he got his name.

 

“Ah.” Kyungsoo says, nodding. Jongin isn’t quite convinced that he knows which one he’s talking about, but he lets it go for now. Instead, he turns towards him with big puppy-dog eyes, pleading for Kyungsoo to buy one for him.

 

“No.” Kyungsoo says, without even looking. “Do you want this, or ice cream? You can have one or the other, we don’t have enough spare money for both.”

 

“But I want both.” Jongin pouts, leaning more towards the ice cream because that means they’ll be able to sit together and maybe share a large sundae, or a more traditional patbingsu. Jongin is happy to go with whatever Kyungsoo wants.

 

“Ice cream or pastries?” Kyungsoo asks again.

 

Jongin gives him a hopeful look, biting his lip for a moment. “But both sound good…”

 

When Kyungsoo just sighs dramatically and reaches for his wallet, Jongin grins.

 

~

 

After Kyungsoo had caved, and bought a pair of dragon pastries to have later, they headed to the ice cream parlour once again. This time, Kyungsoo didn’t let Jongin stop at any more shop windows, claiming to want to be home before nightfall. Jongin clutches the brown paper bag of pastries to his chest gleefully despite Kyungsoo’s slight brooding attitude. Jongin just beams down at him and holds his hand to try to cheer him up. No matter how hard Kyungsoo tries to hide it, Jongin knows everything’s okay when he sees the other man’s lips quirking in a shy half smile.

 

The ice cream parlour isn’t very old fashioned, even though the sign outside says that the ice cream they sell is traditionally made. When they walk in, a small bell over the door chimes, and Jongin makes a beeline to the counter, where he all but presses his face up against the glass. Kyungsoo admits that it looks really good; the ice cream is piled up in pretty mountains, with pieces of fruit or chocolate depending on the flavour adorning the top.

 

Jongin picks out a few flavours of ice cream and Kyungsoo chooses a scoop as well, and the teen behind the counter compiles a sundae for them in a pretty glass bowl.

 

Kyungsoo has to fight to get his fair share of it before Jongin demolishes the whole lot, playing spoon wars to stop Jongin from getting the last strawberry. After they’ve finished, Jongin seems to realise that eating it slower would have prolonged their date, and proceeds to pout a little. He even tries asking if they could get a second sundae but the look Kyungsoo gives him is enough to silence him.

 

Reluctantly, hand in hand, they leave the ice cream parlour and start the journey home. It is starting to get a little dark, but night hasn’t fallen yet. It will probably be almost pitch black by the time they reach home. It saddens Jongin that their day is already coming to an end, but he tries to focus on the warmth of Kyungsoo’s hand against his own, and the promise of future dates. He looks at him out of the corner of his eye, smiling softly at how the setting sun casts a pretty golden hue onto his pale skin. He looks at ease, like he’s actually enjoying himself as well.

 

When Kyungsoo’s eyes widen as he looks around them, his mood seems to shift suddenly. He holds Jongin’s hand tight, and walks quickly through the streets, taking the shortest route he can to the edge of town, from then on they’ll be safe. Jongin wants to roll his eyes: he’s being paranoid like usual. Nothing is going to happen to them- why would it? It’s just a harmless little town. Jongin’s been in worse during his time in the city.

 

He let’s Kyungsoo walk at a brisker pace anyway, not minding too much if it means they get him quicker. He’d quite like to spend a night with Kyungsoo without having to worry about Jongdae hearing them again, it’s been a tough weekend in that regard.

 

“Jongin, keep up.” Kyungsoo says, abruptly changing direction and taking them down another path.

 

“Is everything alright?” Jongin asks, wondering why the sudden rush to get home. Are these shortcuts? He jogs a little to catch up up, and squeezes Kyungsoo’s hand in a way that he hopes is reassuring rather than demanding. Usually he’s not this frantic to leave town and it’s beginning worrying him.

 

They change direction again at the next corner, but this time Jongin catches a glimpse of a person in the shadows, walking towards them, before they turn. Jongin peers behind them as well, and there’s another person there, too.

 

They’re being followed. A chill settles in Jongin’s stomach and his breathing starts to pick up, but not from their fast pace.

 

Kyungsoo was right all along; there  _is_  reason for them to be wary of the city. Do they know what they are, or are they just thugs looking for a fight? Maybe they’re related to the two farmers that had confronted them on the day Jongin had arrived, over six months ago now.

 

They make another sharp turning, hoping to lose them and be done with this, but there’s someone already there. Quite a few someones, Jongin squints into the darkness to count them. More than five, he’s sure.

 

“Shit!” Kyungsoo hisses, realising that they’ve been herded. He backtracks quickly, trying to get them both out of this, but it’s too late: the other two are already behind them, blocking off the exit. The ambush are fanning out, surrounding them.

 

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin whispers, panic setting in.

 

Kyungsoo pushes Jongin so he’s standing behind him, getting in a defensive position and raising his arms slightly. “Watch the two behind me Jongin,” he whispers, facial expression hardening. “And be careful.” He warns. Jongin takes that to mean ‘don’t transform’. It’s not safe here, and it would only be incriminating anyway.

 

Jongin swallows harshly, heart beating wildly in his chest as he gets into fighting position. He frantically tries to remember everything Kyungsoo has taught him: spreading his legs just enough so they’re shoulder width apart, making sure he’s balanced enough in case someone were to strike, and keeping his hands up just enough so he’s prepared to block.

 

He probably looks a bit stupid, already in such an aggressive looking position despite the men still being several meters away. He earns a sneer from both of them and he tries not to curl in on himself, dread building inside of him. What could they possibly want from them? Money? Kyungsoo had once mentioned that some rich assholes made a habit of collecting rare dragon types- what if they’re here to do that? To ‘collect’ them for some sick kind of zoo? Jongin doesn’t want to be an exhibit. He begins to hyperventilate.

 

“Let us go,” Kyungsoo demands, voice stern. It sounds like a threat. Jongin shivers in fear when his words only make them take a step closer. He backs up into Kyungsoo, just making sure that he’s still there. They can make it out of this: Kyungsoo is an experienced fighter. They’ll be fine. He needs to calm down in order to fight effectively.

 

Jongin clenches his fists and breathes slowly, staring into the angular faces of the men blocking the way. One of them has a gun, he notes, with a strange sense of detachment.

 

“You have something we want.” One of them says behind Jongin. He hears Kyungsoo practically growl under his breath. Alarm rings in Jongin’s ears- something they want? They  _have_ to know what they are, there’s no other way of interpreting that.

 

Jongin tries to make eye contact with one of them, futilely trying to get on their good side. The puppy-dog eyes theory. It worked on Kyungsoo, right?

 

It turns out that these guys are imperceptible to his charms. One of them says something, but Jongin doesn’t understand what they said. Is he speaking Japanese? Jongin isn’t quite sure, but the next thing he knows, everyone is moving.

 

It all happens so fast. One moment, Jongin feels Kyungsoo presence behind him and the next he’s gone. He sneaks a quick glance to see his boyfriend throwing and dodging punches with ease, only looking back when he sees the men in front of  _him_  spring into action.

 

Jongin can barely handle himself against one opponent, let alone two. He can’t keep up well and ends up with quite a few hits to his abdomen. Every fiber of his being screams at him to transform, just take these men out with a swipe of his feline-like claws and be  _done_ with them. But he knows he can’t. Not when they’re still in town like this.

 

He keeps fighting though, making one of the men eventually stumble back in pain and the other fall to their knees. With the two of them out of action, Jongin whirls around, lunging to help Kyungsoo who’s desperately trying to fend off the five men trying to subdue him.

 

Kyungsoo must have caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. His head turns to him sharply, and his eyes widen in horror, screaming frantically. “Jongin,  _no!_ ”

 

There isn’t even have time to register his boyfriend’s words before there’s a sharp stabbing pain in his neck, causing him to stumble a bit. Has he been shot? Confused, he touches the source of the sting, and finds a needle jutting out of his neck. Jongin plucks it out, letting it drop to the floor with a small ‘ _tinkle’._  He blinks rapidly, but his world is suddenly tilting on its axis as his vision starts to swirl.

 

Jongin barely feels the pain when his body hits the ground, going limp as he blearily watches Kyungsoo trying to run to his side, struggling against the strangers who have him in their hold. He calls out Jongin’s name over and over again, his voice echoing in the darkness before one of their assailants covers his mouth.

  
Desperate to get to Kyungsoo, Jongin props himself up on his elbow, trying to counter the way everything is spinning, but he just falls back on his face. With his cheek pressed against the asphalt, Jongin can no longer cling to consciousness any longer.

 

 

* * *

**eleri's a/n:** WELL who expected that?? poor jongin is always the one suffering from these things ;; precious baby. also jongdae's sections were honestly the most fun ive had writing a fic before i hope u guys found it funny too bc me and sam were peeing ourselfs laughing the whole time :D

 

**sam's a/n:** BETCHA DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING ahahaha. Okay but Jongdae visiting was the cutest thing. I'm still laughing at the whole careless whisper scene lmao. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN? WHAT DO THESE MYSTERIOUS MEN WANT? MWAHAHAA. 

 

 

there was a thing about boxes on twitter. this is why. it was meant to be about jongin being kidnapped but it kinda blew up and now people think sam has a box kink (which i do not).

for those of u that dont know, we both have twitter come follow us both!!  [sam](https://twitter.com/kairousels) [eleri](https://twitter.com/celerydragon)


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

Without even opening his eyes, Kyungsoo knows that everything has gone to shit. He heals fast, but he still can barely move. Those Japanese gangsters really got him good, he thinks, trying to move his hand a little. And they got Jongin too, he recalls with startling clarity.

 

He remembers Jongin being shot, and collapsing, right into the waiting arms of one of their ambushers. He remembers them holding him down as he struggled to go to him, and kicking, hitting and punching him repeatedly until he was too weak to fight back. He remembers Jongin being bound and gagged, and carried away.

 

“Shit.” He hisses, “ _shit!”_ He slams his fist on the floor and instantly regrets it.

 

With several minutes and a lot of difficulty, Kyungsoo manages to get himself sat upright, leaning against the grimy alley wall. How long has it been? It’s daylight out now, but only just, so he’s been unconscious for a while.

 

“ _Fuuuck_.” He groans, rubbing his face with his hands and hitting the back of his head against the wall. He can’t take a proper deep breath yet, focusing instead on taking slow shallow breaths despite his racing heart. It feels as if no square inch of skin has escaped the beating, and he doesn't dare look down, his body sure to be black and blue. All he wants to do is pass out again, but he can’t.

 

What the fuck is he going to do now? Who the fuck even were those assholes? Hot tears find their way through the gaps between his fingers, and a burning crawls up his throat and stays there.

 

They took Jongin away.

 

Kyungsoo lets out a frustrated cry when he recalls Jongin’s terrified expression as his feet gave out from under him, letting out a stuttered breath as the memory of his boyfriend’s body hitting the ground plays over and over like a mantra in his mind.

 

He tries desperately to get himself under control. It’s hard, though, with all the evidence of the struggle around them. The pastries Jongin had been so excited to share with Kyungsoo later are now all over the ground, stepped on and crumbled. He should feel stupid for crying even harder at the sight, but he can’t help it.

 

Jongin is gone.

 

His Jongin is _gone_.

 

What the fuck are they going to do to him? Is this for some kind of sick zoo? Jongin had joked about it before, without knowing the reality of life for some of their kind. There are some really, really fucked up people in this world, who like to show off how much power and money they have by collecting things. Rare gems, animals, dragons. People. The things Kyungsoo has heard about those places… he almost wishes that Jongin were dead.

 

Without knowing what else to do, Kyungsoo slowly gets up, even though all of his muscles are screaming at him to just _stop._ Mouth set into a grim line, he begins the walk home. He wipes his face clean of tears, and tries not to make his limp too obvious, not wanting to freak out anyone he meets before he reaches the outskirts of town. It feels wrong, to be going home without his boyfriend by his side, hanging off him and giggling about something dumb, but he can’t think of anything else. If he thinks about it hard enough, he can even hear Jongin’s sweet laughter ringing in his ears.

 

Reaching home brings on a new wave of tears, and he huddles away in the bathroom, using the toilet paper to absorb it all. This time, guilt is at the forefront of his mind; he should have been able to protect him. That was what he had promised to do, right? Jongin had put his faith into Kyungsoo to be there for him, and he hadn’t done anything.

 

And what is he going to tell Jongdae? Who already thinks he’s some kind of dangerous freak?

 

He fucked up. A sudden burst of anger has him screaming at nothing, and throwing all of the shampoos and soap at the wall. That’s not enough, though, so he kicks the side of the bathtub until some of the rage subsides, and his foot hurts even more than before.

 

The house feels too big without Jongin in it.

 

He spends an embarrassingly long time crying, after that. All he has is Jongin. Without him, he’s as alone as he was when Ryewook first left him on his own. He thought he was content living by himself after that, but he had been so wrong.

 

Jongin is his happiness.

 

It’s around the time the sky starts to darken again that Kyungsoo gets off his ass and starts frantically searching through every drawer, throwing things onto the floor and making a mess of his entire house. When he finds what he’s looking for, a hastily scrawled note with an eight digit number on it, he sprints to the phone.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

Jongin’s eyes flutter open when he hears a heavy door close. He winces when bright lights assault his vision, groggily trying to bring his hands up to shield them but furrowing his eyebrows when they seem caught in place. Why is Kyungsoo turning on the light? It’s too early for this. He whimpers, not understanding what’s going on and muttering a slurred  _ ‘Kyungsoo? _ ’ under his breath. 

 

He squeezes his eyes shut for a few moments, before trying to open them again, this time slower so he can adjust to the brightness. He tries to move his feet a bit too, shifting from laying on his back and onto his side as he starts to come to. 

 

Jongin doesn’t understand why their bed suddenly seems so hard and cold, briefly wondering if he rolled off in the middle of the night. He calls for his boyfriend again, this time a little more irritated.

 

“Kyungsoo? Is this some kind of sick joke?” He asks weakly, expecting to hear his boyfriend chuckle and answer with some sort of snarky comment, but all he gets in return is silence.

 

“Kyungsoo, this isn’t funny!” He shouts, a little worried now as his heart rate picks up. He tries again to tug himself free of his restraints but nothing helps. He starts to tear up, staring at the white walls of their bedroom. Have they always been this color?

 

“Calling for your boyfriend won’t help.” A voice comes from nowhere, cold and feminine. Jongin flinches, blood freezing in his veins. “But if you’re going to do it, at least do it quietly so my staff can work.”

 

“Who are you? What is this place?” He frantically tries to sit up, whimpering when his muscles don’t seem to cooperate.

 

“I am Doctor Iwasaki, and you’re in our private medical facility. Try not to damage yourself.” She instructs. She sounds like she comes from money.

 

But, a  _ doctor _ ? Is he in a hospital? What is he doing here? Flashes, bits and pieces of the confrontation in the alleyway come back to him. He would be happy that he’s getting medical care, but something is off; he’s tied to the bed, for one thing, and he can’t see an exit. Hospital rooms usually have a window somewhere, right?

 

And the way she has said ‘damage’, like he was some kind of product to be delivered sets him on edge.

 

Jongin has never had a panic attack before but he’s pretty sure he’s on the verge of one now. He feels sick to his stomach, and his breathing won’t work. His eyes widen when he notices he’s hooked up to an IV, eyesight blurring as tears start to fall. This can’t be happening. 

 

_ Where’s Kyungsoo?  _

 

He needs to get out of here.  _ He needs to get out of here.  _

 

“Please try to calm down. We will sedate you if we have to.”

 

Her words fall on deaf ears. The only thing he can register right now is the sound of his frantic heartbeat pounding in his ears. He looks side to side, taking in the small room and tugging at his restraints. How is she even seeing him? Are there cameras in here?

 

This is feeling less and less like a medical center and more like a prison, especially when Iwasaki speaks again, this time with more of an edge to her voice. 

 

“This is your last warning. Calm down or we  _ will  _ sedate you.”

 

Jongin sobs, kicking his legs underneath the thin blanket they have laying over him. He screams for Kyungsoo, thrashing back and forth on the bed. He needs to escape. He needs to get back to Kyungsoo. 

 

He  _ needs _ to.

 

Just as he releases another bloodcurdling scream, his voice turns more coarse and animalistic. Bursts of warmth spread under his skin, that itch that he can’t scratch flaring up, and Jongin continues to scream even as he turns, the sounds turning into haunting screeches. 

 

Just as the zipties break and his medical gown rips, a siren goes off in the corridor, the lights in his room cutting out and leaving him in complete darkness as Iwasaki’s voice echoes in the room.

 

“Emergency in cell seven. Immediate sedation required.”

 

Jongin snarls, his dragon form too large for the small room. He knocks into everything, but his senses are on high alert and the darkness is actually working to his advantage. He swipes at the bed, tail crashing into the cupboards off to the side and breaking them. 

 

He hears the door slam open behind him and his eyes narrow at the small group that barrels in, all of them dressed in protective gear. One of them has what looks like a taser, and the others are holding heavy duty tranq guns. Jongin should be scared and intimidated, but in this moment, all he sees is red. He  _ knew  _ this wasn’t a damn hospital!

 

Jongin lets out another piercing screech, using his voice like a physical weapon. The soldiers cower under the force of it, and back away, barking orders as he uses his deadly sharp claws to strike at them. They’re wearing flame resistant suits, similar to what he wore on his rider exam, but Jongin has no trouble tearing it, and them, to shreds.

 

His claws leave deep gashes in their skin, and they fall to the ground clutching at their wounds, blood pooling around them and spurting through their fingers. He makes to dash through the door, ready to break it down if he has to, but he is stopped by another two men in flame retardant armour. More and more men- are they soldiers? Jongin couldn’t care less at this point- crowd into the room, blocking his exit. He knocks the guns out of their hands and tries to barge past them, but there’s just too many of them. 

 

Just how much manpower does this place have? Frantic, and losing the surge of adrenaline and fear that had been fueling him before, his swipes become looser, and less useful. He tries to remember all of the tips Kyungsoo had given him during their sparring sessions, but his mind is going a blank as a new wave of terror courses through him. No matter how hard he fights, it seems like there’ll always be more people standing in his way.

 

Anxiety starts to creep in his heart and consumes him in no time. He’s no longer on the attack; every swipe is a block, defensive and protective. He can’t win. Not when it’s just him here fighting.

 

He hesitates a moment too long and misses one of the soldiers moving behind him, too busy focusing on the others trying to jab at him with their tasers. Paw raised to strike at another soldier, a sharp prick in his thigh knocks him off balance. Yowling, Jongin frantically struggles to pull the needle out, but he doesn’t have hands anymore and can’t grip it. He tries to use his sharp teeth to bite it out, but he can’t seem to grab it fast enough.

 

Tail curling around him, he tries in vain to keep the soldiers from closing in on him, but the symptoms of the drug are already taking effect. His limbs are slower to respond to his commands, and his vision distorted. It’s hard for him to focus, even when he tries to whip around and swipe at the soldiers, he’s clumsy with his movements and can barely keep his eyes open. 

 

He missteps, and falls. Before he can fight them off, several soldiers are pinning him down to the ground, crushing his tail and face into the floor. He whines pitifully.

 

“Shut up.” A soldier growls, next to his ear, reinforcing his statement with a push, forcing his skull against the cold floor. “You’ve caused enough trouble.”

 

Jongin gives a shaky breath, a few tears run down his scaly cheeks as he wishes so badly this were all a dream.

 

~

 

Jongin is starting to get tired of waking up in unfamiliar places. Something is poking at his arm, and the bright lights behind his eyelids are uncomfortable. He wrinkles his nose and turns his head to try and get away from it, but he’s strapped in place. He groans.

 

“You’re awake?” A voice exclaims, followed by footsteps. Whoever is in the room with him has a heavy accent but a gentle tone. Not an immediate threat. Jongin still doesn’t want to open his eyes, though. Not when it’s so bright.

 

There’s a soft gasp and a few foreign words being muttered before the footsteps echo in his ear again, a few of the lights cutting off a second later. Jongin’s eyes flutter, eyebrows furrowing as he squints. He whimpers under his breath, wanting to rub his throbbing head, but unable to, thanks to how he’s strapped to the bed. He’s dressed in what seems to be the same hospital gown from before. He couldn’t even sit up if he wanted to.

 

“Your… head hurt?” Jongin blinks a few times, vision clearing as he looks to the side of his bed. He sees a woman with thick spectacles and a round face. Her hair is back in a braid and she’s wearing a white lab coat, her hands laced together and covered by rubber gloves.

 

She seems nervous, her eyebrows drawn into a line above her eyes. 

 

“Yeah.” Jongin answers her question groggily. “Where am I?”

 

“You are, um...tests. I am testing.” She replies. Her Korean doesn’t seem to be very good, and Jongin’s heart sinks. She hasn’t properly answered the question.

 

“What kind of tests?” He asks, craning his head to see past her, to get a look at the screens full of numbers behind her filled with numbers and percentiles. He tenses up when he realizes they’re his vitals. Now that he looks, this room is full of vials, and monitors and other intimidating contraptions. Alarmingly, there’s a row of needles next to him. He hopes they aren’t all for him.

 

“Tests for blood, and… um…” She says something in Japanese that sounds sort of similar to Korean.  _ Illness _ . Jongin frowns. This is so wrong, everything is just….this isn’t right.

 

“What...what are you going to do with me?” He asks tremulously. The scientist bites her lip and looks away. Jongin can’t tell if that’s because she doesn’t know, or she just doesn’t want to answer. His stomach churns, assuming the worst.

 

“Is Kyungsoo ok?” He asks, “the guy that was with me, is he alright?” Again, he gets no response, as the woman types away at her computer. He knows she hears him, though, her shoulders tense every time he speaks. He attempts asking again, terrified that Kyungsoo has been left in that alleyway, bleeding. Possibly dead. 

 

The images of him lying on the ground fill his mind, and it’s like someone has reached inside him and grabbed hold of his heart. His breathing picks up and he starts to panic again, pulling futilely against his restraints. What if they  _ killed  _ him?

 

“Please, just tell me if Kyungsoo is alright!” Jongin begs, face scrunching up as he tries not to cry.

 

The woman glances at him hesitantly, fingers hovering over her keyboard as she contemplates something. Jongin swallows nervously when she turns to him again. In lieu of an answer, she introduces herself. 

 

“I am Doctor Tanaka.” She says, standing up again to look him over. “You will be okay.” She informs him, although she doesn’t sound convinced by her own statement.

 

“What about Kyungsoo?” 

 

“Please be still.” The doctor ignores him, reaching for a plastic band and tying it tightly around the upper part of his arm.

 

“Wait, what are you doing- No, stop!”  His arm starts feeling cold and he feels tears well up in his eyes, looking away when she reaches for something else. He can’t watch. 

 

He sobs quietly, wishing he could just curl on himself. It’s not even the pain from Tanaka taking his blood that hurts the most right now. It’s the fact he’s completely and utterly helpless and alone. He tries his best not to think of what could have possibly happened to Kyungsoo. His heart clenches painfully just thinking about the last time he saw him, how hurt he was... and all that  _ blood _ .

 

Jongin trembles as he cries, ignoring the quiet words coming from the woman beside him. He just wants out. He wants to go home. It so humiliating that can’t even wipe away his tears.

 

He’s not sure how long he lays there, subjected to a myriad of different tests. He doesn’t stop crying, but his sobs have died down. He imagines himself back in Kyungsoo’s arms, their hands laced together as they just listen to each other breathe. Kyungsoo would probably hate that, and Jongin can picture how much he’d squirm until he breaks, looking at Jongin and complaining they should go cook dinner or  _ do  _ something instead. It makes him feel like smiling, even now, but he still can’t.

 

Not when Dr. Tanaka is wrapping everything up and calling someone from outside to come get him. She presses a button on the desk and speaks into the microphone there, and someone replies. Jongin doesn’t know what they’re saying but it sounds pretty final. 

 

She looks up at him, and picks up a small syringe, filled with clear liquid. Jongin knows instantly that whatever is in there, he doesn’t want it. But even though he shouts and pleads, Dr. Tanaka grips his wrists and stabs him. It stings, and it feels awful as she depresses the plunger.

 

“All done.” She says, a half formed smile on her face, as if this is something to be pleased about. Weak and hurt, all Jongin can do is glare at her. Her smile falters and falls off her face.

 

“I am sorry.” She says.

 

For a brief shining moment, Jongin has hope, as Dr. Tanaka undoes the locks on his restraints, but it vanishes as quickly as it comes when she pulls a set of handcuffs out of her pocket. She looks a little apologetic as she puts them on him, and to Jongin the click of the fastening sounds like a death sentence. It hurts his wrists and digs painfully into the protruding bones there. He tries to give her the best death glare he can muster, but he must look so pathetic with his red rimmed eyes still brimming with tears.

 

The door opens behind her, and a male voice barks some orders as she unclips him from the braces around his legs and waist, letting him tumble to the ground. She starts to help him up but Jongin, hanging onto the last shreds of his pride, shoves her hand away. He stands on shaky legs, feeling weak and frail in his defensive position.

 

It doesn’t matter anyway, as one of the soldiers who has just entered, grabs him by the shoulders and frog-marches him out into the corridor. He jerks away, wanting to walk on his own, and the soldier to his left laughs. He says something that sounds like it’s about him, and they laugh again mockingly. Jongin hunches his shoulders, shrinking into himself and walking a little faster despite how cold the tile floors are against his bare feet.

 

Why is this happening to him? He never asked for any of this. Not being a dragon, not being taken,  _ none  _ of this.

 

He and Kyungsoo weren’t hurting anyone; they lived out in the countryside for goodness sake! He bites down hard on his lip, determined not to let these assholes see him cry.

 

A sharp jab to his back makes him stumble, and he almost falls, but manages to right himself in time. He doesn’t look behind him, not wanting to make eye contact with either of them. Are they some of the soldiers that he fought yesterday? Or was it even yesterday; he doesn’t know how long he’s been here.

 

They turn a corner and another, and another, until they stop at a nondescript door. It looks like all the other doors, which has him wondering if perhaps he isn’t the only one stuck in here. 

 

One soldier uses a fob to open his door, and it swishes open. Without warning, he’s pushed again, and this time he falls face first onto the floor. Anger ripples through him, their laughs once again ringing in his ears. Jongin does his best to get back up, stumbling back a bit and trying to summon the energy to shift. He’s seething, especially when the guards just sneer at him.

 

Jongin’s chest heaves, waiting for something to happen, but nothing does. Panic washes over him as he frantically looks down at his body. He can’t feel it, that burst of warmth that consumes him and signals he’s about to change. In fact, it feels as if it’s somehow being blocked. Almost like a rock blocking a small stream, it piling and building up but somehow never overflowing. 

“No…” That clear liquid from before. It can’t be. “No, no, no!!”

 

He can’t shift. He can’t even  _ feel _ that part of him anymore, completely cut off from his dragon side.

 

One of the taller guards smirks, speaking in a heavy accent; “Pathetic.” Jongin’s on the verge of a full on anxiety attack. The guard steps forward and harshly grabs a fist full of his hair. He pulls, kicking the back of Jongin’s knees and forcing him to the ground. The guard uses his grip to shove Jongin so he falls on his side. 

 

Both of the men throw their heads back in laughter and Jongin can’t stop the short whimper that escapes his lips. His knees throb and his side hurts, unable to sit up and just stays on the cold floor. He releases another sob the moment the guards leave and the door slides closed, leaving him alone for the first time since he arrived here.

 

He lets his bangs fall into his eyes, finally able to bring his knees to his chest and wrap his arms around them. There is a bed next to him with a heavy blanket but he can’t move. 

 

What is he going to do?

 

“Kyungsoo,” he whispers, hiccuping as he cries. He closes his eyes. He is too small for this. 

 

~

 

Jongin feels completely drained. He blames it on the fact that he hasn’t slept for more than maybe a few hours at a time in what feels like days. He has no idea how long he’s been here: it could be weeks for all he knows. He’s stopped eating, gradually, unable to stomach the food they’ve been giving him. There’s nothing wrong with the food itself, as far as he can tell, it’s just that he can’t eat much more than a mouthful without feeling sick.

 

No one has come to see him apart from to give him a bowl of rice, sometimes accompanied by strips of fish that remind him of Kyungsoo, but even then, no one talks to him. He’s given up on trying to get anyone to listen to him; they clearly don’t care. 

 

They at least don’t run any more tests on him, but he’s not sure if that’s any better. The only human contact he gets is when the guards come in to give him his food, or to take him to use the toilet.

 

He’s stopped eating now, not caring enough to try and force it down when it makes him feel queasy anyway. The guards throw it at him in frustration, sometimes, but other times they’ll cover his mouth and hold his nose until he swallows. Nothing ever stays down, though. Jongin throws up anything that he tries to eat, too petrified by their treatment.

 

Drowsy, but unable to fall asleep, Jongin leans against the wall. He’s sat on the bed that he’s been provided, curled up in the very corner of the room. He’s sure that he’s being watched 24/7, and he’d thought about trying to hide under the bed to get away from the crawling feeling of observation, but there isn’t enough space for him to fit underneath.

 

“You really are the most troublesome creature I’ve ever had to deal with.” Iwasaki’s voice suddenly fills the room, causing Jongin’s eyelids to fly wide open, his whole body on alert. He sits there, frozen, waiting for her to say something else. She wouldn’t just use the PA system to say that, right? There’s got to be more to it than that.

 

“I apologize if the security staff aren’t treating you particularly politely, but… you  _ did _ kill almost a quarter of them. You reap what you sow.” Jongin’s upper lip ticks at that comment- how is being kidnapped something he deserves?! He’s completely within his rights to defend himself, to look for a way out. 

 

“Did you know that your venom is slow acting? We still have some of the surviving staff in the hospital wing. We have no idea if they’re going to make it or not. I hope you’re pleased with yourself.” She says. Venom? He hadn’t even known that he  _ had _ venom. 

 

Jongin is a little happy with himself due to that that. He does his very best not to let it show on his face, however, knowing that smiling in any sort of way will do him absolutely no good. 

 

“I’ve been informed you aren’t eating the food you’re given.” She continues over the silence. “What am I going to have to do to get you to eat something? You can’t continue being an emaciated skeleton.” 

 

“You could let me go?” Jongin mutters sardonically, knowing that there’s no way that would ever happen. He’s too angry to feel intimidated by her at the moment.

 

“No. Anything else?”

 

“Tell me where Kyungsoo is. Is he ok?”

 

“Your rider isn’t here. We only work with dragons at this facility.” The idea that they could have perceived Kyungsoo to be his rider hadn’t even occurred to him if he’s being quite honest. But at least that means they don’t know that he’s a shifter too. That’s good. That’s a relief. 

 

He might still be safe.

 

“But is he alright?” Jongin demands, fisting his hospital gown as he waits for a more concrete response.

 

“I can see that you’re adamant about this. I have something that you might find of interest, then. It’s small, round, black on one side and white on the other. Sound familiar?” She says, sounding as though she’s looking at it right in front of her. The button he and Kyungsoo bought at the shop! Jongin perks up, sure that he had lost it forever. “Oh, you know it? How about this; if you eat some food, I’ll give it back to you. Sound fair?”

 

Jongin mulls it over. On the one hand, he would get to keep something of his own, something that might feel like a link back to Kyungsoo. But on the other, he doesn’t know if he could even keep a promise like that. He can’t keep anything down even if he wanted to. If he lies, then he might be punished for it. But it might be worth it anyway to keep a piece of Kyungsoo with him by his side.

 

“I’ll try,” he eventually decides. 

 

“That’s all I can ask for. I’ll have someone give it to you along with your next meal.” She says, followed by a short static burst that signals the connection has been disconnected. Jongin slumps against the side of the wall again, more tired than before, feeling sorry for himself. What is this mess, where he’s being given a button, of all things, as encouragement to eat?

 

He’s never had to be encouraged to eat before, and it’s more than patronising. He feels like one of the babies from the orphanage, the grown up pretending that the spoon is an aeroplane to get him to eat something. 

 

God, he misses them all so much it  _ hurts _ . He misses Taeoh and Taerin, who probably think he’s ignoring them again. He misses Jongdae- Jongdae, who he had promised to call again as soon as possible. How long has it been? Is he even worried yet?

 

He can feel the burn of fresh tears clawing at his throat. Kyungsoo. Is he still out there? Is he surviving? Some small, awful part of him, hopes that he’s missing him just as much as Jongin is, and that he’s suffering a little too. He wants him to be worrying about him. He wants him to be out there, looking for him, finding a way to break him out of here.

 

It’s only a fantasy, but Jongin imagines Kyungsoo busting into this room, taking him by the hand and dragging him outside and the both of them flying away to find a new home somewhere. They wouldn’t be able to go back to their old home, not since these freaks know about them.

 

Jongin lives in his head, playing out his little dream for as long as possible just to pretend that they’re already together again. He only stops when the door opens, another guard bringing him his next meal. Jongin doesn’t move an inch as the woman sets the tray down on the floor just inside the room, leaving it with him and shutting the door. 

 

He frowns. That was fairly quick and painless. No taunting, no yelling, no throwing. Not that he doesn’t appreciate it, but it puts him a little on edge.

 

Curiosity getting the better of him, Jongin peers over his knees to get a better look at what he’s been given; nothing out of the ordinary. It’s just the usual rice and water, two strips of raw salmon laying over the top of the rice. However, something catches his eye. At first he thinks it’s just a bit of rice that has fallen out of the bowl, but then he recalls Iwasaki’s promise from earlier.

 

With a gasp, he scrambles off the edge of the bed, his joints creaking and his muscles stiff from being in the same position for so long. He crawls across the floor to the tray and makes a beeline for the button, picking it up and cradling it in his palm. 

 

It’s still the same. It’s still real, Kyungsoo is  _ still real _ . Choking back a sob, he holds it to his chest. 

 

“I hope you haven’t forgotten about our deal.” Iwasaki’s voice through the PA system makes him jump, and he almost drops his keepsake. 

 

“No. I haven’t forgotten.” Jongin says, picking up the plastic spoon that he’s been provided, and gathering a small amount of rice on it. 

 

“Good. I need you to gain back all the weight you’ve lost.” She says, before cutting out again. Jongin sighs, and stares at the offending spoonful of rice. 

 

It’s slow going and feels like he needs to summon all of his effort to swallow each mouthful. Eventually he reaches his stopping point, but he doesn’t feel like he’s going to throw up at any moment, so he figures he should quit while he’s ahead. He puts the spoon down on the tray and prays that just over half of the bowl is good enough for them. His stomach is almost uncomfortably full, showing how little he’s been eating up until now. Before all this, he would have been able to finish off two bowls this size before getting to this stage.

 

He shuffles away from the tray, and when no one reprimands him after a few minutes, he begins to relax enough to drift asleep again. Or at least, as close as he can get to that. 

 

~

 

K-Y-U-N-G-S-O-O 

 

Jongin writes the letters over and over, tracing them against the solid white walls as he lays with his knees drawn up to his chest. His hospital gown falls around him loosely, the only thing keeping him from getting too cold being the pair of boxers he was given to wear and the thick blanket draped over him. He still hasn’t figured out what he’s even doing here, or what these scientists want from him. In his other hand, he carries his button. He hasn’t let it go since it was returned to him.

 

He’s been trying, though he isn’t sure if he should be, to not lose anymore weight. He’s consistently able to keep down a full bowl of rice now, so at least no one can get on his case about it. Sometimes they give him different foods other than his usual fish and rice, something that seems higher in calories and makes him feel full a lot faster. He stopped questioning the strange things they put on his plate at this point. He just eats as much as he can so they don’t come in and yell at him like they used to.

 

The guards treat him a bit different now that he doesn’t cause them as much trouble. They still snicker at him like he’s a caged animal with a broken spirit when he does what they ask without a fight. Jongin still feels anger well up inside of him when they speak to him in a condescending tone even if he can’t understand what they’re saying. He figures lashing out in anyway, especially without being able to shift into his dragon form, will just end in him getting quite a few bruises and possibly a punishment of some sort from Iwasaki. He’s been threatened before that they would strap him down and feed him intravenously through a drip if he doesn’t obey them, and he doesn’t want that to happen to him. Admittedly, those people had been in hospital, and unconscious, so it’s a little different. But it could be a possibility.

 

Jongin admits, he’s thought of trying to fight off the guards a few times. Not huge fights, just minor scuffles. At one point he guesses they assumed he was too weak and only had one guard escorting him to some sort of room to take more blood samples. It was tempting to try to overpower her, but Jongin knew better. There were cameras everywhere, and the moment he tried anything there would have been more and more guards appearing from every direction.

 

He saw Tanaka that day too and she had informed him his vitamin levels were all normal again due to the fact he’s actually eating now. He even gained a few pounds back and looks somewhat healthy again, although he can only take her word for it. He hasn’t looked in a mirror in what feels like ages.

 

Other than that, nothing major has happened. He spends most of his time doing what he’s doing right now, tracing Kyungsoo’s name on the blank walls and trying to remember what it felt like to be in his arms. 

 

Every time the door beeps and  _ swooshes  _ open, it makes him jump, and today is no exception. Usually, it’s just his food, but he was given food not too long ago, so something is up. Has he done something wrong?

 

The guards, two of them, enter the room and each grab him by the arm, lifting him up and half carrying him out of his room. They pause only to tie his wrists together with a zip tie, just too tight for him to break free from.

 

“What are you-!” Jongin struggles a little, trying to get free of their grip so he can walk by himself. “What’s going on? Where are we going?” Neither of the guards answer him, staring straight ahead and not even bothering to look at him. Are there some more tests that he needs to do? 

 

The nerves build as they walk straight past the lab where Dr. Tanaka works, and ahead into a room with one white wall. There’s a professional looking camera set-up, and umbrella lamps all around. It looks like a fancy photoshoot for models is about to take place, but surely for that there would be more people? There’s only one other person here.

 

The guards stop in the doorway, but push him inside roughly. He catches himself before he falls, hesitating before walking slowly towards the other end of the room where the only other person in the room appears to be waiting.

 

“H-hello?” He says, craning his head to better see what’s going on. He doesn’t want to get any closer.

 

“Good afternoon.” The man greets him. The realisation that it’s the afternoon comes as a surprise to Jongin, who has lost all sense of real-word time in here. The man is middle-aged, and also has an accent when he speaks Korean.

 

“Please take off your outer robes and stand over there.” His voice is so monotone, like this is an every-day request. Jongin frowns. He wants him to  _ what? _ He shakes his head, stepping back.

 

“Why?!” He asks warily. The man seems to sigh, and gestures for one of the guards to come. Jongin cowers when the taller guard invades his personal space, ripping his hospital robes away from his body and leaving him dressed in only his boxers in front of total strangers. He wants to cry. What did he do to deserve this? 

 

Utterly humiliated, Jongin barely fights at all as the guard maneuvers him into position in front of the camera. His head hangs in shame, and he hears the shutter snap a few times.

 

“Please look at the camera.” The photographer says, sounding bored. Jongin shakes his head, not wanting his teary eyes to be recorded. It’s bad enough that they’re capturing his body like this, but his face as well? He thinks not. He tries not to make it obvious that he’s hyperventilating, barely able to keep himself from visibly shaking either.

 

What could they possibly need photos of him for? Of his face? Is Iwasaki a collector, like Kyungsoo had told him about?

 

“You have until the count of five before I call the guard again. One. Two.” Jongin bites his tongue, and digs his nails into his palm. He really has no choice, does he? He wipes his eyes awkwardly with his cuffed hands, and glares into the camera.

 

“There we go.” The shutter goes off a few more times. “That wasn’t so hard, was it? Alright, I’m done with this one, you can bring in the next.” 

 

“What about-”  _ my clothes! _ Jongin doesn’t get to finish his sentence, the same two guards that had dragged him from his room grab him again, pulling him forcefully back the way he came.

 

Any words he might have said are stolen from him as he passes by what can only be a fellow prisoner. She looks Korean too, her long hair greasy and her eyebags pronounced. He wonders if he looks as bad as she does. With how weak and tired he feels, though, he can only assume so.

 

He wants to say something to her, to remind her that she’s not alone, to just make contact with someone who’s in the same boat as he is. But by the time he thinks of something to say it’s too late, and he’s being shoved back into his room. 

 

One of the guards is nice enough to cut his ties and set his hands free, but after that they leave without a word, the door almost slamming behind them. 

 

Jongin can’t hold it in anymore, and tears start flooding his face. He crawls to his bed, pulling the blanket around him to cover his almost naked body. Jongin sits in his cell and cries into the comforter until he can’t cry anymore.

 

 

~

 

 

Jongin’s startled awake when a loud beeping resonates in his ears, signalling his doors are opening. His lights are still dimmed when a few people rush in. He sits straight up, blinking blearily at the bright light coming from the hallway and trying to make sense of what’s going on. They shout at him even though he doesn’t understand a thing and he’s too scared to do anything but tense up under his blanket. Usually they’re not this aggressive towards him unless he provokes them, but they seem extra angry today. 

 

His eyes are wide as he’s dragged out of bed, once again, in a hospital gown since one of the guards had previously given him one a few days ago. He’s just about to protest, when a women walks into the room. She has an air of confidence to her and her narrowed, cat like eyes make her all the more intimidating. She’s wearing a lab coat, but underneath that is what appears to be a fine silk blouse and a tight pencil skirt. The clacking of her heels ring in his ears as she approaches Jongin and he holds his breath. 

 

“ _ Do _ be careful with him. He’s no longer our property so we can’t afford him getting any bruises.”

 

Jongin gasps, dread settling in his gut. Iwasaki said that in Korean, purely for Jongin’s benefit. 

 

“Y-You-”

 

She regards him, directing her sharp gaze towards his own. “As  _ wonderful _ as it is to finally meet you face to face, this is the last time we are to see each other.”

 

The guards grip Jongin’s wrists and forcibly tie them together like they always do before escorting him anywhere. Jongin doesn’t like the exponential amount of fear suddenly creeping into his heart. “What are you saying? What’s going on?”

 

His voice is panicked and that seems to make Iwasaki’s lips quirk into a small smirk. “You’re being permanently moved out of the facility and transferred to your buyer.”

 

Buyer? Jongin’s breathing picks up. “Y-You mean-?” This can’t be happening.   
  
“You’ve been sold, Kim Jongin. Congratulations!” She claps a few times, and Jongin hadn’t realised that an action could be sarcastic. He stares at her, dumbfounded. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, face probably as pale as a ghost. 

 

He can’t be  _ sold _ . He’s a person, not a thing! This isn’t how the world works. They can’t just  _ do  _ this to him! As his situation finally dawns on him, coldness begins to seep into his fingers and toes, only to spread throughout the rest of his body.

 

“You know, your kind is usually bought up pretty quick. Count your lucky stars you’re going to the circus; you’ll probably be better off there than, say, a prostitution ring.” She smirks down at him, clearly enjoying that his world is crumbling around him.

 

How will Kyungsoo ever be able to find him if he’s in a  _ circus? _ Will he have  _ any _ sort of chance of escape? 

 

One of the security guards motions for him to get up, so he can be taken away, but even if he wanted to, he can’t make his limbs move. His legs are leaden, and his head feels like it might float away. Is this shock? He notices that his chest is heaving, and he makes a conscious effort to suck in a few huge breaths, as slowly as he can, kneading at his thighs.

 

“Come on, we don’t have all day. Just carry him to the loading docks; if he doesn’t co-operate, then follow procedure.” Iwasaki says sharply, looking Jongin up and down in distaste. Jongin feels almost guilty for disappointing her, in some weird, twisted way. 

 

She swivels on her heel and stalks out. Once she’s left, the guards waste no time in hooking a hand under each of his arms and half carrying him out of his cell. Jongin barely even tries to struggle as his feet drag against the tile floors, knowing that even if, by some miracle, he  _ did  _ escape their grasp, he wouldn’t be able to run anywhere. He wouldn’t even know where to go.

 

Truly hopeless, Jongin sags, allowing the two guards to do as they wish with him. They turn a few corners and go through a couple doors but before Jongin knows it, he’s being shoved into the back of a black car. Just as he gets his bearings and is about to sit up, he feels a prick at the side of his neck. It’s small, but Jongin immediately feels groggy and severely sleepy afterwards.

 

Head lolling to the side, Jongin goes limp, unable to even move from his position on his side. He blinks blearily at the front seat where the two guards sit. Jongin’s cheek digs into the fine leather seats and he half expects to black out but he doesn’t. His adrenaline is way too high, it seems, but he does drift  in and out of consciousness, like even his body is trying to fight it.

 

It seems like the shortest ride of his life, but when Jongin dazedly glances to the clock on the center console, he knows at least half an hour has gone by. The car comes to a halt and Jongin closes his eyes to try to keep from outwardly crying. What’s going to happen to him now?

 

Despite the harsh treatment before, the guards are careful with him when they take him out of the car, holding him steady when his legs become wobbly from the sedatives. He gasps at the sudden fresh air, and the salty smell of the ocean assults his senses. His eyes are as wide as saucers, taking in the bright moon shining down on the pier, feeling his nose prick from the tears welling up in his eyes. It’s been so long since he’s seen the moon, since he’s seen the ocean. The last time he did, he was home flying with his boyfriend in the dead of night. The very memory hurts him so badly and he just hopes this won’t be the last time he gets to see the outside world.

 

The guards drag him onto a boat. Jongin starts to hyperventilate at the thought that they might be transporting him out of the country. The boat isn’t as big as some of the cargo ships Jongin once saw when he saw videos of Busan, but it isn’t small by any means. 

 

He is carried down a small set of stairs, and then another, into the hold of the ship. Here, there are stacks of huge boxes. It takes a moment for Jongin to understand what they are for, but when he does, he is sick to his stomach. Jongin guesses they can fit maybe fifty or so people on here. Whether they are like him or not, Jongin has no idea.

 

They set him down on an open patch of space, making him kneel on the cold steel flooring. All he can see from here is the stark metal of the ship and the heavy duty, lace-up boots of the security guards.

 

Still reeling from the revelation that he will no longer belong to himself, that on the other end of whatever journey he’s about to embark on, he will no longer be able to decide on anything on his own, he doesn’t struggle when a doctor-type person he doesn’t recognise approaches him with a syringe.  _ Let them come _ .

 

It stings. 

 

Shortly after the drug is administered, Jongin’s skin begins to itch. It’s irritating at first, but it soon progresses into a horribly familiar crawling sensation, that makes him want to peel his skin off to be rid of it. Groaning, he arches his back, dragging his nails across his skin to try and abate the pain. Tears stream from his eyes, and he wails.

 

His body is rebelling against him, forcing his bones and muscles to rework themselves. No matter what Jongin does, they contract and stretch, cracking and reforming out of his control. 

 

Shifting into his dragon form was always a fun, liberating sensation. It made him feel free. But this pain doesn’t come close to anything he’s felt so far.

 

The doctor and the guards give him a wide berth as they watch him writhing on the ground, waiting for his transformation to be complete. 

 

Finally,  _ finally _ , after what feels like an eternity of burning, Jongin lays on the ground, breathing heavily, his tail limp. The hellish itching recedes, at last, and with all his fur in place, he’s no longer human. 

 

“That was the longest transformation I’ve seen in awhile.” The doctor comments, “he must really have been fighting it.” If Jongin had the energy, he might roll his eyes. Still hardly able to move, Jongin is lifted by six or seven people, and hoisted into a wooden crate. All Jongin knows is that there are hands all around him one moment, and they’re gone the next, as he is dropped into a dark hole. The lid grinds closed over the top of him, blackness pouring over his soft fur.

 

~

 

Jongin knew that his destination wasn’t going to be a good place. He knew that. He really did. However he hadn’t realised that things could be  _ worse _ . Why hadn’t he realised that even if he was trapped in a room all day, at least it was clean? At least he got food regularly. At least he had a fucking  _ blanket _ .

 

At least he was allowed to be himself, to be  _ Jongin _ . 

 

It wasn’t a long ride on the boat. In fact, it only felt like a few hours before he was brought out of the darkness of the ship and shoved onto a truck next to, surprisingly, other dragons. There were at least four others in crates just like his, stacked next to and on top of him while they drove them to their final destination. 

 

Jongin tried desperately to change back to his human form, but the drug they gave him prevents him from even  _ humoring  _ the idea. It’s a tease, too; he could easily squeeze through some of the gaps in the bars if he were human. The knowledge just makes him mewl quietly, tears flowing down his scaly cheeks as he fights of the seasickness.

 

Actually arriving at the circus was brutal. There had been loud noises seemingly coming from everywhere, as they took each of the dragons out of the truck, and it made Jongin severely dizzy and disoriented when they tried to drag him out of his crate. By the time he realized he could have easily spread his wings and have taken off, a thick, heavy collar was already locked in place around his neck. He remembers screeching loudly in protest, unleashing his claws at some of the men gathering around him who were attempting to chain his feet, but before he knew it an electric pulse was shooting through his neck. It made him lose control of his body, sending him straight to the ground, limp and pathetic as he recovered.

 

He recalls glancing up at the person in front of him, a young white-haired man with a sadistic grin, holding a remote. That was the first time Jongin met the ringmaster.  _ Of course he would be sold to a circus ridden with animal cruelty _ , he had thought.  _ Of course _ .

 

They had several run-ins after that, especially after Jongin recovered from his shock and was being forced into yet another horribly cramped metal cage. He tried his best to fight, even swiping at his own neck to try to break the collar. Needless to say, Jongin ended up with a pretty bad wound from his own claws, and several more shocks from the collar for his troubles. He’s luckily immune to his venom but the shocks take a while to fully recover from, and he’s left with bleeding gashes that, while they heal quickly, he can’t clean.

 

Now he knows not to cause trouble. He’s figures out if he listens, and does as he’s told, he won’t be tortured. All though, he’s still screamed at and shocked whenever the ringmaster deems him to be “out of line”. Jongin personally thinks the ringmaster gets off on being so cruel to him, and the other dragons. When shock collars don’t immediately work, he breaks out his batons and uses those instead. Jongin’s lucky he’s avoided such treatment so far, but he always has to close his eyes and look away when he sees another dragon being “punished”.

 

Most of the time, though, when he’s not being forced to try and jump through literal hoops for the ringmaster, he lays half asleep in his cage. It’s not big enough for him to stretch out his wings, so he closes his eyes and tries to picture sitting on the clifftop with Kyungsoo, attempting to keep calm.

 

Sometimes a stranger will wander through, perhaps part of the circus, come to see the new addition, but more often than not he’s alone with the other dragons. With him there, there are six others. Jongin can’t really tell if any of them are like him, or if they are regular dragons, but either way their treatment is inhumane. 

 

They have a trough of water in with them, and a pile of hay, but that’s all. Jongin only gets given food when he completes a trick successfully, otherwise he is left hungry. He’s eaten twice so far; once after leaping a large hoop, and another after making a long jump between two raised platforms. He supposes that if there’s anything to be grateful for, it’s that they haven’t made him do any water performances.

 

A click sounds from the other side of the room where he and the other dragons are being held, but Jongin ignores it, assuming it to be another circus employee, come to gawk at him. He listens to their footsteps as they make their way closer to his cage, and winces when they stop right beside him.

 

He doesn’t move, not wanting to give this person anything to look at. He doesn’t  _ want _ to be a spectacle, he doesn’t  _ want _ to be watched.

 

There is only a short pause between the silence, and the jingle of keys. At this, Jongin stirs, looking up in confusion. He’s already had a training session today, they can’t possibly want him for another, can they?

 

The stranger, a man younger than the ringmaster, but probably still older than Jongin, makes no attempt to speak. It makes Jongin uncomfortable: sometimes the trainers will talk to him, in the way that someone might talk to an animal. They sometimes seem to be words of reassurance, words of command. He can never understand them since they’re almost always speaking in Japanese, but it makes him wonder if they even know he’s a shifter.

 

The man stands aside, after unlocking his chain, gesturing with his head to come out. Jongin raises his head to stare at him warily, noting the small remote in his hand and knowing he has to be careful or else he might receive a few shocks.  

 

He gestures again, this time a little more exasperated and clicking his tongue like you would to a dog to get them to come over. Jongin takes that as a sign that he’s serious, getting up on wobbly legs and slowly coming out of his cage. He’s weak and severely dizzy from lack of food but tries to stay upright as the man pats Jongin’s side, saying something quietly. Jongin thinks it’s probably something nice and encouraging just from his tone, but he can’t really be sure. He’s just grateful he’s not being yelled at or dragged by chains, like some trainers who dislike how slowly he walks. 

 

He’s led away from his cell, feet padding against the hard concrete as he walks alongside the trainer. He keeps his head low when they get outside, not wanting to appear like he’s debating trying to take off. He’s seen firsthand someone attempt to get away and the poor dragon has been recovering ever since in the cage opposite Jongin’s, never moving an inch. He sounds like he’s in pain just breathing. 

 

The trainer leads him across the holding area and towards the practice area. It’s a small stadium with empty seats all around. Jongin glances at all the workers cleaning the stands and figuring the actual show will be coming up soon, especially with how hard they’ve been working him and the other dragons. 

 

When the trainer takes him towards the middle of the field where another trainer and the ringmaster stand, Jongin feels dread start to fill in his gut. It’s only when he gets closer does he realize the other man isn’t in a trainer uniform and is instead in casual clothing. 

 

Jongin’s entire body freezes when he thinks he recognizes the other man’s small stature, even from behind. Messy black hair, in need of a haircut, and pale skin make his heart race wildly 

 

When the man turns to face him hearing the door shut behind them, Jongin immediately lets out a strangled cry. What is he  _ doing  _ here?

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen and he runs to Jongin, hugging him around his neck. In his dragon form, Kyungsoo can barely wrap his arms around him completely, but the familiar touch against his scales makes Jongin start to tremble. Is this even real?

 

He smells like he used to, citrus and ginger. The aroma transports him back to their home.

 

“Jongin….” Kyungsoo pulls away enough to look up at him, taking in the scratches on his scales and wings, even the patch on his shoulder where a few scales are missing. He must look such a state, covered in grime and filth. Kyungsoo cups his jaw, stroking his thumb across his cheek. Jongin rests his head in Kyungsoo’s hand, so incredibly relieved to finally be reunited.

 

“What have they  _ done  _ to you?” Kyungsoo laments, all choked up and his expression heartbroken. Jongin mewls in response, wishing he could tell him everything, but physically unable to.

 

“Alright, that’s enough.” The ringmaster grabs Kyungsoo by the back of his shirt, tugging him backwards and away from Jongin. He lands on the ground ungracefully but much to Jongin’s surprise, he stays down. Enraged by the treatment, Jongin growls lowly in warning, baring his sharp rows of teeth, but the ringmaster, holds up the shock collar remote as a reminder. Reluctantly, Jongin backs down, a low growl still rumbling in his throat.

 

The ringmaster murmurs something in approval. He sinks down to a crouch, leering over Kyungsoo, who stares at the dirt underneath him. It’s so wrong, so unnatural, to see Kyungsoo cowering under someone.

 

“Now, then, where will we put you?” He says, in stiled Korean. “I think you can sleep on your beast’s old bed, hm?” He laughs, when Kyungsoo doesn’t respond.

 

Jongin watches their exchange, bile rising in his throat: he  _ didn’t _ . Jongin tries to reason; Kyungsoo would never be so stupid as to barter himself to save Jongin, right?  _ Right? _

 

“Jongin, go home.” Kyungsoo gives him an urgent look, voice pleading. “Go home. Stay safe. Please! And remember that I love you, okay?” 

 

The ringmaster rolls his eyes, picking up Kyungsoo by his collar and shoving him towards the trainer that had escorted Jongin out here. He barks something in Japanese, waving over other guards to assist him. Kyungsoo is quickly dragged away. Jongin panics, letting out a mighty roar and trying to stop the trainer before Kyungsoo is gone from his sight. They can’t take him away again so soon! It’s only been a few minutes! 

 

Claws digging into the dirt, he charges towards his boyfriend. His raises his paws when he gets close enough, but his body immediately falls to the ground, electric pulses making his body spasm. He whines, crying out for Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo fights against the trainers grip when he sees Jongin so upset, wanting to go to him to comfort him. “Jongin! I-I’ll be alright! I promise!” He shouts, struggling against the grip of two circus staff. 

 

Jongin knows for sure he won’t be, not in a place like this. The very thought of Kyungsoo’s impending fate makes him release a haunting howl, which echoes in the quiet stadium. 

 

It feels like shards of glass are being stabbed into his breaking heart and the pain is beyond anything he’s ever experienced in his entire life. So bad, in fact, he doesn’t even notice the tranq pierce under his scales. He just continues whimpering to himself, head laying limp on the ground with tears streaming down his scaly cheeks as he watches the arch way they took Kyungsoo through.

 

Even as his eyesight begins to blur and his mind swirls, he still clings to the hope that he’ll see Kyungsoo one more time before they take him away for good.

 

* * *

eleri's a/n: well this is one angsty ride huh? it hurt our hearts to write it, honestly. putting baby jignog through all that pain ;; 

sam's a/n: wELP. There goes my heart. NOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN I'M ON THE EDGE OF MY SEAT  **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


End file.
